Forced Alliances
by jjsmith5
Summary: What if Robert Baratheon feared that is hold upon the throne wasn't as secure as he'd like and needed his friend Ned to help make it secure... Stark/Tyrell alliance
1. Chapter 1

**Ned Stark - Winterfell**

 _Ned,_

 _I 'm writing you now not as your king but as the friend you've known since we were both boys, as the friend and brother you've followed into war twice without question or hesitation. Gods know I wish I didn't have to write this letter but I have no choice I'm surrounded by those I can't trust despite what others might say._

 _It's been two years since the Greyjoys were driven back to those rocks they call home and in those two years I haven't known a night where I haven't woken up with worry and anger. Despite what Jon and the rest of the small council tell me my hold on the throne is anything but secure. I'm surrounded by traitors they may have bent the knee but they hold no love for me they're only waiting for the dragon spawn across the sea to return and the rats won't be long scurrying out and trying to stab me in the back._

 _If there was any other choice I wouldn't ask this Ned but I need to neutralise the threat and there is only one way I can think of doing it without creating more enemies. I know you might curse me for it but I must ask you for a favour. The Tyrells owe everything they have and are to the Targaryens and that's a debt that can't be easily repaid. I know it in my gut that the moment Viserys Targaryen tries to return to retake what he believes his, the Tyrells will be first to join his side and with them come an army of one hundred thousand._

 _I need to bring the Tyrell's onside and I can't risk giving them any claim to the throne. Tyrell has a daughter the same age as your boy Robb and with your consent I would organise a betrothal between the two._

 _It's not an order Ned so don't take it as such I know you, you might feel like your honour means you have to do what I ask but not in this. Think carefully on it and if you consent I will be in your debt and anything you ask will be yours._

 _Your friend,_

 _Robert_

Ned Stark read and reread the letter three times before sighing internally and looking up at the man who had delivered it from Kings Landing. He had met Ser Davos Seaworth twice before today and like those instances today for some reason was a sombre occasion.

"Do you know what this letter says Ser Davos" he asked the former smuggler.

"I do not my lord, the king himself gave me the letter with strict instructions to keep it on my person and ensure no one but you read it" Ser Davos said almost immediately.

Ned thought on this carefully, why was Robert so insistent on such secrecy. His thoughts didn't linger for long on this tho he thought on what it would mean for Robb to marry the Tyrell girl, the benefits could be great but the consequences could be greater.

Looking back to Ser Davos once more he knew he would need to think on what Robert asked carefully and needed to weigh up everything. "Vayon" he shouted out calling out for his steward who wasn't long entering his solar.

"Please find rooms for Ser Davos and the men he travelled with, the hospitality of Winterfell is yours Ser" he said leading for both men to nod and leave but not before Ned spoke once more. "Vayon once Ser Davos is settled find Lady Stark and Maester Luwin tell them I wish to speak to them."

It wasn't long before his wife and the old maester the two people who's opinion he trusted above nearly all others were sitting before him. Before either had the chance to speak he spoke first "the king asks me to betroth Robb to Lord Tyrell's daughter. He will organise the match himself if I give my consent."

All the while he spoke he was analyzing the faces of his wife and maester. As he anticipated his wife seemed confused with what she heard while Maester Luwin looked concerned.

"Why does the king wish you to marry Robb to the girl why not marry his own son to the girl" Cat asked to which he told them both about the letter the king sent and about the fears the king held.

"Ned I don't understand why you look so troubled true Robb is young for a betrothal but sooner or later we would have had to arrange one why not with the Tyrells. The marriage would bring trade and prosperity to the north would it not?" his wife said confused.

He couldn't help but feel a little angry, how his wife who had spent so many years in the north still didn't understand its people he didn't know.

"My lady although a match with the Reach would bring wealth it would also bring with it trouble. The Lords of Winterfell have been marrying northern brides for thousands of years; if Lord Robb marries outside the north he will be the second generation of Stark lord to do so. Such a thing is unheard of in the history of the north it would cause tension among the other northern lords" Maester Luwin said almost taking the words from Ned's own mind.

Cat didn't seem to believe this tho as she shook her head in disbelief "even if the lords are unhappy with the marriage they are loyal to my lord husband and his family."

Tired of his wife's lack of understanding he spoke much louder then he intended to "the lords are loyal because we have always rewarded their loyalty with marriage something they all desire. If the opportunity isn't there then we cannot be certain of certain lord's loyalty."

The silence that followed made Ned regret raising his voice but it needed to be done to get Cat to understand. It lasted a minute or two before Maester Luwin broke it with the question he was waiting to hear "what will you do my lord will you accept the kings offer."

He knew what he was going to do he knew it almost immediately when he read Roberts letter he just needed to hear everything out loud.

"We will accept. Robert would not have asked unless he felt he had no other choice. There will be conditions tho I cannot risk the north simply because Robert feels threatened. And work will need to be done to ensure that the bannermen don't feel neglected" he said leaving little argument.

His wife seemed to forgive him for his previous outburst as she spoke up then at hearing his decision "what do you have in mind my love."

"Marriages must be made to show the lords that we have not forgotten them but we are merely appeasing the king" he said looking at his wife who's face realised almost immediately what marriages he meant.

"Ned the rest of the children are far too young especially Arya and Bran they are but babes and Sansa isn't that much older" she said pleadingly.

Luckily for Ned Maester Luwin spoke up once more "my lady Lord Eddard is correct marriages are needed. Who did you have in mind my lord?"

He thought carefully on that not every lord would need to be appeased many were fiercely loyal no matter who the future lord of Winterfell would marry but they too couldn't be forgotten."Roose Bolton's son and heir Domeric is only a couple of years older than Sansa and from what I have heard he is quiet and gentle nothing like his predecessors. A marriage between the two would strengthen the ties between Winterfell and the Dreadfort as well as repair relations between my family and Lady Dustin who is said to love her nephew greatly. As far Arya and Bran I would hear your suggestions"

"My lord; the Manderly's have long been loyal to your family and Lord Wyman has two granddaughters one of which is a similar age to Lord Brandon I believe. A marriage between Stark and Manderly would mean that a Stark could take up the Wolf's Den once more, perhaps with Lord Wyman's permission it can be changed from a prison into a Stark seat once more" Maester Luwin said all the while looking at Ned.

It was a good idea and it meant that Bran would one day be a lord in his own right with an ancient seat under his control. Before he had the chance to respond or voice his agreement Cat spoke up for him. "It is a good idea Ned if it must be done then I would prefer that Bran be surrounded by those whose loyalty is above question"

"Very well my lady and what of Arya who would you suggest she wed?" Ned asked pleased that his wife is coming around.

Cat seemed to be thinking carefully on the possible options available to them and took her a minute before she spoke once more. "The Ryswells, lord Rodrik has three sons all of which are older than Arya but not by much, I believe Lord Rodrik would be more than glad to wait till Arya comes of age for any of his sons"

He couldn't help but smile at his wife before once again speaking "very well it's decided I shall write to the three lords asking them to come to Winterfell to discuss the matches."

"My lord if I may, Lord Karstark may feel slighted by not being offered a match" maester Luwin said reluctantly.

"You're correct Maester but there is nothing we can do now" he said angry about the position Robert was putting him in.

Ned looked at the old Maester who was struggling with something, "speak Maester what's on your mind?"

"My lord there is one more possible option that you have, Jon is the same age as Lord Karstark's daughter. If you were to ask the king about legitimising Jon and give him lands and a keep then I believe Lord Karstark would be more than happy to accept the match" Luwin said reluctantly all the while ignoring Catelyn's furious gaze.

"No I won't allow it he is a Snow and will remain as such I won't accept such an insult to me or our trueborn children" his wife said with a cold fury he had rarely seen.

Not wanting to anger his wife further he held back the fact that he agreed with Luwin instead merely changing the subject about him having another idea to please Lord Karstark.

"I will also see about arranging marriages between some of the lords with Winterfell possibly covering the dowries" he said making a mental list of the families he would need to contact.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon writing out letters to his various bannermen as well as writing the letter to the king with his consent and numerous requests that he needed met for the marriage to take place in the future.

He gave the letter to Ser Davos the next day with strict instructions that it was only for the king's eyes none other.

A raven came just over a month later from Kings Landing from the king.

 _Ned,_

 _I am in your debt. It has all been arranged the Tyrells have agreed to everything you asked not that I gave them much of a choice and so have I. The Queen of Thrones wants to discuss the match with you personally so she will no doubt by in contact._

 _Thanks you my friend,_

 _Robert_

 **Notes**

 **I'm not finished with my other story I'm still working on it but this was something I was thinking about, let me know if it's worth continuing. And as always I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ned Stark - Winterfell**

Things had gone exactly how Ned had thought they would when word spread about the intended marriage of his son and Margery Tyrell. The north was split over the news, the Umbers, Manderlys, Cerwyns, Tallharts, Hornwoods and a score of lesser northern families including the mountain clans had all sent their congratulations. This didn't come as a surprise as all those were fiercely loyal to Winterfell, loyalty he intended to reward in the coming months as he knew despite what they all may have said they were a little annoyed that the future lady of Winterfell was from outside the north once more.

Another thing that didn't come as a surprise was news that the Boltons, Dustins and Ryswells were all said to be angry with the match. It helped him a little that one of the conditions he gave to Robert was that word be spread that the king himself had ordered the marriage to take place and neither family was given a choice in the matter.

He had heard very little from Karhold on the matter and knew that he would need to ensure that the Karstarks didn't feel forgotten or neglected they were to strong an ally.

He put the Karstarks from his mind for the time being and brought his attention back to the matter at hand. In front of him sat Lord Wyman Manderly the large lord of White Harbor and task of arranging the first marriage.

"My lord thank you for travelling from White Harbor I know I am taking you away from your family and your duties and for that I am most grateful" he said wondering if the man had any idea why he had been called to Winterfell.

The large lord merely chortled and waved away Ned's thanks. "Nonsense my lord I was happy to come it gives my son a chance to take over the reins for a while and I wanted to come anyway and offer my congratulations in person on the betrothal of little lord Robb."

Ned nodded slightly before speaking once more "it is because of my son's betrothal that I have asked for you my lord. As part of the agreement with the King and the Tyrells a lower rate of tax will exist between the North and Reach. I intend for us to take full advantage of this and import more food and supplies from the Reach while we in turn will export more wool, hides and timber. I would like you to work with Lords Hornwood and Cerwyn on this with the trade being completed through White Harbor"

Wyman Manderly seemed a little taken back by this but it wasn't long before he recovered and thanked Ned countless times for this opportunity which would no doubt make all those involved far wealthier.

"My lord there is also another matter I wish to discuss with you, your family has been nothing but loyal to mine for generations. With this in mind I would like to organize a marriage between my son Brandon and your eldest granddaughter Wynafryd to take place when they both come of age. Also if you consent to the marriage I would like them to be given the Wolf's Den." When he finished speaking he could see that the lord of White Harbor was in complete shock and was struggling to find words.

After a minute or two of shock the large lord regained his composure and spoke his voice full of excitement. "My lord both I and my family are deeply honored and I gladly accept the marriage, Wynafryd will be over the moon with the news. I will begin renovations on the Wolf's Den immediately I give you my word that it will be repaired to its former glory and that Lord Brandon will be most happy when the time comes for him to take his seat. Perhaps when he is old enough he can come and squire for one of my sons"

Thinking carefully on this he knew Cat wouldn't like it but it wouldn't be for another few years and it would mean that Bran got to know his future wife and learn to be a lord in his own hall. "I don't see a problem with this my lord, I have no doubt my son would grow up to be a fine man under your care" Ned said which brought a huge smile to the huge man.

With that done Ned called for Maester Luwin who quickly wrote out the formal agreement which was signed by both men and witnessed by Ser Rodrik and a knight under lord Manderly. The lord in question left Winterfell two days later a much happier man. Ned hoped that he wouldn't be the only northern lord who came to Winterfell and left happier with a renewed loyalty to his family.

Unfortunately for Ned he didn't get the chance to enjoy a long respite before he was once again dragged into the hassle that was northern politics. Lord Rodrik Ryswell the lord of the Rills arrived two days earlier then Ned originally planned no doubt the man had heard what Lord Manderly had been telling to all those who would listen about the marriage of Stark and Manderly.

Ned was relieved at least that Lord Rodrik would know a marriage was on offer and seeing that he had arrived early no doubt the man would accept. He stood now in the courtyard with his family greeting the lord of the Riles who had brought his seven year old son and heir along with him.

"Ned it's good to see its been to long since we last saw each other you must come to the Rills more I insist" Ryswell said far friendlier then Ned had ever heard him speak before. It seems the man had forgotten the past insults done to his family by Ned's brother Brandon all those years ago.

"And you as well Rodrik hopefully after today we will more reason to see each other" he said all but confirming what the man had expected leading to a wide grin to cross his face.

After a small welcoming feast the two men retired to his solar to discuss the matter at hand while Cat took care of little Roger Ryswell who Ned was pleased to see was playing with Robb, Jon and Theon Greyjoy.

"My lord I presume you know why I have called you here" Ned said which the man nodded to.

"Good, too long has there been a tension between the Starks and Ryswells. We have been staunch allies for countless generations and the actions of my brother before need to be forgotten. With that in mind I would like to propose a match between my youngest daughter Arya and your son and heir Roger" Ned said hoping the man wouldn't take the fact that he was offering his second daughter as a slight.

Unfortunately by the look on Rodrik Ryswell's face he was offended. Before the man responded Ned spoke once more hoping Ryswell's greed would be greater than his pride. "My lord I know I am putting you in a precarious position with your son being nearly five years older than Arya meaning the marriage would have to wait some time. But to compensate I would like to offer a dowry of five thousand gold dragons"

Ned let the massive figure hang in the air for a minute as he knew it would come as a shock. He two would have been shocked he was offering such a figure if he wasn't planning on taking it out of part of the dowry the Tyrell's would give to him.

"My lord I know this is a big decision that you must make so perhaps take some time and give me your answer when you have decided. In the meantime you are more than welcome to stay in Winterfell" Ned said bringing the meeting to an end to Ryswell's relief no doubt he had much to consider.

It was the third day of the Ryswell's stay before lord Rodrik approached Ned to discuss his offer once more. To his massive relief the lord of the Rills accepted the marriage with only the single request that Lord Rodrik's second son be given a position within Winterfell when he came of age which Ned immediately agreed to.

As before Ned called for Maester Luwin and the official agreement was written and with the signing of his and Ryswell's name, the tension that existed since Brandon Stark and Barbary Ryswell was forgotten and Winterfell once again earned the renewed loyalty and respect of one of its strongest bannermen.

While Lord Ryswell and his party were still within Winterfell Ned was delighted to receive agreement from both Lord Umber and Lady Mormont about a match he put forward for their children. The Greatjon's son and heir would marry Maege's oldest daughter uniting two of his most loyal allies. Winterfell would pay the dowry which seemed to please both families.

This wasn't the only good news he received tho a dozen other of his suggested marriages or Winterfell positions had been accepted by several of his minor bannermen. Ned was steadily becoming happier with the word that was being spread across the north that the Starks had not forgotten its people. He truly hoped that all this would help resolve any concern his people had about Robb's marriage to the Tyrell girl.

The greatest obstacle to ensuring that the north remained content and happy sat in front of him now, Roose Bolton the lord of the Dreadfort.

"My lord I am most grateful that you were able to come to Winterfell on such short notice. Am I right in assuming that you know the reason why I have asked you here" Ned asked knowing full well that Bolton does and that the man knows he has Ned at a disadvantage.

Ned might have been mistaken but he was sure he saw Bolton give a small smirk before his face returned to its usual pale blank expression. "You wish to marry your eldest daughter to my son and heir Domeric" Bolton said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Indeed I do, is this something you would agree to?" Ned asks knowing that Bolton wants this more than anything else. The opportunity that the Bolton's have a claim to Winterfell is to strong an opportunity to turn down but Ned knew that the man would drag it out as long as possible.

"I have heard that all your other children are now betrothed and you contacted many other northern lords about numerous things. Is there a reason why you waited till now to ask about my son and contact me" Bolton asks giving away nothing about how he truly felt.

Ned had thought about the order of his marriage proposals very carefully he left Bolton till last because he wanted the man to see just what he would be up against if he refused and attempted to cause hassle he couldn't say that tho instead he spoke what he had prepared prior to the man arriving in Winterfell.

"My lord I meant no disrespect I only waited so long because I wanted to make suitable arrangements before I asked for your son for my daughter. As such I would like to foster young Domeric here at Winterfell where he would grow up with his future liege lord and his future wife. I would also offer a dowry of eight thousand gold dragons if you accept" Ned said hoping that Bolton got what was implied.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both men looking at each other intently before Bolton spoke once more. "Very well I accept your offer my lord but since Domeric is my only legitimate heir I must insist on a number of my guards be assigned to him while he remains here"

"Of course my lord that shouldn't be an issue" Ned said in response before once again arranging for the contract to be signed and sealed. Unlike Lords Manderly and Ryswell, Bolton didn't stay after the contract was signed he left for the Dreadfort that very night promising that his son would be in Winterfell within the month.

Ned let out a massive sigh of relief when the Lord of the Dreadfort left Winterfell as it meant that he would be able to relax for a while without having to worry about any more schemes or plans for a time. In fact he was about to retire early for the night before Maester Luwin knocked on his solar with a recently arrived raven and in an instant he was dragged back into the world of schemes and plots.

The Tyrells were coming to Winterfell.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews the better.**

 **Also I know that the Ryswell heir is much older in the books but I've altered his age for the sake of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olenna Tyrell – Highgarden/The North**

How Mace was her son she would truly never understand the man was proving to be a complete disappointment as both a lord and a father. She had spent years of her life trying grooming and shaping her son into a lord worthy of ruling the Reach but no matter what she did Mace always managed to disappoint her.

His constant inaction and boasting was leading many of the Reach lords to look upon her family with distain. How her son could even boast she couldn't understand it had been Randyll Tarly who had beaten Robert Baratheon at Ashford and Paxtor Redwyne who had along with Stannis Baratheon beaten the Greyjoys off Fair Isle during their foolish rebellion. Her son the fool that he was constantly took credit for Tarly and Redwynes work angering two of Highgardens most powerful lords something she needed to quickly rectify especially now with so much going on.

It was close to two months since Mace had left and returned from Kings Landing. The letter had come in the middle of the night writ in the kings own hand ordering Mace to ride to the capital to discuss something.

Mace the great fool that he was had actually thought that the king intended to arrange a marriage between the crown prince and her granddaughter Margery. Robert Baratheon hated her son and all Tyrells he would never want any roses to sit the throne everyone knew it except Mace.

She remembered sitting in the lords solar where she sat most days when her son burst into the room red faced and breathless.

"Margery is not to marry Prince Joffrey I gather" she said knowingly.

"No. The king has ordered that I marry Margery to Eddard Stark's son. He wants me to send my only daughter to the north where she can marry some savage" Mace shouted out his face growing ever redder.

Olenna had to admit she had not seen that coming, of all the possible matches she was considering for her grandchildren never had she considered a match in the north. Thinking on it now she could think of much worse matches and only a couple of better then the future lord of Winterfell and Warden of the north.

"What else did the king say" she asked ignoring her son's temper tantrum.

Without saying a word Mace handed her a letter containing the finer points of the marriage. She read it thoroughly before finally letting out a small smile. She could see why Mace was upset it was going to take significant work and effort in order to meet all the demands the king asked of them but it wasn't impossible and in the end the benefits had the potential to be great.

She quickly made note of the number of things she would need to start working on. First of which was the dowry of eighty thousand dragons more than she would have wanted to pay but a sum which could be easily gathered especially now that tax would be reduced between the two kingdoms. Trade would have to be increased straight away.

Next thing was the Nights Watch; the Reach would have to start sending more men and resources to the Wall including men from noble families. This would be nothing more than a letter as she knew of numerous Reach lords who would be more than happy to get rid of a few of their family. On the top of her head she could think of five or six Tyrell cousins who were nothing more than dead weight and would be much better use at the Wall.

The rest of the requests were easily accomplished bar one which she would need to talk to Stark in person to sort out. She was taken out of her planning by Mace who she had forgotten was even in the room.

"How can you look so happy. You cannot think I will allow my daughter to be sent north" her foolish son said slamming his fists into the table.

Not for the first time she cursed herself for not knocking more sense into him when he was a boy. "The Starks are the oldest family in Westeros and they control the largest of the seven kingdoms. A kingdom they have held for thousands of years, such strength cannot be scoffed at. An alliance with the Starks will instill fear to all those lords who hate our family and have dreams of one day taking control of Highgarden and the Reach from us."

Looking at her son she was once again angry that he still didn't look convinced by all this. "The Starks have strong ties to both the Riverlands and the Vale an alliance that has shaped the very core of Westeros. This marriage will see us be a part of that alliance and will ensure we are in a strong position for whatever the future hold. Now leave me I have much to do and your presence isn't going to speed up the work I must do" she said the last bit glaring at her son leaving no argument to be had.

Without looking up she heard her son grumble and storm out of the room. Ignoring this she took a piece of paper and begun to write the long list of things she would need to complete in the coming months.

Putting the past from her mind for the time being she turned her attention back to her current situation. She was currently sat in a cabin of her nephew Paxtor's flagship journeying to White Harbor before travelling onwards to Winterfell.

On the journey to the North she had thought it best to leave Mace at Highgarden lest he found a way to insult the Starks. She didn't travel alone tho with her was her grandchildren Garlan and Margery, Lord Tarly, his fat son Samwell, her nephew Paxtor, thirty Tyrell guards and over two hundred and fifty men bound for the wall including over two dozen noblemen. They had left Highgarden close to three weeks ago now, seven ships in total. They had made steady progress north stopping at Tarth and Gulltown and were within an hour or two of White Harbor now bringing an end to their sea voyage.

"Grandmother what if the Starks don't like me" her young granddaughter Margery asked.

"Don't be silly child they will love you, you will become their winter rose just you wait and see" she said trying to reassure the child.

Olenna looked at her granddaughter and could see she wanted to say more and with a little prodding the child opened up with her true fears. "Father said the northmen are savages" Margery said leading Olenna to silently curse her son's stupidity.

"The Northmen and especially the Starks are not savages child they are a simple people who are loyal and honest and care about family a great deal. They will welcome you with open arms have no fear of that" she said which seemed to reassure the child.

She went back to rereading the reports she had received just before she left Highgarden. She couldn't help be a little impressed with Ned Stark. The man had arranged numerous marriages and made many strategic placements which had from what word she received appeased most of his bannerman earning him great respect and renewed loyalty from the northern lords.

A knock on the door brought her attention away from the list of things she meant to speak to Stark about. "Enter" she called out annoyed for the disruption.

"My lady my father told me to tell you that we will be docking shortly" Samwell Tarly managed to stutter out before fleeing from her cabin. Why the boy had come north she still didn't know but she hadn't given it much thought.

It wasn't long after this that she found herself walking along the dock at White Harbor greeted by a dozen knights wearing the Manderly white mermen. "My lords and Ladies I welcome you to White Harbor on behalf of my father Lord Wyman, I am his son Ser Wylis I have been asked to escort you" the large Ser Wylis said merrily.

The journey from the docks to the castle was short enough they only stopped once when Ser Wylis stopped them to point to the Wolfs Den. His face filled with pride when he told them all that his eldest daughter was to be married to Brandon Stark and to be given the old castle. "It'll be one of the finest castles in all the north when the renovations are complete" the knight said happily.

When they arrived at the main castle they were greeted by Lord Wyman himself the fat lord of White Harbor. "My lords and Ladies welcome welcome, after such a long journey you all could use a proper meal" the fat lord said before ushering them into the castle.

During the feast she was sat next to the Lord of White Harbor himself and he informed her that he and a group of his men would be travelling to Winterfell with them at the request of Lord Stark. Something she didn't relish as she didn't know if she could watch the man eat much more. The only positive thing she could say about the man was that he was more than kind to Margery, giving her a warm welcome which seemed to relax the girl greatly about northern lords.

They stayed at White Harbor for a day and night in total before her, her party and the Manderly's traveled north towards Winterfell while those bound for the Wall carried on at sea to Eastwatch.

On the journey to Winterfell they were joined on the king's road by Lords Hornwood, Tallhart, Ryswell and Cerwyn as well as their families and their retainers. In fact it wasn't long before there was over a hundred people in their party.

Arriving at Winterfell had been a welcome release for the constant travel she had had to endure. Walking down from the carriage she had been loaned at White Harbor she for the first time clasped eyes with Eddard Stark.

The man was as she expected a grim stony faced northman. He had all the features she knew his family was known for having from the dark hair to his grey eyes. Looking around the courtyard of Winterfell she noticed that Stark didn't stand alone. With home was his Tully wife and their children, a mixed lot if ever she saw one. It pleased her at least that the boy Robb seemed to favor his mother's family in appearance at least. The Stark family was not alone either there was close to fifty others with them including what looked like many other northern family. She recognized sigils from the Mormonts, Umbers, Glovers, Karstarks and she even saw a boy wearing the Bolton flayed man.

"Lady Olenna, lady Margery, lords and knights of the Reach I bid you welcome to Winterfell. Today is the start of an alliance that will benefit both our kingdoms, an alliance which will see both our people prosper." Starks words seemed to echo throughout Winterfell before a cheer went up by both North and Reach men.

Introductions were made next which weren't as tedious as she expected them to be. Robb Stark her granddaughter's future husband abandoned his place in the greeting party and gave Margery a blue rose to the stifled laughs of some of the younger boys who were no doubt his friends.

During the feast that followed she talked with the Starks about unimportant matters. She watched amazed as Randyll Tarly seemed to come alive among the various northern lords. For as long as she had known the lord of Horn Hill she always thought he was out of place in the Reach, the man didn't like tourneys or fake acts of chivalry which were common occurrence back home. The man was a northerner at heart, a hard man built for war like many men throughout the hall. She couldn't but be pleased with this tho as it would come in handy for what she had in mind.

The table below her was made up for the Stark children, their various wards, numerous other Northern children who had arrived for the feast, her own grandchildren and Samwell Tarly who to her massive surprise seemed to be laughing along with the others forgetting whatever shyness he had.

She retired early that night as she wanted to be well rested for the no doubt extensive meeting she would have with Ned Stark first thing in the morning.

She awoke at dawn the next morning breaking her fast alone all the while making mental notes about what she had to accomplish by day's end. It wasn't long before she was approached by the Winterfell steward who soon guided her to Stark's solar. She entered just as Lord Karstark was leaving with a wide grin upon his face.

"Lady Olenna welcome I trust you slept well" Stark said before offering her a chair across from him.

"I slept well for a woman of my age" she said in response. They spent close to an hour then discussing the marriage that would take place between their two families. They ironed out the finer details of the marriage including when it would take place, when the dowry could be expected and the number of Tyrell guards that would be allowed to stay in Winterfell after the two were wed.

From there the talk turned to trade, with the Reach and North given new lower taxes she was pleased to see that Stark wanted there to be as much new trade between the kingdoms as possible. She would need to speak with Paxtor after the meeting to make sure the man was fully prepared to handle the increased activity. As well as the trade between the two kingdoms they also discussed joint trading missions to Essos based from the North as they had also been granted reduced tax rates on good imported from the east.

They spent the rest of the morning discussing trade before they both were satisfied with the deal they had struck.

"Lord Stark there was an order from the king that the Reach would also need to provide a daughter from another noble family that too would marry a northern one. Before I can discuss this I must know which northern family the girl will be married into" she said all the while looking at Ned Stark. She had an idea who Stark had in mind based upon what key bannermen he had left to reward and appease.

"Lord Karstark has consented to marry his son and heir Harrion to whomever I deem worthy. The Karstarks are a loyal family who hold a strong seat at Karhold; there is no finer family to wed into" Stark said trying to reassure her.

"I have no doubt you are correct, is that why Lord Karstark looked so pleased leaving" she said trying to learn the real reason why the man had looked so happy as she knew without a doubt that it wasn't because his son was set to marry from outside the north.

Stark was silent for a minute or so before he finally spoke "Lord Karstark was hesitant about the match at first but I was able to convince him that it would be to his benefit."

"No doubt my lord" she said before promising herself that she would find out what else was given to the man. They sat in silence a moment longer before she once again spoke about the marriage, saying how Lord Tarly's eldest daughter would make a fine lady of Karhold which Stark agreed to. All she would have to do know is discuss it with Randyll but she had no doubt that she could convince the man to part with one of his daughters.

The meeting had been going better than she ever expected Stark was a hard man but to her relief he was also very smart. He had agreed to most of her suggestions and said he would consider the rest. In fact they only had two incidents which they couldn't resolve to her satisfaction. She had asked that Robb be sent to Highgarden for a year or two to get to know Margery a bit more but the man had flatly refused saying his son would be staying in the north.

The other issue they had had been when she asked for a number of positions in Winterfell be offered to men from the Reach. Stark again refused saying that he had already made offers to Northmen for positions in Winterfell and he would not go back on his word. He did however reveal to Olenna that he had been given approval by the king to repair Moat Cailin and work would begin immediately to repair the castle to its former glory and that a position will be available when the castle is repaired.

Stark wouldn't tell her who would be given the castle but she knew that she could find this out on her own sooner or later.

She returned to her chamber late that night having spent the entire day with Ned Stark. Although she was tired she was more than content with all she had achieved. The alliance they had forged would strengthen both their families' position as well as make them far wealthier.

Yes she could not have been happier with what the king had forced upon them despite what Mace said. Her family would continue to grow stronger she would see to it.

 **Notes**

 **As usual I own nothing and the more reviews the better**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ned Stark - Winterfell**

It was three years since the Tyrells had come and gone from the north and in that time the North had changed dramatically from what it had been. Food and gold were in great supply now thanks to the alliance he had forged with Olenna Tyrell.

He had to admit that he had been a little reluctant when he first met the old Tyrell woman but her ideas and plans were part of the core reason why the north was doing so well. The reports he had received from his bannermen said more or less the same thing which pleased him greatly as it meant that his family was secure.

In fact he was currently looking over the latest letter from Wyman Manderly while he waited for his wife and Ser Rodrik to join him and Maester Luwin in his solar.

"Is all well my lord?" Luwin asked in his usual calm manner.

"Indeed Maester, lord Wyman asks permission to start construction on another dock at White Harbor. I will have a letter for you to send after we are done here" Ned said which brought a small smile to the old man.

Before the Maester could say anything his wife entered his solar closely followed by the recently returned Ser Rodrik. He allowed them both to sit down before he finally spoke addressing the northern knight "it is good to see you back Ser Rodrik, how goes the construction at Moat Cailin"

Ser Rodrik had been south at Moat Cailin for the past number of moons overseeing the renovations that had been taken place since the Tyrell had returned to the Reach.

"The work is almost complete my lord, the curtain walls have been rebuilt and now stand tall and strong. The three towers have been renovated to their former glory based upon the sketches that were given to us by Lord Reed. The new keep is all that remains to be finished and even that will not take much longer only the roof remains" Ser Rodrik said in his usual stern manner.

Ned couldn't have been more pleased with what he was hearing but it meant that the thing he had been dreading for the past number of years would need to be handled now.

"My lord you should be aware that a small town is also being developed just north of the Moat, already several hundred people have settled the land." Ser Rodrik said once more breaking the silence.

Ned once again nodded to the northern knight; he wasn't surprised by this there had been an abundance of trade lately with goods brought in from Essos being transported from White Harbor down through the Neck then into the Riverlands and even some to the Westerlands.

"A raven has already been sent to the citadel requesting a maester be sent north but I would ask all your advice regarding some other positions that need to be filled" he said looking to those gathered.

"Ned, Rickon is but a babe he would not be ready for many years so I don't believe we need to rush to fill any positions" his wife said happily to which he cursed internally.

Since renovations had begun on the Moat Cat had assumed that Ned intended to give the castle to their youngest son and he hadn't the heart to correct her but he had no other choice now. "I'm afraid there is a rush Cat as Jon will be given the Moat not Rickon" he said meeting her eye the entire time.

His wife's face darkened at the mention of Jon and grew angry at the mention that he would be given a castle. "Who intend to give your bastard a castle before your trueborn son" Cat said her voice laced with hatred.

It took him a moment to gain the courage to respond "Jon will not be a bastard for much longer, I have written to Robert and he has consented to legitimise Jon.

Looking at his wife he could see she was raging with what she had heard, before she had the chance to speak he decided to speak once more telling her the rest to which she would no doubt hate as well. "A marriage has been arranged with Lord Karstark, his daughter will marry Jon three moons before Robb is to be married uniting Stark and Karstark once more and securing the North for generations to come"

They sat in silence for several minutes while he looked at his wife whose face had gone a violent shade of red. "My lady I can understand your anger but Jon loves his brothers and sisters he would never do anything to harm them in any way" Maester Luwin said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

Cat glared at the old Maester before standing up and storming out of the solar without saying a word.

The remaining three sat there again in silence before Ned spoke once more wanting to return to their initial conversation "Ser Rodrik your nephew Jory is a good man loyal and honest would he accept the position of captain of the Moats guard"

Ser Rodrik no doubt relieved by the break in awkward silence guaranteed that Jory would be delighted with the position.

"My lord I believe a Karstark castellan would be a wise decision and show Lord Karstark you respect this alliance" Maester Luwin said awkwardly.

"Indeed I agree maester you will ready a raven to be sent to Karhold shortly asking Rickard to suggest someone. I will also need a raven for Highgarden I promised lady Tyrell that a man of the Reach be given a place at the Moat when it was constructed" the old Maester nodded in response when Ned finished speaking.

He looked at both men who sat before him and could see they both still felt the tension from his wife abrupt exit. "I believe that will be all for now we will continue tomorrow, Maester I will have those letters for you shortly" he said before ushering both men out of his solar leaving him alone contemplating if he made the right decision.

He made his way to the window and looked out on the training yard where his sons and wards were practicing. He could see Robb, Jon, Theon, Domeric Bolton, Daryn Hornwood and Samwell Tarly all sparing while some other watched from the sidelines cheering them on.

He looked at Jon who was sparing with the Tarly boy, his son was fast and skilful and would make a fine swordsman when he was older while Sam would make a decent one at best. Ned wasn't worried tho Sam wielded a battleaxe better than anyone else in the yard and his strength was something to behold. Ned could scarcely remember the frightened shy little boy who had come to Winterfell with his father and the Tyrell party three years ago. He would make a fine lord when his time came and would be a strong ally for the north and his sons to have.

He looked at Jon once more before finally agreeing with himself that what he was doing was for the best not only for their family and the north but for Jon as well. Cat would understand and even if she didn't she would accept it he would make sure of that.

He walked from his solar then determined to set things right with his wife and show her that he was doing everything for their family. He found her in the small sept he had built her when she first came to Winterfell.

"Cat we need to talk" he said quietly bringing her from her angry prayers.

She turned instantly and Ned could see the anger was still all over her face "how could you Ned? You forget your own trueborn son in place of your bastard" she said angrily.

Ned couldn't help but stiffen at hearing Jon spoke of in such a way and hearing the accusation in his wife's voice that he had forgotten Rickon. "I have not forgotten our son Cat. I wanted to tell you earlier but you left before I had the chance. I intend to rebuild Ryder Hall on the Stoney Shore and give all the lands that once belonged to the Ryders to Rickon" his voice was calm in an attempt to sooth his wife.

He could see that his wife had not been expecting that and her face had lost some of its previous anger, wanting to capitalize on this he spoke once more. "Ryder Hall will take many years to repair it to its former glory but when it is repaired Rickon will hold a strong seat and will have access to the entire western coast to trade with."

He had crossed the distance between them now and held his wife's hands and gaze "I had to give Moat Cailin to Jon my love it is too important to give to anyone outside the family." His wife bristled slightly when he included Jon as family but he would not lie now. "I know what you fear will happen but your worries are for nought Jon loves his brothers and sisters more than I can say and you know this to be true."

They stood in silence after that for a few moments Ned was pleased to see that much of the anger had disappeared from his wife's eye now and was replaced with her usual warmth.

"I need some time to think Ned" Cat said weakly.

He bowed slightly before walking back out the sept and back towards the yard. He smiled when he saw that his two oldest sons were now sparing and laughing with each other.

He was relieved at least that the hardest part of his day was behind him and that all he had left was to tell Jon what his future had in store for him and hoped his son was as happy as Ned hoped he was.

 **Notes**

 **As always i own nothing and the more reviews the better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jon Stark – Moat Cailin**

Jon still couldn't believe all that had happened to him over the last couple of years; he was a Lord of his own castle, recently married to a girl he cared about greatly and perhaps the most important thing to him he was a Stark.

It had all changed that day his father had called him from the practice yard at Winterfell; everything had changed in those few moments and had not stopped since.

When his father told him what was no happen he was in complete shock all his hopes and dreams had come at once. He left his home not longer after that and hadn't been back since, his father had told him he needed to live and learn in his own hall and get to know his people so they would respect him something he had worked tirelessly to achieve ever since.

He travelled to the Moat his new home with a hundred guards all who were now sworn to him led by Jory Cassel who even followed Jon's orders after a he grew older. He would have found this overwhelming if it weren't for Sam.

Samwell Tarly was all but a brother to him and was his right hand when it came to ruling Moat Cailin. He thanked the gods that Lord Randyll had asked Jon's father to foster Sam all those years ago as he didn't know what would have happened if he hadn't known his friend. He wasn't looking forward to the inevitable day when his friend would return to the Reach.

In was because of this in part that Jon now sat in his solar surrounded by those he relied on most. Besides Sam there was Maester Ralph, Ser Garth Rowan his master at arms, Cregan Karstark his castellan, Jory Cassel and his wife Alys. He had known Alys since they were both children and despite the fact they didn't love each other they still cared a great deal about one another.

"I must thank you all for coming so early I know there is much still to do with the party from the Reach arriving any day now. First thing Ser Garth, Jory how goes the training of the new guards?" he said strongly looking to the two men.

Ser Garth Rowan was the younger brother of the current Lord Rowan in the Reach who for some reason had never married. Jon wasn't sure the knight wanted his current position but despite that he was doing an excellent job.

"My lord it is going well the current recruits will be ready to take up their duty within the coming weeks "the Reach knight said which Jory agreed with.

This was good the more men they had trained the better already the Moats ever expanding town was becoming harder to manage with close to a thousand already living there. This was only going to get harder with the increased trade that was now flowing through Moat Cailin because of the new deal his father had made with Bravos.

"Excellent well done, when they are trained I would like you two and Lord Cregan to go about recruiting more men" he said the last bit looking to his wife's old cousin who nodded reluctantly all the while glaring at Ser Garth who Jon knew the Karstark man hated. All Jon had to do now was decide where to post these new men.

"Good, maester I will need you to prepare a raven to be sent to Lord Flint about a possible meeting as soon as he is available. With our new fishing ships now built we need men who know the SaltSpear to work with our own and none know those waters like the Flints" he said addressing the young maester.

"That will not be a problem my lord. These two letters arrived this morning as well my lord" the maester said before handing him two unopened letters.

Jon glanced at both seals instantly recognizing the Tarly huntsmen and to his annoyance the Frey twins. He opened the Tarly letter first and read it carefully before thinking that Robb would no doubt be happy when he heard. He then went to the Frey letter and as he expected it said the same as all the other letters Lord Walder had sent with only one difference.

"Lord Tarly writes saying he and the Tyrell's and many of their bannermen have just arrived at Twins but will stay no longer then a night and asks for accommodation and supplies on their journey to Winterfell" he said looking to those gathered.

Without waiting for response he spoke once more "see to it that the southern tower is ready to accommodate them Maester." Jon knew that much of Moat Cailin was still unoccupied with Jon and Alys residing in the Children's Tower along with much of the household staff but still much remained empty. The Gatehouse Tower now acted as the barracks for his men which currently consisted of the men which came south with him from Winterfell, the men from Karhold Lord Rickard had given his daughter for protection and finally the men he had recruited since taking up his seat. The southern tower which had been formerly called the drunkard tower lay completely empty despite the fact that it had been repaired and refurbished like the rest of the Moat.

"Jory send a party of riders south to meet them on the Kings Road. Cregan send a man to Greywater watch Lord Reed will no doubt wish to travel with us to Winterfell"

Each man in turn nodded their understanding before Jon continued once more. "Lady Alys, myself and Sam will be travelling north with the Reachmen for my brother's wedding so we will need a group of guards to travel north with us Jory a group of five or so should be more than enough. I will be returning after the wedding but Lord Tarly writes that the marriage between his daughter and my goodbrother Harrion will take place at Karhold afterwards so Alys Sam I assume ye both will wish to attend"

Jon couldn't help but notice the uncertain look that crossed Sam's faces at the mention of his father but despite this he still managed to grunt his response. Alys on the other hand seemed lost and took a while before she too said yes.

He looked at her concerned, she had been unusually quiet during the meeting; usually she was voicing her opinion on everything. About to ask was she alright he was prevented by Cregan asking what the other letter said.

"Lord Walder Frey has asked once again for me to take one of his grandsons as a squire and for us to arrange a new trade between our two families. A number of his family will be travelling with the Tyrell's so as to discuss the matter in person" he said the last bit annoyed that he had to play host to the Freys. Since Jon had become Lord of the Moat he had received countless ravens from the Twins trying to organize more trade be sent their way instead of the other routes available.

With that all settled to he called the meeting to an end with all the men leaving, leaving only him and Alys alone.

"Is all well Alys I have never known you to be as quiet as you were today" he said worry no doubt clear in his voice.

His wife seemed to be thinking carefully before she finally spoke "I believe I am with child Jon"

It took him a few moments to take in what he had just heard before he finally stood up and embraced his wife and thanked her furiously. He was to be a father and his child would be a Stark he couldn't think of anything better.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews the better.**

To answer a few questions:

1\. The new cadet branches of house Stark will remain Starks for the present but may change at a later date

2\. With the increased trade, the norths population will increase somewhat but not dramatically, those people who now live outside Moat Cailin are a result of migration from other areas in the north.

3\. The armies of the north are not so much increased either but are more active and more easily readied to assist with increased gold and trade available within the north.

4\. At the end of this chapter the story is roughly two moons from canon

5\. The northern fleet at White Harbor is increased in both trade and war ships though to take into account the dramatic trade increase


	6. Chapter 6

**Randyll Tarly – The Neck/Moat Cailin**

It had been too many years since Randyll Tarly Lord of Horn Hill had been to the north. He remembered every bit of the weeks he spent at Winterfell while Ned Stark and Olenna Tyrell met and arranged the betrothal between their two families.

If he was being honest with himself he felt more at home in the north then he ever felt in the Reach. True his home would always be Horn Hill but like the rest of the Reach his home was infected with false knights who had grown weak and soft since the Greyjoy's failed rebellion. This couldn't be said about the men of the north they like him were bred for war and they like him didn't believe in the same false sense of chivalry and flattery that was everywhere in the Reach.

He hadn't felt so alive since the rebellion where he had been in his element among an army while leading men to war. It was his time in the north where he for the first time felt that the boy Samwell might actually be his son. The boy had shed all the shyness he possessed when he was among the Stark children.

It was because of this that Randyll decided not go through with his original plan of sending the boy to the watch. Instead he asked Ned Stark to foster the boy and if the ravens he had received from the man were anything to go by he had made the right decision.

The boy had been Randyll's biggest shame he was fat, weak and a coward. That had all changed according to Stark but Randyll still had his doubts; he was relieved at least that Dickon was proving himself to be a capable lad so if the other boy wasn't what House Tarly needed then Dickon would no doubt be useful and step up.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the oaf that was his liege Lord, Mace had complained nonstop since they had begun the journey to Winterfell and today was no different.

"Gods forsaken lands these look at them no proper place for my daughter" Mace bellowed to no one in particular while looking around the lands of the neck.

Randyll couldn't help but growl in disgust at the sight of Mace Tyrell, the man was a fool anyone could see it. He had spent most of their journey complaining that the north was not worthy of his daughter, the only people who seemed to agree with him were minor Reach lords and Tyrell cousins who were nothing but lickspittles. The remaining lords and knights merely nodded but said nothing as they like Randyll had all benefited greatly from the deals Stark and Lady Olenna had created.

Not wanting to look at the man any longer he turned around slightly and looked at the three hundred and fifty strong group he was a part of heading to Winterfell. Nearly every noble house in the Reach had sent a representative for the wedding of their liege Lord's only daughter. Their party was growing larger by the day now as numerous Riverlords had joined them for the wedding.

He himself had brought ten more men then he usually would need when he was travelling as they would be travelling and staying at Karhold to guard his daughter after she was married. Something he only agreed with to stop his wife's constant bickering about him sending their eldest daughter to the far north. His wife was a fool like so many others Randyll had to put up with, he would happily send his daughter to the far north if it meant she married a real man and Randyll couldn't think of a better match then with Lord Karstark's heir.

"Father riders approach" Garlan Tyrell said to Mace pointing to the a group of seven riders heading their way dragging Randyll from his thoughts.

In the distance he could make out the white Direwolf on a black field the newly formed banner of house Stark of Moat Cailin being carried by two of the men.

"Lord Tyrell I have been sent by Lord Jon Stark Lord of Moat Cailin to welcome you to his lands and escort you and your party to the Moat" the northman in the front said to Mace who simply nodded before muttering something about a bastard under his breath.

The journey to the newly repaired Moat Cailin didn't take much longer after that before he knew if he was looking upon the ancient northern fortress. He couldn't help but be impressed with the work that had been done, the Moat was said to have been a crumbling shell of its former self several years ago. That wasn't the case now though the curtain walls looked strong and the three towers stood tall and formidable, even the new keep looked stronger than most he had seen.

Riding through the gates behind Mace Tyrell he caught sight of the Stark guards and household rushing about while a handful of people had gathered at the foot of steps that led into the keep.

"Lord Tyrell, men and women of the Reach welcome to the north" Jon Stark who looked a mirror image of Ned Stark only younger said loudly to the newly arrived party.

Mace gave a simple nod before Stark spoke once more this time much quieter introducing himself and his wife to the Tyrell family who for the most part seemed happy to be here with the exception of Mace and his flowery son Loras.

Randyll recognized Ser Garth Rowan behind Stark before the man moved to greet his brother who had come for the wedding. It was when the two Rowan brothers were talking that Randyll's eye was caught by a large man standing to Starks right. It took Randyll several moments before he finally realized that this man was Sam.

He couldn't believe his eyes when last he saw Sam he was a fat cowering boy. The man that stood before him now couldn't have been more different Sam had grown at least two feet if not three with his fat replaced with muscle. Randyll couldn't help but think that Sam may well be his son after all.

"Lord Tyrell I would like to introduce you to Samwell Tarly the heir of Horn Hill" Stark said to the oaf Mace who looked completely taken back by the sight of Sam a sentiment many seemed to share. No doubt they all remembered what his son used to look like.

It was Garlan Tyrell who broke the silence that followed his son's introduction "it is good to see you Sam, it seems the north has been most kind to you"

Before his son had the chance to talk Randyll made his way forward moving Loras Tyrell out of his way as he went. He was pleased to see that the fear his son once had of him had completely disappeared; his son met his fierce gaze in a way few men ever had.

"Father it is good to see you after so many years" Sam said his voice strong and hard.

"Aye I am pleased to say the same about you" he said all the while looking at his son.

"My lords and ladies my steward will show you all to your chambers and when you all have rested from your travels my wife has prepared a feast in celebration of the upcoming joining of Stark and Tyrell" Jon Stark once again spoke out leading to an old man and numerous servants rushing forward. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Margaery Tyrell walking arm in arm with Alys Stark towards his daughter Talla before his gaze and attention once again fell to his son.

He spent the entire of the feast that followed talking with Samwell and he was pleased beyond words to learn how much his son had learned and changed. His son was a man of honor and intelligence and if what Jon Stark said was true a fine warrior something Randyll would need to check personally.

They spent two days at the Moat, two days in which he saw his son rise at dawn and train for hours on end in the yard with North and Reach men alike. His son was a force to be reckoned with a battle axe in his hands he bested countless men that dared to challenge him among them Loras Tyrell and the Redwyne Twins who both ended up with their faces in the mud. In fact the only man he saw his son not beat was Garlan Tyrell who disarmed his son after a long and intense battle.

He found himself now sat atop his horse with Sam beside him and his men forming up behind them while his daughter was making her way to her carriage. Turning to his son he felt pride for the first time in a long while "Sam you will take charge of the men to Winterfell and Karhold is that understood. We will then return home to Horn Hill together we need to find you a wife worthy or our family."

He could see the look of shock upon his sons face but didn't wait for a response instead he spoke once more. "You are the future of our family and our family must be secured!"

Without saying a word his son nodded with a smile on his face before turning his horse and begun shouting orders to their men. Randyll couldn't help but smile at the sight knowing that his family would be in safe hands when his inevitable time came.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews the better**


	7. Chapter 7

**Robb Stark – Winterfell**

Robb still couldn't believe that he was now a married man, it had all had happened so fast he could scarcely remember it all.

Margaery had arrived at Winterfell three days ago escorted by her family and hundreds of others. The lords of the Reach had all come to see their Liege lord's only daughter wed. They weren't the only ones though Robb had welcomed nearly every noble family from the North from the Umbers to the Reeds and every family in between including to Robb's fathers surprise members of the mountain clans.

The lords of the North and Reach weren't the only nobles that had come for his wedding. From the Vale came Lords Royce and Hunter who had in recent years benefited greatly from his father's new trade alliances and wanted to show their appreciation. They didn't travel alone though his mother's uncle Ser Brynden had arrived from the Eyrie to represent his Tully family.

The Blackfish wasn't the only Riverman to come to Winterfell though as Lords Blackwood and Mallister had come as well. Several Freys had arrived too with the Tyrell's and his brother Jon, the latter having reluctantly agreed to taking a squire from the Twins to stop the constant badgering from old Lord Walder.

Robb honestly didn't mind having to greet and welcome everyone though as they had all come to celebrate his wedding a fact he was grateful for. His wedding also meant that he was reunited with his entire family. Bran had come with the Manderlys from White Harbor where he now squired and Jon and Alys had arrived from the Moat with the Tyrell's.

It was the Tyrell's that Robb now looked at, his new wife sat to his side talking to her grandmother while the rest of her family were either at the high table with Robb and his mother and father or with his siblings on the table below them.

The wedding feast was in full swing now with hundreds of people eating and drinking. Robb was pleased to see that most throughout the hall seemed to be having a good time and the lords of the North and Reach seemed to be mixing well.

He looked down at his brothers and sisters who all seemed to be enjoying themselves among their future spouses especially Sansa who had gone bright red at something Dom had said to her despite the disapproving looks of Jon and amused look of Alys. His now goodbrother Ser Garlan was busy telling Bran and Arya all it meant to be a knight which had the pair on the edge of their seats to Garlan's amusement.

In fact the only people who didn't seem to be enjoying themselves were Lord Mace and Ser Loras Tyrell. Robb wasn't surprised by this though Jon had told him and their father everything that he had learnt since the Tyrell's arrived in the north. Apparently Lord Mace had thought Margaery was too good for Robb and the north a sentiment her brother seemed to share.

He looked to his wife then and wondered if she felt the same. He knew she didn't love him but he didn't her so he couldn't blame her for that but they both cared for each other at least, years of writing to each other had given them that.

He was taken from his thoughts when he noticed yet another gift was being presented to him and his wife. He still had a hard time grasping that everything he was gifted was now his and his wife's. The most impressive of which included a warship from the King with his gratitude and apologize for not attending and two of the finest horses Robb had ever seen from Willas Tyrell who had remained at Highgarden.

"Ned! I think it's time these two be bedded" the Greatjon Umber bellowed at the top of voice leading to countless others to take up the cheer.

Before anyone had to chance to make a move for his new wife he jumped to his feet before lightly grasping her hand meeting her gaze. Margaery gave him a single nod before he lifted her in his arms and rushed them out of the hall listening to the cheers and laughter of all throughout the great hall.

The night that followed was better than anything he could have ever imagined, if the rest of his marriage was like that he had no doubt he would die a very happy man.

"Are you well husband?" Margaery said with a sly smile upon her beautiful face the next morning.

"Aye my lady I have never been better and you can call me Robb I believe we are past titles don't you agree" he said in return.

Margaery let out a genuine laugh then before regaining her composure. "I wouldn't mind staying in bed a little longer Robb" she said emphasizing his name which excited him more then he could say.

Unfortunately for them both a knock on the door interrupted him from acting on his new excitement. "My Lord and lady, Lord Stark sent me to inform you that the melee is waiting for you both to start" an embarrassed servant girl said through the door.

Robb couldn't help but sigh at the mention of the melee he had no interest in the competition neither did his father but Lady Olenna had advised them that the lords of the Reach expected a competition to celebrate the wedding.

While still thinking about the upcoming competition he barely heard Margaery thank the servant and ask for her to call Margaery's ladies to help her prepare. It wasn't long after that he found himself escorting his new wife outside Winterfell to the recently erected melee stands.

As they entered the stands and took their seats among their families he couldn't help but notice the looks and cheers from many who no doubt knew why they had overslept.

Standing up with his wife he looked out across the stands at the countless nobles and common folk alike all waiting for him to speak. He turned to face the muddied square the stands surrounded where the ninety competitors stood armored and ready.

"Let the melee begin" he shouted out bringing tremendous applause from all gathered.

The melee was made up of six different competitions taking place one after another. Fifteen warriors, knights and lords would compete against one until a single victor emerged from each of the six competitions. The final six would then compete on the second and final day of the competition where the last man standing would be named champion.

Despite what he first thought about the competition Robb sat and watched at the edge of his seat as one by one men of the North, Reach, Vale and Riverlands fought and fell bloodied. He watched with pride as Jon brought down men double his size and experience with skill and speed Robb knew none of his brothers opponents had expected Jon to have. It wasn't long before Jon had won the first competition leading to loud cheers to go up from the entire crowd save for a few Reach men who had family Jon brought down.

The next competition was won by Ser Loras Tyrell who gloated each time he defeated one of his opponents leading to a mixed response from the crowd especially the northern lords who booed as Ser Loras laughed after he beat his final opponent Lord Glover.

The rest of the competition seemed to pass by quicker than Robb, Margaery and the rest of the crowd would have liked. Before he knew it he was once again sat next to his wife at the high table in Winterfell looking down at the victors of the day who would tomorrow face off against each other.

His brother Jon, Ser Garlan and Loras Tyrell, his friend Sam Tarly, the Greatjon Umber and Ser Robar Royce, the six victors all sat together on the table below his own.

"Your brother Jon is quite the swordsman Robb" his wife said quietly so only he could hear.

"Aye he is but I think Jon has found his match in Ser Garlan" he said in response.

His wife gave a small nod before speaking once more "Garlan didn't want to compete he only did so after my father ordered him to"

Robb couldn't help but smile slightly before responding "Jon didn't want to compete either he only entered because my brother and sisters urged him to do so" he said which brought a smile to his wife's lips.

He and Margaery retired early that night at her insistence to make up for this morning. There was no need for a servant to wake them up the following morning though as they hadn't slept the entire night to busy they were with each other.

He found himself now yawning as he waited for the final fight to take place looking out at the competitors preparing themselves. He couldn't help but smile as he saw his brother put on his black armor with the assistance of his Frey squire who seemed to be struggling with the task.

It wasn't long after that when the six competitors stood in a circle waiting for the signal to begin something which he was happy to give.

In an instant the six fighters paired off against each other, Jon facing Ser Garlan, Sam facing the Greatjon and Ser Loras against Ser Robar.

Sparks were flying in every direction as sword clashed with sword and battle axe smashed against shield.

Robb's eyes were flying from one fight to another he watched in awe as Sam Tarly swung his battle axe with a strength few men possessed clashing into the Greatjon's massive sword.

Left right left right each man swung at each other time and time again, each man losing no ground.

His eyes then fell upon his brother and Garlan who were sparring with speed he had never seen before. Garlan was an incredible warrior his skill was amazing he managed to knock aside every strike Jon attempted with speed he couldn't believe the bigger man possessed. That didn't stop Jon from trying though as his brother didn't relent in his advance. Strike after strike Jon never stopped.

The final fight to draw Robb's gaze was Ser Loras and Ser Robar. The two men were deep into it when his full attention was pulled to them, Ser Robar had lost his helm and was bleeding from a small cut above his eye but that didn't stop the Vale knight. This determination seemed to reenergize Ser Loras as he began striking and slashing much faster than he had previously. It wasn't long before Ser Robar was knocked to the ground defenseless while Ser Loras went for a final swing on the fallen Vale knight despite the outcries of Ser Robar's father.

The strike never came though as Jon had seemingly abandoned his fight with Garlan to defend the fallen knight. Jon quickly blocked the attack and begun a barrage of swift slashes and stabs at his Tyrell foe. Robb lost count the number of times the two men's swords met but he could see that the number of strikes were slowing down on both sides and both men were tiring and the fight would no doubt finish soon.

Robb was proven right a few moments later as Jon had faked left drawing Ser Loras's attention before striking right knocking the Reach knight to the ground earning him a round of applause from the entire crowd with the exception of Lord Mace and Robb's mother.

With Jon victories Robb then looked to the other fights and was surprised to see the Greatjon limping off to the sidelines all the while cheering for Sam who had apparently beaten him not moments earlier.

Ser Garlan now fought Sam while Jon helped the injured Ser Robar to his feet before the Vale knight bowed out of the melee. It wasn't long after that did Ser Garlan disarm Sam but not before Robb's friend injured the Tyrell knight.

Only Jon and Ser Garlan remained now both men were tired and injured from their previous fights, the latter of which was limping slightly. Robb watched as both men walked slowly towards each other and speak something to one another before both men turned and faced the crowd.

"My lords and ladies myself and Lord Jon are bound by marriage now and we cannot fight one another. With the approval of Robb and Margaery Stark we wish to declare a draw" Ser Garlan said which lead to everyone eye to fall to him and Margaery.

Robb could see what they were doing and couldn't help but smile, he looked to his wife and saw that she too realized the same and grasped his hand and nodded to him.

"You have both fought like champions and I see no reason why ye both don't deserve the title" he said loudly which brought the loudest cheer he had ever heard to go up from both the stands and the sidelines where the other competitors were stood. He looked from side to side to see his father and even his mother were nodding their approval as was the lady Olenna and countless other northern and reach lords with the exception of his good-father which Robb had grown to expect now.

The feast that followed was possibly even greater than his wedding feast. Everywhere he looked the lords from the north and Reach were sat together laughing and drinking with one another. He couldn't help but smile at the sight and his smile grew even bigger when he looked to his wife who had the same look as the night before.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews the better.**

 **Also to answer a question, yes Moat Cailin did at one stage have twenty towers but only three remain according to canon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ned Stark – Winterfell/Kings Landing**

Ned could hardly believe just how much his family had changed and grown over the last number of months and he hoped that it would continue to do so over the months and years to come.

His son and heir Robb was married now and Ned had never seen him happier and more determined. Whatever doubts Ned had about his new gooddaughter were quickly being relieved day by day. Since his marriage Robb had taken over more responsibilities in Winterfell and Ned was pleased to see his son was everything that both Winterfell and the North would need in the years to come.

Whatever doubts Ned may have had about Margaery he had none towards his other gooddaughter Alys. She and Jon had become as close as Ned and Cat had been at the start of their marriage and he hoped that Jon would know the same happiness that Ned felt now with Cat.

Thinking of Jon, Ned couldn't help but remember the day all those years ago when he called his son from the training yard and told him all that he planned for him. Ned had never seen his son happier in that moment but it face grew somber not long after "I will not let you down father I will do our family proud I promise" his son said much more serious than a boy of his age should have spoken.

Ned had no doubt that his son would not let him down just like all his other children would not. They had all in turn proven themselves to him and Cat despite their young ages.

Sansa was to be married to Domeric Bolton in the coming years and despite his eldest daughters dreams of knights and the south he had seen her with Dom and he knew that she would make a fine lady of the Dreadfort. Together with Dom he knew that the relationship between Stark and Bolton would be stronger than it had ever been.

His youngest daughter Arya had caused him more restless nights then he cared to think about, too much like Lyanna his daughter was. He was relieved somewhat that she and the Ryswell boy seemed to be getting on well no doubt due to the fact that the boy had given Arya a horse for her last name day.

Ned had never seen his son Bran happier then he was now, he had recently moved to White Harbor taking up a position as a page for Lord Wyman's heir and loved it. Bran was only in Winterfell now because Ned had called him back to be in attendance for the Royal party.

His final thought was about Rickon and how much his youngest son was growing faster and more active everyday aided in part by his son's direwolf. Ned was still concerned about the presence of his children's wolves especially with how the beasts mother had died but none the less he allowed the animals to live.

The catalyst for most of the change and growth his family had experienced stood before him now, Robert Baratheon his friend and king. Ned couldn't help but be disappointed when he looked upon his boyhood friend; Robert had become a fat shadow of his former self.

"Well Ned what do you say will you be my hand? You shall rule the kingdoms by my side as we were supposed to do all those years ago" Robert bellowed his voice echoing throughout the crypts.

Ned had expected to be asked this the moment he was shown the raven saying Robert and the royal party were coming north. He had given it much consideration over the last couple of weeks, Ned knew he had to do is duty even if it meant separating him from his family.

"Aye your grace I would be honored to serve as your hand" Ned replied leading to Robert dragging him into a fierce bear hug.

Together they slowly made their way from his sister's crypt back to the rest of his family and the royal party. "Ned you should put aside your eldest girls betrothal to the Bolton boy and we can unite our families like they should been all those years ago" Robert said stopping Ned in his tracks.

He couldn't help but sigh at his friend, could Robert truely not understand that what he suggested was not only dishonorable but dangerous. "I'm afraid that cannot be done your grace I have given my word and I will not go back on it" Ned said seriously which Robert seemed reluctantly to accept.

"Why not look to the Vale or Dorne for a bride an alliance with either would only strengthen the kingdoms" Ned said wanting to change the topic from his daughter.

Ned was still confused why the Prince was not married or even betroth. The reason why Robb was married now was because Robert feared his hold upon the throne was not secure yet his friend seemed to have neglected any work on his part to secure the Baratheon hold upon the throne.

Robert seemed to get what Ned was implying as he was quick to respond. "Ned I have tried to find a bride for my son gods have I tried. I searched for a girl in the Vale, Stormlands and the Riverlands but Cersei has rejected each one. I'm surrounded by Lannisters and she wants Joffrey to marry another one."

"It would not be wise for a bride to be from the Westerlands your grace. Prince Doran has a daughter I believe, a marriage with Dorne would help heal any old wounds and ensure Dorne's loyalty" Ned suggested not wanting the future queen to be another Lannister.

His friend and king let out an angry sigh then before responding "aye Jon suggested a similar match a couple of years ago and I'll tell you the same thing I told him I won't have my son married to any Targaryen loyalist"

Ned nodded his head in acceptance but he didn't forget about the Martell girl, he would need to discuss the match again when he took up his position in the capital.

At the welcoming feast that night Ned couldn't help but notice that the queen was glaring at Margaery Tyrell throughout the night. Her glare quickly found a new target in Ned when Robert shouted out that he would be taking the position as Hand of the king.

He spent as much time as possible with his family over the next few days only leaving them when the king ordered a hunt. He cursed his friend now for that hunt as Bran had fallen in Ned's absence. He sat by Bran's bedside with his wife while Maester Luwin examined his unconscious and injured son.

"My lord, Bran has a broken leg, several broken ribs and he took a bad bang to his head. The next couple of days may reveal more injuries but I believe he was lucky most would have died from a fall such as the one he took" the aged maester said instantly relieving much of Ned's worries.

He spent the next three days by his son's side feeling responsible for calling him back from White Harbor to be present for the king's visit. He would have been there even now if it weren't for Robert insisting that they needed to leave for Kings Landing.

* * *

The journey from Winterfell to Kings Landing had been both long and tiring for Ned. He missed his family and his home more than words could say; his only respite came when they stopped at Moat Cailin. Ned was delighted to get to see Jon once more; he had never been more proud of his son when he saw how the people of Moat Cailin and its town had grown to love and respect Jon as their Lord.

He would have loved to stay at the Moat longer even with Jon asking about his mother once more but alas Robert ordered they continue their journey south almost immediately.

It was after they left Moat Cailin did Ned give some serious thought about whether it was time he told Jon about his mother. It wasn't until he was making his way to his first small council meeting did he decide it was past time Jon knew the truth.

He greeted each member of the small council in turn before taking his seat and starting the meeting despite the fact that both the king and the master of ships weren't present.

Ned was surprised to hear that Robert didn't attend small council meetings but was truely shocked to hear how much debt the Iron Throne was in. "Lord Baelish you are the master of coin I expect a full account of everything by the end of the week and suggestions on how to repay some of the debt" he said angrily to the Vale man who nodded and gave a sarcastic smile.

"My lord hand if the tax rates that the North and Reach are receiving were to be increased I believe this would be a start" Baelish all the while smiling.

Ned had no intention of increasing these tax rates until Robb and Margaery were married three years as the agreement he brokered with Robert all those years ago stated. "Those tax rates that you mentioned Lord Baelish have increased trade tenfold between the North and Reach and have also opened up numerous trading routes with Essos which in turn have led to more gold coming into the kingdoms than ever before" he said to the master of coin who nodded the smile gone from his face.

"You are correct though about tax rates, I want a full account of the level of tax being paid by each kingdom and lord as soon as possible. I wish to review them personally and see what can be done" he said which seemed to shock the man slightly.

Ned looked around the room then and noticed that most of the council members had no issues or interest in what he had said except for Pycelle who seemed to shift in his seat. He called an end to the meeting shortly after that retiring to his chambers annoyed and worn out.

The next couple of weeks seemed to pass by in a blur he attended small council meetings and held court in Roberts place as his king always seemed to be too busy to do so. On top of his large workload he also began investigating Jon Arryn's sudden death. What Ned found out from his visits throughout the city led to more questions than answers but still he continued.

He also had to reluctantly sit through the tourney that was apparently held in his honour, despite his protests to Robert that the tourney was an unnecessary expense. Ned sat and watched in silence as men fought, bled and unfortunately in one instance died to in Roberts works 'honour him'.

It was at the tourney that Ned once again spoke to Ser Loras Tyrell, he had seen the knight a number of times at court but whenever Ned made an attempt to talk to his gooddaughter's brother the man rushed away no doubt still angry because Jon beat him at the melee in Winterfell.

That wasn't the case now as Ser Loras stood in front of him in Ned's personal tent "my lord hand I am grateful that you granted me this private meeting" Ser Loras said taking the seat Ned pointed him to.

"It is fine Ser Loras, how may I be of service" he said in response.

The knight sat forward slightly and handed Ned two unopened letters both bearing the Tyrell seal. "My father and grandmother both asked me to deliver these letters to you personally. My grandmother also asked that any response be given to me directly and not be sent by raven" the knight said much quieter then he had previously spoken.

Ned took the letters and opened the one from Mace Tyrell first no doubt it said the same thing as the two others he received from the man. He read the letter carefully taking note that yet again the man suggested that a position upon the Small Council should be offered to a Reach man and to Ned's surprise he suggested a marriage between Ser Loras and Princess Marcella.

He thought carefully on the first request and for the first time Ned believed that maybe a man from the Reach should be given a position. Stannis still hadn't responded to any of his letters now and the realm needed a master of ships. He decided then that he would send Stannis one more raven and if he didn't hear back he would ask Robert to remove Stannis from the position. Paxtor Redwyne was the next best choice in Ned's opinion; hopefully this would please Mace Tyrell somewhat.

The next request Ned didn't even consider Robert would never consider Ser Loras for his daughter especially if the rumours Ned heard were true. Putting the gossip from his mind he turned his attention to Olenna Tyrell's letter it too contained request about marriage. It however held more promise than the one her son had sent; a marriage between Tyrell and Tully could be very beneficial to the realm. Ned quickly wrote out a response to the lady saying he would happily write to Hoster Tully and support the union between Ser Edmure and whatever Tyrell girl she proposed.

He handed the now sealed letter to Ser Loras before speaking once more "I shall send a raven to your father later today with my reply. I trust you will deliver this letter to your grandmother"

"Yes my lord, my cousin will be returning to Highgarden tomorrow I shall ensure he knows to give it to my grandmother" Ser Loras said before leaving the tent.

Luckily for Ned the tourney didn't last much longer after that and his life soon returned to the tedious small council sessions and his constant requests for Robert to accept Arianne Martell as a possible match for Prince Joffrey.

It was after a particularly tiring meeting did Baelish bring him to a brothel where he met to his surprise his wife. Whatever joy he felt when he saw his wife was quickly replaced with anger as Cat told him about the attempted assassin of Bran and her thoughts on who was responsible.

Since that day the weeks went faster than Ned ever thought possible and he cursed himself for ever being so foolish and trusting, if he hadn't been so naive maybe he wouldn't be imprisoned now and Robert might still be alive.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews the better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jon Stark – Moat Cailin/Whispering Wood**

In front of him he had two letters; the first had arrived two days ago from King Joffrey, the second from Robb had arrived only this morning. It was because of the second letter that Jon called a meeting of those he relied upon most in Moat Cailin. He looked around his solar now and could see that the men gathered all were tense and still angry about the first letter Jon had received.

He couldn't blame them though as Jon himself was furious, the King had imprisoned Jon's father and accused him of being a traitor before ordering Jon to come south and pledge his fealty.

"My brother like I received a summons from King Joffrey ordering him and the rest of my family south" Jon started before he was interrupted by Cregan Karstark.

"Lord Robb cannot mean to go south my lord" the older man asked his voice gruff as usual.

Jon looked to his wife's cousin before he spoke once more "aye he means to go south but not alone, my brother has called Winterfell's banners"

He let the significance of what he had just said sink in looking to each man before he spoke once more. "Jory, Ser Garth you both will ride into town immediately and gather whatever men you can and begin training them, I mean to answer my brother's call" he said addressing his captain and master of arms.

After both men nodded Jon looked to his castellan next "Cregan I want you gather the Moat guard and prepare whatever weapons and supplies will be needed"

"My lord do you intend to bring every guard and levy south" Maester Ralph said speaking for the first time concern clear in his voice.

Jon would have loved to bring every one of the eight hundred men that he knew he could call but to do so would be foolish. "I will be taking two thirds of all Moat Cailin forces the rest will remain here. I will ask my brother for additional men to be placed here as well under Lord Cregan's charge" he said the last bit looking to the Karstark man.

"My lord I should ride south with you" Cregan said his voice louder than usual.

"I need you here! You will guard the Moat and my family no matter what happens can I trust you Cregan" he said thinking of his wife who was bed bound now about to give birth any day if what Maester Ralph said was correct.

Jon looked intently at Cregan then and he could see the man was conflicted but none the less spoke "of course my lord I will defend both with my life!"

He nodded his thanks to the man then before speaking once more "Jory I want scouts stationed near our ships to the west and men camped along the Bite Is that clear." He called an end to the meeting after that and begun preparing.

Day by day the lords of the north and their men arrived one after another, the majority of men arriving with Robb and to Jon's surprise Margaery. The last to arrive was Wylis Manderly coming with the men from White Harbor accompanied by Lady Catelyn and Ser Brynden Tully.

The arrival of Lady Stark was not a pleasant experience for Jon the woman still hated him and seemed to have no problem showing it. He put her obvious hatred from his mind though and turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

He currently sat in his solar with Robb, Margaery, Lady Stark and her uncle who too seemed too share his niece's hatred of Jon.

"Is there any chance that aunt Lysa will change her mind about helping us" Robb asked his mother.

"Lysa was adamant that the Knights of the Vale will not leave the Vale" the woman responded.

Robb seemed to think on that carefully before speaking once more "very well, I have sent ravens to fathers allies in the Vale hopefully they will have more honor"

"Lady Margaery what of your father will he call the lords of the Reach to our aid" the Blackfish asked.

Jon looked at his good sister then and noticed that an ounce of doubt appeared on her face for a quick second before she recovered her usual composure. "My father will not abandon Lord Stark my grandmother will see to it I have no doubt." He had serious doubts that lord Tyrell would call his banners to help his father but kept those doubts to himself.

"We have twenty two thousand men ready and waiting, we cannot wait for the lords of the Reach we must strike now at the Lannisters before it is too late" Robb said his voice angry.

Robb spoke again much quieter this time after Margaery grasped his hand "we march tomorrow at dawn we cannot waste another day"

Before Robb had the chance to finish speaking a knock on the door drew everyone's attention. "My lord, the Maester sent me to get you Lady Alys is giving birth" Jon's squire Walton Frey said out of breath.

Without thinking he jumped to his feet and ran from the room closely followed my Robb and Margaery, the latter of which rushed into Alys while he and Robb stood outside. His wife had been bed bound for over a moon now after the maester said the pregnancy was taking too great a toll on his wife. He had to all but beg Alys to stay in the room he didn't want to risk his child growing up without a mother the same way they both had.

He spent hours outside the room hearing the cries and screams of his wife, Robb came and went several times before Jon told him he was needed elsewhere to ensure the army was ready. His brother wasn't gone a few moments before Rickard Karstark appeared to wait by his side.

It was a few moments after dusk when Jon heard his child cry for the first time.

He spent the entire night that followed watching over his wife and sleeping daughter who they had named Lyanna in honor of his aunt. The few moments that he managed to sleep his watch was taken by Ghost who refused to take his eyes off Lyanna. Jon left his family the following morning with a heavy heart promising that he would return and care for them for the rest of his days.

Jon was lost in his own thoughts for the journey south, he remembered stopping at the Twins and hearing the outrages terms Walder Frey wanted before he would allow the northern army to cross his bridge and join his forces with their own. Too busy he was thinking of his wife and daughter did he really take note of the Mallister forces joining them on the march.

He dragged himself out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He sat atop his horse waiting for the signal to be given to begin the attack. His brother's plan was smart and if it worked it would remove the leadership of the forces besieging Riverrun in a single stroke. Robb had given Jon command of the forces attacking from the north, a position many thought he didn't deserve but he would prove Robb was right in trusting him.

"Walton stick close to me and do not do anything foolish" he told his Frey squire who nodded silently.

Before getting the chance to say anything more he heard the horn blow and before he knew it he drew his sword and shouted out as loud as he could to charge.

Riding fast towards the Lannister forces he could hear Grey Wind howl in the distance while Ghost his silent companion ran right next to him keeping his fast pace.

Robb's plan seemed to have worked perfectly the Lannisters had no idea of what they were riding into. Jon and his forces crashed into the Lannister flank with ferocious speed.

He swung his sword fast and hard at the first man he met killing the man instantly with a single slash to the neck. Jon didn't stop though and think about the fact that he had just killed for the first time instead he drove his horse forward intent on killing another.

It wasn't a moment later when he faced off against another knight this time the man had the time to fight back. He swung as fast as he was able, left right left right he stabbed and slashed until the Lannister knight fell from his horse bleeding from a dozen wounds.

He watched as Ghost who was already covered in blood rip the man's throat out with a single bite before moving onto find another victim.

Distracted by Ghost for a second he nearly missed the knight barreling towards him with a bloodied sword in his hand. Luckily for him he brought his sword up just in time to block the knight's first attack.

Sparks flew when his and the Banefort knight's swords clashed blinding them both for a split second before once again their swords met. The man was skilled Jon couldn't deny that but he was older and didn't have Jon's speed. Strike after strike, swing after swing Jon didn't relent in his advance until the man had lost his helm and shield and was struggling to stay atop his horse.

Despite his desire to see the man dead Jon looked at the man's bloody face carefully and decided what he needed to do. A single swing was all it took to knock the tired and bleeding man's sword from his weak grasp to the muddied ground with the broken man following it down.

Looking around he saw two of his guards from the Moat "Jacks, Ben take this man out of here and guard him" he shouted out to his men before once again returning to the bloody battle.

He killed another two Lannister knights before he heard Walton scream, turning quickly he could see his squire had foolishly taken on two men at once both squires themselves by the look of them. Before he had the chance to ride and help the boy a white blur flew at the Lannister squires knocking both to the ground screaming. Ghost ripped and clawed at one of the squires while the other made an attempt to crawl away before Walton recovered and knocked the boy out with the full force of his shield.

"Walton with me" he shouted out to the boy delighted with what he had accomplished.

"Stark" he heard shout.

Looking around frantically he was shocked to the see the Kingslayer making a mad dash towards Robb. Kicking his horse he rode faster than he ever had before he watched heartbroken as the Kingslayer cut down Daryn Hornwood and Eddard Karstark as if they were nothing.

Jon rode his horse straight into Kingslayers' before the man had the chance to strike down Torrhen the same way he had his brother. The force of the collision knocked both he and the Kingslayer to the ground.

He jumped to his feet as soon as he was able staring at the disgraced knight the entire time.

"Ah bastard come to die is it" Lannister shouted out.

Lannister didn't wait for Jon to respond before he began attacking with more speed and skill then Jon had ever witnessed with the exception of Ser Garlan. He brought his sword up though and met every attack that came his way with more luck than skill.

It was after the tenth block did Jon finally find the opportunity to go on the offensive. He stabbed and slashed with as much force and strength he had left, strike stab slash strike stab slash again and again he attacked until the Kingslayers shield like Jon's was a shattered wreck on the ground.

Jon was pleased to see that the man was bleeding from a number of small cuts on his arms and looked to be tiring somewhat. Despite his own pain and weariness he once again began attacking the now injured knight.

He could hear his name being called in the distance but didn't stop or look who was calling him. Lannister attacked he blocked, he attacked Lannister blocked the pattern repeated and repeated with no end in sight.

It was with this in mind did Jon something foolish he went left dropping his guard slightly drawing the Kingslayers attention. The man seized his opportunity and went to attack Jon's side, in an instant Jon side-stepped right and took his chance. Jon brought his sword down hard and fast slashing at the Kingslayer exposed outstretched arms. His sword cleaved its way through the chainmail guarding Lannisters arms before finally finding flesh cutting deep.

The infamous knight dropped to his knees then with blood seeping from both his arms.

For the first time in what felt likes an eternity Jon turned his attention to something beside his fight with the Kingslayer. He was confused to see that nobody else seemed to be fighting and countless eyes were on him. Before he knew what was happening a cheer went up with hundreds of men shouting "Stark".

Jon looked around him then until he saw his brother nod his thanks before Torrhen Karstark grasped Jon's hand thanking him for saving him from the Kingslayer before his goodfather Rickard brought him into a bear hug, he too thanking Jon for saving Torrhen's life heartbreak evident on the man's face from the loss of Edd. To Jon's surprise the Blackfish appeared before him and nodded to him all the previous hatred that the man had for him gone from his eyes.

"My lord your horse" his now bloody squire said handing Jon the reigns.

Robb came to his side then when he once again mounted his horse and spoke low so only Jon and a handful of others could hear him. "Jon you're injured you should stay with Lord Glover and guard the wounded and prisoners"

"I'm fine brother! I will ride by your side and free Riverrun and your uncle" Jon said leaving no argument.

Robb merely nodded before turning his horse and shouting out to the thousands of men gathered "I ride to Riverrun to kill Lannisters who's with me?"

Jon like every other man present took up the call and rode forward with the howls of Ghost and Grey Wind echoing throughout the Whispering Woods.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews the better.**

 **Also Jon's parentage will be explained in a later chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Robb Stark – Various Locations**

Calling Winterfell's banners had been the easiest decision Robb had ever had to make in his life. There was no way he was going to let his father suffer at the hands of that sadistic child Joffrey.

What few doubts he may have had disappeared the moment the northern lords and lady started arriving with their men. He couldn't risk showing any doubt or weakness to his father's bannermen there was too much at risk. Any doubts that they might have had about a 'green boy' leading them south were quickly squashed as well when Grey Wind took two fingers off the Greatjon silencing all arguments about him leading the army south.

The lords of the north had all answered his call bringing with them thousands of northmen angry that their liege lord had been imprisoned for a crime none believed he could have committed.

Bringing himself from his thoughts he looked up to see his wife had entered the solar a look of determination spread across her face. "Have you sent word to the mountain clans" she asked before coming to his side.

Looking at his wife he couldn't help but smile before speaking "Aye Lords Norrey, Liddle, Knott, Harclay and Flint have all sent word that they will gather their men. Lord Norrey will bring his men to Winterfell while the rest will position to the south of Cerwyn. They will be ready to move if the Lannisters attempt to attack by sea"

"Good I'm glad to hear it, your brothers and sisters will need to be well guarded" she said before reading a letter Jon had sent from Moat Cailin.

Robb looked at his wife then and couldn't help but consider himself truely lucky; Margaery was both beautiful and smart. It was she who persuaded him to call the Mountain clans to defend the north since he and so much of the northern army was going south.

"Has Arya calmed down yet" he asked knowing the answer.

His wife merely shook her head in response. Robb didn't care if Arya hated him war was no place for a child especially a young girl. Robb had only allowed Margaery to come south as she didn't give him a choice in the matter but even still he would ensure that she was as far away from any battles as possible.

The army departed Winterfell the following morning marching south along the Kings Road for over a week before it stopped at Moat Cailin where the remaining northern lords joined with the army.

It was after leaving Moat Cailin did Robb encounter the first true obstacle that stood in his way from rescuing his father. "What does Lord Frey want?" he asked his mother angry that the man hadn't joined with the rest of the Riverlords when the Lannisters attacked.

"Lord Walder requests that I take two of his grandsons as wards at Winterfell, you take a Frey squire, my brother Edmure must marry one his daughters or granddaughters and lands and a keep be given to one of his sons in the north" his mother said bringing a chorus of outcries from the gathered northmen.

Before Robb had the chance to speak the Blackfish spoke up "Edmure will marry the Frey girl I will make sure he does"

"Very well send word to Lord Frey that I accept and that his son will be given the lands after my father is freed" Robb said annoyed silencing everyone else int he tent. They spent several hours after that discussing which Lannister host to attack first, Robb sat in silence for much of this listening to each plan put forward before he finally decided what needed to be done despite the worried looks of his mother and wife.

It was after they crossed the Twins and the army had split in two on his order did they encounter Lannister forces and he experience his first real taste of battle.

His plan had worked perfectly and as a result the Whispering Wood had been a slaughter pure and simple. Of the two thousand men that the Kingslayer had foolishly led into Robb's ambush maybe a hundred still lived and they were only alive as he wanted as many noble prisoners as possible to ensure his father was returned safely.

Of his hundred prisoners one stood out above all the rest the Kingslayer. The duel that took place between his brother and the Lannister knight was not a sight that Robb would ever forget nor was it to be forgotten by anyone else who witnessed the bloody and skilled engagement.

Turning to his brother now he couldn't help but feel a mixture of pride and worry, despite the fact that Jon had been victorious over the Kingslayer his brother had received more than a few cuts and bruises. "Jon it's not too late for you to rejoin with Lord Glover to defend the wounded" he said to his brother all but knowing the answer before he spoke the words.

"I will not leave your side brother, besides I promised Alys I would care for her family and I will not let her down again" Jon said more serious than he had ever heard Jon speak before.

He simply nodded in response knowing that his brother felt responsible for Ed Karstarks death despite the fact that he held no blame. Robb thought of Lord Karstark then and the gratitude he had expressed at being given command of the vanguard alongside the Blackfish. He had his doubts whether Karstark was up to the task after just losing his son but Jon had assured him that his goodfather needed to avenge his son and would not stop until this was achieved.

Dragging himself from his thoughts he looked up to see his vanguard had just begun their attack on the unsuspecting Lannister forces besieging Riverrun. The slaughter had begun once more, drawing his sword he shouted the order to charge.

It took mere moments to reach the first Lannister camp and he was pleased to see the lifeless bodies of countless Lannister men lay on the ground already. In fact it wasn't until he was half way into the camp did he and the rest of the cavalry meet the vanguard.

What little defence the unsuspecting Westerlands forces had were quickly overcome. Slashing and hacking left and right he cut down man after man meeting little if any challenge.

He lost count the number of times he brought his sword down on Lannister soldiers; time and time again he swung his sword cleaving men's arms and heads from their body's as if they were nothing. To his left he could feel Grey Wind clawing and biting Westerlands soldiers wherever he could, Robb could almost taste the blood from his direwolves victims.

"Lord Umber and Mallister have begun attacking the second camp my lord" Maege Mormont shouted out covered in blood.

He turned to the second camp and was pleased to see that the attack had gone exactly as planned; the northern and riverlands forces were sweeping their way through the Lannister camp. "To the second camp" he shouted out wanting to end the Lannister threat at Riverrun as soon as possible.

Riding hard he was more than pleased to see that the Lannisters weak shield wall was being smashed from the rear by soldiers pouring out of the now opened gates of Riverrun.

In an instant he was once again in the heat of the battle slashing and stabbing, hacking and cleaving on and on it went until his arms ached and he was covered in Lannister blood.

"Robb they're retreating" he heard his brother say pointing to where the remnants of the Westerlands army maybe three thousand men were indeed running for their lives. The roar that went up then was almost ear shattering thousands of men shouted out in victory with "Stark" being shouted by many.

"Nephew I am in your debt" he heard a man who must be his uncle Edmure say. Instead of looking at the man Robb looked around at the carnage that he had inflicted. Thousands of men lay dead or dying all because of him.

"Lord Stark" he heard someone shout dragging him from what his thoughts. "My lord; Lannister forces are getting away allow me to ride out and finish them once and for all" Lord Karstark shouted from atop his horse.

Looking around at those gathered he could see that many wanted to join with Rickard Karstark including most of the Rivermen. "Very well Lord Karstark you may go but not alone, Lord Blackwood you and your men know these lands will you ride with my men" he asked the lord of Raventree Hall.

The Riverlord smiled wide before speaking "aye my lord me and my men would be honoured"

"Good any Westerlands soldier who surrendered is to be taken prisoner is that understand" he said loudly to the two men while looking at the lord of Karhold who nodded reluctantly. Despite this Robb still sent Jon and the Blackfish to assist and to ensure that Rickard Karstark didn't get carried away.

Despite the fact that the Lannister threat to Riverrun had been crushed and he was tired and aching from a dozen different places he couldn't rest just yet he still had work to do. He rode first to Lord Glover and ensured that the wounded and prisoners were transported to Riverrun, from there he rode to Margaery and his mother escorting them to Riverrun.

* * *

Riding through the gates of Riverrun with Margaery at his side he was overwhelmed by the cheers and praise he was receiving from the people that had sought sanctuary in his mother's childhood home.

Over the next couple of days Robb sat and planned in his grandfathers solar about what their next move should be. Lords Karstark and Blackwood returned to Riverrun victories after riding down the retreating Lannister forces before they reached the Tooth. Robb was relieved somewhat that of the three thousand that had escaped more than half were still alive and his prisoners, he didn't know if he could hear about much more death. Word was already spreading fast of the death of thousands on the Green Fork, yet more destruction and death he had organised.

"Robb have you decided what you will do" he heard Margaery ask entering the solar.

What would he do? He had been asked that question a hundred times since the Battle of the Camps and he still didn't have an answer. He knew of course that he would not support Joffrey; Robb had heard how his father was being tortured on the orders of the 'supposed king' and he would sooner die then pledge fealty to such a monster.

Who would he support though that was the question; both Stannis and Renly Baratheon had declared themselves kings. Robb had wanted to support Stannis at first as he had the better claim and he was said to be a man of honour who would no doubt help in freeing Robb's father. His decision changed almost immediately though as he had heard reports that Stannis had burned the sept on Dragonstone and was being lead by some red god fanatic who despised any other faith.

Then there was Renly Baratheon who had the backing of Stormlords but had the weaker claim and was said to be more interested in appearances then actually ruling if what Margaery said was true.

Before he got the chance to answer his wife telling her he didn't know what to do Jon entered the solar without knocking. Looking up at his brother he could never remember a time when his brother had looked sadder.

* * *

His father was dead; the very idea still hadn't set in yet he had been forced as the new lord of Winterfell and warden of the North to meet and discuss what they would do next.

He sat now in the great hall of Riverrun, around him sat the lords and knights of the North and Riverlands. An argument had been raging since dusk and thus far Robb had sat in silence listening to every argument put forward.

"We should support King Stannis" Lord Piper shouted out meeting approval from several lords including some northern ones.

"Stannis Baratheon forsook the gods of his fathers and has taken up with some red devil" Lord Glover shouted out before the most of the northern and riverlords shouted out their agreement.

Robb listened as the lords gathered then spoke of Renly leading to another argument. He listened disgusted when a Frey mentioned supporting Joffrey declaring that they held his uncle and could receive generous terms from the Lannisters for supporting the boy. He was about to speak for the first time shouting down the man's suggestion but he was stopped when he saw the Greatjon jump to his feet.

"My lords why should we bend the knee to the Baratheons or the Lannisters, all they have done is take from our lands and our people" the giant Umber shouted out receiving cheers from most throughout the hall.

Greatjon waited till the cheers had died down before speaking once more "the Starks have fought, bled and provided for our people for countless generations. There sits the only king I will bend my knee to, Robb Stark the king of the North"

Shocked with what he had just heard he was about to speak when Jon stood up and bent his knee as well all the while speaking out loudly. "There is no better man or woman I would rather serve then you and Margaery brother, I will recognise no other as my king and queen."

One by one the lords of the North and Riverlands sprang to their feet only to fall to their knees soon after below him and Margaery declaring their fealty. Turning to his wife he could see she too was shocked at the declaration but held her composure better than he did.

Rising from his seat dragging his queen up with him, he looked across the now silent hall and felt pride at the sight of so many putting their faith in him.

"My lords I give you my word on my honour as a Stark that the trust you have all shown me is not misplaced. I will rule well and fairly and punish those who would see us on our knees. Justice will be served for Winter is Coming!"

When he finished speaking the hall erupted once more in shouts of "King in the North"

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews the better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Domeric Bolton - Riverlands**

Domeric hated the looks of distrust he received from the lords of the north. He would have understood if he had done something to earn their distain but his only crime was being born a Bolton.

He had cursed his family name more times than he could remember and he never understood how his ancestors could have been so foolish as to ever rebel against the Starks. They had never succeeded in any of their rebellions and he was suffering still from their acts of treachery.

The Starks were loved throughout the North and Domeric could understand why they had led its people through the harshest of winters and treated its people well unlike many other northern families his own included.

Ned Stark especially was loved by both lord and common folk alike, it was because of him that gold, food and work was so plentiful in the North. Regardless of all this though Ned Stark was more of a father to Domeric then his own had ever been, Lord Stark had thought him everything he knew about honour, family and the hard work and burden that came with ruling.

He was a Stark at heart despite his name; Robb and Jon were the brothers he had chosen not that fool Ramsey. He had met his father's bastard only once and if Dom had any say in it he would never see the man again. The things he had learnt about his bastard brother had sent shivers down his spine, he had made a promise the moment he was lord of the Dreadfort Ramsey would suffer for everything he had done not cover up the crimes like his father had been doing for years.

His father was a strange man none could say otherwise, despite the fact that he had been nothing but loyal to the Starks all his life Dom knew that his father would jump at the chance to position their family above the Starks like so many of their ancestors had foolishly tried to in the past. In spite of all this though he loved his father and his father loved him.

"Don't be foolish Tywin Lannister will have his best soldiers as his scouts. I will not risk you being captured or killed" his father had said his voice barely above a whisper as usual.

"No father I will lead the outriders personally I will ensure that the Lannisters don't see us coming" he said adamant after the army had split at the Twins. No matter what his father said he would lead the men this was going to be his chance to prove himself to the lords of the north. He met his father's icy stare then and after a long argument his father gave him permission.

He was now less than three miles from the Green Fork where the Lannister army was camped. So far he and his men had encountered two Lannister scouting parties who would not be returning to report the quickly approaching northern foot.

"My lord look" Steelshanks Walton the captain of his father's guard said pointing to a group of seven riders who were stopped several hundred feet away.

The Lannister riders couldn't see them yet though as he had ordered all outriders to stick to woods whenever possible to better hide their approach. That coupled with the fact that it was still several hours till sunrise meant that their approach would hopefully go unnoticed.

"We wait till they've gone further north then we attack from the south. None can be allowed escape is that understood" he said strongly looking to each man.

They waited in silence then as they watched the Lannister riders move further north before he gave the signal. In complete silence they rode each man drawing their sword ready to attack on his order.

Spurring his horse faster he saw that the Lannisters had heard their advance and were turning to meet them. They clashed a moment later Domeric first to meet the enemy, their swords meeting with a fierce clang.

Slashing and stabbing he didn't relent in his attack, the knight he faced was a skilled swordsman but was struggling to match Domeric's speed while on a horse. Seeing his chance he pushed forward with his horse until the knight dropped his guard long enough for Dom to drive his sword into the man's stomach.

He grimaced slightly at the sight of the blood and guts seeping out of the knight's stomach. He met the man's lifeless gaze just as he was attempting to speak, a task which proved impossible as blood was filling his mouth. With a single slash he put an end to the man's misery before turning his attention to his surroundings once more.

He had lost three men from what he could see but the Lannisters had all perished except for one final knight who was taking on both Steelshanks and one of the Dustin men his aunt had given him for his protection. The Westerlands knight had been knocked from his horse by Steelshanks while the Dustin man kicked his sword from his hand.

"Hold" he shouted out before Steelshanks could end the knight's life. Domeric looked closely at the fallen knight; noticing the sigil emblazoned on his chest.

"Your name ser" he asked wanting to confirm his suspicions.

It took a kick to the stomach from one of his men from the knight responded, "Ser Addam Marbrand"

"Bind him to a horse we bring him with us he may prove useful" he said loudly leaving no room for argument. Allowing his order to be followed he waited a moment before speaking once more ordering his men to form up and ride to meet with his father and the rest of the army. He said a silent prayer that the other outriders were as successful as he and his men were.

Rejoining with the army he smiled at hearing the news that every Lannister scout had been dealt with before they could report back to Tywin Lannister. The northern army of twenty thousand men marched at a steady pace before his father called a halt close to the banks of the Green Fork near a flat valley of land.

In the distance he could see the Lannister camp only just woken struggling to ready themselves from what was to come. Despite the fact that the Lannisters had seen their advance earlier then he would have like it was too late for them to properly prepare as no doubt Tywin Lannister would have liked them to.

Turning to his father he couldn't help but feel impressed with the plan his father had thought of. The sound of northern war horns drew him from his thoughts, looking up he could see that the Lannisters were forming up as best they could and that over a thousand horses were charging out from the main Lannister army being led by a giant of a man.

Getting the nod from his father he shouted out as loud as he could "pikes up, archers ready!" The moment he finished speaking thousands of pikemen along the entire northern host lifted up their pikes and braced for the inevitable. All around him the two thousand archers drew their arrows and prepared to fire on his order.

Domeric looked beyond the Lannister van and was pleased to see that the main host was still readying themselves and had not formed up yet.

"Now" he heard his father whisper.

"Archers take aim" he shouted out once more at receiving his father's order.

Looking out at the fast approaching Lannister vanguard he was pleased to see that less than half of them were properly armoured, most were only wearing chainmail if that.

"Fire" he shouted out hearing his order being carried down the line.

Two thousand arrows flew into the air at his command; he would have smiled at the sight if he didn't know what his command truely meant. Hundreds of men had been brought down in an instant at his command and he shuddered slightly at the sight of men falling to their deaths littered with northern arrows before he shouted once more. "Fire!"

On the third volley of northern arrows the Lannister van seemed to all but disappear maybe a fifth still were left alive among them the Mountain. "Brace" he shouted.

The remnants of the enemy vanguard crashed against the pike wall with a ferocious speed. Men and horse alike flew into the air screaming and dying as one. Scanning the area he was pleased to see that less than a score of Lannister riders had made it through the pike wall but again to his anger the Mountain was among them.

Domeric looked at the giant man in shock, he had a half dozen arrows piercing his black armour but still he didn't show any sign of stopping. The man was cutting down men left and right as if they were nothing, seeing the fifth man cut down Domeric had had enough.

"With me" he said to the men his father had assigned as his guards. None moved though instead they all looked to his father who simply shook his head. Angry for a second he looked to where his father was staring and was shocked to see the rest of the Lannister army was fast approaching.

"Walton! Take however men you need to but bring down the mountain" he shouted out before once again shouting out order to the rest of the army to reform and get ready.

He watched as thousands of pikemen once again lifted up their pikes and braced themselves for the oncoming onslaught, while the archers drew another arrow waiting for the order. Glancing to the Mountain he was pleased to see the giant man had been brought down, he had what looked like two pikes sticking out from his side and shoulder. Somehow the beast was still alive though but was at least bound now and being dragged to the rear by two horses.

"Archer's fire at will" he shouted out loudly before watching thousands of arrows fly into the air in every direction towards the Lannister army. Domeric could see hundreds of men fall to their deaths within a blink of an eye before the process is repeated and repeated.

Looking out at the Lannister army he can see that the centre was being lead by Ser Kevin Lannister, the right was led by Lord Lefford and the left which for some reason looks to be comprised of wildlings and sellswords was being led by a Lannister as well if the banner in the centre was anything to go by.

His desire to learn what Lannister it was didn't last long before he once again turned his full attention to the front lines. The Lannister horse had crashed into his pike wall with ten times the ferocity as their van had done previously, he could hear countless men screaming and crying out in agony.

He pushed the pain of witnessing such death and destruction away and called out for the rest of his men to charge and join the fold. Riding at the head of five hundred horses they had with them it wasn't long before he was deep in the heart of the battle.

Slashing and hacking, ducking and slashing he lost count the number of times he swung his sword but he knew that most of his swings had ended an enemy of the north and was one ended life closer to freeing Lord Stark.

His sword arm was tiring and his shield arm was aching from the battering his now broken shield had taken. Looking around the battlefield he could see countless dead and dying with no end in sight. Looking around he searched for his father and was relieved to see that he was cutting his way through knights and soldiers. "On me" he shouted to his Bolton and Dustin guards turning his guard towards his father.

"Savages" he heard someone shout out.

Turning just in time to block an attack from a knight wearing the Serrett peacock; Domeric was once again engaged in a fierce duel and to his despair the man was clearly a better swordsman. Stabbing and slashing he tried a half dozen times to try to take down the Serrett knight but to no avail. It was after receiving several cuts that he decided to do something Lord Stark would surely consider dishonourable.

A single stab to the knight's horse was all it took to beat his foe; the horse dragging its owner to the ground before crushing his legs under its full weight. Not wanting to look whether the man still lived or not he once again headed for his father.

"Domeric send the signal to the archers to begin their retreat" his father said to him when he came within earshot. Without responding he grabbed the horn he had strapped to his horse and blew it three times.

Almost immediately the remaining northern archers turned and retreated in droves. He waited till he heard the archer's signal that they were in place before he once again blew the horn signalling for the northern army to retreat.

Riding fast he watched the confused and relieved faces of the Lannister forces that had begun cheering at the sight of fleeing northmen. They rode and marched for several hours before his father allowed the army to rest and tend to the wounded. The Lannister chase had ended not long after the battle after their archers brought down countless pursuers.

While the army rested and a maester tended to his wounds Domeric silently prayed and hoped that they had held Tywin Lannister at bay long enough for Robb to secure Riverrun and deal with the Kingslayer.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews the better.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tyrion Lannister – Various Locations**

Gods he could scarcely remember his quiet life of gambling, whoring and drinking. His life over the past few moons had been quite an adventure, he had seen and experienced things he never thought he would.

He had travelled across the northern wilderness from Moat Cailin to the Wall, seen things he never had the chance to see in Kings Landing or Casterly Rock. It had been a truely interesting experiece for him but it had all changed that day in the Inn. His life of leisurely travel had disappeared in an instant; instead he travelled shackled through the mountainous Vale. He had thought for a split second that he would die at the hands of Lysa Arryn but thanked the gods that Bronn's desire for gold had been so great.

His newest companion had saved his life that day just as he had this morning on the Green Fork. Tyrion would never forget the battle that he had been forced to partake in on his father's orders for the rest of his days.

He had been woken with a kick from Bronn before his sellsword had told him that the northern army was close to attacking. He rushed from his tent bleary eyed to see that camp was springing to life attempting to prepare themselves.

Looking around he was relieved to see his uncle Kevin rushing his way with a group of knights at his back. "Tyrion you will have command of the left, the sellswords and your wildlings will be under your command" his uncle said stopping in front of Tyrion.

"I thought my father wanted me in the vanguard with the Mountain" he said confused.

His uncle knelt down then and spoke quietly so only he could hear "your father has ordered Ser Gregor to ride out as soon as he is able to gather enough men to try and keep the northerners at bay long enough for the army to ready itself."

He nodded to his uncle then knowing full well that those men that the mountain led were as good as dead. He was surprised that his father hadn't ordered him to join them, no doubt his uncle Kevin persuaded him against such an action.

He watched as his uncle stood once more and rushed back towards the bulk of the army where Tyrion's father no doubt waited.

"Bronn rouse the clans then return I'll need your help with my armour" he said before returning to his tent. The next few minutes past by in a blur he remembered saying farewell to Shae, Bronn helping him put on his armour and watching as the Van the mountain lead being pierced by arrows, impaled by pikes and crushed under the weight of the northern army.

Of the battle itself he could remember every detail from dodging countless arrows that came his way to leading his men through the northern lines. Many things could be said about the mountain clans but one thing that couldn't be denied was their ferocity. Tyrion saw his men rip through the northern pikemen forsaking their lives if it meant they killed a man in the process.

To his own surprise Tyrion had managed to kill several men before he lost consciousness from a blow that would have no doubt killed him if it weren't for Bronn.

He found himself now in his father's command tent surrounded by the lords of the Westerlands who were all looking to the mighty Tywin Lannister for guidance.

Despite the fact that much of the army outside was celebrating making the northern army retreat Tyrion and the lords gathered knew better then to call the battle a victory. True the northern forces had lost close to five thousand men including some notable northern nobles but his father's men had suffered just as much if not far greater. Over four thousand men had died most of which were cavalry including the entire vanguard, his father's favourite dog Ser Gregor was either dead or close to dead and no one had heard from or seen Addam Marbrand since he took charge of one of the scouting parties. To make matters worse they had just been informed of the defeat of Jaime's forces at Riverrun.

"How many men managed to escape" his uncle Kevin asked the bloodied Westerlands knight.

The knight clearly didn't want to answer the question but a fierce look from his uncle made the man think better of it. "Maybe two or three hundred my lord, Ser Forley attempted to lead two thousand away when he saw the battle was lost but was rode down by Karstark and Blackwood forces"

Tyrion couldn't help but gain some respect for the Stark boy, he had beaten a Lannister army, freed Riverrun and planned a significant blow to another Lannister army weakening their position significantly.

A fierce debate broke out then about what their next step should be both he and his father remained quiet. "We should sue for peace" lord Lefford said sheepishly.

"Exchange lord Eddard for Ser Jaime and send the northmen back to the wasteland they call their home" the lord of the Tooth said wanting to somehow get back into his father's good graces, a task that would prove impossible.

He had to admit the idea had promise but the Stark boy would hear sooner or later that Joffrey was torturing his father and would no doubt be enraged and want Joffrey's head.

"They have my son" his father shouted before ordering everyone from the command tent with the exception of Tyrion.

It wasn't until the last of the Western Lords left did his father speak once more "you will go to Kings Landing and rule as Hand in my stead." Tyrion had thought he misheard what his father said and was going to question it before his father continued.

"Bring Joffrey and Cersei to heal, the boys torture of Eddard Stark will end immediately. Move him from the black cells and ensure he is treated as befit his rank. When he is well enough to travel I want him sent to me so I can arrange a trade of prisoners, the northerners will accept no one else for Jaime" his father said the last bit more to himself.

It was after several moments of silence before he nodded his acceptance and his father spoke up once more and ordered him to hold the capital no matter what and neutralise any threat to their family.

That had been several days ago now and Tyrion now found himself heading south along the Kings Road with his clans men and fifty of his father's men. He sighed at the thought of what lay ahead of him; his family was surrounded by enemies and had only the forces of the West and Crownlands behind them, allies would need to be found if they had any chance of surviving this war a task which no doubt fall to him.

As if things couldn't have gotten worse they had just heard reports that Joffrey had publicly executed Ned Stark the day after the Battle on the Green Fork.

Riding through the streets of King Landing Tyrion was shocked to see the state of the capital, there was hundreds of people begging on the street for food and the market stalls they passed were almost bare.

The squalor and poverty that seemed to affect the city didn't seem to affect the Red Keep though where a meagre attempt of a tourney was taking place in honour of Joffrey's name day with food and wine almost falling off the tables. His nephew and king was sitting on a throne laughing as the Hound ran Ser Dontos Hollard through with his massive sword, Tyrion couldn't help but sign at the sight of the boy he owed his allegiance to. After sorting out his nephew and bringing an end to the wasteful tourney he made his way to the small council chambers. Striding into the room he almost laughed at the sight of his sisters face drop when the letter was read out making him Hand.

He knew his sister wanted nothing more than to throw him out but their father had been quiet specific on Tyrion taking over, and not even Cersei was foolish enough to disobey the mighty Tywin Lannister.

"My lords, how was it that you all allowed the king to execute Ned Stark our most valuable hostage" he said his voice firm.

In an instant all eyes fell to Cersei who paled slightly before she responded "Joffrey was angry after hearing about the northern traitors attacks on father and Jaime. Besides Ned Stark was a traitor who refused to acknowledge him as the rightful king"

He could have hit his sister then for perhaps costing Jaime his life. "Did you consider what Robb Stark will do when he hears about his father" he said trying to keep his voice calm.

Varys spoke up then holding back a giggle as he spoke "I'm afraid Robb Stark has already heard my lord hand. The lords of the North and Riverlands have declared him their king forsaking King Joffrey"

Gods it was going from bad to worse he thought while he looked at the small council who all had a different reaction to the news. Cersei was furious, Baelish almost seemed glad, Janos Slynt looked offended and Pycelle looked his usual tired self.

Ignoring his sisters foolish talk that their father will destroy the Stark boy before long he turned to Varys and spoke his voice slightly raised. "What of Stannis and Renly?"

"Stannis Baratheon has gathered the lords of the Narrow Sea to Dragonstone and has begun burning any man who refuses to answer his call to arms. Lord Renly has gathered over twenty five thousand men to Storms End and intends to march on the capital if my birds are correct. Lord Renly has also made a request for an audience with Lord Tyrell but was refused" Varys said in response.

"The Reach" he asked simply almost not wanting to know the answer.

Varys tittered in his seat before he finally responded "Lords Tarly and Rowan have already gathered their men and are camped outside Highgarden my lord and I have only just heard that Lord Tyrell has ordered the remaining lords of the Reach to gather and prepare for war"

Tyrell would no doubt support Stark as his daughter was the newly made queen of the North and Trident which put them in a dangerous position. The North, Riverlands and Reach together were too strong a force to beat something would need to be done quickly.

"I want word sent to lord Florent in the Reach promising him that if he remains loyal to the Throne his family will be rewarded greatly, suggest Highgarden" he said loudly silencing the talk that had broken out.

The Vale and Dorne still hadn't declared for anyone, Lysa Arryn held no love for his family so the Vale was out but Dorne was strong and was in a good position to attack the Reach or the Stormlands. He made a mental note to remind himself to write to Prince Doran offering to make his daughter a queen, hopefully that would make the Martell's forget the past.

He sat through the rest of the meeting listening intently to everything that was said making notes the entire time what would need to be done, gods being hand wasn't going to be easy.

It was his second day as acting hand did he call Varys to his solar and truely begin his work to ensure his family didn't suffer the same faith as the Targaryens.

"Tell me Varys, what do you know of the sellsword companies of Essos?"

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews the better**


	13. Chapter 13

Notes

Thanks for all the reviews so far to answer a question that's been asked a few times, I haven't decided where in the north the Freys will be given land but it definitely won't be the Wolfs Den

 **Randyll Tarly – Horn Hill/ Highgarden**

Randyll couldn't help but be filled with pride every time he saw his son. Since their return from the North Sam had become his right hand in almost everything. His son took personal charge of training the knights and men at arms at Horn Hill as well as ensuring the young Dickon was trained and prepared to take up his responsibilities as Garlan Tyrell's squire in the coming weeks.

His son and heir was everything he could have ever asked for and more. Like himself Sam wouldn't tolerate crime and on more than one occasion his son and ridden out to the villages they ruled and punished those who had broken the law.

Including on one occasion condemning the knight of Hillsview to death for the murder of a peasant girl, earning Sam the respect of not only the village but the smallfolk throughout their lands.

His son was quickly earning not only the respect of their people but also their admiration something Randyll or his father had never achieved and for that and countless other reasons he was proud of his son.

Randyll currently stood on the battlements of Horn Hill looking out at the training field his son was currently in the middle of; drilling the small folk from Horn Hill and the surrounding town. A task his son had been doing as soon as word had spread of Ned Stark being imprisoned and the Northern lords gathering to march south.

"Hightower" he shouted to his son's squire who was on his way out to join Sam and the rest of the men training.

The boy was the eldest grandson of Lord Leyton Hightower; the boy's father Ser Baelor had asked Sam to take his son as a squire despite the fact his son was not a knight himself. Randyll couldn't blame Ser Baelor though his son had proven himself to many of the lords of the Reach during the melee at Winterfell and most if not all had forgotten what his son used to be.

"My lord" Alistair Hightower said clearly frightened he had done something wrong.

Hopefully Sam will give the boy a backbone, "tell my son to meet me in my solar immediately" he said before the boy nodded and Randyll turned and returned to his solar.

It wasn't long before he was joined by Sam still sweaty from training. "You sent for me father" his son said before taking the seat that was offered him.

"I have received a raven from Highgarden, Mace Tyrell has finally called the banners and asks us to ride to Highgarden" he told his son who smiled wide.

He left his son read the letter himself before speaking once more "we march to Highgarden at the end of the week, I'm trusting you to ensure the remaining levies are called and ready to march"

He waited once more till his son nodded his understanding to speak "I will be sending word to Mathis Rowan to bring his daughter to Highgarden so that you two can be wed before we march to war"

"Of course father" his son said somewhat hesitant at the prospect of marriage. No matter Sam's hesitation Randyll knew that his son would go through with the marriage as it would gain their family a powerful ally within the Reach and hopefully secure the succession of his family. His son left him shortly after that and rode out with his squire and a handful of knights ensuring that the remaining levies were ready.

The alliance with Rowan hadn't taken much persuasion especially after Mathis had seen Sam fight in the melee at Winterfell. The marriage was the right choice and would only strengthen both families position within the Reach.

* * *

That had been over a week ago now and he found himself now riding into the flowery seat that was Highgarden with both his sons by his side. He was pleased to see that over twenty thousand men were already camped outside the walls when he and over five thousand of his own men arrived.

Arriving at the keep he learned much had happened throughout the realm he had not heard of. Stannis and Renly Baratheon had both declared themselves kings, the latter he thought would flee at the first sight of battle.

Most surprising of all was that Robb Stark had completely decimated the Lannister army besieging Riverrun while Roose Bolton under Starks orders had held Tywin Lannister at bay weakening his forces greatly.

It was after he had been sitting and waiting at Highgarden for close to a week while more lords and men arrived did he and everyone else learn that the Lords of the North and Riverlands had declared Robb Stark their king. Something which Randyll could understand, Robb Stark was leading and fighting the way any true king should not hiding behind his mothers dresses like that bastard in Kings Landing.

He couldn't help but be jealous of Stark fighting and earning glory for himself unlike Randyll who had been forced to wait and sit idle at Highgarden.

The reason he had been forced to sit and wait sat in front of him now, Mace Tyrell his fool of a liege lord. Fortunately for Randyll they weren't alone; around the large room sat Olenna, Willas, Garlan and Garth Tyrell, his son Samwell, the Lords Rowan, Meadows, Chester, both Fossoways, Lady Oakheart and Ser Baelor Hightower. Together with the minor Reach lords who were not invited to the meeting had mustered close to fifty thousand men.

"My lords and ladies the realm is once again at war and I mean to see us benefit more than we did in the last one" Mace said bringing smiles to Garth Tyrell and greedy Elwood Meadows.

Meadows spoke up then silencing the oafish chuckle Tyrell had been doing "King Renly would be our best option my lord. Combined with the Stormlords we could sweep away any opposition"

"Indeed Elwood and Renly has sent word that he will put aside Margaery's marriage to Robb Stark and marry her himself making her queen" Mace said bringing shocked gasps from most in attendance.

Mathis spoke then his voice laced with disgust "my lord surely you're joking? Your daughter's marriage to Robb Stark has brought nothing but wealth and prosperity to our lands"

Before Mathis could finish speaking though Willas Tyrell interrupted him "my lords I assure you my father isn't considering Renly Baratheon's offer. Already I have sent word on orders from my father that Margaery's marriage to King Robb will stand no matter what"

"Of course of course I was merely telling you all what Renly had said. Margaery will remain Queen of the North" Mace said his face red no doubt only just learning that his son and heir sent word to Renly without his knowledge.

"Who will we support so my lord? Stannis, Renly and Joffrey will never allow for the North and Riverlands to be independent even with our backing" Mathis asked seriously just as they had planned previously.

Mace remained silent though afraid of saying the wrong thing again; instead Willas Tyrell spoke up his eyes glancing between Mathis, Lady Olenna and Randyll himself who all knew exactly was going to be said next.

"My lords we are faced with a difficult decision; Stannis Baratheon has no love for any of us and would see us all convert to his red god forsaking the seven. Lord Renly we all know cares nothing about ruling and would see the realm fall into chaos if given the chance. The bastard Joffrey has already proven what kind of king he will be by torturing and executing Eddard Stark a man who brought wealth and prosperity to the realm along with being our own most valuable ally"

Randyll glanced around the room and could see that most of those gathered could see what Willas was hinting at and he was pleased to see that none showed any signs of objection.

The heir of Highgarden let the room stay silent for several moments before speaking once more "I believe the only option left to us my lords is King Robb"

Once again he looked around and was pleased to see that both Fossoway lords, Lady Oakheart and Ser Baelor were all nodding in agreement as was Sam and Ser Garlan.

"You mean for us to break away from the throne my lord under king Robb's leadership" Lord Chester asked concerned.

It was Lady Olenna who spoke up then in response her voice strong despite her age "I agree with my grandson king Robb is the only worthy choice, however breaking away may not be the right choice. With our support King Robb will have the backing of the North, Riverlands and Reach and if word coming from the Vale is true soon another kingdom will march with the King."

"You mean for King Robb to take the Iron Throne" Chester asked.

The old woman simply nodded her head in response leading to many throughout the room nodding in agreement. Randyll took this as his opportunity and spoke for the first time, "Robb Stark has proven himself a capable commander and leader, he has the blood of the first men and andals in his veins and his family are known throughout the realm for being honourable and just. I can think of no other who is more deserving"

It wasn't long after that the lords in attendance were all in agreement that Robb Stark was the king they needed and would support. Randyll sighed when he saw realisation dawn on Mace's face that if Robb Stark took the throne then his daughter would be queen.

Randyll retired that night happy knowing that at long last that he would be serving a king worthy of his loyalty, not a mad man or a drunkard.

* * *

 **Ser Robar Royce – Runestone**

Gods he wished he had stayed behind in Kings Landing after the Hands Tourney maybe then he might have been able to help Lord Stark in some way. Maybe if he had stayed then the man wouldn't be imprisoned for a crime Robar didn't believe he committed. he had been asked by Renly to stay but Robar couldn't stand be in the presence of Loras Tyrell after what happened at Winterfell.

There was no point thinking of what could have been though he had returned to the Vale with his father and brother and that couldn't be changed.

He sat now in his father's solar watching as his father read two letters that had arrived yesterday. Robar could make out the Stark seal on one of the letters and was trying to see the second seal when his father spoke.

"Robb Stark writes asking for our aid in freeing his father from the capital and helping him repel the Lannisters from the Riverlands" his father said stern as usual.

Without waiting for a response from either he or Andar their father spoke again this time anger evident in his voice "Lysa Aryan commands all Vale lords to stay in the Vale and not get involved in the troubles outside our lands"

"Her families lands are being pillaged and burnt and she does nothing the woman is mad" his brother said angrily.

Seeing his father nod in agreement Robar decided to speak up "father Lord Stark is not a traitor we all know this, the fact that he has been imprisoned as such shows that Joffrey Baratheon is nothing but a Lannister puppet. Already the Lannisters are savaging the Riverlands without punishment how long before they turn their greed towards the Vale"

He could see his father was thinking carefully on what to do and all three sat in silence for several moments before his father finally spoke again. "As much as I want to ride out and join with Robb Stark we alone are not enough"

"You mean for us to do nothing" he all but spat at his father.

"No" his father shouted. "I will join with the young wolf and free his father and teach Tywin Lannister a lesson but not alone" his father said once more when regained his composure before telling them what he intended.

The following two weeks were the busiest that Robar could ever remember the lords Redfort, Hunter, Belmore, Lady Waynwood and a half dozen other minor lords had all arrived and met with his father.

Robar watched amazed as his father met with each lord and lady persuading each one to go against Lysa Aryan and ride to war. Why they even needed persuading he didn't know; Ned Stark had been an ally of the Vale since he was a boy and in recent years had brought trade and wealth to many of its lords.

Lord Hunter was first to agree him being a cousin of his fathers, next was Redfort who agreed quick enough seeing as one of his son's was married to Robar's sister. Then came Lord Belmore who wouldn't consent to joining until his second son was given a position at Runestone.

The true obstacle had been convincing Lady Waynwood of joining, although the woman despised Lysa Aryan she wouldn't agree to go against their Liege Lady until Robar's brother Andar consented to marry one of her daughters, once this was done though the remaining minor lords fell in line behind his father.

All his father's work was nearly for nought though when word arrived in the Vale of Robb Stark being named King of the North and Trident. Lord Belmore the fool that he was feared that Robb would want them all to bend their knee to him if they joined forces with him. How his father persuaded Belmore to stick with them Robar didn't know neither did he care.

Considering what other options they had; Robb Stark may be the best choice for king. A sentiment many he knew shared especially considering what word was being received from Dragonstone and Kings Landing.

Putting his thoughts from his mind for the time being he entered his father's solar. "You sent for me father" he said taking his father from a letter he was writing.

"Yes Robar I have need of you" his father said stern as always.

"Our allies have all returned to their lands now to gather their levies, if we are lucky we should be ready to march before the end of the moon but you won't be marching with us. I want you to ride out at dawn to the Riverlands, meet with King Robb and assure him that the Vale will not forsake its allies no matter what Lysa Aryan might say"

"Surely a raven would be quicker, I am needed here" he said confused why his father would send him away.

His father sighed slightly before responding "Robb Stark may at present be only King of the North but he won't remain as such for long. The Lords of the Reach will soon rally to his cause giving him command of the largest army in Westeros and enough strength to take the throne something the Queen of Thorns will no doubt push upon the king. When the inevitable happens I want the king to know just who stood by his side and ensure our family is not forgotten."

He left Runestone the following morning determined that he wouldn't let his father and family down and would show Lysa Aryan what family and loyalty truely meant.

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jon Stark – Darry/Riverrun**

He was a Prince; gods it felt strange to even think let alone say out loud. He had thought being a lord was hard and demanding but being a prince was much more tiring.

When he had declared Robb as his King he never thought how it would affect him. He knew of course that his brothers and sisters would become royalty but he didn't think for second thought Robb would insist he be given his new title as well.

"You fought and bled by my side brother, you deserve that and more" Robb had said the night the lords of the North and Riverlands had declared him their King.

Jon had tried to persuade his brother to not making him a prince, telling him that the lords of the Riverlands would never accept it but his brother wouldn't listen. He had thought that the Riverlords would object or complain but to his great surprise none did in fact many had already approached him about Lyanna asking for his new born daughters hand in marriage for their sons or grandsons.

Despite the generous offers he received he refused each one saying his daughter was too young for a betrothal. This seemed to satisfy most with the exception of the Freys who approached him at least once a day; he was relieved at least that Walton had taken to refusing many of his family an audience with Jon, lessening the hassle he had to endure.

"My prince the men are all gathered and ready for your order" turning around up he could see his good brother Torrhen had entered his tent.

Nodding to his friend he walked over to the map of the Riverlands he had brought from Riverrun. One of Robbs first actions as King was removing as many Lannisters from his new lands as possible. He had ordered lords Blackwood and Bracken to march out and retake their homes from Lannister occupation and Jon to ride out to retake Darry with eight hundred men mostly Darry soldiers who had been left leaderless after the death of their Lord.

"If reports are correct there are a hundred Lannister soldiers left within the castle the rest have fled south. I want to surround the castle as quickly as possible position the archers near the front with orders to shoot at any Lannister they see" he said to Torrhen who nodded and left the tent.

It wasn't long after that he found himself looking at Castle Darry from atop his horse with his men spread out blocking every entrance to the castle. To his left he could see Ser Hoster Rivers the bastard cousin of the new lord of Darry coming towards him with blood coating his armor.

"Prince Jon, the Westerlands soldiers who fled before we reached my home have been found and killed" the knight said pleased with himself.

Turning to look at the knight he spoke with as much strength as he possessed "excellent work Ser Hoster. What of your cousin and the current strength left in the castle were you able to learn anything."

"Yes my lord, my cousin is still being kept within the castle under guard but cared for. Only a score soldiers fled when they saw our advance so eighty still remain under the command of some distant cousin of Lord Crakehall" the knight said eager to answer Jon.

Nodding to the knight he turned once more and looked at the castle thinking on what he would do. "Ser Hoster, Torrhen, Walton with me" he said strongly leaving no room for discussion.

Riding down they stopped just short of where the Lannister archers could reach them and called for whoever was within the castle to come out and talk terms. It wasn't long after that a knight rode out from the castle with three men running behind him.

"By orders of his grace Robb Stark king of the North and Trident, I hereby order you to stand down and surrender" he said fiercely all the while Ghost paced in circles around the frightened Lannister soldiers.

The Crakehall knight took several moments to respond his eyes never leaving Ghost in case the Direwolf attacked without warning. "I recognize no king but Joffrey Baratheon"

Not letting the knight finish Jon spoke again anger clearly evident in his voice "whether you recognize the king or not there are his lands you and your men have invaded. You have till midday to surrender, refuse to do so and you and your men's lives will be forfeit." Without waiting for a response he turned his horse and returned to the rest of his men.

Jon truly hoped the man would see sense and surrender he had already seen too much death and didn't want to be responsible for anymore. He wasn't lucky though and the Crakehall knight and his men stayed locked up within the castle walls.

"Torrhen you have command of the archers I want every man atop the walls dead. Ser Hoster you will join me at the gate I mean to end this quickly" he said to both men who nodded happily at the chance to kill more Lannisters.

Jon watched somberly as a dozen Lannister men were shot down from the walls while in front of him Darry soldiers were battering the gate to the castle with a ram brought from Riverrun.

It wasn't long before the gates burst open and Jon led the charge into the severely undermanned castle with Ghost as ever by his side. The battle of Darry if it could be called a battle was over in half the time it took to break the gates. His men overwhelmed the weakened Lannister soldiers sparing none.

Jon found himself now sat in the Lords solar across from his sat Lyman Darry the new lord of Darry a boy of seven while his bastard cousin Ser Hoster stood behind him. "My prince me and my people are in your debt, Darry is at your disposal" the young lord said after receiving a tap on the shoulder from his bastard cousin.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw the sight before he responded thanking the boy for his hospitality. "My lord with your agreement, the king has asked for you to accompany me to Riverrun where you will serve as a page for Ser Edmure the king's uncle"

The boy smiled wide at the prospect and happily agreed. "Good the king will be glad to hear it. Ser Hoster you will remain here with the Darry men, repair the gates and set your families lands to right calling any man who can be spared to fight. Tywin Lannister will not remain at Harrenhal for long I will not leave these lands at his mercy" the knight nodded and promised that Darry would not fall again.

He stayed at Darry for two days before he and his men rode back to Riverrun to meet up with Robb once more. Travelling through the Riverlands had been an overwhelming experience; the people came out from their homes and farms to cheer for Jon and his men as they passed through the countryside, thanking them for pushing the Lannisters out of their lands.

Arriving at Riverrun he was pleased to see Bolton banners among the ever expanding camp camped outside the castle walls. Walking into the great hall he smiled when he saw his friend Domeric on bended knee in front of Robb and Margaery with hundreds looking on.

"Your grace on behalf of my father Lord Roose Bolton lord of the Dreadfort I hereby pledge my family's undying loyalty to house Stark and from this day forth the Dreadfort recognizes no king but the King of the North" Domeric shouted out bringing cheers from many throughout the hall.

Jon watched as Robb looked deadly serious for a moment before his face broke out in a wide smile. "Rise Lord Domeric; your loyalty will never be forgotten nor will your success at the Green Fork" Robb said in response leading to more applause and cheers.

It wasn't long after that did Jon walk forward announcing that Darry was once again free of Lannister occupation and the young lord of the castle himself bent the knee formerly to Robb.

That had been close to a week ago now and since then much had happened; every castle, town or keep that the Lannisters had taken with the exception of Harrenhal had been recaptured; Lady Catelyn had left for Winterfell to the relief of Jon and word was spreading of Renly Baratheon's march on Kings Landing.

He was now sat in a large solar off the Great Hall of Riverrun sitting to Robbs right while various lords and knights of the North and Riverlands sat around the large table including the Queen who was sat to Robb's left holding a letter tight in her hand.

The only notable absence was Theon Greyjoy who Robb had sent back home to the Iron Islands with the hopes of securing an alliance with Balon Greyjoy ignoring Jon's please to keep Theon close.

Jon forgot the past though and turned his attention towards the future and thoughts of his family whom he longed to see once more.

* * *

 **Margaery Tyrell - Riverrun**

All her life her father had told her that one day she would be a queen and for a time when she was younger she had truly believed him.

Of course as she grew up and learned she was to be the future lady of Winterfell she begun to ignore her father's empty promises. She knew there was no point dreaming about something that could never come so she all but accepted her faith.

That had all changed though the night the lords of the North and Riverlands renounced the Iron Throne and declared Robb and her king and queen. She knew of course that it was risky and dangerous and her grandmother would probably curse her for agreeing to it but she had to accept.

She had been made queen not by some plot or scheme her father planned but by sheer loyalty and devotion to her and her husband's family.

It was because the lords of the north and now Riverlands had shown her such loyalty and respect did she all but beg her grandmother to send aid. True she had written to her grandmother, father and Willas while she was still at Winterfell asking them to join with Robb to help free Lord Eddard but ever since she had been made queen she doubled her efforts and had even sent a number of riders south.

In her hand she held the fruit of all her labor a response from her grandmother, a response every lord around her would no doubt be pleased with.

She currently sat in a meeting chamber at Riverrun with Robb, her goodbrother Jon and many of the lords of the North and Riverlands. Margaery had attended every meeting or war discussion since her husband and she were crowned despite the complaints of numerous of the lords. Robb wanted her there though and no one dared question her wolf.

"My lord's thank you for coming so late but there is much we need to discuss" Robb said loudly silencing the conversations that were taking place throughout the room.

She looked around the room making notes of all those who she knew she could trust and rely on and those she would need to keep a close eye on. Taking herself from her thoughts she turned her attention back to her husband.

"Firstly Queen Margaery's family have answered our call for aid. Lord Tarly is on his way now with ten thousand men while Lord Tyrell is mustering the remainder of the Reach lords whom he promises will fight by our side" Robb said which brought a cheer to go up throughout the room.

Robb waited till the room had quieted down once more before speaking again "Ser Brynden you will head out immediately with a host to escort Lord Tarly, if the letter we received is correct they should be nearing Stoney Sept now."

"Of course your grace" her husband's great uncle responded gruffly.

Nodding his thanks Robb waited a moment before speaking again "Tywin Lannisters hold upon the Riverlands is all but gone; all that remains to him is Harrenhal and those lands south of it. I would hear your thoughts on what our next move shall be" Robb said looking around the room.

As soon as her husband finished speaking the discussion began. "We should head west and destroy the host Stafford Lannister is gathering before he attempts to strike our lands" Lord Bracken said receiving shouts of agreement from most in the room.

"Your grace we need to head south and push Tywin Lannister from our lands completely" Lord Smallwood said strongly.

"And be attacked from the rear from the host being gathered in the west don't be foolish" Lord Blackwood said coming to Bracken's defense to everyone's surprise.

Smallwood looked offended at first before his face turned red with anger and shouted back in response. "Our scouts report that the lords of the Crownlands are mustering their men, Tywin Lannister will no doubt have learned of Lord Tarly's movement and will want to attack before the full force of the Reach is at our disposal"

An argument broke out then that Robb allowed for a few moments before he called for silence. "My lords the West must fall if we are to keep our independence" Robb said causing Lord Smallwood to go an even darker shade of red.

"However Lord Smallwood is correct as well Tywin Lannister cannot be allowed to move further north. I will send word to Lord Bolton to move his forces south past Darry and secure the lands so Lannister cannot move without bleeding his host" Robb said which seemed to please the lord of Acorn Hall greatly.

"I have given my word that I will wait and meet with Lord Tarly but the army will not remain idle while I remain here. My brother Prince Jon will lead half our forces here to the west and secure the Tooth and wait for my arrival" Robb said looking to his brother who nodded solemnly.

"My queen who does your father intend to support" Lady Mormont asked her bringing every eye in the room to her.

She thought carefully on what she said next, she knew very well what her grandmother hinted at in the letter but she couldn't say as such until she had spoken to Robb. "The letter I received didn't say who he would support only that the full might of the Reach was behind my husband so that justice can be done" she said after several moments of silence which seemed to please most gathered.

The rest of the meeting passed quick enough; she learned that Stannis Baratheon had sailed from Dragonstone and was laying siege to Storms End and that Renly had turned his forces around to meet his brother in battle. Margaery said a silent prayer that Loras would be safe and wouldn't do anything foolish. The rest of the meeting past by quick enough she remembered hearing about a prisoner exchange that would be offered to Lord Tywin and what Lords and forces would be travelling west with her goodbrother.

She retired to her chamber that night tired but determined to speak to Robb and try and prepare him for what her grandmother would no doubt say. Her weariness got the better of her though and she fell asleep with her hands gently covering her stomach.

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better**


	15. Chapter 15

**Renly Baratheon - Stormlands**

When he fled Kings Landing after Robert died he had considered just backing Stannis's claim to the throne, he knew Cersei would never let him live under her bastard son so he had limited choices. Loras however wouldn't hear of it; he begged and pleaded until finally Renly relented and declared himself king.

A decision he regretted more than any other, Loras had promised the lords of Westeros would rally to his cause rather than be ruled by a Lannister puppet or his grim brother Stannis, gods he had been wrong.

The Stormlords were his only allies and even their support was waning by the day. Loras's promises that his family would support Renly had been all but broken. Every letter he had sent to Highgarden had been met with either silence or blatant refusal. Loras's suggestion that Renly annul his sister's marriage to Robb Stark must have angered the Tyrell's as they refused to even grant Renly an audience.

His hope for other allies was proving just as likely as the Tyrells; he had hoped Ned Stark's son would see sense and bend the knee but he too had refused to answer any raven just like the lords of the Vale.

His only hope for an alliance now lay with Dorne; prince Doran had responded that Dorne was considering his proposal to marry Arianne Martell but would need time to decide.

He found himself now sitting in yet another tedious war council meeting at Bronzegate while his lords sat around arguing what their next move should be.

"We should attack Kings Landing now while the city is so lightly guarded. Once the Lannister bastard is dead the lords of the Crownlands and Westerlands both will have no choice but to bend the knee. None have love for Stannis they will see they have no other choice" lord Errol said proudly receiving numerous nods of agreement.

Renly wasn't certain that would happen though even if they took the capital Tywin Lannister wouldn't allow any of the Westernlords to bend the knee to Renly.

"Your grace that would be foolish we should head to the Riverlands. Promise Stark he can have the North and Riverlands with the condition that he aids you in securing the throne. Together we could destroy Tywin Lannister and your brother Stannis" Lord Selmy said which brought cries of outrage from Loras.

His lover and commander of his rainbow guard jumped to his feet outraged. "You mean for our king to forsake half his kingdom to some savage" Loras shouted loudly.

A 'savage' was Loras truly so blind Robb Stark had united the Lords of the North and Riverlands under a single banner, destroyed much of the Lannister army and if Renly was correct soon to have the armies of the Reach under his command.

"Enough" he shouted bringing the bickering to an end.

"We shall head first for the capital ending the bastards hold on the throne. Once that is done we shall make for the Riverlands; I shall send a raven to King Robb offering him an alliance and his independence. With his aid the Lannisters will be defeated and then we can deal with my brother"

He looked around the room and could see that some were pleased with his decision especially lords Selmy and Boiling while Loras was furious, the rest just seemed happy that they were actually moving from Bronzegate.

It took two days to ready the twenty five thousand men camped outside Bronzegate, two days in which Renly thought and rethought his decision. Loras had tried to assure him that his father would definitely support him when the capital was under Renly's control and with the Reach's support Robb Stark would see sense.

"Your grace your grace" a rider shouted out of breath coming to his side as he was preparing to ride out at the head of his army.

"Your brother Lord Stannis has landed in Shipbreaker Bay he is laying siege to Storm's End" the rider said worry evident on his face.

Renly looked around then and could see the lords of Stormlands were all looking to him to see what their king would do.

"Kings Landing and the bastard Joffrey can wait! We ride to Storms End to make my brother bend the knee" he shouted out unwillingly.

He left the bulk of his men at Bronzegate taking with him only his six thousand cavalry and four thousand infantry more than enough to deal with Stannis according to Loras and some of the younger Stormlords. Renly wasn't sure though his brother was one of the finest battle commanders in all of Westeros and Renly's only taste of combat had been losing in tourneys.

He rode in silence with Brienne and Ser Guyard Morrigen two of three Rainbow guards positioned to either side of him. "Your grace, Ser Loras approaches" he heard Brienne say pointing to Loras who was riding fast towards them.

"What news of my brother" he asked when his lover was within earshot.

"Your grace, Stannis has close to five thousand men surrounding your castle. He does however only have two or three hundred horses that I could see so our cavalry should make little work of his forces" Loras said happily. Renly couldn't help but sigh; Stannis may have a fraction of their horse and men but he no doubt had dug in tight and any attack Renly led would be destroyed with little effort no doubt.

Ignoring Loras's ignorance he gave the order to begin marching once more where he begun once more thinking about perhaps bending the knee to Stannis if only to relieve himself of the burden that was being king. It wasn't long after that that he found himself looking out at Storms End and the sprawling well organised camp that was surrounding his home.

"Your grace look" he heard someone shout.

Looking he could see that Stannis and a small group were riding out from the large camp holding a banner Renly didn't recognise.

"With me it seems my brother wishes to talk" he said strongly to his three kingsguard and the lords Buckler and Selmy.

* * *

 **Stannis Baratheon – Various Locations**

Stannis Baratheon lived his life with two things always on his mind; duty and justice.

He had done his duty to his brother during the rebellion and held Storms End like he was ordered; through starvation and death it didn't matter he did his duty.

He took Dragonstone in his brother's name, defeated the Iron Fleet during the Greyjoy rebellion and served faithfully on the small council for years. All these things he did without hesitation in the name of duty and justice.

What did he get for all those things though; nothing but disrespect, slights and a barren island to rule instead of his rightful seat at Storms End.

Despite all this though he would continue to do his duty till the day he died. It was with his duty in mind that he had called the banners of Dragonstone with the promise that justice would be served. The Iron Throne was his by right and he wouldn't stop until he sat atop it as king of the seven kingdoms.

The lords of the Narrow Sea had been reluctant to answer his call to arms but he begrudgingly allowed Melisandre to burn a knight from each of lords lands and they all came armed and ready fearful they would suffer the same faith.

He hadn't wanted to burn those knights but they like their lords had refused to answer their king's call. If it hadn't been to the flames they would have lost their lives to his sword.

Thinking of his sword he couldn't help but remember the night when he had taken the shining blade from the burning remains of one of the statues from Dragonstone's sept. Which statue he didn't know neither did he care; he had no love for the seven and swapping to worship the red god had meant nothing to him.

He sat now glaring over the painted table while the lords Celtigar, Velaryon, Sunglass and BarEmmon all entered the room and took seats around the table joining Ser Davos, Ser Axell Florent and Melisandre.

Stannis sat in silence overlooking the large carving of the seven kingdoms thinking that everything he saw was his by right and that he would punish those who stood in his way.

"False kings have risen and battles have been fought and we have sat idle while a bastard sits my throne" he said sternly.

Looking around the room he met the eye of each person gathered before speaking once more. "My brother, Robb Stark and Joffrey Waters all call themselves kings which is something I intend to rectify. How would my lords suggest I act?"

"Your grace we should make common cause with Robb Stark, give the boy the north under the condition he aids us removing the Lannisters and forfeits the Riverlands" Lord Celtigar said bringing a nod of agreement from Lord Sunglass.

Before Stannis could speak down such an action Ser Davos spoke up "your grace Lord Celtigar speaks sense Robb Stark has the backing of the North and Riverlands and has strong ties to the Reach and Vale. With his support the Lannisters and your brother will stand no chance"

"Robb Stark owes King Stannis his fealty; his grace shouldn't have to give away half his kingdom for something that is his by right" Ser Axell said no doubt only saying what he knows Stannis wants to hear.

An argument broke out then all the while he sat in silence looking at the image of his kingdom. Usurpers and traitors in every corner and none more treacherous than his own brother.

"Silence" he said strongly quietening the room instantly.

"We have at present only five thousand men not enough to take the capital or inflict any significant damage to any other army. My younger brother Renly has foolishly named himself king and the Lords of the Stormlands have backed his claim. An action they will live to regret we sail to Storms End in two days time to take what is mine" he met Melisandre's fierce gaze as he finished speaking sending a shiver down his spine.

That had been well over a week ago now and since then he and his army had sailed from Dragonstone to Storms End laying siege to his rightful seat.

"The traps have all been dug your grace and our scouts report that your brother is fast approaching and should be here shortly" Ser Davos said entering Stannis's command tent.

Nodding to his Hand he turned once more to a map of Storms End and the surrounding lands. He didn't get the chance to study the map as much as he would have liked before he had to ride out to speak with Renly. Stopping a safe distance from his brothers much larger army Stannis was pleased to see that his brother's forces were disorganised and if they were foolish enough to attack they would no doubt be bled dry.

As usual his brother made some arrogant comments and tried to insist that he was the king the people of Westeros wanted. Stannis couldn't help but notice that his brother didn't seem his usual self though and there was doubt clear across his face. The doubt didn't seem to be seen by Ser Loras who was all but shouting that Renly was the rightful king and the entire realm would fall to him.

Not wanting to listen any longer Stannis spoke up his voice harsh and strong. "Renly for the blood we share I will give you till dawn to bend the knee and both you and the lords gathered will be pardoned. Refuse to do so and you leave me no choice"

Without waiting for a response Stannis turned and headed back to his camp. He didn't sleep that night instead he agonised over his decision regarding Melisandre and whether or not he did the right thing. "Your grace you are R'hllor's chosen he will ensure that your enemies are punished justly" she had said before Stannis made sure that nothing was to happen to Renly until dawn just in case his brother saw sense.

It was a few moments after dawn when Stannis learned of his brother's death. Screams and cries of outrage seemed to echo from his brother's camp.

"Your grace a group of riders are approaching from Lord Renly's camp" a knight said from outside his tent.

Walking out trying not to give in the overwhelming amount of shame and regret he felt he could see a group of ten riders riding fast.

One by one the lords of the Stormlands that had declared and marched with Renly only a short while ago jumped down from their horses and pledged their allegiance to Stannis.

He pardoned each lord but not before warning each man that if they turn their backs upon the rightful king again they would suffer for it glancing to Melisandre as he spoke.

"What of Ser Loras and the rest of my brother's kingsguard" he asked the Stormlords not long after he had gained their support.

"Your grace Ser Loras, Ser Guyard Morrigen and Brienne of Tarth were seen fleeing north after word spread of your brother's death. No one knows if they were responsible for his death or not" Lord Buckler said fearful of Stannis's response. He merely grunted though and informed the lords gathered what their next move will be receiving no argument or objections.

With his strength increased fivefold now Stannis couldn't deny that the red god had more power than the seven ever had. He willingly allowed for Melisandre to act once more and again she was successful ending Ser Cortnay Penrose's life and ensuring the gates of Storms End were open to him.

He stood now on the battlements of Storms End with Davos by his side looking out at his fleet and his army both readying themselves for the inevitable.

"Joffrey is next Davos then Robb Stark than anyone else who stands in my way from what is mine" he said fiercely; determined that if he had to burn half the lords in Westeros he would if it meant that he fulfilled his duty and justice was served.

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better**

Note

Stannis is more willing to rely on Melisandre in this story


	16. Chapter 16

**Robb Stark - Riverrun**

King Robb Stark, gods even when he thought it it felt foreign to him let alone when he heard countless people call him as such.

Despite the fact that he was extremely overwhelmed with his new title and the responsibilities that came with it, Robb would fight till his last breath to ensure his kingship remained. It wasn't because he felt he was worthy of the title but he knew that if it was removed the people of the North and Riverlands, his people would suffer for their disloyalty to the Iron Throne.

If Robb was being honest with himself at first he had considered remaining independent until terms could be discussed with Stannis Baratheon but that notion had long past along with any respect Robb had for the man. He wouldn't let his people be ruled by a man who punished those who refused to worship the red god.

A knock on the door of his solar in Riverrun dragged him from his thoughts."Your grace you sent for me" his friend Domeric said entering the room.

Robb closely looked at the heir of the Dreadfort and remembered everything his father had once told him about the Boltons. "Aye Dom word has come from the North of trouble at Hornwood with your brother" Robb started before Dom interrupted him saying Ramsey wasn't his brother merely his father's bastard.

"Either way Ramsey has forced Lady Hornwood to marry him and declared himself Lord of Hornwood an act that will cost him his head. The reason I called you Dom is because Lord Norrey reports that men from the Dreadfort were with Ramsey" Robb said stern eyeing up his friend to see if he knew anything.

"Your grace neither I nor my father knew anything of this I promise you. Allow me to ride north and bring Ramsey and those who rode with him to justice" Dom said falling to one knee.

Robb looked at his friend closely before responding "that won't be necessary Dom I have sent word that Lord Norrey and his men are to retake Hornwood and given orders to punish those responsible." He said the last bit harshly wanting to clarify what would happen to Ramsey.

"Of course your grace" Dom said standing once more leaving his solar. Robb was almost positive that Dom had no knowledge of what his bastard brother had done but Roose Bolton was a different matter, the man unnerved Robb more than he would have liked.

"Your grace is there anything else you need" his squire Olyvar Frey said peeking his head in the door.

Robb merely shook his head and went about reading the letters he had in front of him again. He had been sat in his solar for the better part of the day trying to kill time in all honesty not wanting to meet with Margaery, he knew full well she would want to discuss something he had no desire to discuss.

Since the moment he had learned that Olenna Tyrell was coming to Riverrun Robb knew what the Reach would want of him. His suspicions had all but been confirmed by Margaery, his wife explained that her father had always desired his blood on the Iron Throne and many of the lords of the Reach had no love for Baratheon or Lannister and would sooner not be ruled by either.

Robb wasn't sure what to do though he had no claim or desire to sit the Iron Throne let alone rule the seven kingdoms. He would have been happy to sit the Winter Throne at Winterfell and live in peace but he was beginning to think that would never happen.

He needed advice on what to do yet his options for those he truely trusted were limited at present. Jon had ridden west on his orders to secure the Tooth for their inevitable march on the Westerlands. His mother had left for Winterfell wanting to help Sansa and Bran rule. Even Theon was gone on Robb's request to hopefully bring the Iron Islands to his side to beat the Lannisters.

He only had Margaery and his great uncle Ser Brynden to talk to now as they were the only ones who knew about what the Reach wanted. His wife and to surprise his great uncle Ser Brynden had both tried to persuade him that he should take the throne. Both saying that the Lannisters and Stannis Baratheon both would not stop until the North and Riverlands bowed once more to the Iron Throne.

"The Riverlands have no defences like the North has, its people would bleed, die and eventually fall back under the dominion of the Iron Throne the moment the northern army returns home" his uncle had said concern evident on his face.

Robb knew his uncle and wife were correct and had genuine concerns but he still wasn't certain, even with the backing of three kingdoms what right did he have to the Iron Throne.

The most compelling factor for him to take the Throne came from Margaery when she told him she was with child. For the first time since he learned of his father's torture and murder was he truely happy. His happiness was short lived though as he feared what he would be inflicting upon his unborn child if he remained as King of the North and Trident.

He spent the next two days deep in thought thinking about everything from his family, to the battles that would need to be fought and his decision regarding the Throne.

He found himself now stood in the yard of Riverrun with Margaery to his right and the lords of the North and Riverlands not in the field standing behind them all eagerly awaiting the representatives from the Reach.

He turned to his wife just in time to see her smile slightly at her grandmother's carriage entering Riverrun closely guarded by two score knights being led by Randyll Tarly.

He watched as the lord of Horn Hill and the mother of the lord of Highgarden walked towards him and were about to bow before he spoke. "My lord and lady, welcome to Riverrun it is good to see you arrive safely and that the alliance my father and yourselves made all those years ago still remains strong" he said loudly so that all throughout the yard could hear him.

They didn't stay long in the yard before Robb asked to speak to Tarly and Lady Olenna privately while the rest of the Reach party was welcomed into Riverrun's hall. He now sat once more in his solar with his wife, Ser Brynden and his two guests all in attendance.

"Your grace am I correct in assuming you know that the lords of the Reach have all declared for you" Lady Olenna said calmly.

"Indeed my lady I was deeply honoured to learn of the trust your people put in me" he said in return glancing between the old lady and the hardened lord of Horn Hill before speaking once more. "I have also heard that you and your fellow lords wish for me to take the Iron Throne"

Despite his slightly raised voice neither lord of lady looked disconcerted in fact they looked slightly relieved. "Your grace if you know this then no doubt you understand this decision didn't come easily. The lords of the Reach will not suffer being forced to turn their backs against the seven as Stannis would make us neither will we allow for a Lannister bastard to rule over us" Olenna Tyrell said her voice much stronger than a woman of her age should possess.

Robb could understand all this but he still was unsure, "Stannis and Joffrey both are undeserving of that I won't deny but there is always Renly"

Before Robb could finish speaking though Randyll Tarly spoke for the first time "Renly Baratheon is dead your grace. If our reports are correct he was due to meet Stannis in battle but was slain before he had the chance by who we don't know"

Robb thought this over carefully with Renly dead the Stormlords would no doubt rally to Stannis and would no doubt march on the capital.

"Your grace you may not have any claim to the Iron Throne but you have the support of the people. Already you have three kingdoms backing you and if what we have heard is true the lords of the Vale are rising as we speak to join your cause. A united kingdom is what the realm needs with you as our commander" Randyll Tarly said fiercely emphasising commander.

Robb thought on what the lord of the Reach said carefully and considered everything else that had been said to him. He knew for a fact that many of the Vale lords were rising for him despite what his aunt ordered. And if what Ser Robar said was true the Vale would have no issue calling Robb their king. He felt the weight of his bronze and iron crown much more when he finally made his decision.

He called a meeting that night in Riverrun's great hall which hundreds attended. Lords, heirs and knights from the North, Riverlands and Reach were all present standing side by side.

When he had announced his intention to take the Iron Throne Robb had been overwhelmed with the response he received.

Even now he could hear the chants of 'King Robb' echo throughout the halls of Riverrun and feel the weight of the entire realm rest upon his shoulders.

* * *

 **Walton Frey – Various Locations**

Walton could still remember the laughs and insults he received from his cousins and uncles when his grandfather told him he was going to be squiring for the Lord of Moat Cailin.

They had all laughed saying he was going to be squiring for a bastard who wasn't even a knight. He didn't care who he was going to squiring for though all he cared about was that he was going to be leaving the Twins.

He hated living at the Crossing it was always so cramped and most of his family didn't so much as look at him except when it came to insulting him. They were right to not look at him he supposed he was twenty second in line to be given the lordship of the Twins.

He was delighted to be out of the Twins and away from his family, he could never understand how so many of his uncles, cousins and even his father could just be happy to sponge of their grandfather. Were they all so blind not to see that when his grandfather died and uncle Stevron become lord they would all be forced out and be made fend for themselves.

It was because of this and so many other reasons that he was glad that his grandfather had chosen him to squire for Jon Stark, with any luck he would be knighted in a few years and hopefully be given a place among the guard at the Moat.

Thinking of Moat Cailin Walton couldn't help but smile and remember the time he had spent there; being trained by Lord Jon, Ser Garth, Maester Ralph and even old Cregan Karstark on everything from wielding a sword to learning the noble houses throughout the seven kingdoms. He learned more from his time at the Moat then he had ever learned in twelve years at the Twins.

"Walton are the men ready" dragging himself from his memories he turned to see his lord now his prince was walking towards him with Ghost by his side.

"Yes your grace, Lords Umber, Lady Mormont and Ser Stevron are waiting for you" he responded before mounting his horse and following Prince Jon out the gates of Riverrun to the waiting army outside.

Riding at the head of the six thousand mixed northern Riverlands army Walton couldn't help but be impressed at how Prince Jon commanded such respect from lords and knights far older and more seasoned then him. He couldn't blame them though Prince Jon had earned the respect from most after what he did during at the Whispering Wood and the Battle of the Camps.

"Your grace perhaps you would consider taking my great grandson as a squire" he heard his uncle Stevron say in his usual greedy manner.

Walton's eyes shot to Prince Jon who continued to ride in silence for a few moments before responding "I'm afraid I must refuse Ser, I already have a squire; your nephew Walton"

His uncle's eyes glared at Walton with hatred before responding "of course your grace but Walton is merely the son of my father's sixth son. You are a prince now and deserve a squire worthy of your title, my great grandson is the future lord of the Twins and would be honoured to serve you"

Prince Jon responded almost immediately his voice rising slightly so the lords and knights nearest could hear him speak. "Walton has served me faithfully since before the war and has fought without hesitation since the Whispering Wood; there is no squire more worthy"

His uncle apologized furiously then to the amusement of those closest who heard the exchange. Walton couldn't help but feel pride at hearing Prince Jon speak and promised himself that he would never let Jon down.

They reach the Golden Tooth three days after departing Riverrun their army growing slightly when reinforcements from Pinkmaiden joined them. Walton now found himself looking with amazement at the Tooth awestruck at its beauty.

"Lady Maege is in place to the west your grace she has sent scouts ahead to ensure no Lannister army approaches and is ready to attack on your order" Torrhen Karstark said bringing a smile to Prince Jon's usually serious face.

He watched as his prince rubbed Ghost's head all the while looking over the map he had in front of him. "Excellent, thanks to Ghost finding that path we now have the Tooth blocked to the east and west. Ser William your family have had dealings with the Leffords in the past what are we to expect" Jon asked addressing Lord Piper's cousin.

"Lord Lefford's heir the lady Alysanne rules the Tooth in her father's stead. She is a strong and smart woman your grace more so than her father, I'm unsure whether she will surrender peacefully" the aged Piper knight said.

Jon seemed to think on that carefully before he responded "the king has ordered the Tooth taken and I will see it done. Lord Umber prepare the rams and ladders and order the men into formation to be ready to attack on my signal"

While the army formed up and prepared Walton joined his prince and a half dozen others who rode out towards the castle to talk terms. Stopping a safe distance from the castle he watched shocked as Alysanne Lefford rode out of her home unguarded.

Walton watched as Jon rode ahead alone to talk with the lady out of ear shot of everyone but themselves and Ghost who was walking circles around the two. The prince of Moat Cailin and the lady of the Golden Tooth talked long enough for the army to fully form before both turned and returned to their people.

"I have given lady Alysanne till midday to open the castle gates and order her garrison to throw down their weapons, her people will be spared if she does so" Jon said while still atop his horse after returning to the army.

Walton noticed that many of those gathered didn't seem pleased with sparing Westerlands lives. "And if she fails to do so" the Greatjon bellowed loudly.

Jon's eyes fixed on the giant Umber before he spoke but when he did he left no room for discussion. "We put the castle to the sword!"

Walton like everyone else waited in relative silence after that waiting to see what would be done. Despite his desire to fight once more he was relieved beyond words when the gates of the Tooth opened and the lady Alysanne rode out once more especially after seeing so many woman and children had sought refuge in the castle.

After the surrender of the Golden Tooth, the castle immediately became overrun with men of the North and Riverlands. Unwilling to let the army stay idle though Prince Jon sent men out under the command of the Greatjon, Lady Maege, Black Walder and Torrhen Karstark. Each commander took a thousand men and begun securing every town, keep and castle within twenty miles.

"Your grace, the king approaches" Walton said entering the solar Prince Jon had taken as his own eight days after they entered the Tooth.

Looking up he saw his lord smile slightly before responding, "come let us welcome his grace the king of Westeros!"

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better as i wasn't certain about this chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alys Stark – Moat Cailin**

Alys had never truely appreciated just how much work went into running Moat Cailin and its surrounding town. She would never understand how Jon managed to oversee everything himself.

Since Jon's departure with the northern army she had been doing her best to take over some of his many responsibilities but between that and taking care of Lyanna she was struggling.

She was helped at least by her cousin Cregan who had taken over much if not nearly all of Jon's responsibilities. Her older gruff cousin had earned her gratitude countless times over for everything that he had done and Alys would never forget all he had done and would inform Jon that Cregan would be rewarded after the war.

She found herself now sat in her husband's solar with Master Ralph and Cregan in attendance. She was reading the raven that had only just arrived from Jon.

"Is everything ok princess" she heard Maester Ralph ask.

Princess it still felt weird hearing others call her such especially since she didn't even know did she actually possess the title. She remembered riding into Moat town and telling her people of the northern army victory at Riverrun and her goodbrother being declared king of the North and Trident. She cheered along with her people despite being heartbroken over her brother's death.

"What of Lord Jon" she could remember one of the men shout.

When she responded her voice had been full of pride "Lord Jon brought down the Kingslayer at the Whispering Wood and rode by King Robb's side freeing Riverrun. His grace has bestowed the title of Prince upon my husband for all he has done." When she had finished speaking a cheer was taken up by every person and ever since she and Lyanna had been called princesses.

Dragging herself from her memories she looked to the young maester and spoke softly. "Everything is fine Maester, lady Catelyn has left Seagard and should be here within two or three days. Cregan can you organize men to meet her at the dock and escort her safely here"

That had been two days ago now and since then she had been kept busy constantly with taking care of Lyanna and dealing with various trade issues. Despite the fact that there was a war on trade was still bustling in Moat Cailin with goods and gold arriving and departing to White Harbor bound for Essos.

She stood now in the courtyard of Moat Cailin watching at Lady Catelyn rode into Alys home guarded by Stark guards from Winterfell and the Moat.

"My lady I am pleased to see that you have arrived safely, the hospitality of Moat Cailin is yours" she said smiling at the woman who hated her husband.

Alys couldn't help but notice that Lady Catelyn had aged considerably since she had last seen her. "You have my thanks Alys" the older woman said before handing her two letters from her father and Jon.

She shared a meal with Lady Catelyn that night telling her everything that had been occurring throughout the north while the older woman told Alys more details about the battles been fought to the south. Lady Catelyn was shocked to hear of Ramsey Snow and what he had done at Hornwood while Alys was even more shocked to hear the lady of Winterfell praise Jon for what he had done during the Whispering Wood and the Battle of the Camps.

Lady Catelyn stayed two days at the Moat enough time for her and her guards to rest. Her stay was mostly uneventful except for when Alys walked in on the woman rocking Lyanna to sleep.

That had been over a week ago now and Alys currently found herself watching as the guards of Moat Cailin trained in the yard while she held her sleeping daughter.

"Princess princess" she heard someone shout and was surprised to see a man riding fast through the gate and into the yard.

The guards training immediately turned to stop the rider from getting any closer but a shout from Cregan was all that was needed to allow the man through.

"Princess scores of Iron Born ships are sailing up Fever River" the man said out of breath.

She was confused for a few moments and then she remembered Lady Stark telling her that the king had sent Theon Greyjoy back to the Iron Islands weeks ago.

"Lord Cregan" she shouted out bringing her cousin to her side at the same time she handed off Lyanna to her wet nurse.

She thought carefully and came to the decision that she knew Jon would agree to. "Lord Cregan send men into town I want every man, woman and child brought into Moat Cailin for safety order them to bring as much food as they can carry." She knew that with all the towns people Moat Cailin would be unbearably cramped but they were her people and they needed protection and she couldn't risk it if the Iron Born had sent soldiers overland to attack from the north.

She then turned to Maester Ralph and spoke with as much authority as she could muster. "Maester send ravens to every house anyway close to the western shore as well as to Winterfell inform them of an Iron Born threat. Also send a raven to Riverrun with any luck the king will still be there and he will send men back north and send a rider to the Neck Lord Reed needs to be warned" when she finished speaking she watched at the master scurried off to the rockery.

Turning once more around she could see that her cousin had already dispatched men to the town and was awaiting further orders. She thought franticly what else needed to be done "Cregan you have command of Moat Cailin's defences do what is needed to be done to hold our home and the north from the Iron Born scum"

 **Victarion Greyjoy – Various Locations**

After nearly ten years of bowing and taking orders from the greenlanders the Iron Born were once again free.

Victarion had always known that Balon would keep his word and make their people something to be feared once more. True their last rebellion had been crushed and countless lives were lost but it was a cost that had to be paid. The people of the Iron Islands had been waiting and preparing for their time to come once more and this time they would not fail.

"The young wolf is marching south in a foolish attempt to free his father" Balon said all the while staring out at the sea.

Victarion couldn't help but laugh at hearing that; Stark would be beaten by Tywin Lannister there was no doubt about that and both their armies would be weakened.

"Brother we should rise once more, break the shackles that Robert Baratheon placed upon us and take what is rightfully ours" he said thinking on the fact that he would finally get his revenge on Stannis Baratheon.

He knew that his brother would once again declare them free of the Iron Throne, the only thing that may have caused him any hesitation was Theon. The last of Victarion's nephews was no doubt the same as his other dead ones, drunken disgraces not worthy of the name Greyjoy. Only Asha showed any sign of being a true Greyjoy despite the fact that she was a woman.

"What do you think Damphair" Balon asked their brother Aeron turning for the first time to those gathered.

Victarion turned and could see that Asha wanted to say something but a look from Balon was all it took to quiet his daughter.

"The drowned god desires for you to be king once more brother, only you can return us to the old way" Aeron said bringing a smile to both Balon and himself.

Balon looked once more out the window to the sea before speaking once more. "Victarion you will organize the Iron Fleet I want every ship and man prepared to sail by the end of the moon. Asha you will sail to Harlow ensure your uncle the Reader is on side. Damphair spread the word to all your followers that the Iron Islands are free once more and that the old way has returned"

Over the next number of weeks Victarion did what was commanded of him and ensured that the Iron Fleet was manned and ready. He learned that every lord and captain throughout the Iron Islands has responded and pledged their fealty to his brother King Balon and ships and men were preparing for war.

News had also been filtering in from outside of the Iron Islands and the war that was being fought among the greenlanders. Victarion was shocked to hear of the defeat of the Lannister forces at the hands of the Northmen, news which had caused Victarion to respect Robb Stark slightly especially now that the boy had the strength to declare himself king.

* * *

Victarion stood once more in his brother's solar standing to his brothers' right along with Asha while Theon knelt in front of his father.

"So the young wolf sends my own son to order me to attack his enemies" Balon all but spat at Theon.

Meeting Victarion's expectation Theon seemed to be like his dead brothers; weak and arrogant. "King Robb orders nothing he merely seeks an alliance with us so that together we can destroy the West taking gold and land" Theon responded his voice laced with arrogance.

"You will have me join with the son of the man who killed your brothers, my sons" Balon said angrily.

"I would see you a king once more and allying with Robb will ensure that" Theon said in response.

Victarion looked to his brother then and could see his face had darkened considerably. "I need no ally to be king. We are Iron Born we take what we want, all of Westeros will learn this starting with the North" Balon said bringing a smile to him and Asha.

Looking to his nephew he could see that he was disturbed by what he had heard but didn't speak. "Asha you will take thirty longships and take Deepwood Motte and any keep throughout the Wolfswood. Victarion you will take the bulk of the Iron Fleet and take Moat Cailin blocking Robb Stark from sending forces north. When you hold the Moat send men to Barrowtown and the Rills taking as much of western coast as possible"

Theon spoke up then his anger clearly evident "the Moat will never fall I have seen the castle with my own eyes it is impossible"

He couldn't help but laugh at his nephew's cowardice "the Moat will fall boy I will see to that" he said strongly.

"What of the Tyrell's Robb's queen is their daughter and will no doubt side with the North against the Iron Throne and us if we are foolish enough to attack the North" Theon shouted out receiving a smile from Balon.

"Let the Tyrell's come let them bring every single soldier they can call upon to try and retake the North. While they do that we shall sail to the Reach and take the Shields, the Arbor, Oldtown and every other castle along the coast taking their gold and their daughters" his brother said proudly at his plan.

Victarion looked to his nephew once more and could see he wasn't convinced but none the less asked what he was to do.

"You will take eight longships and raid the Stoney Shore, prove to me that you are Iron Born" Balon said bringing an end to the meeting.

That had been over a month ago now and he was currently stood aboard the deck of his ship Iron Victory sailing up Fever River. Already they had destroyed a number of fishing ships that bore the Stark banner. He could see a small dock in the distance now and a dozen or so men scurrying about on it.

Sending two of his quicker ships ahead he was pleased to see that they docked without any difficulty and if he was correct his men were killing any guard or northmen that stood in their way.

Docking shortly after he walked down the short dock only to see that a half dozen of his men lay dead with arrows piercing them while all but one of the northmen were dead. "My lord the dock is yours" Ser Harras Harlow said wiping the blood from his sword.

"Iron born scum you were too slow, Moat Cailin has been warned" the remaining Northman spat before receiving a kick to the face from Ser Harras.

"A rider left for Moat Cailin before we docked my lord" Ser Harris said fearfully.

Cursing internally he drew his sword and with a single stroke took the head of the Northmen. "Send word to the fleet to dock and be ready to march immediately" he said angry that they had lost the element of surprise.

Arriving at Moat Cailin he cursed loudly when he saw that the stronghold had indeed been warned of their arrival, he could see guards standing atop the walls and the sound of many more inside the yard.

"Ser Alyn take your men and head south guard the kings road and kill any that come your way. Watch out for the bog devils they no doubt have been warned of our arrival as well" he said to the heir of Orkmont.

After Ser Alyn and his men marched off Victarion began planning how he was to take Moat Cailin. He decided that his best option was to wait till nightfall and attack with darkness as their ally.

It wasn't long after the sun had set did they strike half of his forces charging the walls of the stronghold while the rest concentrated on the gate.

He watched with anger as scores of flaming arrows were fired from the walls at his forces bringing down many of his men time and time again. It didn't matter though their deaths would be avenged a hundred times over when the north was theirs.

"To the gate" he shouted out fiercely holding his shield up as they charged forward taking the arrows that would have surely brought him down.

"Bring the ram!" he shouted out once more.

The ram he had brought from his ship was strong and would make little work of the gate. Arrows were raining down on him and the hundreds of others who had made it to the gate but only two or three were falling with each new volley.

The ram had struck twice when he felt the arrows stop and wondered for a split second had his men managed to take the walls.

"Oil" he heard shouted out.

Looking forward he could see that black oil was leaking through the shield cover they had formed. Turning quickly still with his shield held high he could feel the heat and flames at his back as he was forced to flee like a coward.

"We lost close to four hundred my lord including another hundred injured" he heard Dagon Codd say several hours after their failed attempt at the Moat.

He cursed loudly at hearing that looking around at the men who were closest to him. "My lord Ser Alyn has also send word that he and his men are being harassed by the Crannogmen. Already a dozen of his men have been killed" Codd spoke once more his voice quieter this time.

Victarion thought carefully he needed to act before Winterfell could send aid to the Moat; a frontal attack was useless Theon was right about that at least. It took him several moments to decide what he would do but when he spoke his voice was laced with confidence.

"We will secure our position here and wait till nightfall once more before attacking" he said noticing the uncertain looks being given by those around him. "Our attack will be nothing but a diversion, Kenning you will take a half dozen of our best climbers and head west. Wait till our attack begins before you climb the west wall, we will draw their men away from the gate long enough for you and your men to gate is open am I understood"

Like the previous night he once again ordered an advance on the walls of Moat Cailin. This time however he sent those he could spare mostly thralls or those Iron Born who had been injured the night previous. Like the night before once more he watched as the northmen rained down death on his forces; but this time he and the bulk of his forces stayed ready and out of harm's way awaiting the gates to be opened.

He waited eagerly for Ralf Kenning to blow his horn signalling their success however it never came. In its place blew a northern horn and the shouts of alarm from within the northern stronghold.

"My lord what should we do" he heard Lord Drumm ask.

Looking out he could see that the thralls and injured he had sent had all but been killed none making it anyway close to the walls. Without saying a word he turned and returned to his tent followed closely by the lords of the Iron Islands all whispering behind his back.

It wasn't until dawn did he learn of what had happened with the men he sent over the wall. The lone survivor had been brought before him bloodied with a broken leg.

"My lord we climbed the wall as ordered and managed to kill the guards near the west wall. Ralf Kenning led us to the gate but we couldn't get close enough to open them, there are hundreds of soldiers in the yard and even more smallfolk in the towers" the man said blood flowing down his nose.

"Seeing as you were too coward to take the gate what happened to Kenning and the rest of the men I sent" he asked furious that Kenning had failed him.

"My lord we were able to get into one of the towers and found the bastard Stark's wife. We had planned on taking her hostage but she put up a fight killing Pyke and alerting the guards. Kenning killed the wench though before we were overrun! I only escaped by jumping from the window" the lone survivor said proud of what he had done.

Victarion cursed internally at the fact he was surrounded by cowards and fools, with Alys Stark dead the Moat would never surrender.

He ordered everyone out after that and stood in silence looking over a map of the North till dawn cursing himself for failing his brother and king.

It wasn't until much after dawn did he once again bring his lords and captains back. "The Moat cannot be taken from the south that much is clear to see, we need to attack from the North" he started angry that he had to say the words.

"Lord Drumm you will have control of three hundred men hold our position here and block any aid being sent from the south. The rest of us will return to the ships and sail to Barrowton destroying the Dustins before spreading out killing all who stand in our way and striping the land of all its wealth" he noticed the smiles on many of his captains faces when he said the last bit.

Good he thought their greed would drive them as would his desire to return his people to the old way ruled by a worthy king.

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews the better.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes**

 **Balon Greyjoy was always going to attack the north he hates the Starks and holds them largely responsible for his failed rebellion and for the loss of his sons.**

 **What happened inside Moat Cailin with Alys will be explained in a later chapter to see what exactly happened.**

 **The Greyjoys failed to believe that Moat Cailin was as strong as Theon said and couldn't be taken through a full on assault.**

 **At present the Stark cause doesn't have the support of the Redwyne's or their fleet as Lord Redwyne's twin sons are prisoners in Kings Landing.**

* * *

 **Alester Florent – Various Locations**

'Highgarden should have been his' those were the words Alester Florent repeated to himself a hundred times a day.

Since he was a boy his father had always told him that the Tyrell's had no claim over Highgarden they were merely stewards who bent the knee like cowards while Alester's own ancestors fought and died against the dragons.

Alester never understood why his father never attempted to take what should have been theirs. Many of his ancestors throughout the years since the Tyrell's had been given Highgarden had at least tried, true they had all failed but at least they made an attempt. It was because of those attempts did he know what he would need to be successful.

For years he had been planning and preparing for the right opportunity all with the same goal in mind. To achieve it though he knew he needed allies; too many of his fellow Reach lords had forgotten what the Tyrell's really were and seemed to be content to just accept that up jumped stewards ruled over them.

He had gained his first ally when he married Melara Crane bringing the loyalty of her brother and the forces of Red Lake to his cause. Next had been arranging marriages for his brothers a task which proved difficult enough; Colin had wanted to marry some Tyrell cousin a notion Alester quickly squashed forcing him to marry the Bulmer girl instead. Axell the fool that he was refused to marry any bride put before him no matter the threat, his only relief had been Ryam who complied with his command readily enough with the promise of a knighthood and a keep of his own when the time came.

His and his brother's marriages were only the start though his real work had been his children. He had wed his daughters Melessa and Rhea to the lords Tarly and Hightower with the hopes that they would be able to persuade their husbands to support Alester's rightful claim to Highgarden when he finally made his move.

For his only son he had arranged forAlekyne to marry Lord Ashford's daughter a marriage that had only recently been held and was still without a child but it didn't matter when they finally had a child it would be born in Highgarden.

After years of tireless work the time was finally perfect for him and his family to act. He sat now in his solar the Lords Bulwer, Costayne and Cuy all sitting across from him. He was once again reading the numerous letters that had been coming week after week into Brightwater Keep since the war had begun.

Half a dozen letters from that fat oaf Tyrell; four of which ordered him to call his men to arms, one stating that the Reach would support Robb Stark and the sixth ordering Alester to march his men to the Riverlands as soon as he was able.

Tyrell wasn't the only one who had sent him ravens though; he had received ravens from Kings Landing, Dragonstone and Storms End the last of which he had nearly laughed at. The other two though they were a different matter and it was because of these he had called a meeting with those he trusted most.

"My lords I must once again thank you for ignoring the order from Highgarden, I give you my word that when the Tyrell's are dealt with that you all will be rewarded greatly" he said bringing a greedy smile to the lords gathered.

As the raven from Highgarden stated he and his allies were ordered to gather their men, something they all did except instead of marching to the Tyrell's they had all gathered at Brightwater Keep awaiting his command.

He had hoped that he would be able to rely on his daughters husbands for support but alas the cowards had marched to Highgarden before Alester had the chance to meet and persuade them otherwise. It didn't matter after he took care of the Tyrell's they would fall in line.

Bringing himself from his thoughts he spoke once more "my lords I have received ravens from both King Joffrey and Stannis, both are offering me Highgarden if I support their cause"

Not wanting to listen to their opinion on which king they should support Alester held up his hand to keep the lords quiet and spoke up again. "I have already sent an envoy to both Kings pledging our fealty"

"My lord is that wise what if either king learns of our support for the other" Lord Cuy asked fearfully.

He couldn't help but sigh at the man's stupidity and had to breathe deep before responding. "Neither will find out as I have promised both that we shall bring the rest of the Reach to heal before we march to their aid by which time a clear victor will be clear and our apparent support will not go unrewarded."

"My lord do we have the strength to subdue the rest of the Reach as you said we would? Even with Tarly taking ten thousand men north there are still forty thousand camped outside Highgarden" Lord Cuy asked.

Alester couldn't help but smile when he heard that, "there were forty thousand true but no longer. Ser Garlan has taken twenty thousand men and rode west into the Westerlands; I have had word from my goodbrother Lord Crane, he promises that he will take Goldengrove and Old Oak and prevent Ser Garlan from returning to the Reach when we begin our attacks"

"My son is currently returning from Ashford with its levies in toll, combined with our own forces here we will have sixteen thousand men more than enough to handle an army led by Mace Tyrell" he said pleased with himself.

Looking around the room he could see that Lord Bulwer and Costayne were smiling wide but yet again Cuy looked uncertain. "My lord what of Mathis Rowan did he ride with Ser Garlan" the lord Alester was beginning to regret involving asked.

"Rowan remained at Highgarden with Tyrell but he will not be an issue; Mace Tyrell the fool that he is will insist on commanding the army when he hears of our attacks" Alester said angry that his plan was being questioned.

Cuy was smart enough at least to pick up on Alester's anger and stayed silent and listen to Alester's plan of where they would strike.

* * *

That had been four days ago now and since then Alester had led an army sixteen thousand strong northeast. He had wanted to march straight for Highgarden and put every Tyrell to the sword but such a move would be too risky he needed the Tyrell's to come him.

He had thought long and hard where his forces should attack before deciding on Appleton; Lord Appleton himself was at Highgarden and would no doubt insist Mace take back his castle.

Taking Appleton had been easy enough he had given his son command of the army. Alester watched with pride as Alekyne fought and led like a true Florent, being the first to ride into the broken down gates and killing any man who stood against him including Ser Loras Appleton.

To further ensure that Tyrell had no choice but to march out and meet him, Alester had sent men to every keep nearby and with orders to kill any who failed to submit to his houses rightful claim to the Reach.

As he had predicted the fool Tyrell had fallen for his plan and had broken camp almost immediately after the fall of Appleton.

He was now stood in his command tent with his lords and numerous knights circled around him. "Lord Bulmer you will take the right, Lord Costayne you have the left, I will take the centre. We have the higher ground my lords and I mean for us to hold it until my son can attack" he said loudly meeting the gaze of each man.

"Has there been any word from Ser Alekyne my lord" he heard his cousin Aaron say.

"No but I am not expecting to, my son knows his job he will not fail me" he said before calling an end to the meeting so that the army could prepare itself.

It wasn't long after that he was sat atop his horse with twelve thousand men armored and ready at his back. The rest of his forces had been taken by Alekyne the previous day and would hopefully be joining the battle not long after his and Tyrell's army clashed.

Looking out across the field he could see twenty thousand of his fellow countrymen all being led by that fool Mace Tyrell. He cursed himself for what he was about to do but he knew it was necessary to show the people of the Reach what happens when you go against his house. Tyrell the idiot that he was had ridden right to Alester and would suffer for it, his forces were positioned along a number of hills and would bleed Tyrell's forces dry the moment the battle begun.

"Have the archers ready to fire as soon as I give the command. Ensure the pikes are raised at the last possible moment" he shouted out to no one in particular but none the less he heard his orders carried down the length of the army.

He heard a war horn blow from the Tyrell army and without thinking he drew his sword and screamed aloud an action which was mimicked by his entire army.

Watching he saw three thousand armored knights ride ahead of Tyrell's army, riding hard and fast right towards Alester.

"Archers aim for the horses" he shouted when the enemy vanguard came into range.

He watched as a thousand arrows were drawn and loosed, flying high into the air and down upon the approaching riders. He cursed internally as he saw more than three quarters of the arrows either miss or harmlessly hit off an armored knight having little if any affect. His only consolation came when he saw a couple hundred horses fall and their riders crushed by their fellow soldiers.

"Fire at will" he shouted outn, watching as more and more arrows flew out raining death upon his enemies.

Close to a thousand of the Tyrell van had been felled by his archers already now and the rest would soon fall, "pikes up" he shouted causing a row of pikes to be risen along his entire line.

The crashed that followed was almost ear shattering he heard the screams and cries of anguish of countless men and horse alike. He shuddered slightly at the sight of so much blood and mangled bodies but pushed his disgust aside so he could finish what he started.

Hundreds of Tyrell knights had broken through his line and were bringing down all that stood in their way no doubt angry at the death of so many of their friends and brothers. Grasping his sword tighter he rode straight towards the Tyrell knights swinging left and right, slashing, stabbing and hacking his way through any who would stand in his way from gaining his rightful seat.

Despite his age and the fact his arm was aching he didn't relent until both he and his horse were covered in his enemy's blood and the battered remains of the Tyrell vanguard lay dead or dying upon the field.

"My lord" turning quickly he saw that the main Tyrell army had finally joined the battle and had clashed with his forces and one of his knights was looking at him concerned.

Pushing away his aches, pains and tiredness he rallied the men closest to him and once again led them to battle.

Slashing and stabbing, ducking and hacking he was reenergized at the thought of how close he was to achieving his goal. Left and right he swung and stabbed bringing down men much younger and stronger, a Fossoway soldier then a Hightower then an Appleton then a Tyrell. They didn't stop coming and he didn't stop killing, again and again he slashed and stabbed at throats, stomachs and hearts.

Turning to his left and right he was pleased to see that countless Tyrell soldiers lay dead around him, his joy was short-lived though as he noticed that many of the dead bore his and his allies sigils as well.

"Cuy how goes the rest of the battle" he shouted to the lord of Cuy town who too was covered in blood much of it his own by the look of the man.

"Our right and centre is holding strong my lord but Costayne's force is weakening" Cuy responded his voice tired.

Looking to the left he could see that it wouldn't last long and that Rowan soliders under that traitor Mathis Rowan were cutting past his men easily enough.

Thinking for a moment that perhaps he had made a mistake his attention was drawn to the sound of war horns coming from the Tyrell rear.

Scanning the field he couldn't help but laugh when he saw his son and heir Alekyne and his four thousand men riding fast into Tyrell's undefended rear destroying all those who stood in their way.

Cheering the sight he once more rode head first into the Tyrell army determined to find and kill that oak Mace Tyrell.

Despite his eagerness to kill Tyrell he was noticing that there were less and less enemies to fight.

"They're retreating" he heard someone shout before he whipped his head around and saw that the Tyrell army was indeed fleeing like cowards.

"Should we follow them my lord" he heard Cuy say from the ground after losing his horse.

He thought carefully for a moment and looked around at his army and could see that despite their victory many of his men were tired and bloodied and were in no shape to march once more. "No let the cowards flee we will finish them off soon enough" he said bringing a smile to Cuy's bloody face.

* * *

He stood once more in his command tent a mile from the battle field, outside he could hear the laughter and sounds of celebration from his men who were no doubt drinking and feasting on the supplies taken from Appleton.

"We lost over three thousand men with another two thousand too injured to fight father including Lord Costayne" Alekyne said grimly.

He nodded solemnly at hearing how many of his men had died under his command. "And the Tyrell's" he said hoping he hadn't sacrificed his men for nothing.

His son smiled wide before speaking his voice much happier than it had been previously "they left close to ten thousand men either dead or dying upon the field." The lords gathered around cheered and laughed at what they had just heard a sentiment he too shared. Tyrell had lost nearly half of the forces he had brought with him but he was still in a strong position and could potentially call upon more men, he needed to act fast if he was too succeed.

He stayed quiet for a few moments and thought on what needed to be done before speaking once more silencing the tent. "I want riders sent to my good brother immediately; tell lord Crane that we need Goldengrove taken as soon as possible. With the fall of his home and the capture of his family Mathis Rowan will rethink his Loyalty to the Tyrell's"

"Will we ride on Highgarden my lord" Lord Bulmer asked no doubt hoping for the chance to pillage the castle for all its gold.

He looked at the man with disgust for a moment before responding "no Mace Tyrell will lead his remaining forces to Highgarden and the castle will be too strongly manned. We will break the army and spread throughout the land; I want as many castles and keeps taken as possible. Only when we control the rest of the Reach will we attack Highgarden am I understood"

He received nods of agreement from the lords gathered before he spoke up again. "Ser Andon how many noble prisoners did we capture" he asked his second cousin who glanced at a piece of paper he had before him.

"We took twelve of note my lord; three red apple Fossoways, two Hightowers, two Oakhearts and five Tyrells. None of which are from the main lines, all are second or third cousins except for Ser Jon Oakheart who is the brother of Lord Oakheart" his cousin Ser Andon said.

He thought carefully on what he had just heard, his prisoners may not bring much gold but they may prove useful if their relations refuse to bend the knee. "Ser Andon escort the prisoners to Appleton all save for the Tyrell's they will be executed first thing tomorrow." He could see the looks of shock and concern on the lords gathered faces but none dared speak up.

It was a little after dawn the following morning when he watched as the Tyrell prisoners were dragged before him and sentenced to death. He smiled as their heads were cut from their bodies receiving mixed reactions from his watching army.

He didn't care though in fact those five were only the start and in time ever Tyrell would be dead and none would dare question his rightful claim to Highgarden.

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews the better.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes**

The Florent's are one of the strongest houses in the Reach so they could definitely muster several thousand men especially with the allies they had with them.

Also the story can't be completely one sided despite what people want, the Starks have to suffer some setback.

 **Bran Stark – Various Locations**

Bran was once again welcoming a northern lord to Winterfell, a task which become increasingly irritable the more he seemed to do it. Since Robb had been crowned king of the North and Trident every northern lord or their heir who hadn't ridden south had come to Winterfell to pledge their renewed allegiance.

At first he had more than willing to welcome each man that came as his leg had prevented him from doing much of anything else. However his leg had all but returned to its former strength now. Already he was back riding and training in the yard being trained by both Ser Rodrik and Lord Norrey.

Bringing himself from his thoughts he looked to the man who stood before him now, he was neither a lord nor a knight yet he ruled over a large piece of land just south of the Gift. Land which he received from Bran's grandfather many years ago for some service or another.

"Your grace I have come not only to pledge my allegiance to his grace King Robb but also ask for Winterfell's help. My son has marched south with your brother as have many of the men on my lands, to ensure those men were supplied fully I have foolishly given over much of my food stores. I fear that my people will starve in the coming moons if I cannot find them food, I have gathered some silver in the hopes that Winterfell can spare me some food" the man closer to sixty than fifty said from bended knee.

Bran knew for a fact that Winterfell had more than enough supplies to spare, it was only yesterday that Maester Luwin had shown him the figures on their food supplies. And if Bran was correct the figures would only be increased in the next week or so with more provisions on their way.

Clearing his throat he spoke in what Arya had been calling his princely voice. "My friend Winterfell will not sell you any food, we will however give you enough food to last you and your people till the next harvest freely and give you permission to hunt some game in the Wolfswood."

Bran was pleased to see the man smile with delight when he heard what he was to receive and thanked him and his family for their support. After the man left Bran was delighted with the fact that his duties as Prince of Winterfell were finished for the day and he was allowed go to the yard to train.

Since his leg had mended Bran had spent as many hours as possible training with a sword, axe or bow. Training he shared not only with the two Freys, but also Arya and some of the younger boys at Winterfell. Bran was pleased that he had been able to beat both Walders and the other boys; in fact he had only to beat Arya before Lord Norrey said he would allow Bran to train with the older boys.

That had been several days ago now and he was currently on his way to his father's solar after being called by Lord Norrey. Walking into the solar he was worried when he saw Sansa, Ser Rodrik, Lord Norrey and Maester Luwin all standing around the desk. "Has something happened Robb or Jon" he asked fearfully as soon as he entered.

It was Sansa who answered him her voice soft as always "Robb and Jon are fine Bran, the issue is at Hornwood." Since their mother left Sansa had taken over all her responsibilities and then some, most notably learning to control Rickon who was becoming increasingly wild especially now that men from the mountain clans were here.

"My lord we have received a raven from the maester at Hornwood, apparently Roose Bolton's natural son has forced Lady Donella to marry him and he is declaring himself the lawful lord of Hornwood. The maester asks for Winterfell's assistance" Maester Luwin said concern evident on his face.

He stood in silence then and listened to Ser Rodrik and Lord Norrey argue over what should be done. Bran remembered Lady Hornwood from the last harvest festival where she warned that Ramsey Snow had been gathering men. Ser Rodrik had assured her that Snow wouldn't do anything to her or her lands.

"Enough" he shouted out silencing the bickering. "Lord Norrey is right! Ramsey Snow must be punished for what he has done and Lady Hornwood must be rescued. My lord you will take however many of your soldiers as you deem necessary"

"Aye lad I'll set Hornwood right" the large mountain man said grasping the handle of his axe.

Nodding his thanks he spoke up once more trying to act how his father or Robb would have. "Maester send a raven to White Harbor assure Lord Manderly that we will deal with Snow and ensure Lady Hornwood is safe"

"Lord Norrey with your permission I would like to join you" he asked after Maester Luwin had left to send the raven.

Before Norrey had the chance to respond though Sansa spoke up her voice angry "Bran you are too young to fight!"

"Aye my lord it would be safer if you were to stay in Winterfell" Ser Rodrik said backing up Sansa.

Angry for a moment he responded his voice louder than he intended. "It is my duty as a Stark to ride out and see justice done" he said looking to Norrey for support.

The older mountain lord smiled slightly at Bran's words before speaking. "The lad is right; the people of Hornwood will be pleased to see a Stark coming to their aid. Besides my men will be more than enough to handle the bastard and his dogs. I give you my word Princess that no harm will come to your brother"

To his massive relief Sansa had consented on the condition that three of the men that Domeric had left to guard her were sent as Bran's protection. Those three combined with his Stark guards, a half dozen Manderly guards Wynafryd had ordered he take with him and Summer meant that Bran was in little if any risk of getting injured.

The journey to Hornwood had been the most excitement Bran had had in moons. He rode side by side with Rickard Norrey, Lord Norrey's eldest son while Summer ran free across the vast wilderness. His happiness was short-lived however as when they came closer to Hornwood they could see smoke bellowing into the sky.

Riding hard Bran was shocked to see near half of the town surrounding Hornwood was up in flames. Coming closer to the town Lord Norrey called a halt as an old man wearing the Hornwood moose upon his chest was running as fast as he was able towards them.

Bran watched out of ear shot as Lord Norrey and the old man discussed something before the man once again turned towards his home. While Norrey turned and started barking orders "Rickard take three quarters of the men and get the fire under control. I will take the rest and go after the bastard; the coward has fled north towards the Dreadfort."

"Lad go with Rickard" Lord Norrey started before his attention was drawn to Summer who was growling loudly.

Without questioning how he knew what Summer had discovered. "Summer has picked up the bastard's smell he can lead us to him" he said loudly receiving uncertain looks from Norrey.

"Very well but you stay next to me" Norrey said before they once again began riding this time much faster than they had previously.

It was a little before nightfall before the sound of hounds barking could be heard and Bran knew they were close. He didn't get the chance to say as much before he heard the sound of arrows flying through the air and heard a couple of men around him shouting in pain.

It wasn't a moment later before his guards circled him with their swords drawn and their shields up. "Lord Norrey follow Summer" he shouted out from behind his shield wall.

He could see the giant mountain lord nod before he ordered his men to follow. It wasn't long after that Bran heard the sound of battle and could taste the blood from the men Summer was ripping to pieces.

Hearing a howl of victory Bran knew they had won and ordered his guards to ride and rejoin with Norrey and his men. Riding past a line of trees Bran was relieved to see Lord Norrey standing with his axe in front of a bloody man. All around them stood clansmen who were wiping blood from their weapons while twenty or so Norrey or men wearing Bolton sigils lay dead with a number of hounds lying lifeless next to them.

"We got the bastard my prince" Norrey said which shocked Bran slightly as it was the first time the man had ever referred to him with his new title.

Looking to the man who had being forced to his knees, Bran could see the Bolton sigil emblazoned on a bloody breastplate. Without getting the chance to speak one of the Bolton guards Sansa had ordered he took with him spoke up.

"That's not the bastard your grace, that's his creature Reek" his Bolton guard said before spitting on the ground. Bran looked to the man then to their prisoner a couple of times before remembering what Sansa had told him about the guards that Domeric had left to guard her and how their loyalty was to Dom and not his father.

"You will never catch my master he will be half way down the Weeping Water already" Reek said cackling as he spoke.

Confused for a moment, he quickly learned that a man had jumped into the river and was carried downstream the moment the battle begun.

"The bastard could be miles away by now lad" Norrey said angrily.

Nodding to the older man Bran sat atop his horse in silence before he finally spoke. "Alec, you will take ten of Lord Norrey's man and head to the Dreadfort. If Ramsey Snow attempts to return to his father's home you will take him prisoner and bring him to Winterfell" he said to same Bolton guard who had spoken earlier.

Receiving a nod from the man and an approving nod from Lord Norrey he turned his attention once more to the creature Reek who was still knelt before him.

Knowing what Robb or his father would do Bran spoke up with his 'princely' voice. "Reek for your crimes at Hornwood and for breaking the peace of his grace King Robb Stark, I Bran Stark Prince of Winterfell hereby sentence you to death"

Looking to Norrey he was relieved to see the giant man nod before lifting his axe high and ending Reek's life a moment later. Bran looked on stone-faced barely remembering the day he had shied away as his father executing a night's watch deserter.

"You did well lad, Ned would have been proud" Lord Norrey said on their journey back to Hornwood.

They arrived back at Hornwood at dawn the following morning only to see that the fires had all been extinguished. He rode with Lord Norrey on his right and Summer on his left through the town and into the castle receiving cheers from many of the townsfolk.

Upon entering the castle they were led towards the lords solar where Rickard Norrey and the castle maester were deep in discussion as they entered.

"How is lady Hornwood" he asked almost immediately.

The old maester's voice was laced with concern as he spoke "I have treated Lady Donella wounds and ensured she is getting enough food, if the gods are good then she will make a full recovery over time your grace"

Pleased with the news he couldn't help but notice a look of concern upon Rickard Norrey's face. "We have received a raven from Moat Cailin, Iron Born have landed"

Bran stood shocked and angry listening to what the raven had said before agreeing whole heartily with Lord Norrey that they needed to march west and drive the Iron Born from their lands.

He made a promise the following morning as they rode out that he would secure and hold the north for Robb at all costs.

 **Theon Greyjoy – Various Locations**

Theon had lost count the number of times he had cursed his family for their sheer stupidity.

When he had arrived home after so many years he brought with him his hopes and desires of what the Iron Born could become. They had spent too many years living off memories of the old way, it was time they realized what they needed to do in order to survive and prosper.

His father being the fool that he was refused to even listen to the benefits of allying with the North, too busy he was trying to plan vengeance that would amount to nothing but suffering and death for their people.

Theon had tried to tell his family the foolishness of their actions, he told them that Moat Cailin would never fall and the mountain clans were roaming the north and would fall upon their forces as soon as they landed. His family didn't listen though in fact they had called him a coward and a traitor to their people.

Despite their hatred for him he didn't relent though and met with his father individually a meeting he would never forget.

"Father the North may have prospered in recent years but that wealth pales in comparison to what we would take from the West. Robb Stark has no interest in the Westerlands gold neither in its lands, fighting by his side we can strip the west dry and rule over lands not even the Hoares of old could control" he had said trying to persuade his father.

His words did nothing but anger his father "Boy! If you speak of the Stark alliance once more to me I shall give you to the drowned god myself and wash away the shame you are bringing to our family. I will raise your sister up as Queen and your name will be known by all Iron Born as a traitorous coward am I understood"

He stood in silence glaring at his father when he heard the words spoken, all his dreams of being a king were at risk and to his shame he merely nodded silently begging for Robb's forgiveness.

"Good, prove to me that you have salt in your veins Theon, take the men and ships I have given you and strip the Stoney Shore bare" his father said before ordering him out of his solar.

He left without saying a word and walked to the chambers he owned as a boy. Looking out the window he could see ships being prepared and his family's banner flying proudly from atop every mast. It was the sight of this and the countless men below all ready to serve and die for his family and independence did Theon make up his mind once and for all.

That had been over two weeks ago now and he was currently stood aboard the Sea Bitch with his uncle Damphair to his side. Together they were looking out to the sea discussing the town Ned Stark had begun building on the Stoney Shore.

"Construction was halted after the northerners marched south but there should still be people there with some silver and supplies, if the winds are with us we should be there by nightfall" he said knowing full well that the people there who were not old were the wives and children of men who had marched south.

"Good the men will be glad for the fight and the chance to take some salt wives" his uncle said smiling as he looked into the sea.

Theon merely nodded in response and felt guilt at the thought of what he would have to do.

They went ashore a half mile from the town and marched in complete silence until they came within sight of the unfinished town. Theon could see the beginning of the keep in the centre of a dozen or so smaller buildings all surrounded by unfinished curtain walls next to a place which no doubt would be the dock when it was completed.

"There are no lights or fires burning" Dagmer Cleftjaw said coming alongside Theon.

Looking to the unfinished town he could see that Dagmer was correct and that not only was there no fires lighting there was also no sound of life whatsoever.

Fearing a trap Theon sent a number of his men ahead to enter the town and search for any sign of life only to be told that there wasn't a single person in the town or in the surrounding area. Concerned he ordered one of his ships to sail north and scout the fishing villages while a group of men marched east to search for any sign of life.

It was four days before his scout ship and search parties returned, the former reporting that they passed five fishing village and each one was abandoned while the latter reported that the same was true of the villages to the east.

"There is no point staying here we should either sail north to join with Asha or south to join with Victarion" his uncle Damphair said loudly to Theon and Dagmer Cleftjaw.

Theon had no intention of joining with his uncle or sister they would no doubt find a way to blame him for what had happened here. Before he responded though Dagmer spoke up his voice angry "Deepwood Motte and Moat Cailin would have both fallen by now their wealth and women taken. We should go east and attack one of the northern strongholds"

He thought carefully on that for a few moments before responding cursing himself as he said it. "Dagmer is right uncle, Torrhen's Square or the Rills are rich lands and from what I remember the Mountain clans weren't near either. We could march fast and take what we can and be gone before the clans or Winterfell have the time to respond"

Despite the fact that his uncle wasn't happy with the fact they were going further inland he kept quiet. It was after three days of heavy marching before a northerner was finally found by one of his scouts.

"Iron born scum" the man shouted before getting a kick to the stomach forcing him quiet.

"If you value your life old man you will tell me the truth. Where are the people of the Stoney Shore gone" he said strongly.

It took another kick this time to the face before the man responded. "Moat Cailin sent riders and ravens all along the coast, warning of you scum. The Starks will come and throw you all back to the sea where you belong"

Nodding to Dagmer to end the northerner's life; he looked around at the men gathered and could see a shadow of doubt was spreading across their faces. A feeling he too shared, if the northern lords had been warned of their attacks then every castle and town would be ready and waiting. Searching for ideas he couldn't help but curse his father once more for dooming them all.

Despite his reluctance he knew he couldn't turn tail and run now, his father would disown him and the Lords of the Iron Islands would never see him as the king he always wanted to become. With the help of his uncle and the promise of gold; he was able to persuade his men that the Northerners would stand no chance against them and once again they begun their march but not before Theon sent scouts in every direction.

He found himself now stood waiting in the woods just south of Torrhen's Square. He could see Benfred Tallhart and his Wild Hares riding after a number of Theon's men who were running fast towards the woods.

"Archers wait my command" he said preparing to fire an arrow himself. Theon's men had been ridden down before the Wild Hares finally came into range.

"Fire" he shouted loudly raining down death on the Tallhart forces.

The battle if it could even be called a battled was over nearly as quick as it had begun; of the fifty northerner's who had ridden out only one remained alive. Benfred, the man Theon had known for years was dragged before bloody with an arrow sticking from his shoulder.

"Theon you bloody turn-cloak, the king will have your head for this" Ben spat blood coming from his mouth.

Looking around he could see his men were all looking at him to see what he was going to do, his uncle included. Without thinking or hesitating he drew his sword and with a single swing ended his friend's life and forsaking every tie he once had to the North.

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oberyn Martell – Sunspear**

Oberyn sat once more on a balcony in the Water Gardens discussing the war that was taking place to the north. A war he and Dorne's army should be fighting in not sitting idle while vengeance slipped past them.

"The Northern army is preparing to march west and destroy the army Stafford Lannister is gathering" he said to Doran smiling slightly at the thought that more Lannisters would be killed soon.

Since the outbreak of the war Oberyn had celebrated every single Lannister defeat. He had never laughed or drunk more when word spread of Robb Stark's victory over the Kingslayer and Tywin Lannister. The more Lannister lost the more Oberyn pressured his brother to commit to the war; Tywin Lannister was his he couldn't risk any other killing the old lion.

Even with all those losses Doran still refused to involve Dorne in the war beyond ordering Oberyn to ensure Dorne's borders were secure. A task he fulfilled and then some, he had gathered close to ten thousand spears and positioned them along their borders ready to move as soon as the order was given.

Despite their current neutrality nearly every king had sent a raven to them to attempt to bring them into the war. He still laughed at the raven received from Stannis Baratheon, the man had foolishly wrote that Dorne owed him its allegiance and that he expected them to ride out and join his forces.

Renly Baratheon at least had some sense; the boy had offered himself in marriage to Arianne; promising to make her his queen and punishing the Lannisters for all the wrongs they had inflicted. If Oberyn had been in the position to agree he would no doubt have consented to the match outright just so he could fight.

Dragging himself from his thoughts he turned to his brother and listened to him speak. "Do you think Robb Stark will be successful in beating the Lannister army in the west" Doran asked his voice weak and soft.

Without needing to think he spoke straight away "the young wolf will make little work of Stafford Lannister especially if it's true that Garlan Tyrell is planning on marching into the southern Westerlands. For all we know the battle may already have been fought our reports are old"

His brother seemed to think carefully on that before speaking once more changing the subject. "I have received another raven brother only this time it is from Tyrion Lannister hand of his nephew King Joffrey. Kings Landing offer is much the same as Renly's; only with the promise of lands and titles for yourself outside of Dorne and the assurances that the Mountain and Amory Lorch will be handed over to us"

Oberyn couldn't help but laugh when he heard that, "the imp knows full well that the Mountain is either dead or a prisoner of the Starks and we have heard nothing of Lorch so he too could be dead of captured."

He watched as his brother nod his head in agreement and read the letter once more before speaking. "You are not wrong brother but this maybe our best option for the moment, the Targaryen girl is moving further east if your spies are correct and may continue to do so, we can no longer rest our hopes on her."

"What does the imp say of Tywin, will he be given over as well for ordering the murder of our sister, niece and nephew" he all but spat at his brother.

He noticed his brother frown slightly at the mention of their dead family before speaking once more. "I want vengeance as much as you do brother but what would you have me do?"

"The Lannister's only proposed such an alliance as they are being outnumbered by Stark's army. They need our spears if they are stand a chance, why not join with the Young Wolf and pledge our support" he said angrily.

Before his brother had the chance to respond though one of his brothers many maesters entered the room clutching an opened letter.

He stood in silence as his brother opened and read the letter numerous times before finally speaking. "Robb Stark has sent an envoy two weeks past bound for our shores in the hopes of discussing an alliance."

* * *

That had been a week ago now and he currently sat next to his brother and niece in a large meeting chamber at Sunspear.

"Lord Jason Mallister my prince" he heard Areo Hotah say strongly walking the lord of Seagard into the room before taking his usual position behind Doran.

Oberyn eyed the older lord carefully watching him as he spoke. "My lords and lady I am most grateful that you agreed to see me" Mallister said bowing slightly.

Receiving a nod from Doran the Riverlord rose up then and spoke. "His grace King Robb Stark has sent me to speak on his behalf in the hopes that Dorne might fight by our side in removing the Lannister bastard from the Iron Throne"

"And seat himself upon it" Arianne said drawing the riverman's gaze.

"Indeed princess, King Robb intends to take the Iron Throne" Mallister said proudly before being interrupted once more.

"And your king orders us to fight his enemies while he benefits from it" his niece said receiving a disapproving look from Doran.

Mallister stood silent for a few moments before he finally responded "King Robb does not order anything my lady he merely seeks an alliance so that together we can fight side by side against our common enemy"

His niece had clearly wanted to say something then but a look from Doran silenced the girl. "What is it your king proposes" Doran asked softly.

"His grace wishes to unify Westeros like never before, already the North, Riverlands, Reach and much of the Vale have sworn themselves to him and he desires for Dorne to join the alliance to rid the realm of Tywin Lannister, Joffrey Waters and Stannis Baratheon" Mallister said strongly.

Oberyn looked at Mallister for a few moments and thought that the man no doubt was unaware of Florent's defeat of Mace Tyrell and the Iron Born attacks on the North.

"Why should Dorne bend to a king who has no claim to the Throne, why should we not bend to Joffrey Baratheon and accept his terms of alliance? After all, my daughter would be his queen" his brother asked meeting Mallister's gaze.

The lord of Seagard stood in silence once more and looked to be thinking carefully before he eventually responded. "My lord forgetting the fact that Joffrey Waters is a bastard born of incest, the boy has already proven what kind of king he would be. No doubt you have heard of Lord Eddard's unjustified torture and execution, but word is also spreading of the deaths of scores of innocents in the capital on the orders of the bastard"

Oberyn looked to his niece then to see her shudder slightly, no doubt fearing what would happen if she were to marry the bastard.

"What is it King Robb offers Dorne" he asked speaking for the first time.

"His grace will grant a position on his council to whomever you decide as well as numerous positions at court. In addition the king would be honored if Prince Trystane were to serve as his squire. His grace regrets that his only sibling not betrothed at present is his youngest brother and understands that Prince Rickon is too young to wed the Princess Arianne but he would be happy to discuss other possible matches if you consent after the war."

Mallister stopped speaking for a few moments and looked at the three Martells sat before him before speaking again. "His grace is also offering Dorne a chance to seek justice and right a wrong that has gone too long unpunished"

When the old lord finished speaking Oberyn looked to his brother and could see that he was thinking carefully on everything they were being offered. "My lord, allow us to retire to discuss these terms" his brother said receiving a nod from Mallister.

"My lord I have also brought a gift from King Robb. He wishes you to have it whether you accept him as your king or not" the lord said with a slight smile.

"Ser Gregor Clegane is currently chained and guarded aboard my ship and is awaiting Dorne's justice" the man said his smile much wider now.

Oberyn couldn't believe what he was hearing; receiving a nod from Doran he all but ran from the room with Mallister at his heals to the dock.

Rushing aboard the ship he barely contained his laughter when he saw the giant form of Gregor Clegane chained from head to toe.

He arranged for the Mountain to be dragged through the streets of Sunspear to the cheers and cries of delight of the people of the city. By the time he returned once more to the Old Palace the Mountain was unconscious and bleeding from several places.

"My prince your brother requests your presence immediately" he heard Areo Hotah say strongly.

Cursing loudly he turned to the guards spread around the room and warned them not to touch Clegane until he returned.

"Ser Gregor is still alive I assume" his brother said the moment Oberyn entered the room.

"Indeed he is and I intend him to remain alive for as long as possible" he said in response planning in his head everything that he was going to do to the chained monster.

His brother nodded with a small smile evident on his face. "You want me to join with Stark I assume" Doran said seriously.

Oberyn had all but made up his mind the moment he had learned that Ser Gregor was at his disposal. "Indeed brother whether you allow it or not I will ride north to join the Young Wolf" he said before being silenced with a wave of his brothers frail hand.

"You have my permission to go north but you will not go alone. You will take Trystane and our army and pledge Dorne's support to Stark. Ensure our people are not forgotten and show the realm that Dorne will always claim its vengeance for any wrongs done to us. Is that understood!" Doran said stronger than he had spoken in years.

He was more than happy to nod his agreement, "what of Quentyn and Arianne?" he asked suspecting he already knew the answer.

"Quentyn will go east as we have discussed but he will merely observe, he will not act until we know more about what kind of king Stark will be. I will talk to my daughter after I talk to Lord Mallister and assure her of her place" his brother responded before dismissing Oberyn.

Oberyn spent the following two days and nights alone with Gregor Clegane with screams of pain and cries of anguish their only companions.

It wasn't until the third day when the screams finally stopped did Oberyn leave the room with a smile on his face, a smile he kept as he rode out to war.

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better as they encourage me to write.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jon Stark – Various Locations**

Jon felt strange being in command of their armies still within the Riverlands, especially when he considered how many older and more seasoned commanders were available for Robb to choose from.

He had expected his brother and king to pick either his great uncle Ser Brynden or Lord Tarly to take command in his absence but to Jon's surprise Robb had entrusted him with holding his kingdom.

Returning to Riverrun after securing the Golden Tooth Jon had immediately called for a meeting to discuss what they would do now that Robb, the Freys and much of the Northern army was in the west.

Around him sat Edmure and Brynden Tully, Lords Blackwood, Bracken, Tarly, Karstark, Piper, Domeric Bolton, Lady Olenna and the Queen.

"Your grace, my lords and lady I must thank you for convening so quickly but there is much we need to discuss" he said strongly before looking to Ser Brynden and Randyll Tarly "Is Tywin Lannister still at Harrenhal?"

The two battle hardened men looked at each other before Ser Brynden spoke up. "Indeed he is your grace and his position is only growing stronger, our scouts are reporting that the lords of the Crownlands are mustering their entire force and are going to join either Lord Tywin at Harrenhal or with Ser Kevin at Maidenpool. It won't be long before they stir and strike north"

"Aye Ser Brynden is correct, already my son has beaten back a number of Lannisters minor attempts but he does not have the numbers to stop a full assault" Lord Tarly said pride clear across his face. Pride which Jon could understand, Sam was like a brother to him and he smiled wide when he heard of Sam's successes beating back Lannister soldiers.

Nodding to both men he looked to a map of the Riverlands he had in front of him for a few moments before speaking once more. "Domeric, is your father still camped near Darry" he asked his friend who nodded quickly.

"Very well, I want word sent to him that he is to break camp and march his foot further south towards Saltpans and prevent any attack from Maidenpool" he spoke to his friend once more who again nodded in response.

Looking to the map one final time he spoke again his voice as confident as possible. "Lords Blackwood and Piper you both will ride out at dawn with your forces as well as the Darry, Mallister and Vance soldiers. Join with Lord Samwell and stop any advance from Tywin Lannister." When he finished speaking both lords happily accepted and promised they would not fail Robb.

"Good the rest of our forces will remain here until we know what Lannister plans to do. What other news is there" he said looking around the room.

It was Ser Brynden who spoke up first his voice strong and gruff "my scouts report fighting has taken place within the Vale.

Jon nodded solemnly at hearing that, it had been news he had been expecting since Ser Robar Royce joined their cause. The knight had told Robb that Lady Lysa was furious that many Vale lords were going to go against her orders and march to war.

"Lady Lysa is no doubt still in mourning from the loss of her husband. I will send her a raven myself to try and persuade her to see sense and call off her forces" Margaery said to Jon's relief.

"Aye your grace that would be wise" Ser Brynden said a look of anger evident on his face at the fact that his niece was going against her own blood.

He allowed for a few moments of silence before he spoke up again this time bringing good news to the table. "The prisoner exchange that his grace had arranged with Tywin Lannister has been completed. A half dozen of our prisoners have been released in exchange for six of theirs." Jon couldn't help but notice the look of relief on his goodfathers face at the mention of his son and heir being released bringing an end to the meeting.

Over the next couple of weeks he attended meetings which discussed Robb and Ser Garlan's successes in securing the Westerlands, Stannis Baratheon's march on Kings Landing and just recently the news that Alester Florent had led a revolt in the Reach beating Mace Tyrell in the field and taking numerous castles in the queen's homeland.

Right now though Jon found himself standing to Margaery's right, while the woman herself sat in the lords chair in Riverrun's great hall her hands gently resting on her ever expanding stomach. Before them and the entire hall knelt Ser Loras Tyrell, Ser Guyard Morrigen and Lady Brienne of Tarth.

"Your grace we would be honored to serve and protect you and his grace king Robb" Ser Loras said his voice as arrogant as Jon remembered.

Jon merely looked at the man with disgust and remembered his cowardly actions in the melee at Winterfell. Before his attention was drawn to the crowd where angry words were being spat at the three knelt. "Like you protected Lord Renly" a Tully knight shouted receiving shouts of agreement.

It was after that did Jon look to the queen and could see the concern on her face. "Your grace I give you my word we did our best to protect King Renly but Stannis Baratheon had his shadow binder kill the king" Ser Guyard said silencing the hall in an instant before a chorus of laughter went up.

Remembering the promise he made to Robb to protect Margaery Jon spoke up his voice echoing throughout the now silent hall. "Ser Guyard we have no doubt that you did your duty to Lord Renly and have great respect to you and your companions for not bending the knee to the fanatic Stannis Baratheon. And with her grace's permission you all will be given a chance to prove your loyalty to a deserving king"

Jon noticed a smile appear on his goodsister's face for a brief moment before she quickly recovered and gave her permission for the three warriors to join the army currently camped outside the castle walls.

Jon was pleased to see both Ser Guyard and Lady Brienne express their gratitude for the opportunity. His pleasure didn't last however as he saw Ser Loras, his face red with anger at being refused permission to guard the queen.

Before the man had the chance to express his anger though the door of the great hall burst open and a man wearing the Frey sigil upon his chest rushed through the crowd towards Ser Brynden. Concerned Jon watched as the Frey knight spoke to the Blackfish whose face was growing steadily darker.

"Clear the hall. Now!" the Blackfish shouted out angrily causing a rush of knights and soldiers to spring forward and begin ushering people out.

It wasn't long before the once crowded hall became almost deserted with the exception of a dozen or so people who the Blackfish asked to remain. "Out Tyrell" the old Tully knight shouted once more to Ser Loras who had remained behind despite not being ordered to.

"Margaery please I should be guarding you" Ser Loras said trying to move towards his sister before being blocked by Ser Perwyn and Dacey Mormont who Robb had tasked with protecting his queen.

"Loras do as you were ordered and wait outside" Olenna Tyrell said louder and stronger that Jon had ever heard her speak, no doubt she too was impatient to know what the Blackfish had just learned.

It wasn't until Ser Loras had left begrudgingly and the great hall doors were closed once more did Ser Brynden speak. "The Iron Born have betrayed us, they have attacked the North in force. Tell them Wallace"

Whipping his head to look to the Frey who had brought the news he became furious as he learned of what had happened. "It was only because Lord Reed sent men to the Crossing that we learned any of this" Wallace Frey said finally after recounting all he knew about the Iron Born assault.

Thinking of Alys and Lyanna, Jon knew immediately what he needed to do. Turning to Margaery he spoke strongly hoping that his goodsister would consent as he would act whether he had permission or not. "Your grace I beg your permission to ride out at once and deal with the Iron Born"

Margaery met his eyes as he spoke and nodded slowly before giving her assent.

"Thank you your grace, I will take the remaining Northern forces still camped outside and march at dawn" he said before thinking to himself that he would need to send ravens north to order more men raised.

"Prince Jon you will have command of a thousand of my men as well" Edmure Tully said looking to his uncle for confirmation that the men could be spared.

The old Tully knight nodded quickly before speaking himself "aye I'll see to it they are ready to march"

Before he had the chance to express his gratitude Lord Tarly spoke up his voice harsh as always. "I will send a rider to my son he will no doubt wish to join you my prince. I will send word that he is to take a thousand of our men and join you as soon as he is able"

Jon looked to a map he had near him before speaking once more "you have my thanks my lords and no doubt the thanks of his grace. In my absence I trust you both will take command of our armies and ensure Tywin Lannister is kept at bay." Without hesitation Tarly and the Blackfish promised they would not fail, a promise Jon knew both men would uphold.

Jon rode out the following day with three thousand men at his back determined that he would bleed the Iron Born dry for what they had done and he wouldn't stop until his family's lands were safe once more.

* * *

Jon found himself now stood in his command tent a half day's ride north of the Twins awaiting the arrival of Lord Reed who hopefully would have news about Moat Cailin and the north in general. Around him stood his squire Walton, Sam, Ser Lance Ryger, Lord Karstark, Torrhen and Ser Loras. The last of which Jon was beginning to regret bringing with them, the man had not taken kindly to taking orders from Jon or his commanders.

"Your grace Lord Reed is coming" a guard outside shouting into the tent.

It didn't take long after that for the short lord of Greywater Watch to enter the tent followed closely by two of his men. Jon had always found Lord Reed to be an unusual solemn man the few times he had met him but the man looked truly sad when he entered the tent.

"My lord welcome, does the Moat still hold" he asked fearfully.

The small crannogman stood in silence for several moments his eyes looking to Jon and Lord Karstark before finally speaking. "Aye my prince the Moat still holds, we have however heard by some of the Iron Born we've captured that Princess Alys has been killed"

The world seemed to go much darker when he heard Lord Reed speak. Alys his wife the woman who he had grown to care for perhaps love, the mother of his child was gone; dead.

He was overcome with sorrow and an overwhelming rage the likes of which he had never before experienced. Looking up he could see the rage he felt was shared with Sam, Walton and most of all his Alys's brother and father.

To his side he could feel Ghost's anger seeping out; his wolf's desire for blood and vengeance was quickly taking over him.

"How many Iron Born surround my home" he said angrily his voice laced with hatred.

"Close to five hundred your grace under the command of Lord Drumm and Ser Alyn Orkwood; the rest have returned to their ships sailing north to Barrowton" Reed said a look of fear spreading across his face after hearing Jon speak.

Trying not to let his grief and anger take complete control he stood in silence for what felt like days thinking over what he was going to do.

"We attack immediately I want every single Iron Born dead by nightfall" he said strongly leaving no room for debate.

Looking around the room he could see that the men gathered were not willing to question his command and he was pleased to see that each man was nodding in agreement.

"Lord Reed you and your crannogmen will burn every Iron Born ship in the bay stopping any chance of them fleeing" he said to the small man who nodded his understanding.

"The rest of us will march north now, I intent to ride those bastards to the ground" he said firmly ending the meeting.

Riding north all Jon could think about was the fact that his daughter would grow up without a mother the same way he had. Angered by the thought that his daughter would suffer he grasped his sword tightly and looked to his left and right. Sam and Lord Karstark had their forces in position on his flanks and would crush the Iron Born from the sides while he hit them head on.

Nodding to Walton, his loyal squire blew his war horn a single time before Jon and his five hundred strong cavalry rode hard and fast at the scurrying Iron Born rushing to prepare themselves.

He could see a line of pikes being raised and archers firing in all directions to try deter Jon and his men. They were too late though and would suffer for it.

Swinging his sword hard he was able to knock the weakly held pike away, giving him enough room to ride through the Iron Born line.

Slashing and hacking, stabbing and slicing he didn't relent in his assault.

Stabbing one man in the chest, slicing another in the neck, hacking a man's head clean from his body his attack never weakened.

Looking around he was pleased to see his forces had been equally relentless, he could see Rickard Karstark taking on two men wearing Orkwood sigils killing both with little ease. He saw Sam bringing his heavy axe down upon a man wearing black armor caving the knight's chest in killing him instantly. To his side he saw Walton fighting a Codd swordsmen while behind him Ser Loras was cutting through Iron Born like they were nothing.

"Stark" he heard someone shout.

Turning he saw a knight with the Drumm boned hand upon his shield running toward him with an axe waving madly. Urging his horse forward he swung hard and fast at the man's shield shattering it in two knocking the man to the ground.

Calling out to Ghost he watched with grim satisfaction as his wolf tore into the fallen knight's throat killing him quickly.

"Denys" he heard someone shout out. Turning fast he could see an older man with the same sigil upon his chest as the knight Jon had just killed. The man was carrying a bloody sword and was moving fast towards his fallen family member.

Jumping from his horse in front of the dead knight Jon slashed his sword at the older man's weapon causing sparks to fly. Again and again he swung and each time the Drumm man managed to block Jon's blows receiving numerous cuts and bruises in the process.

Ignoring the man's shouts and curses Jon remembered what had been done to Alys and he was reenergized once more. Slashing and stabbing a half dozen time in quick succession bleeding the man dry. It wasn't until the Drumm man dropped his sword to the ground did Jon stop his attack.

Swaying where he stood the bloodied man fell to his knees a moment later struggling to breath. "For Alys" he said quietly before he cleaved the man's head from his blood soaked body.

Looking around once more for another fight he was pleased to see his forces had completely destroyed the Iron Born. What remained of the men that invaded his lands were being cut down from the rear by forces streaming out of Moat Cailin.

"The Iron Born are all dead Jon and Lord Reed has sent word that their ships have been burnt" he heard Sam say as he stood looking over the carnage.

Nodding to his friend he thanked the gods that the dead around the battle field were mostly Iron Born. "Your grace Lord Cregan approaches" he heard Walton say cleaning blood from his sword as he spoke.

The man Jon had trusted with his home and family was indeed riding forward covered in Iron Born blood.

"Your grace I have failed you" Cregan said falling to his knees in front of Jon and the men gathered.

"Speak Cregan" he said angrily.

"The Iron Born attacked in the night your grace, we threw back every attack easily but the cowards sent men to climb the walls. They attempted to take the gate but stood no chance so they made for Alys's chamber" Cregan said his voice shaking and eyes red.

"Why wasn't my daughter guarded" Rickard Karstark said angrily to his cousin.

"There was a dozen men outside her chamber as well as many others around the tower your grace I give you my word. The Iron Born the cowards that they were started a fire on the floor below drawing some of the guards away long enough to assault Alys's chamber. Your wife died with a blade in her hand your grace taking the life of the very man who stabbed her." When Cregan finished there were tears forming in his eyes and his voice was growing more and more strained.

Looking at the man intently Jon couldn't fault him for his actions however much he wanted to, he knew that Alys loved her cousin like a second father and Jon wasn't going to forget that and blame him for something that he wasn't responsible for.

"We will discuss it later Cregan, first I need to see my daughter" he said before mounting his horse once more and riding into his home.

Ignoring the cheers and calls of his name, he made his way straight towards Lyanna's chamber. Walking into the room past the guards outside he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his sleeping daughter.

He spent much of the night just watching amazed at his daughter before making a promise to himself and to Alys's memory that his daughter would grow up knowing what kind of woman his mother truly was.

It wasn't until dawn when he handed Lyanna over to the wetness did he finally leave the room. Breaking his fast with Jory and Maester Ralph he listened intently to every scrap of information they had about the state of the north.

He was pleased to learn that the Flints and Harclays had swept through the Wolfswood killing any Iron Born that stood in their way, leaving only Asha Greyjoy and Deepwood Motte their only obstacle. His joy was short lived however as he was told of how Victarion Greyjoy was wrecking havoc throughout the Barrowlands and Rills and the apparent disappearance of Theon Greyjoy.

Along with the thousands of Iron Born roaming his families lands Jon had also to worry about Bran fighting alongside the Norreys and the fact that Lady Catelyn had yet to arrive at Winterfell.

It was after he listened to all this did he call a meeting of his commanders to discuss how they would proceed. Waiting for their arrival Jon made a vow that he would avenge his wife no matter what the cost; he would kill every living Greyjoy and burn the Iron Islands to the ground if he had to.

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tyrion Lannister – Kings Landing**

Tyrion had been getting less and less sleep over the last couple of weeks. He was too concerned with ensuring that Kings Landing was secure and prepared for any attack that may come its way. He wasn't going to let his family suffer the same faith as the Targaryens all because of Joffrey and Cersei's follies.

It wasn't until very recently after tireless effort did Tyrion finally feel that he had made real progress. His work in curving Cersei's and Joffrey's influence had all but been completed; he now solely held the loyalty of both the goldcloaks and the Lannister guards in the capital. He removed Janos Slynt and Ser Tygett who were Cersei's creatures installing men whose skill and loyalty couldn't be doubted.

In fact the only strength his sister and nephew still possessed was the Kingsguard and even that wasn't complete with Jaime a prisoner and Ser Arys Oakheart not being trusted by Cersei, a sentiment Tyrion didn't share but would none the less capitalize on.

Dragging himself from his plans he turned his attention to the matter at hand and to the small council members who were now entering the room. "Sister, my lords I thank you for your punctuality. There is much for us to discuss, Varys what reports have you brought us?" He said looking to the eunuch who was tittering in his seat as usual.

"Thank you my lord hand, my birds have been very busy of late. I have only just learned that Lord Royce has successfully beaten the forces led by Lyn Corbray and he and his allies are marching west into the Riverlands as we speak" Varys started before looking to Littlefinger whose face was struggling to remain its usual composure.

"Traitors the lot of them, Baelish you promised that you would be able to control the Vale" Cersei shouted angrily to the master of coin.

Looking to Littlefinger, Tyrion had to suppress a smile at the sight of the usually arrogant man squirming slightly. "If your grace will remember I asked to travel to the Vale so that I could convince Lady Lysa to join King Joffrey. Since I was refused, there was very little I could do" Littlefinger said angrily looking to Tyrion.

He didn't care what the man said though Tyrion knew that Baelish couldn't be trusted to leave the capital and had all but said as much in their last meeting. "Royce and his allies would have won whether you were there or not my lord their numbers were far too great" he said before turning to Varys once more. "What of the Reach has Lord Florent taken any more rebel castles?"

Tyrion had celebrated till dawn the day he learned of Alester Florents rebellion against the Tyrells. The man had sent one of his cousins to assure the throne that he was fighting for Joffrey and fighting to remove the Iron Thrones enemies. Tyrion neither believed nor cared that Florent was lying all he cared about was that the Stark cause was suffering losses.

"Indeed my lord, Lord Florent and his heir have managed to take another four castles north of Highgarden" Varys said bringing a smile to Cersei's face.

"Excellent, you will send word to Lord Florent at once. Order him to strike for Highgarden immediately" Cersei said pleased with herself.

Varys tittered slightly when he heard that before finally responding "I do not believe that would be wise my queen. My bird's report Ser Garlan and much of his host is returning to the Reach to stop Lord Florent and his allies"

Cursing loudly he looked to the map he had in front of him, with Ser Garlan coming from the west, Mace Tyrell and Mathis Rowan to the south at Highgarden and a force being mustered at Oldtown Florent would stand no chance. Tyrion's only hope was that Florent didn't surrender and fought till the last man killing as many Tyrell men as possible.

Pushing his anger and despair aside after a few moments, he spoke up once more "what of the North have the Greyjoys had any more success?"

"I'm afraid not my lord, Asha Greyjoy still holds Deepwood Motte and some of the Wolfswood but that is about it. Victarion has had some minor successes against Stark bannermen but hold no castles. Jon Stark has returned north as well with several thousand men and is intent on scouring the lands of all Iron Born in revenge for the death of his lady wife" Varys said almost remorseful.

Tyrion remembered Alys Stark from his trip north; she was a young and innocent girl who had suffered like so many others because of Joffrey and Cersei.

After cursing internally once more Tyrion sat and listened to the reports from the rest of the seven kingdoms. In the Riverlands his father was still camped at Harrenhal neither gaining nor losing any more ground. Dorne remained suspiciously quiet since their raven saying they were considering the match he had proposed and finally the Westerlands which now lay majorly in Stark or Tyrell control.

"What of the Wolf and Antler men have they been found" he asked Varys angrily. Since news of Stannis and Robb Stark's victories became widespread, the number of attacks on Goldcloaks had been increasing daily with Stark and Baratheon banners popping up in all corners of the city.

Varys fought to suppress a giggle as he spoke, "the Second Sons have been most effective my lord. Already six dozen men have been found and killed for crimes against the throne."

"Excellent! Lord Lucifer what news of the Maidens Men have their ships been sighted yet" he said looking to the new master of ships. Ser Lucifer Strong was the captain of the Stormbreakers who claimed to be the descendent of the former lords of Harrenhal. Tyrion didn't care if the man was who he said he was or not all he cared about was the fact that the Stormbreakers had over a fourteen hundred men and with the promise of gold and lands they would all fight for Tyrion.

"My lord I'm afraid that we will not be able to count on the Maiden's Men. One of my scout ships returned this morning with news of a battle between the Maiden's fleet and Stannis Baratheon's. The few Maiden's ships that weren't destroyed or captured have fled east no doubt back to Pentos" Lord Lucifer said grimly.

Tyrion merely nodded in response while his sister jumped to her feet throwing her goblet of wine across the room angrily. "Stannis Baratheon is near at our gates and your sellswords are fleeing like cowards. You will send word to father immediately and tell him that we need his army"

Looking at his sister he couldn't help but shake his head once more at her foolishness before speaking again addressing the entire room. "The Maiden's Men brought with them less than a thousand men, their numbers could have proven useful but it makes no difference our army is strong enough to bleed Stannis dry."

Cersei neither looked convinced nor any less angry but sat down none the less as she knew there was little she could do. "Lord Lucifer did your scout say how far Stannis Baratheon is" he asked the man.

"His fleet is a day's sail at most and his army had been sighted leaving the Kingswood" Strong said seemingly unfazed by the closeness of the enemy army.

It wasn't long after that did Tyrion call an end to the meeting as he couldn't stand listening to his sister's ranting any longer.

* * *

He was stood now overlooking the training yard in the Red Keep where hundreds of Lannister men, sellswords, goldcloaks and unsullied were all drilling with one another.

Tyrion couldn't help but feel pride with what he had done; Kings Landings defenses had been in shambles when he arrived, a few thousand unruly corrupt goldcloaks and a couple of hundred Lannister guards were all that stood in Stannis Baratheon's way from claiming the Iron Throne but Tyrion had changed all that.

The capital was now guarded by the Stormbreakers, Iron Shields, Long Lances, Bright Banners and the Second Sons. Those sellswords combined with the five hundred unsullied Varys was able to acquire from Pentos and the Gold and Red Cloaks meant that Tyrion now had a more than ten thousand men at his disposal.

Smiling slightly at what he had accomplished; he carefully scanned the yard until he saw and called for his cousin.

"Tyrek you have come on well from what I have heard" he said to his cousin as he led them both away from the yard.

"Thank you my lord, I will do our family proud against Stannis" the boy said pleased that he was being praised.

Tyrion nodded to his young cousin and walked in silence until he was sure they were out of earshot of Cersei's spies. "Cousin as much as I know that you wish to fight against Stannis, I have need of someone whose loyalty is without question" he said confusing the boy.

"Tommen and Marcella need to be taken from the capital and brought to my father in the event that the city should fall. You will leave before dawn tomorrow with Ser Arys Oakheart, thirty unsullied and twenty Redcloaks. Ride north and camp in the woods west of Rosby, if I do not send for you after three days then you are to assume that Stannis has won. Ride to my father and give him this letter it will explain everything" he said quietly before handing Tyrek the sealed letter.

Seeing that his cousin was unsure of what he was being asked to do Tyrion spoke up once more his voice still quiet. "Our family needs you to do this Tyrek, if the king should fall then our family and our allies will need to rally to Tommen"

Despite the look of uncertainty on his cousin's face his voice was strong and confident when he spoke. "I give you my word my lord I will not let you down"

With that done Tyrion spent the rest of the day ensuring the city defences were ready before finally falling into bed preparing himself for his sisters inevitable rage.

As expected Cersei had cursed and screamed at him before finally threatening to make him pay for 'taking her children'.

He had ignored all her threats though as he had more important matters to take care of at present. "Your axe my lord" his squire Pod said handing him his small weapon.

"Thank you Pod, how do I look" he said trying to release some of the boy's tension.

Before his loyal squire had a chance to speak though Bronn entered the room abrupt as usual. "Stannis's fleet has been spotted" his sellsword said harshly.

"Good, Bronn you know what to do" he said confidently watching the man leave without another word.

Riding through the streets of Kings Landing with the unsullied flanking him Tyrion couldn't help but feel pity for the smallfolk of the city. If the city should fall countless would be killed and raped not even Stannis could control that from happening.

"My lord everyone is in place as you ordered" Lucifer Strong said fiercely his silver armour gleaming against the torches along the ramparts.

"Good ready the signal on my order" he said to the man who Tyrion had trusted with his plan.

Time seemed to slow down drastically as he watched the enemy fleet sail deeper and deeper into the bay before nodding to Strong to give the signal.

"Uncle where is the rest of my fleet" Joffrey shouted out childishly when he saw a handful of their ships sailing out against Stannis.

Turning to his nephew he smiled and spoke loudly so all near them could hear. "Watch and see your grace!"

 **Stannis Baratheon – Blackwater Bay/Kings Landing**

Renly was dead!

His brother who he had all but raised since their parents had died had been killed on his orders. An action he was beginning to regret more and more each passing day. Despite the wrongs Renly had done; he couldn't help but remember the boy his brother used to be and think how their parents would have cursed and disowned Stannis for what he had done.

Pushing his regret and remorse aside for a time he not for the first time looked upon the map he had laid out in front of him. His enemies were in every corner of his kingdom aligned with false kings. After he took kings landing he would deal with each and every one not stopping until they were all either dead or on their knees.

Glancing to the Reach he let out a small smirk at the thought of Mace Tyrell's defeat outside Appleton. His wife's uncle despite not joining up with him in the Stormlands as he was ordered to had proven his loyalty none the less, beating Tyrell in the field and seizing a number of the rebel's castles.

"Come" he shouted out after hearing a knock on his cabin door drawing him from his planning.

"Your grace my father's ship has been spotted" his young squire Devan Seaworth said entering the cabin.

"Very well, send a signal to Lords Penrose, Caron, Velaryon and Celtigar. Tell them I want them present when Ser Davos gives his report" he said strongly making the boy flee the cabin.

It wasn't long until the four lords in question and Davos were stood before him in his cabin. "What news Ser Davos" he asked his Hand.

"Half the fleet is in place as you commanded your grace, no ship will be leaving kings landing now" Davos said in his usual gruff manor.

Giving Davos a nod to continue his Hand spoke up once more "We encountered fifteen ships bound for the city carrying sellswords. We sunk or captured a dozen your grace before the rest fled east"

"Did you learn anything from the sellswords Ser Davos" Lord Caron asked quietly.

"Indeed my lord, they were Maiden's Men hired out of Pentos by Tyrion Lannister. If the prisoners spoke true Lannister has managed to hire a number of sellsword companies as well as buying several hundred unsullied soldiers" Davos said bringing concerned looks to the lords gathered.

Ignoring the concerned whispers which had begun he thought carefully on his plan and decided the addition of sellswords and slaves would make little difference. "Enough" he said loudly silencing the room.

"The imp could hire the golden company and it wouldn't matter we would still outnumber them, the city will fall to me" he said strongly leaving no room for argument.

They spent the rest of the morning discussing the plan of attack before he allowed the lords to return to their ships to prepare while he talked alone with Davos. "You will take the lady Melisandre on your ship Davos, once the fleet is together again you will ensure she is aboard the lead ship when we attack the capital"

Despite the fact that Davos nodded Stannis could see that the man wanted to speak up in protest. "Speak freely Davos" he said annoyed that his Hand wasn't willing to question him without being ordered to.

"Your grace bringing the red woman was a mistake, some are beginning to doubt if it was Renly's Rainbow guard who actually killed him. The Stormlords already blame her for burning your brother's bastard at Storms End, if they were to learn of what she did to Renly I don't know what they will do" Davos said fear evident in his voice.

Grinding his teeth tightly he sat in silence for a few moments before speaking his voice louder then intended. "Lady Melisandre has done more for my cause then all others combined Davos. You will inform all those who have questions about her to come to me and I will deal with them am I understood"

"Yes your grace" Davos said defeated before returning to his ship with Melisandre in tow.

Annoyed that some still doubted him and his decisions; he made a silent vow that if any still had doubts after Kings Landing fell that they would suffer for it.

* * *

Pushing his annoyance aside like he had his remorse he found himself now stood on the deck of his ship fully armoured while his two hundred strong fleet awaited his command.

"Give the signal" he said to Devan who blew the war horn he had around his small neck.

His fleet moved a moment later hundreds of oars crashing into the water driving his ships forward. Stannis could see a red glow from the lead ship as it led the Lysene pirate galleys and Myrish sellsails deeper and deeper into the harbour. He had wanted to send the lords of the Narrow Sea and Stormlands in first but after he allowed for Edric Storm to be burned Melisandre had told him that it would be wiser to send his sellsails first.

"They're sending ships against us" he heard a knight say loudly pointing to a handful of ships which were indeed sailing against his own.

Without needing the order the pirates and sellsails shot a wave of arrows against his enemy's ships but none seemed to meet a target as no scream or cry of pain were let loose.

"Archers" he heard Devan shout while pointing to a single flaming arrow that was heading straight for water near one of the Lannister ships.

Stannis watched confused as the flaming arrow pierced the open water silently before a green light engulfed everything throwing him from his feet.

Willing himself to his feet, he regained his footing just in time to see sixty or more ships burst into flames while a maniacal laugh seemed to echo across the water.

The laughter didn't last though before an ungodly cry of agony begun to ring out overshadowing all other cries of death drawing every eye to the ship that Melisandre once stood on.

It wasn't until Melisandre's scream had finally ended did Stannis snap out of his trance. "Signal the fleet we land there" he shouted out fiercely pointing to a patch of land that would have to suffice.

Grasping his sword tightly he was the first man to jump from the row boat onto the muddy piece of land he had ordered his army to land.

Turning left and right he was pleased to see that scores of other row boats were landing as well bringing with them hundreds of his men.

"With me" he shouted out strongly.

Without needing any further instruction the men of the Narrow Sea and Stormlands charged forward weapons drawn bound for a group of men rushing out from the River Gate.

The clash that followed was pure chaos; stabbing and hacking, slicing and swinging he didn't relent in his advance bringing down man after man. A stab to the chest for a men wearing Lannister red, a slice to the throat to a goldcloak and a swing to the neck of a man holding some sellsword banner; the process repeated itself over and over until he was caked in the blood of his fallen foes.

Receiving a respite for a few moments he took the opportunity to survey the surrounding area. A couple thousand of his men had landed now and were overpowering the defenders the imp had sent against them. Smiling slightly, his attention was drawn to the massive figure that was Sander Clegane who had a half dozen dead bodies circling him while the man himself was glaring at the fiery water.

Before Stannis had a chance to charge for the new Kingsguard, he watched confused as the large man turned and run back towards the city with scores of goldcloaks following his example.

Despite his confusion at seeing the hound run like a coward Stannis pushed on ordering his men to finish off what resistance still remained outside the walls. With their overwhelming numbers, they quickly overran the feeble defenders slaughtering every Lannister sword still outside the city.

Looking upon the city walls he cursed internally at the sight of hundreds of archers who were raining down death on any who got to near. With his mind set on what needed to be done he turned and looked for any sign of Buckler and his half of the army.

Despite the deaths of thousands of his men Stannis couldn't help but let out a small smile at the sight of the other half of his army which was attempting to cross the river along a bridge made up of the smouldering remains of his fleet.

"Send word to Lord Buckler that he is take the Kings Gate" he said fiercely which led to a man rushing towards the lord of Bronzegate.

"With me, we end the bastards reign tonight" he shouted out louder than he had ever spoken leading to a roar of approval.

Moving through the mud and blood with his shield held high blocking the countless arrows that were raining down upon his army; his drive to win only grew stronger after he saw his men fall with arrows sticking from their bodies.

Reaching the River Gate he let out a relieved sigh when he looked around him and saw that the bulk of his forces had made it to the city walls unscathed.

"Your grace the ladders are being raised" Devan said a look of horror apparent upon the boys face.

Without saying a word Stannis turned and nodded at the sight of a dozen of his ladders clashing against the city walls while the sound of a ram smashing into the gate drew his full attention.

This is it he thought; as soon as the gates broke open his forces would crush the Lannister boy and his feeble army and Stannis would take his rightful seat.

Again and again he watched as the ram battered the now shaking gate while all around him men fell and died either from an enemy archer or from the walls above.

It was after the tenth strike of the gate was his attention taken by the sound of a fierce battle near the Kings Gate. Unable to leave his position he ordered the men nearest him to run to Buckler and find out what happened.

His ram had struck another half dozen times before one of the men he sent returned bloodier then when he left.

"Sellsword cavalry attacked Lord Bucklers flank my king" the man said out of breath. "Lord Buckler has stopped his attack on the kings gate for the time being while he deals with the foreigners"

Cursing loudly that Buckler hadn't been prepared for such an attack he turned quickly at the sound of the River Gate break open.

Without hesitation he grasped his sword tighter and charged through the breach intent on killing any who stood in his way.

 **Tyrion Lannister – Kings Landing**

Tyrion felt a mixture of horror and pride when he saw the wildfire engulf the bay. He had destroyed sixty or more of Stannis's ships greatly reducing the threat to the city in an instant but at what cost. Thousands of men had surely died, their deaths resting solely on Tyrion's shoulders.

Refusing to dwell on what had just happened or on the ungodly laugh and scream that had only just now been silenced; he looked out and cursed aloud when he saw the bulk of Stannis's fleet readying to land.

"Those were Saan's ships we burned, Baratheon must have sent his sellsails in first" Lucifer Strong said grimly pointing to a banner on one of the burning ships.

Pushing his anger aside for not waiting longer he looked out at the row boats heading towards land. "Clegane, Bywater you will take five hundred men each and kill those men before they reach the city walls" he shouted out fiercely.

Without hesitation the two men nodded and gathered their forces and rushed out the River gate towards Stannis and his men. Tyrion watched as his men clashed with Stannis's and for a split second he thought that perhaps Clegane and Bywater could drive Stannis back into the sea. His dream was crushed though as more and more of Stannis's men were landing and quickly overwhelming the cities defenders.

"My lord Ser Sander is retreating" Pod said pointing to Clegane who was indeed rushing back to the city with scores of others. Confused, he looked for any sign of Bywater in the hopes that the commander of the city watch could rally the men. Again luck wasn't on his side as a few moments later he saw Bywater brought down by a sword to the chest and what remained of his men killed without mercy.

"Uncle do something" he heard Joffrey scream.

Ignoring his nephews childish outcries he shouted out as loud as he could "archers!"

Immediately hundreds of goldcloaks and sellswords stepped forward drawing their bows waiting for his command. "Fire" he shouted out when Stannis's men came within range. Again and again he gave the same order and again and again he watched as scores of men fell to their deaths.

"My lord, Stannis has reached the River gate and there is a host heading for the Kings gate" his cousin Lancel said coming to his side.

"Lord Strong" he called out bringing the sellsword commander to his side. "Take your men and reinforce the Kings Gate, signal the Long Lances whenever you deem necessary"

Receiving a nod from the man Tyrion turned his attention towards Ser Loran Hill the commander of the Redcloaks. "Ser Loran you have the wall shot down as many men as you can" he said before turning to Joffrey who had to Tyrion's surprise taken command of the archers and was firing upon their enemies.

"Your grace your with me, we will hold the River gate and finish the usurper once and for all" he said leaving no room for argument as a score of his unsullied positioned themselves around Joffrey and his kingsguard ushering them to follow him.

Arriving at the River gate Tyrion had been concerned when he heard a ram battering the gate from the outside slowly weakening their defences. But what truely worried him was the fact that close to a third of the men he had placed near the gate had fled.

"When the Hound returned he started shouting that we stood no chance and fled into the city, many of the gold cloaks followed him" Ben Plumm commander of the Second Sons said when he saw Tyrion look around.

Before Tyrion had the chance to respond though Ser Mandon Moore came rushing towards them. "My lord the Queen has sent me to bring King Joffrey to the Red Keep" the kingsguard said drawing dozens of eyes to him.

Tyrion couldn't help but shake his head at his sister's stupidity and was about to order the man away when Joffrey pushed himself through his guards. "My mother must have need of me, I must go and ensure that the Red Keep is secure" Joffrey said his face pale with fear.

Unwilling to argue with or chastise his cowardly nephew he simply nodded his permission so as not to draw further attention. His plan didn't work however as every eye fell upon Joffrey riding away from the battle like a coward.

He could see the looks of uncertainty and disgust on the men who remained and knew he needed to act quickly.

"Men" he shouted out.

"Outside this gate are men who would see you all die, see your mothers, your sisters, your wives and your daughters raped and killed. They would burn your homes and take everything that you hold dear. Are you willing to stand aside and let them have their way? Are you willing to allow for the seven to be destroyed replaced with some Red demon condemning us all to the seven hells!" By the time he finished speaking he was pleased to see every man was on their feet shouting his name ready for battle.

Pleased with what he had done he turned to Lancel and ordered his cousin to take a dozen unsullied and rally as many of those who fled as he could and return as soon as possible.

Before his cousin had the chance to respond however the River gate burst open and countless men begun pouring in killing all those in their way.

Despite his fear and uncertainty Tyrion held his axe high and shouted to charge.

What happened next was pure carnage hundreds of men on both sides clashed and died their blood painting the stone streets red. To his relief however his unsullied had circled around him and were bringing down any who attempted to get to close.

Wherever he looked all he could see were men fighting and dying; Goldcloaks, Redcloaks, sellswords, Stormlanders and Crownlanders all fell lifeless to the ground.

Looking around the streets of kings landing he was angered to see that the bulk of the dead however seemed to be his men and that Tyrion and his remaining soldiers were being pushed further and further into the city.

Losing hope for a moment Tyrion considered ordering a retreat to Fishmongers square to perhaps hold off Stannis's advance. However to his relief he heard the charge of hundreds of men coming from his rear. Turning quickly he smiled wide when he saw Lancel at the head of four or five hundred men running fast to their aid.

With skill Tyrion never knew his cousin possessed, he watched amazed as Lancel cut his way through Stannis's forces halting his advance immediately.

Ordering his unsullied to join the charge Tyrion for the first time today killed a man with his own hands, bringing his small axe down upon a knight who had fallen to the ground.

To his surprise this wasn't his only kill; three others fell to his now bloody axe, their blood covering him from head to toe.

"Usurper" he heard someone shout out drawing his gaze.

Turning fast he was shocked to see Lancel clashing swords with Stannis Baratheon who had an arrow piercing his shoulder and blood seeping from his left leg.

Mesmerised with the duel he saw his cousin meet Stannis blow for blow all the while sparks flew with each passing moment.

Rushing forward to help his cousin however he could, he stopped dead in his tracks ten feet from the two fighters when he saw Stannis drive his sword deep into Lancel's chest killing him instantly.

He watched in horror as his cousin fell lifeless to the ground while Stannis merely stepped over the body moving towards a wounded unsullied.

Snapping out of his grief he grasped his axe tight and ran as fast as his stunted body could carry him straight into Stannis Baratheon who was now struggling to stay afoot.

With as much strength as he possessed he swung his axe hard and fast into the would be king's leg forcing him to his knees with a scream of agony.

Lifting his axe once more he brought it down harder than before knocking Stannis's sword from his hand receiving stunned looks from the lord of Dragonstone.

Without hesitation he lifted his bloody axe for a final time and crashed it deep into Stannis's head past skin and bone before finally ending the man's life.

Breathless and exhausted he kicked the broken king to the ground before finally looking up and seeing countless eyes on him.

The moment that Stannis's body hit the ground, the men of the Stormlands and Narrow Sea threw down their weapons in surrender, all the while the cities defenders let out a massive cheer.

The chants of 'Halfman' would be something Tyrion would never forget.

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better**


	23. Chapter 23

**To answer a few things from the last chapter:**

 **Stannis was after taken numerous serious wounds before Tyrion ever saw him that was how he was able to kill a superior warrior like Stannis**

 **As to the sellswords and unsullied with Stannis blocking Blackwater bay Tyrion had the ships from Essos land in the southern or northern Crownlands**

 **Ser Garlan Tyrell - Various Locations**

Garlan was not a man who favoured schemes or plots, he was a soldier plain and simple but there were certain times when he knew certain plots were necessary especially when it concerned his father.

Mace Tyrell was many things including a loving father and devoted husband but the one thing he was not was smart. Garlan's father had been blundering through his rule for years now; Highgarden was only so powerful and wealthy now because of the actions of Garlan's grandmother and older brother.

It had been Willas who had came to him in the dead of night and told him what he, his grandmother and the lords Tarly and Rowan had planned. Garlan knew that it wasn't honourable to scheme behind his father's back but he knew they had no other choice. His brother had been right if his father had been allowed his way then the Reach would be bloodied beyond repair and their family especially Margaery would suffer for it.

The plan had been simple enough convince the lords of the Reach and his father that only if they supported Robb Stark would they know peace and prosperity, any other king would have brought nothing but destruction and death.

If Garlan was being honest with himself he didn't need much convincing himself to see that Robb would be a worthy king. If what Margaery said about her husband was true he was smart and fair minded. Coupled with the fact that he was proving to be a more than capable battle commander, Garlan truely believed that Robb Stark was their best choice for peace. And peace was something he truely desired he didn't want his first child to be born into a kingdom ruled by a madman or a religious fanatic

With the decision to back Robb Stark now agreed upon officially and the schemes he hated put behind him, Garlan was able to turn his full attention to the battles ahead.

It was decided almost immediately that Lord Tarly would take ten thousand men and head north to Riverrun. It was after they had left did Garlan meet with his father, Willas and Lord Rowan countless times to decide upon where their main host should strike.

"We should march east and bring the fight to the Stormlords, I will send word to Loras to abandon Renly immediately" his father said wanting to rescue his youngest and favourite child.

"No it would be wiser to let the Stormlords be for the time being, if our reports are correct they intend to march on the capital. We should let the Lannisters and the Baratheons fight one another and weaken themselves" he said strongly receiving an approving nod from Lord Rowan.

Looking he could see that his father was more interested in getting Loras than actually fighting the Stormlords but none the less agreed. With the Stormlands out they decided that they should bloody the Lannisters further and remove as much of their wealth as they could in the hopes of deterring any sellswords from joining Joffrey, to achieve this the only option open to them was to attack the Westerlands.

It was decided that Garlan would lead twenty thousand men northwest and strike the southern Westerlands before eventually meeting up with King Robb to the north. The remaining forces were to wait at Highgarden for a time until reports from Brightwater Keep arrived, only then would the rest of the army move.

He could still remember the conversation he had with his father the morning he rode out with the army. "Take as many keeps and castles as possible Garlan and kill any who refuse to bend the knee. With any luck King Robb will grant you one of the castles that you take when the war is won" his father said greedily; apparently forgetting the anger he displayed two days previous after once more being persuaded not to lead the army riding west himself.

Riding into the Westerlands he and his army encountered no resistance with the exception of his scouts who killed a number of patrols along the border.

"Ser where are all the soldiers" his squire Dickon Tarly asked

Looking to the young Tarly boy he couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm for a fight despite his young age. If Garlan was right the boy longed to be like his father and older brother.

"Tywin Lannister took much of the West's forces to the Riverlands and Stafford Lannister is gathering another army at Oxcross which left much of their southern lands and strongholds guarded by castle garrisons only" he said to the boy who looked upset at hearing the news.

Laughing for a minute he spoke up once more trying to reassure the boy "don't worry once Casterly Rock learns of us in their lands they will no doubt send whatever forces they can at us."

It was after they made camp that night did Garlan call for the lords to discuss what they were to do next.

"My lords I have decided that the army will break first thing tomorrow morning, Lord Meadows you will take five thousand men and march east taking Wyndhall, Riverspring and everything east of there. Ser Baelor you too will take five thousand men and march on Crackhall and Cornfield securing the west. I will take six thousand men and ride north taking Silverhill and Deep Den" he spoke loudly receiving approving nods from all gathered.

Looking around most looked pleased with the exception of Lord Fossoway his goodfather who looked angry and confused. Shaking his head slightly he stood in silence for a few moments looking at the map in front of him before speaking once more.

"Lord Fossoway you will take our remaining forces and ride north west near Lannisport. Attack the lands nearby and draw the forces at Lannisport out of the city and lead them south where together we will crush them from three sides am I understood" he said hoping his goodfather didn't do anything reckless.

Before calling an end to the meeting though he reminded the lords gathered that King Robb would have to rule over these lands when the war was won. He ordered that every man or woman who surrenders is to be spared; he didn't want to be known as the next Tywin Lannister.

That had been three days ago now and Garlan was currently sat atop his horse looking at Silverhill. The journey to the castle had been largely uneventful; they passed through a number of small villages which were left unmolested after the people bent the knee to the Stark banner. Garlan didn't expect the same to be done here though as the Lannister banner was flying proudly above the castle walls and Lord Serrett himself was away fighting in the Riverlands.

"Tyrell, how dare you march upon my brothers lands" Serrett's bastard brother Ser Tytos Hill said angrily after riding out from the castle.

Looking at the older man Garlan knew for a fact that he would never bend the knee to anyone but a Lannister but he still had to try. "Ser Tytos you have no hope of victory here surrender now and you, your brother's family and the castle garrison will be spared. Refuse and their deaths will rest on your shoulders."

The older knight merely laughed and spat before turning and riding back to his home sealing his own faith.

The attack on Silverhill began almost immediately after that, he ordered his archers to fire upon the walls while he and his cousin Ser Laurance Tyrell attacked the north and south gates at the same time.

With the guards along the walls either dead or hiding Garlan ordered rams brought forward. He watched waiting as strike after strike the southern gate become weaker and weaker until finally after the seventh attempt the gate shattered open.

Without hesitation Garlan rode hard and fast into the now open castle, riding fast he reached the castle yard just a large bulk of Serrett soldiers were attacking the men who had broken the gate.

Swinging and slashing, hacking and stabbing he led a bloody charge through the castle yard killing four men almost within seconds of each other.

"Secure the walls" he shouted to a group of knights behind him before he once again turned his attention to the enemy soldiers.

"Tyrell scum" he heard someone shout, turning just in time to see Ser Tytos stabbing his horse with a pike.

Falling from the horse he was able to free himself just in time before he was crushed under the weight of his now dead horse. Jumping to his feet he raised his sword quickly blocking a reckless attack from the bastard knight.

Again and again the knight swung foolishly and with no affect before finally Garlan attacked. Swinging hard and fast it didn't take long before Ser Tytos's shield lay a shattered mess on the ground with the knight himself bleeding from a half dozen wounds struggling to breath. Looking down for a moment he cursed the man for his stubbornness before finally ending his left with a single stab to the chest.

Looking around once more he was pleased to see his forces had taken control of the walls and had killed every enemy within the yard and barracks and his men were currently battering the keep doors. By the time he reached the keep the doors were broken open and his men once more were spreading out killing all those opposed them.

Joining his men he led them in killing the remnants of the garrison who refused to yield.

"Ser, Lady Serrett and her children" Dickon said pointing to the lady and her two young children who were being escorted towards Garlan after the fighting had stopped. Looking to the lady he could see fear evident on her face and tears were close to falling from her eyes.

"My lord I beg for mercy please, I tried to tell Tytos to surrender but he refused and he" the woman said pleadingly before Garlan waved her to silence.

Garlan looked at the woman intently for several moments thinking carefully about what he should do and what his father would expect him to do but he wasn't a murderer.

"My lady you and your children are under my protection and no harm will come to any of you or your people. You will send out word to every village and town that fall under your families control and order them to bend the knee to his Grace King Robb Stark" he said strongly which brought a relieved smile to the lady's face.

"Of course my lord" she said releasing her grasp upon her children slightly.

"I and my army will be here only a couple of days but I shall leave a garrison to ensure that your home is properly protected" he said receiving a nod from the woman.

As promised he and his army spent two days camped at Silverhill before once again they marched north. The journey to Deep Den was nowhere near as uneventful as they had experienced previously. The Lydden's had sent out men to kill Garlan's scouts and attempt to harass his army.

It had little effect though and the day after he arrived at Deep Den the castle suffered the same faith as Silverhill with most of its garrison being put to the sword and the Lydden family bending the knee all be it reluctantly.

He found himself now sat in the solar of Lord Lydden himself going over the reports of their incursion thus far. They had successfully taken every castle from Crackhall to Riverspring and now controlled much if not all of the southern Westerlands.

The only real issue's he had reported to him had been from Crackhall and Riverspring. The former had had soldiers hiding in the forest which had ambushed Ser Baelor and his men killing close to a seven hundred men before Hightower was able to subdue the castle. The loss of so many men had disturbed Garlan greatly but it had been Riverspring which had been causing him to lose sleep. Lord Meadows had reported that the Sarwyck's had refused to bend the knee so the lord of Grassy Vale had decided to put the entire family to the sword and burn Riverspring to the ground.

Pushing those concerns from his mind for the time being he looked up from the map of the West to meet his goodbrother's gaze.

"Garlan it made no matter what we did the forces at Lannisport refused to leave and meet us in the field despite how close we got to the city walls. We passed through a dozen villages all of which bent the knee quickly when they saw us coming. The only real opposition came at Clegane's keep; a couple hundred Lannister soldiers were mustering there when we fell on them" his goodbrother Jon Fossoway said with a smile on his face.

Nodding to the man Garlan couldn't help but sigh he had hoped that the forces of Lannisport would be drawn out when so many villages around them fell. He would have no choice but to march on the city walls and try to take the Lannister city.

Before he got the chance to speak though the door crashed open and Dickon rushed in out of breath, "Ser a raven from Goldengrove the maester said it was urgent" his young squire said handing Garlan the opened letter.

He read the letter three times before he cursed loudly causing the others in the room to jump slightly.

"Jon you will ride north to your father immediately tell him he is to break camp and march south once more. Dickon send for the maester I have to send word to Lord Meadows and Ser Baelor to prepare for our march back home" he said angrily.

Seeing the concerned and confused looks appear on Jon and Dickon's faces Garlan spoke up once more his voice laced with hatred and anger. "Alester Florent has rebelled against Highgarden and has persuaded others to join his cause. I mean to end them quickly"

* * *

The raven he had received from Lady Rowan explained that his father had lost against Florent and that the man was attacking much of the lands to the north of Highgarden. While lord Crane had broken his host in two and were besieging both Old Oak and Goldengrove.

It was because of this that Garlan decided that Ser Baelor would take his host south down the Ocean Road to crush the host led by Weldon Crane outside Old Oak. While Garlan led his and Lord Meadow's forces south down the Rose Road to deal with Lord Crane himself who was said to be in command of the forces besieging Goldengrove.

They came within sight of Goldengrove just before dawn the day after they returned to the Reach. To Garlan's massive relief the Rowan stronghold still held and Lord Crane and less than fifteen hundred of his men were still camped outside unable to take the castle.

Drawing his sword he looked to his left and right to ensure that his men were all in position awaiting his signal. Without hesitation he kicked his horse forward shouting the attack.

Charging forward he grasped his sword tight and looked forward at the scrambling Crane soldiers who were rushing to prepare their defenses.

Slashing his sword to the left he knocked the pike that was meant to deter his advance easily enough before bringing his sword down upon the man who held the pike killing him instantly.

Hacking and slashing left and right he brought down every man he saw wearing the Crane sigil. He lost count the number of times he brought his sword down, all he knew was that the men he fought had rebelled against his family and every life he took meant his unborn child's future became safer and safer.

It was after he took a man's head clean from his body did Garlan stop and assess the situation. From atop his horse he could see hundreds of dead and to his delight most those who had fallen bore the Crane sigil.

Scanning the muddy field Garlan was relieved to see Dickon uninjured with his sword coated in Crane blood. Turning once more he couldn't help but smile when he saw his men had completely overwhelmed the rebels and more and more of them were throwing down their weapons in surrender.

"Tyrell" he heard someone shout out loudly. Whipping his head around just in time to see Lord Desmond Crane cut down a man wearing the Meadow's sigil.

Without responding Garlan rushed forward swinging his sword hard and fast forcing the Lord of Red Lake back. Without delay he attacked again and again and again until Crane's shield laid a shattered mess in the mud and the man himself was bleeding from several wounds.

Garlan watched as the man swayed slightly while he struggled to speak. Unwilling to listen to whatever the traitor had to say Garlan pulled back his sword and with a single trust drove his bloody weapon deep into the man's chest killing him where he stood.

Kicking the lifeless remains of the former lord of Red Lake to the ground; Garlan looked up just in time to see the remaining Crane soldiers throw down their weapons in surrender.

"We have had word that your father and Mathis Rowan are marching from Highgarden once more and intend to attack Florent from the south. With our attack from the west we should be able to crush the traitor Florent once and for all" Garlan's goodfather said with a smile on his face a week after the battle of Goldengrove.

Nodding to the man Garlan looked around his command tent for any of the others opinions. "Aye we have the numbers but Alester Florent is not a fool we should be careful and double our scouts" Ser Baelor Hightower said fiercely. The heir of Oldtown had received a large cut above his eye at Old Oak where he had destroyed the remaining Crane army killing Weldon Crane and his two younger brothers.

"Ser Baelor is correct, Alester Florent maybe many things but he is not stupid and I will not make the mistake of underestimating him" Garlan said angrily.

* * *

That had been three days ago now and Ser Baelor had been right to be careful as many of their scouts had been attacked. Despite this Garlan and his army had managed to arrive relatively unscathed.

He found himself now looking out upon a massive plain where Alester Florent and the other rebels had managed to fortify their position considerably with ditches and pikes in place to the west and south. Looking to the south Garlan could see his father's host in the distance waiting for the signal to advance.

Garlan couldn't help but curse at the sight of what he and his father's armies would have to face in order to beat Florent. Thousands would die all because of Alester Florent's greed.

"Give the signal" he said reluctantly before he drew his sword and held in high while the sound of horns began echoing throughout the field.

Shortly after he watched horrified as his vanguard led by his second cousin Larek crash into Florent's guarded flank. Despite the sight of so many of his men dying impaled by arrow and pikes Garlan and his men didn't stop.

Slashing and hacking, dodging and stabbing he managed to somehow make his way through the pike wall only to be faced with countless Florent, Cuy and Costayne knights and men at arms.

Unwilling to give in or sound for a retreat he pushed on forcing his men to do the same. "Ser most of the army hasn't made it through the pike wall and the same with your father's forces" he heard Dickon shout pointing to the south.

Cursing loudly Garlan slashed at the neck of a knight wearing the Florent fox on his shield before looking around. Dickon was right perhaps a thousand of his men had made it through and they were being slowly killed as the Florent pike wall had reformed to their rear.

Knowing he needed to decide what to do quickly before it was too late his attention was drawn to the Florent's left and unguarded flank where he could hear unfamiliar horns being blown.

Glaring he was confused when he saw an army barreling down upon the Florent's left before it crashed and began quickly cutting its way through the rebel's with a ferocity Garlan had never before seen.

Thanking the warrior he rallied his forces once more and began a renewed attack this time directed to their rear. Using the confusing to their advantage Garlan and his men cut a bloody path through the Florent pike wall which was blocking his army.

Slashing and hacking, stabbing and slicing Garlan never relented, he could feel his enemy's blood dripping from his armor while his arms ached like never before but still he didn't stop.

With the pike wall destroyed Garlan pushed his exhaustion aside and turned and led the attack on the Florent main army once more. In the distance he could see Lord Rowan had done the same and the rebel forces were quickly being cut down.

It was after his and Rowans forces had combined did Garlan finally see who their ally was. With a bloody spear in his hand Oberyn Martell had a dozen Florent soldiers lying motionless around him while Alester Florent himself stood bleeding against the Prince of Dorne.

Despite the fact that there were countless duels taking place around him Garlan couldn't take his eyes off the Viper who was moving with incredible speed around the lord of Brightwater keep. The Viper blocked every attack that came his way all the while stabbing through the gaps is Alester Florent's armor bleeding him dry.

It wasn't until Florent had lost his sword and fallen to his knees did Garlan snap out of his gaze. "Prince Oberyn, the king will want this traitor alive" he shouted out loudly drawing the Dornish man's stare.

Receiving a simple nod, Garlan watched as the prince of Dorne picked up a discarded shield and smash it into the bloodied Florent knocking him out.

It didn't take long after that for the rest of the rebel army to crumble and surrender leading to a massive cheer to go up from the Reach and Dornish armies.

Garlan couldn't help but smile when he heard the chants of victory as it meant his family was secure and the war was one step closer to ending.

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed**

 **Catelyn Stark – Various Locations**

She couldn't help but curse herself for her stubbornness; if only she had stayed at Moat Cailin a bit longer then perhaps her life wouldn't be at risk now.

She hadn't stayed though and all because she couldn't stand looking at baby Lyanna any longer. Catelyn had looked upon the innocent baby and begun remembering the same anger and sorrow she felt all those years ago when Ned brought Jon to Winterfell.

It was because of this anger and her desire to return to her young children that she ordered Ser Rodrik and her escort to ride north. An action she regretted as soon as the rain and the wind started at dawn on their second day from the Moat.

The storm had raged for five days forcing them to seek shelter in an abandoned inn west of the Kingsroad close to the Barrowwoods.

When the weather had finally cleared enough for them to travel once more they found their route muddied or flooded slowing their progress greatly. It was on their fourth night from the abandoned inn did her situation grow truly grim.

From her tent she heard the sound of arrows whizzing, bodies falling to the ground and Ser Rodrik shouting out orders. Rushing outside only to see her dozen escorts lay dead or dying upon the ground with Ser Rodrik the only survivor.

"My lady we need to get to the horses" he shouted fiercely dragging her past the dead before he stopped and cursed angrily. Looking up she couldn't help but shiver in fear at the sight of a half dozen men rushing towards them with weapons drawn.

Without hesitation Ser Rodrik stood in her way and charged the six men, she watched transfixed as the old knight brought down two of the men and injuring a third before finally falling down with a sword to the stomach.

Regaining her courage she attempted to stand and run but was quickly dragged to the ground. "This one looks like she could be worth something, the boy will want to see her" she heard one of them say before she felt a pain in the back of her head and everything went dark.

* * *

It was well past midday when she finally woke up her head aching and her hands bound to the horse she sat upon. Looking around she could see four men laughing and joking. "The boy better reward us for capturing this one, I've seen nothing but shit and fields since we docked" one of the men said before he spat on the ground.

"Aye why the king wanted us to attack this wasteland I'll never know" another said receiving nods of agreement from the rest.

It wasn't long after that she and her captures arrived at a poorly erected camp around an old burnt cottage with a kraken banner flying from the roof.

Struggling as a large man lifted her from her horse and threw her into the mud she cursed loudly receiving laughs from the Iron Born soldiers scattered around the camp. The laughs didn't last though before a man with long damp hair walked out from the cottage and ordered silence.

"Nephew do you know who this woman is" the older man said to someone behind her.

Darting her head around she was shocked to see the boy she had raised since childhood standing behind her with a look of uncertainty spread across his face.

Speechless she stared at Theon for several moments before the boy turned his head and spoke out loudly. "This is Lady Catelyn Stark, mother of Robb Stark no one is to touch or harm her am I understood."

That had been over a week ago now and since then she had learned that Balon Greyjoy had declared himself king once more and had sent the bulk of the Iron Islands fleet against the North. From her guards she learned that the Iron Born's rebellion wasn't going well with several defeats already and moral declining day by day.

"My lady wake up" she heard someone say dragging her from her restless sleep.

Opening her eyes she was confused to see Theon standing over her with a bloodied sword in hand. "My lady please we need to move it won't be long before the guards are seen" he said once more only increasing her confusion.

Despite her trepidation she obeyed and quickly put on the cloak Theon handed her before following him out of the broken down stables where she had been kept. Walking out she nearly screamed when she saw the lifeless remains of the two guards who had been outside guarding her.

"Quickly my lady I have horses tied up" Theon said moving quietly through the sleeping camp.

They rode north for hours after without stopping or saying a word until finally Theon slowed down and allowed her to rest. "Where are we going Theon" she asked when she had regained her breath.

"The Overton's keep is a day's ride north of here with any luck we can reach it before my uncle catches us" Theon said his voice filled with uncertainty.

Luck wasn't on their side though as close to midday they spotted Iron Born ahead of them cutting them off from reaching the Overton keep. A sight which they saw more than half a dozen more times before Theon declared that his uncle the Damphair had more than likely send every one of his men out north in search of them and their only chance was to double back and head south east in the hopes of finding the mountain clans or any other forces loyal to her family.

Saying a pray to the both the old and new gods as they rode south she thought for a while that perhaps the gods had listened to her and she was going to see her family once more. She was wrong though and on the third day after they had been travelling south they were surrounded by hundreds of Greyjoy soldiers.

The last thing she remembered before receiving a knock to the head was Theon being beaten by a man wearing a Kraken helm.

 **Samwell Tarly – Various Locations**

The North would always be home to him, second only to Horn Hill. It had been in the North where Sam learned how to wield a sword, string a bow and swing an axe. It had been at Winterfell where he had learned of honor, justice and what family truly meant.

He owed the North and the Starks more than he could ever say; they had molded him into the man that both he and his father always wanted to become, a man worthy of the Tarly name.

It was because of this and so many other reasons that Sam had been compelled to aid his foster family in freeing their lands from the Iron Born.

When Sam had heard that the Iron Born had attacked the North and that Jon was leading men north he had without hesitation decided that he would be going with his friend no matter what. He was relieved that his father had anticipated this and sent word that Sam was to take some of their forces with him to deal with the Iron Born threat.

Fighting alongside Jon he had followed his friends lead and been completely ruthless at Moat Cailin killing every Iron Born without hesitation. A task which he had little issue with, especially now that he knew that Alys had been killed by the Iron scum.

They had left Moat Cailin only a day when their scouts captured a handful of Iron Born scouts from Victarion Greyjoy's main host.

He watched as three Iron Born were thrown before them battered and bloodied. "Your grace the Greyjoy host is a days ride north, the fool intends to try and take Moat Cailin" Jory Cassel said standing over the three bloody men.

Turning to Jon, Sam saw his friend nod solemnly before speaking up his voice strong and hard looking to the three bloody Iron Born. "Is this true?"

It took a kick from Jory to get one of the Iron born to speak up his voice harsh. "Aye my lord, the captain is set on taking the castle he wouldn't allow us to stay in the Barrowlands any longer"

"Very well, Jory make sure their wounds are tended to and they are fed. If what they say is true then their lives will be spared" Jon said before turning his horse and calling for the army commanders to come together to discuss their plan for dealing with the Greyjoy forces.

It was decided that the bulk of their host would stay where they were now and await the Greyjoys while Rickard Karstark would take his forces north east to attack their flank,

* * *

"Jon the Greyjoy host has been spotted ahead" he said coming alongside his friend the following morning.

"Good send Lord Karstark the signal" Jon said his voice quiet.

Nodding to his friend he sent one of his riders with give the signal before he turned once more to his friend and Prince. "Is all well Jon?" he asked fearing his friend had slipped once more into the state he had been in after learning of Alys's death.

They rode in silence for several moments before Jon finally responded "I'm fine Sam I was merely thinking over something that Lord Reed told me before we left the Moat"

Before he had the chance to question what Lord Reed could have said to make Jon look so deep in thought his attention was drawn ahead where two thousand Iron Born soldiers had just come into sight.

Grasping his battle axe tight he looked to his left awaiting for Jon's command to attack. He watched as his friend drew the valyrian steel sword he had taken from the Drumm's and hold it high in the air before shouting out to 'charge'.

Riding hard and fast with his axed grasped tight he couldn't help but feel a small amount of pity for the Greyjoy soldiers, Sam and Jon had a seven hundred strong cavalry with them and thousands more a foot while he could only see a dozen or so horses riding under the Greyjoy banner.

His pity didn't prevent him from doing his duty to the Starks and Robb though. Swinging his axe hard he took the first man he came up against head straight from his body before continuing riding through the Iron Born host swinging and cleaving left and right ending all those who were foolish enough to stand in his way.

Hacking and slashing he painted his armor red with Greyjoy blood while all around him his allies did the same. It was when he put his axe through some knight's chest bearing the Goodbrother sigil upon his shield did Sam hear the sound of battle further ahead.

Lifting his head he couldn't help but smile when he saw Karstark and to his surprise Norrey men crash into the Iron Born flank cutting a bloody path through the weakened Iron Born.

Turning once more to the battle he scanned the muddied field for a new foe a task which proved difficult as everywhere he looked he saw men of the North, Riverlands and Reach fighting and killing any man from the Iron Islands.

Scanning the field his gaze was drawn to a large man with a kraken helm who seemed to be cutting down any man who dared to fight him. Grasping his axe tighter Sam kicked his horse forward intent on being the one to kill the man responsible for Alys's death.

Sam's hope of ending the man quickly were proven for nought as Greyjoy saw his advance and swung his axe deep into Sam's horse ending the beasts life.

Rolling free before he was crushed he jumped to his feet and turned to face Greyjoy once more. Without hesitation he strode forward swinging his axe hard into the man's shield shattering it in a single blow before swinging again this time their axes clashing against one another.

Again and again he and Victarion Greyjoys axes met and again and again neither man fell or relented. It was after his tenth blocked strike did Sam meet the man's gaze and could see he was losing his strength.

Thinking of Alys and how Jon and baby Lyanna would have to live without her Sam grew angry and begun attacking with renewed strength.

Slashing and hacking he refused to stop until he watched with pride as he knocked the man's axe to the ground. Meeting the man's gaze for a final time Sam could see a look of shock on his face for a brief moment.

Gathering his strength Sam brought back his axe and with as much force as he possessed he clung into Greyjoy's chest, forcing his weapon through plate, chainmail, skin and bone before eventually piercing the man's heart.

Kicking the lifeless body to the ground while removing his bloody axe; Sam looked around the battlefield once more pleased to see that the fighting seemed to have all but ended. Everywhere he looked he saw either dead or surrendered Iron Islanders.

* * *

Falling into a chair in the command tent shortly after Sam was pleased to see that all those around him had managed to survive the battle with little if any injuries including Bran who had arrived with the Norreys.

"Our losses" Jon said from his seat wiping blood from his face.

"Perhaps four hundred dead or wounded, with the Greyjoy's suffering three times that much" Rickard Karstark said with a smile on his face.

"Excellent, from what we learned from Ser Harras Harlaw" Jon started before Walton Frey ran into the tent coming to Jon's side.

"Bring them in" Jon said quickly before he jumped to his feet an action which was copied by everyone else in the tent.

After several moments of confusion Sam watched amazed as Catelyn Stark and Theon Greyjoy were the led into the tent. The former looked weary and weak while the latter was shackled and had a broken nose and dried blood all over his face.

"Mother" he heard Bran Stark say before he ran to his mother's outstretched arms.

It wasn't until the mother and son broke apart did Lady Stark speak of her ordeal since leaving Moat Cailin. Sam listened and felt his blood boil when he learned of everything that his foster mother had endured.

"My lady I am truly sorry for what you have gone through, I give you my word that you will be returned to Winterfell as soon as possible" Jon said receiving a warm smile from Lady Stark to Sam and Jon's surprise.

"And Theon" the woman asked her voice quiet.

Sam could see his friend was conflicted what to do about Theon and remained silent for a while before speaking. "He will be sent south and await the King's judgment"

He watched as Lady Stark nodded and left the tent but not before thanking Theon who was being dragged from the tent.

It was only after both had left did Jon speak up once more "as I was saying from what we have learned from Ser Harras much of the Iron Born fleet has left the North for the Iron Islands. Only a few hundred Iron Born remain spread along the western coast and Deepwood Motte which is at present being assaulted by the mountain clans. What we need to decide is our next course of action"

"We should ride out and kill every single Iron scum once and for all" Rickard Karstark said his voice full of hatred.

"Aye the bastards need to be thought a lesson" Lord Norrey said his voice strong and harsh.

"We should return south my prince and join with the King; the Iron Born's remaining strength has returned to those rocks they call their home. We need to get ships and burn Pyke to the ground" Ser Loras said bringing a nod of approval from Ser Lance Ryger, one of the Manderly knights and surprisingly Torrhen Karstark.

He watched as Jon nodded to Ser Loras before his eyes turned to Sam. "What do you suggest Sam" his friend asked.

"Ser Loras is right Jon with the addition of the Manderlys and Norreys we have over four thousand men and last we heard more men were gathering at Winterfell. We have the men we need ships and to get them we need to go south" he said his voice confident.

Once again his friend nodded and sat in silence for several minutes before finally speaking looking around the tent. "Lords Karstark and Norrey you will take your men and the Manderly foot northwest; scour the Barrowlands and the Rills for any Iron Born. Jory you will take three hundred men and march along the coast seizing any remaining ships"

One by one each of the men in question nodded happily with their orders before Jon spoke up once more his voice hard and louder than usual. "The rest of us will ride south and join with the King and end this war once and for all!"

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better**


	25. Chapter 25

**Tywin Lannister – Harrenhal**

His rage over the last number of moons had been almost overwhelming, not since Joanna dying had been so angry.

When the war had first begun he had smiled at the thought that at long last he would finally be able to ensure a Lannister legacy that would last a thousand thousand years.

With his grandson on the Iron Throne Tywin would have pushed his families influence to all corners of the realm. He had been planning marriages for his grandchildren and Kevin's children that would have saw his blood rule not only the West and Kings Landing but the Vale, Stormlands, Riverlands and Reach.

His legacy was slipping away from him though with every loss that he suffered and he was finding it harder and harder to not give into his emotions like his father had been known to do.

When his army had first invaded the Riverlands everything had gone perfectly; he had beaten the army the Tully boy had sent out against him, taken every castle along the Trident and put the Riverlands to the torch, showing the realm what happens when a Lannister is threatened.

His progress had all been stopped though with the arrival of Robb Stark and the northern army. Jaime the fool that he was had fallen right into Starks hands getting himself caught at the Whispering Wood before his army was crushed outside the walls of Riverrun.

The loss of Jaime's army could have been dealt with if it weren't for the defeat Tywin himself suffered at the hands of Bolton and his heir causing him to lose not only much of his army but the Mountain one of his most useful dogs.

It was after two of those defeats that he had been forced to regroup at Harrenhal until Tyrion sent Ned Stark from the capital to him. Stark never came though, Cersei had allowed her son to kill the man all but ensuring that the lords of the North and Riverlands would continue in their rebellion.

Tywin had watched powerless as the combined northern/riverlands armies took back each and every one of the castles he had captured along the Trident slaughtering hundreds of his men in the process. To his despair that had only been the beginning; time and time again his attempts to strike at Starks forces at been squashed. First by Roose Bolton and much more recently by forces commanded by Randyll Tarly's son and heir.

His only true victory in the Riverlands since the arrival of the northerners had been Kevin's taking of Maidenpool and the annihilation of the Mootons. Despite the victory Tywin couldn't celebrate as Stark and Ser Garlan Tyrell had wrecked havoc in the west taking hold of most of his bannermen's homes causing him nothing but issues among his lords.

The war wasn't going all that well for them outside of the Riverlands either, true Renly Baratheon had been killed and Alester Florent was fighting Mace Tyrell but Stannis Baratheon was alive and well with the might of the Narrow Sea and Stormlands at his back.

It was Stannis Baratheon that Tywin was thinking about now, the last reports he had was what that Stannis was within sight of the capital and was planning on attacking in force. He had heard nothing since and the lack of news was beginning to worry him greatly.

However much he had wanted to ride south and destroy Stannis once and for all he knew he could not. The moment he left Harrenhal, Randyll Tarly and the Blackfish would descend on the castle and ensure that Tywin never returned to the Riverlands. He had considered sending Kevin south with his host but Roose Bolton had been moving steadily closer and the loss of Maidenpool now would see him surrounded.

With that in mind he had told Tyrion that aid would not be coming and that he would need to ensure their claim was secure no matter what.

Whatever could be said about tyrion, Tywin could never say the boy wasn't smart. Tyrion would make sure that Tommen was away from the capital should it or the king fall so their family wasn't without hope. With any luck Tyrion and his sellswords would be able to weaken Stannis enough so that Tywin and his army had the time to deal with Robb Stark.

Thinking of his army Tywin looked out upon Harrenhall's great hall where over a thousand men were breaking their fast. From his seat he could see the lords of the Westerlands and Crownlands side by side. Unwilling to lose anymore of his men Tywin had ordered the lords of the Crownlands to gather their full strength and march to his aid.

Remembering the threats and promises he had been forced to make to get these sheep to come to his aid had angered him greatly. He would put them in their place when he won the war of that he had no doubt.

Drawing himself from his thoughts he saw a man wearing his families colours coated in blood and mud rushing down Harrenhal's great hall towards the high table.

"My lord I bring a letter from your son" the man said breathlessly from behind a half dozen guards who prevented him from getting to close to Tywin and the other lords.

 _Father,_

 _Stannis Baratheon is dead, the capital is secure._

 _Our defences have been weakened greatly more than half my men are either dead or too injured to fight again. Their deaths have not been in vain though the rebel lords have suffered more than double our losses._

 _The lords of the Narrow Sea and Stormlands have bent the knee once more; I am taking hostages from each lord to ensure their loyalty._

 _I have taken control of Stannis's fleet and intend to send it to Dragonstone to take Stannis's heir prisoner._

 _Varys has learnt of Alester Florent's defeat in the Reach, Dorne has sided with the rebels and if our reports are correct intend to march to the Riverlands with Ser Garlan and his army._

 _I am sending what remains of my sellswords and much of Stannis's former army north to aid you against Robb Stark, expect them in ten days at most._

 _Tyrion Lannister_

 _Hand of the King_

Despite himself Tywin couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh. Looking up from the letter Tywin noticed every eye in the hall was upon him but none dared to speak.

After several moments of silence Tywin stood up and spoke out his voice echoing throughout the massive hall "the false king Stannis Baratheon is dead, King's Landing is safe once more"

Chants, cheers and applause begun almost immediately after he finished speaking which he allowed for a short while before he lifted up his arm to call for silence. "The lords of the Stormlands and Narrow Sea will soon join us to fight for the rightful king. Together we will bring down Robb Stark and end this war once and for all" he said loudly bringing yet again more cheers and chants even louder than before.

Listening as the recently arrived knight tell all those gathered of the Battle of the Blackwater Tywin couldn't help but consider for a brief moment that perhaps Tyrion was his son after all and maybe the boy was worthy of holding the Rock.

Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment Tywin once more began thinking of his legacy and the fact that only Robb Stark remained in his way from his achieving everything he had always desired.

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better**

 **Also in search of a beta if anyone is interested**


	26. Chapter 26

**Robb Stark – Various Locations**

The war in the Westerlands had been going perfectly; Jon had secured the Golden Tooth, giving Robb and his army the foothold they needed to strike the west in force.

Riding into the west he led his army straight to Oxcross where Stafford Lannister was amassing an army. The battle had been both bloody and quick, Robb's cavalry descending on the Lannister army before dawn slaughtering most of their forces and taking the rest prisoner.

With no other significant Lannister army left in the west Robb broke his army and ordered his lords to spread across the land taking as many enemy strongholds as possible but with strict instruction to harm no innocents.

With his orders given he led his forces north towards Ashemark which surprisingly surrendered peacefully. Old Lord Damon had learned of his son and heirs capture and only required a promise from Robb that Ser Addam would be released after the war before he threw open his gates and bent the knee.

From there he and his army rode further west attacking the Crag in the middle of the night breaking down the crumbling castle's gates before putting much of the castle defenders to the sword including Ser Raynald Westerling. The heir of the castle was killed by Ser Robar Royce for trying to shoot an arrow at Robb after what remained of the castle garrison had surrendered.

It was at the Crag when Robb heard news of his goodbrother Garlan successful incursion to the south where several important castles along the border had been taken. That along with the news that Lords Umber and Glover had successfully taken the gold mines at Castamere, Nunn's Deep and the Pendric Hills meant that much of the Westerlands lay in their control.

In fact the only significant holdouts were Casterly Rock, Lannisport and Banefort, the last of which Robb meant to strike next. He was currently sat in his command tent a day's ride north of the Crag with his recently arrived lords all in attendance.

"My lords I have some unfortunate news, word has reached us of war in the Reach. Alester Florent has rebelled against my goodfather and has beaten him in the field forcing much of his army to retreat to Highgarden" Robb said looking to the lords and lady in attendance.

Despite the news none of his lords looked all that surprised, they all knew what kind of man Mace Tyrell was and remembered the insults Margaery's father had whispered the day of Robb's wedding.

"Do you mean for us to ride south and rescue Tyrell your grace" the Greatjon all but spat.

"No we will stay our course and take Banefort; Ser Garlan has sent word that he will be returning to his homeland to destroy Florent and his allies. He will be leaving a garrison in each of the castles to the south of us in case we are in need of men" he said in response bringing nods of approval from the tent.

Before getting the chance to speak of his plan for Banefort, Ser Robar entered the tent a look of concern across his face. "Your grace my scouts found a rider from the Tooth with a message from Lady Lefford" the Vale knight said quietly.

A young knight wearing the Lefford sigil upon his chest entered the tent shortly after a look of fear on his face. "Speak boy" the Greatjon shouted angrily at the Lefford knight after several long moments of silence.

Discovering some courage the knight spoke up his voice hoarse "your grace, my lady has sent me with some grave news. A raven arrived from your queen speaking of Iron Born attacks upon the north"

The world seemed to grow unnaturally silent when he heard the knight speak before roars of outrage went up throughout the tent from all in gathered.

After hearing all the man had to say Robb decided that Banefort and the every other Westerlands stronghold could wait until Theon and his traitorous family were dealt with.

* * *

The journey back to Riverrun had taken much longer than Robb would have liked. For over three weeks he rode in relative silence as he thought about the stupidity of his actions.

Margaery, the Blackfish and his mother had all counselled him against sending Theon back to the Iron Islands but he had refused to listen or believe their objections. Theon had been like a brother to him growing up and Robb would never have imagined his friend would have betrayed him the way he had.

Robb's anger towards his one time friend only grew the closer he and his army got to Riverrun as he heard reports of the fall of Deepwood Motte, the assault of Moat Cailin and the death of Alys.

By the time Robb rode through the gates of Riverrun he was all but ready to kill every Iron Born he could find and it was only when he saw Margaery stood in the yard with her swollen stomach did his anger subside enough for him to begin thinking clearly.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to spend much time alone with his wife before he had been forced to call a meeting of his lords. "My lords and ladies, I would hear news of the war" he said bluntly looking to those who had remained at Riverrun while he went West.

To his surprise it was his uncle Edmure who spoke up first "your grace, Prince Jon has successfully destroyed the Iron Born that were camped outside Moat Cailin and we have had reports of a battle in the Barrowlands where the Iron Born suffered a great many casualties"

"What of Deepwood Motte" Lord Glover said a look of concern etched across his face.

"I'm afraid Asha Greyjoy still holds your home my lord but I doubt for much longer. Our last raven from Winterfell mentioned that the mountain clans had crushed most Iron Born in the Wolfswood and were heading for Deepwood Motte" his uncle said bringing a nod of relief from Lord Glover.

He let out a small smile when he heard that, he was delighted that Jon had secured his home and that the Iron Born were suffering for their treacherousness. "What else does my mother write" he asked his uncle whose face seemed to pale slightly.

After several moments of silence his uncle told him that the raven had been from Sansa not Robb's mother. Looking around confused he turned to his wife who grasped his hand tightly before speaking. "Robb there has been no word from your mother since she left for Winterfell"

Speechless he looked to his wife and once again she spoke her voice softer than usual. "There were heavy snows and rains that lasted for over a week after your mother left the Moat Robb. She no doubt was delayed because of this, Ser Rodrik probably wanted to seek shelter before travelling further north. Sansa has sent men south along the Kings Road to search for her and Bran is with Lord Norrey and they too are searching."

Despite his uncertainty he nodded to his wife and said a silent prayer that his mother would be found soon. "What news of the rest of Westeros" he said after several moments of silence.

"Your grace, I received a raven just after your arrival from a man loyal to our cause saying that Stannis Baratheon has been killed. And that the lords of the Stormlands and Narrow Sea have bent the knee to Joffrey Waters" Olenna Tyrell said bringing a mixed reaction to the room.

On the one hand Robb was pleased to know that he wouldn't have to fight Stannis as the man was a skilled commander but with Stannis dead Joffrey now had gained considerable strength, strength which would be used against him and his allies. "Send word to Lords Tarly and Bolton, inform them that Tywin Lannister will be reinforced soon and to be prepared for an assault" he said loudly bringing nods of approval from many of the older lords gathered.

"What of the Vale and the Reach" he said to no one in particular.

Again to his surprise it was his uncle who spoke up his voice confident "my scouts reported that Lord Royce and his forces have crossed the Twins and should be here first thing tomorrow"

Nodding he turned to his wife and her grandmother for news of the Reach. "Garlan sent a raven from Goldengrove several weeks ago. He has destroyed the force commanded by Lord Crane and was moving east to put an end to Lord Florents treachery once and for all" Margaery said with a smile.

Robb brought an end to the meeting shortly after that and spent the rest of the day alone with Margaery in their chamber talking about everything from a name for their unborn child to who he should appoint to his small council should they win the throne. It wasn't until the following morning did him and Margaery leave their chamber to welcome the lords of the Vale.

He was sat now in Riverrun's great hall with Margaery to his left and the men and women of the North and Riverlands spread throughout the hall. Before him knelt Yohn Royce and a score of other Vale Lords and knights.

"Your grace the lords of the Vale stand behind you and none other, I pledge the unwavering support of me and my house to you and yours from this day till my last" Yohn Royce said fiercely his words echoing throughout the hall an action which was mimicked from the other Vale men who were on their knees.

"I give you my word my lords that I will never forget the loyalty you have shown here today" he said loudly before a massive cheer went up in the hall.

It wasn't long after that while the Northern and Rivermen were welcoming their new allies Robb called Lord Royce to him so they could speak. "My lord my scouts reporting fighting in the Vale" he said quietly so only the lord of Runestone could hear.

"Aye your grace the Corbrays and half dozen others gathered several thousand men to attempt to block us from riding to the Riverlands. They had a letter from Lady Arryn saying that we were to disband our armies and report to the Eyrie to explain our actions. Lyn Corbray the fool that he was tried to attack us in the night and suffered for it, he and his brothers were all killed. After that the remaining lords bent the knee and joined with us" Royce said his voice angry.

Robb sat in silence at hearing all that thinking everything over before finally speaking. "My aunt has proven what kind of regent she would be for my cousin; I cannot allow such a woman to rule the Vale. When the war is won I would make you Lord Robert's regent, I can think of no better or more loyal man to rule the Vale"

"Your grace I would be honoured" Lord Royce said meekly.

"Speak freely my lord" Robb said after seeing the man's uncertainty.

"Your grace my cousin Nestor is keeper of the Gates, he has wrote to me saying that Lord Robert's health is fading. If what Nestor's maester said was true Lord Arryn may not have long left in this world" Lord Royce said sadly.

Robb had heard from his mother of Robert Arryn sickliness but didn't imagine his young cousin would be so close to death.

"Thank you my lord I will need your council should the worst happen" Robb said after several moments of silence during which he decided that he needed to find out who his cousin's heir was.

After receiving a nod; Robb listened and thanked lord Royce once more after which the man told him of the forces brought from the Vale. Ten thousand had been taken by Lord Redfort who had marched south to join with Lord Bolton and Robb's foot after crossing into the Riverlands. Lord Royce had taken ten thousand with him through the Twins and were now camped outside Riverrun with a final two thousand having gone north towards Moat Cailin to join with Jon in removing the Iron Born.

Over the next couple of days Robb received reports from both lord Tarly and Bolton saying their scouts had spotted forcing coming from the Crownlands going to both Maidenpool and Harrenhal. It was with this in mind that Robb decided that he had no choice but to march south in full force hoping that Jon and the men he had with him would be enough to deal with the Greyjoys.

It was three days after he had announced that he and the army would be marching south did he welcome back Lord Mallister and meet his new squire.

"Your grace on behalf of my father Prince Doran of Dorne I herby pledge the loyalty of my family and all our people to you and House Stark" young Trystane Martell shouted out in Riverrun's great hall.

He looked at the young Dornish boy for several moments before responding "you have my thanks Prince Trystane and I give you my word that the justice that your family has long sought is close at hand"

He watched as the young boy smiled wide at hearing that before Robb's other squire Olyvar came forward and took the boy to the side and let him know what was to be expected of him now that he was Robb's squire.

Robb then turned his attention to Jason Mallister who told Robb and all those gathered of the Florent's defeat at the hands of the Tyrell and Martell forces. "I rode ahead your grace to bring you news of the battle and Dorne's declaration of loyalty but Ser Garlan and Prince Oberyn should arrive in the Riverlands in a few days" the Lord of Seagard shouted out bringing cheers from the entire hall.

Robb couldn't help but smile wide when he heard that and think that finally he would end this war and get his vengeance for what the Lannisters did to his family and justice would be served.

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better**


	27. Chapter 27

**Robb Stark – Riverlands**

Riding out from Riverrun leaving Margaery behind had been harder than he ever imagined it could be. He knew he had no choice but to leave as he needed the war to end as soon as possible; he wasn't willing to let his child be born in a war torn kingdom.

The further south he traveled the more reports he received detailing that the bulk of Stannis's army had arrived and joined with Tywin and Kevin Lannister and that their armies were joining together north of Harrenhal where the three Forks joined together.

It was after his army passed High Heart did the Dornish and Reach army join them and Robb meet Prince Oberyn. "Your grace I must offer you my thanks for the gift you sent south with Lord Mallister" the Viper said with a grin upon his face.

"The mountain deserved his faith my lord I am just happy that those he wronged most were able to see justice served" Robb said in response.

"Oh yes your grace justice was had" Oberyn said with an evil glint in his eye. Nodding to the man Robb didn't even bother thinking about the horrific torture the Mountain no doubt endured as he knew that he himself would have done the same if somebody harmed his sisters or baby Lyanna like the Mountain did Oberyn's family.

Leaving High Heart with an additional forty thousand men in tow Robb continued to plan and prepare for the battle ahead. His army by his reckoning numbered well over one hundred thousand more than enough to deal with Tywin Lannister's remaining forces many of his lords had said. Robb wasn't willing to take any risks; the lords and armies of five kingdoms had declared for him and he was going to make sure as many lives as possible were spared unnecessary deaths.

"My lords tomorrow we will fight to bring an end to the Lannister hold upon our kingdoms once and for all" he said fiercely bringing roars of approval to go up throughout the large command tent.

He allowed for the cheers to continue for several moments before speaking up again his voice strong leaving no room for discussion as he told lords their roles in the battle ahead. Lords Umber and Royce had the vanguard, Ser Garlan and Prince Oberyn had the right, Robb, his uncle Edmure and Lord Tarly had the centre, Lord Bolton and Redfort had the left and the reserve was commanded by Lord Blackwood.

* * *

He was sat atop his horse now with thousands of men scurrying around him attempting to prepare themselves. Robb couldn't help but wonder how many thousands would die today to see him sit the Iron Throne. He didn't let himself linger on that for long however for he knew that countless more would surely die if Joffrey remained king.

"The army is all in position your grace" his loyal squire Olyvar said coming alongside him. Robb nodded to him before making a silent promise that he would see Olyvar knighted for all he did and ensure that he was rewarded for his loyal service.

Looking around Robb could see that his army was indeed ready and waiting for his signal, glancing to the left once more he lingered on Roose Bolton in the distance and said a silent prayer that his plan worked in time lest too many men died.

"Give the signal" he shouted out loudly so that all those near him could hear.

He watched as his orders were carried down the line before the war horns were blown and his eight thousand strong vanguard began their advance forward. It was when the vanguard began to pick up speed did he look upon the Lannister army and see that they too had set their sellsword vanguard against his and to his pleasure their vanguard numbered far less.

Taking his sword out he held the blade high in the air below signaling for the rest of his army to join the advance. Kicking his horse forward he once more looked ahead only to see his vanguard crash into the Lannister one, their screams and cries of death shaking him to the core.

He could see the Greatjon slashing his giant sword with far greater speed then a man his size should possess. He watched awestruck as one of his most loyal lords take on three sellswords cutting all three down with little ease before Robb's gaze was drawn to Brienne of Tarth who to his amazement was cutting down every man that was foolish enough to go against her.

He grasped his sword tighter and let out a fierce roar before he kicked his horse to move faster at the sight of the battle ahead. Riding through the carnage with his guard surrounding him he pushed his men forward cutting down any sellsword or Lannister solider that he saw.

The sound of the main host joining the battle was almost ear shattering, thousands of men crashed upon one another causing hundreds if not more to die within moments.

Pushing the thought of so much death aside Robb cleaved and slashed his way past sellsword after sellsword while Greywind his constant companion clawed and tore down any man who attempted to get to close.

Ignoring the taste of blood which often appeared when he went into battle with Greywind, Robb ended a duel with some sellsword wearing silver armor with a slash to the throat before glancing from side to side to see how the battle was going.

He was pleased to see that the sellsword vanguard that the Lannisters had sent against him was all but destroyed with countless Essosi bodies covering the muddy ground while his own was continuing to push hard against the Lannister line.

"Lannister scum" he heard someone shout out through the roars of battle and carnage.

Turning his head quickly just in time to see his new young squire Trystane drive his spear into a man ten years his senior with the Lannister blond hair peeking out from his helmet.

"Stay close Trystane" he shouted out to the boy before he withdrew his now bloody spear.

Riding on with his two squires on either side of him and his guard close by Robb brought down two more men in quick succession, the first wearing Massey colors and the second the Estermonts before clashing swords with a knight with the Connington Griffin upon his shield and armor.

Slashing and stabbing, blocking and dodging again and again their swords clashed and again and again neither he nor the Griffin knight conceded any ground. It was only after the sixth clash of steel did Robb see his opportunity; slashing left hard he knocked the knight's sword to the ground before pushing his battered shield into the man knocking him from his horse.

Robb watched as the man attempted to scamper to his feet and reach for his sword a task which proved pointless as Greywind was upon the downed man before he regained his footing.

Ignoring the cries of shock and agony Robb turned once more to look around the battlefield looking for the man whose defeat could mean all this death could sooner rather than later.

It didn't take him long to see the man he sought, Tywin Lannister was sitting proudly atop his white horse his golden armor gleaming in the sunlight. The man who had caused so much damage to his mother's lands was to the rear of his host barking out commands from a spot still unreached by the battle.

Deciding what he needed to do Robb turned and shouted to Ser Robar who had just brought down a man wearing some Crownlands sigil. "Robar I want Lannister brought down now, gather as many mounted knights as you can and form up on me" he said bringing a serious nod from the Vale knight.

"Robb our left is being overwhelmed" his uncle Edmure said coming alongside him blood seeping out from his armor.

Looking to where his uncle was pointing Robb could see that indeed their left was under pressure and from what he could tell the Lannisters were sending more men to attack their left in the hopes of taking their flank.

Considering for a moment if he had made a mistake in leaving his left so weak; he was taken from his doubts however by the sound of war horns.

 **Jon Stark – North/Riverlands**

His home and more importantly is remaining family were secure once more. With the defeat of Victarion Greyjoy and his host and the news that much of the Iron Fleet had fled back to their home Jon couldn't help but let out a massive sigh of relief.

He had every confidence that his goodfather, Jory and Lord Norrey in his absence would make little work of what remained of the Iron Born still roaming the North.

Despite his desire to stay and kill every iron born still within the north he knew that to truly end the war and return to his daughter he needed to go south. The Lannisters needed to be defeated for them to gain a fleet that they could use to assault the Iron Islands and make Balon Greyjoy pay for what he has done.

Riding south after the battle Jon and his forces stopped for a short while at the Moat, only long enough for him to see and ensure his daughter was safe and meet with Ser Eustace Hunter who had been sent north with two thousand men to help repel the Iron Born.

From Ser Eustace he learned that the Lords of the Stormlands and Narrow Sea not killed at Kings Landing were marching north to join with the Lannister army which was mobilizing to attack Robb's army in full force. It was with this in mind that Jon had ordered his now near six thousand strong force to quicken their pace south.

It was after considerable debate that Jon decided that he and his men would march south along the Green Fork joining up with Lord Bolton before crossing the river north of Lord Harroway's Town. Riding hard he couldn't stop himself from thinking about everything from leaving Ghost at the Moat to watch over Lyanna to his decision to not cross the Twins and join up with Robb's main host.

The main thought that had quickly taken up much of his waking moments however was the conversation he had with Howland Reed before he had left Moat Cailin.

For as long as Jon could remember he had always wanted to know who his mother was. He had always thought that his father would tell him the truth eventually but with his father's death it had fallen to Lord Reed to answer Jon's questions.

Jon had listened intently as the Lord of Greywater Watch told him all about Ashara Dayne and the plans her and his father had made at Harrenhal all those years ago. Lord Reed spoke of Jon's parent's love and how it nearly broke his father to set aside his plans with Ashara to marry Lady Catelyn.

He had smiled when he heard of their love towards one another and was near tears when he heard how his mother had died not long after giving birth to him. 'There was a sickness at Starfall during that time many lives were lost. Lady Ashara lasted longer than any other of the sick; I remember her handing you to Ned with a smile on her face saying she held onto life so she could hand you to your father' Lord Reed had said to him with a sad smile upon his face.

Jon made a promise to himself that very night when he heard all this that he would meet his mother's family and learn all he could about her.

"Riders are coming our way Jon" he heard someone say.

Turning he met Sam's gaze for a brief moment before he nodded and looked ahead where a half dozen riders were heading their way bearing the Dustin banner.

"Your grace it is good to see you" a man Jon recognized as Ronnel Stout said jumping from his horse.

"And you Lord Ronnel, tell me has Lord Bolton joined with the King" he asked concerned.

The heir of Goldgrass nodded his head several times before handing Jon a sealed letter. Glancing at his brother's unbroken seal he looked to the man and back to the letter before opening and reading it several times.

"Very well tell his grace I understand" Jon said fiercely leading to the man to nod and ride south once more receiving confused looks from those around them.

Looking around once more he signaled for the queen's brother. "Ser Loras you are to double the scouts and lead a group yourself. I want no Lannister scouts to see us am I understood" he said leaving no room for discussion.

"Ser Eustace spread the word that we will be camping here for the night" Jon said to the Vale knight.

"Your grace there is still several hours till nightfall we could make the kings camp if we push on" the knight asked confused.

Without saying a word Jon glared at the knight for several moments before the older Vale man bowed his head and went upon ordering the army to make camp.

It wasn't long after that he was stood in his recently erected command tent with Sam, Ser Eustace, Ser Wendell Rivers and Walton all in attendance.

"The king has received my message of our arrival and has tasked us to hold our current position" he started before Ser Eustace spoke up.

"Your grace surely we would be of more use with the king in the battle" the Vale knight asked looking around confused.

"We will join the battle Ser but not until the right time" Jon started before telling those gathered what Robb had planned.

* * *

They broke camp the following morning well before dawn and marched for several hours before the sounds of battle were soon echoing throughout the Riverlands. Without hesitation he drew his sword and let out a fierce roar to signal his men to begin riding and marching quicker.

Coming over a hill Jon was overwhelmed at what was happening before him, the battle was massive and stretched far into the distance. Before him he could see Bolton and numerous Vale banners flapping proudly next to the Stark banner while further down the line Jon could see countless more banners from every kingdom that had sworn themselves to Robb including surprisingly banners from Dorne. Jon couldn't help but linger on the Dayne banner and wonder if someone from his mother's family was among the army.

"Jon the Bolton line looks to be waning" he heard Sam shout which caused him to whip his head around to look at the Bolton line which was indeed being pushed back.

"On me" he shouted out fiercely leading to all those nearest him to take up his roar.

Riding down with his sword drawn Jon saw Roose Bolton sitting atop his horse ordering his men to hold. Meeting the lord of the Dreadfort's fierce gaze for a brief moment before the man nodded slightly.

Weaving and dodging his way through the army until finally he found himself in the front where he saw his friend Domeric leading men to push the Lannisters back. Without saying a word to his sister's future husband Jon and his men rode through what gaps in the line there was cutting down any who got in their way.

Slicing and hacking, stabbing and slashing Jon didn't relent in his advance, taking a sellswords head from his body then stabbing a man wearing the Kayce sigil upon his chest before slashing the neck of a man wearing Lannister red. On and on the bloody battle went, all around him he could see the bloodied remains of not only his enemies but his own men as well.

Hearing a cry of agony Jon turned his horse around just time to see Domeric fall to the muddy ground with a spear piercing his shoulder. Kicking his horse forward Jon brought his sword down on a Lannister soldier who was fast approaching Domeric.

"Ser Loras" he shouted out to the Reach knight who was covered head to toe in loyalist blood.

"See that Lord Domeric is brought to the rear now" he shouted glaring at the knight ensuring there was no debate.

He watched as his friend was brought by Ser Loras reluctantly from the battlefield before his attention was brought to the battle once more. As before he slashed and hacked at the Lannister forces that came his way all the while their forces were driven further and further back.

It wasn't until he came up against a knight with a black lion upon his shield did Jon meet his first true challenge of the day. The knight was unwavering in his advance slashing and stabbing countless times all the while shouting curses and growling angrily.

Unwilling to surrender Jon fought back with as much speed and strength that he possessed matching the knight's strikes. It was after the knight's tenth failed attempt to end his life did Jon remember that if he should fall today then Lyanna would grow up without knowing either of her parents.

Determined not to let his child grow up an orphan Jon grasped his sword tighter and attacked faster and stronger. Crashing his shield into his opponents causing him to stumble long enough for Jon to swing his sword left and right knocking the knights weapon to the ground. Ignoring the man's curses Jon drove his sword deep into his chest killing him instantly.

Without watching the man fall lifeless to the ground Jon looked around once more and was pleased to see that wherever he looked men from the North and Vale were overwhelming men from the West and their allies with little resistance remaining and he could only hope the rest of the battle was going the same.

Scanning the battlefield once more he saw an older knight with the Lannister lion emblazoned upon his armor and shield attempting to reorganize his fading forces. Calling for Sam and the men nearest him he once again kicked his horse forward holding his sword high intent on seeing this battle end as quickly as possible.

 **Kevin Lannister - Riverlands**

Since Kevin was young he had always done whatever his brother had asked of him no matter the reservations or objections he might have had. Starting from the Reyne-Tarbeck rebellion where Kevin had witnessed the complete destruction of both families up to the sack of Kings Landing where he had stood idly by as countless innocents were raped and killed all on his brother's command.

Everything he had ever done or witnessed weighed heavy on him but none more so than this current war which Tywin claimed would ensure their family a dynasty that would last for thousand generations.

His brother had been ruthless when they entered the Riverlands killing all those who stood in his way no matter if they were lord, knight or peasant. Kevin had hoped that the war would be over quickly so that the needless slaughter could end but that wasn't to be the case; their armies had been defeated and they had been pushed back to Harrenhal where Tywin had raged and ordered Kevin to take Maidenpool putting all those who stood in his way to the sword.

As he had done countless times before Kevin had obeyed his brother and took the Mootons town and castle killing much of the garrison stationed there. He had hoped that that would be enough for his brother but to his dismay it wasn't his brother sent one of his new dogs Ser Alester Hill to Maidenpool.

The bastard knight arrived in the night and slaughtered the entire Mooton family including all of Lord Mooton's young children to Kevin's disgust leaving him with an even greater sense of doubt.

A doubt which had been growing for weeks now, his brother was becoming more and more reckless and Tywin's children and grandchild were only making his doubt and hesitation grow. Reports of what Joffrey had been doing in Kings Landing had been slowly filtering in over the last number of weeks causing many questions to be raised among his men whether having a creature like that on the throne was such a wise decision.

He of course did as his brother would have and silenced those who had found to be questioning the king. A task which was becoming harder and harder especially now with the letters he had in front of him.

The first letter had been delivered three days ago, it was from Tyrion it spoke of how Stannis was dead and Lancel his eldest son had died trying to bring down Baratheon.

He received little comfort from Tyrion's words of how Lancel had fought bravely and with valor. His son was dead, all for a king that didn't deserve to sit the throne. Kevin couldn't help but curse and blame his brother for all that had happened him, his eldest son was dead and his other two boys were prisoners. His only comfort had been that his wife and daughter were safe at the Rock and away from Tywin and his folly.

Thinking of his brother Kevin couldn't help but look at the second letter he received only this morning. His brother had offered no sympathy at Kevin's loss only orders and instructions about what he was to do when Stannis's former army arrives. Orders which he would follow as he knew his duty no matter how much it pained him, tossing the letter aside Kevin looked at the men who sat before him now. "My lords my brother has ordered us to march out in the coming days in the hopes of ending this war once and for all"

"My lord do we have the numbers to march against Robb Stark" Lord Lefford asked, a sentiment which seemed to be shared with the rest of the room.

Kevin sighed quietly before speaking his voice strong "my lord, Stannis's former army as well as the sellswords my nephew used in the defense of the capital will be here shortly. It is only when they arrive will we meet Stark in the field."

Seeing that Lefford and a number of the others weren't convinced he spoke up once more "we have our orders my lords and I mean to see them fulfilled. I want the army ready to march within three days am I understood"

That had been four days ago now and Kevin was currently sat to his brothers left in his command tent with the lords of the West, Crownlands, Narrow Sea and Stormlands all around waiting on Tywin to speak.

"Our victory tomorrow will see the end of this war once and for all and see all of you rewarded for your loyalty" Tywin said his voice strong.

Looking around the tent Kevin could see that many were uncertain but stayed quiet. "Stark may have assembled a large army but they will not hold; if we bring down Stark then they will crumble and turn against one another have no doubt about that. It is with this in mind that I want it known that the man who kills Robb Stark will be awarded Winterfell and marry one of the Stark girls becoming Warden of the North" Tywin said once more bringing greedy looks from some of the lords in attendance.

The meeting lasted for a while after that with most sitting silently as Tywin give them instructions and orders for the battle ahead. He listened as his brother announced that the entire sellsword host would make up the vanguard, Lord Cafferen would command the left, Lord Sarwyck the centre, Tywin would hold the reserve as he always did and Kevin himself would command the right.

"Brother is it wise for Lord Sarwyck to command the centre he is still grief stricken over the loss of his family" Kevin asked when it was just them both left in the tent.

"Sarwyck holds the Tyrells and Stark responsible for his family and his castle burning and will be ruthless in the battle to achieve his vengeance and it is that ferocity that we need to ensure that we are victorious. It is with that in mind that I am making Ser Alester your second in command, you will need him to make sure your men remain loyal. We will be victorious brother I promise you that" his brother said fiercely leaving no room for discussion before waving him out.

* * *

Looking out upon the massive army Stark had assembled Kevin couldn't help but doubt his brother's words but none the less he sat ready to fight and die for his family.

He watched unsurprised as their sellsword vanguard was crushed under the weight of overwhelming numbers before he himself joined the fold with his men clashing with the Stark left.

Time and time again he slashed and hacked bringing Bolton, Dustin and Redfort men down while all around his men did the same. Slashing and stabbing, dodging and ducking on and on it went until finally the bloody battle seemed to be going in their favor. He watched slightly amazed as his forces pushed the Stark men further and further back until finally their steady advance was stopped dead.

Kevin cursed as Stark reinforces arrived cutting a bloody path through his men turning the tide in the battle within moments. His anger soon turned to dread however as his men seemed to be dying in droves with no end in sight.

Remembering his duty Kevin attempted to rally his men before his attention was drawn to a duel being fought close by between Ser Alester and a man Kevin assumed was Jon Stark. He watched transfixed as the two men clashed countless times before Stark eventually drove his sword into the Black Lions chest killing the bastard bringing a smile to Kevin's face.

His smile remained for a time as he tried once more in vain to regain control of his now crumbling men before his face fell when he himself came face to face with Jon Stark.

Despite Kevin's years of fighting he proved little work for the Lord of Moat Cailin. Their swords clashed only a half dozen times before the younger man's speed and strength proved too much knocking Kevin's sword to the ground before he himself soon followed.

"Its Kevin Lannister Jon, Robb may need him alive" Kevin heard a large man with the Tarly huntsmen on his chest say to Robb Stark's half brother.

Turning his head he met Stark's fierce grey eyes for a brief moment before the man nodded to the Tarly man before everything went dark and pain ran through the back of Kevin's head.

 **Robb Stark - Riverlands**

Despite the fact that thousands lay dead around him and men were screaming and dying in droves Robb couldn't help but smile wide when he saw his brother's banner.

Bringing himself back to the matter at hand, once more he looked to the distance and to his pleasure he saw that the fighting had finally reached Tywin Lannister.

Taking one last look around him he nodded as Robar and the mounted knights Robb had asked for were close at hand as were his guards all waiting for him to move. Without saying a word he spurred his horse forward intent on reaching Tywin Lannister before any other.

Riding forward slashing left and right as he went he looked to his right flank and smiled as he saw the Martell/Tyrell forces breaking the loyalist left with countless of their forces either being taken down or surrendering.

On he went hacking left at a man wearing Rosby colors before slashing right at some Lannister knights unprotected face before riding down some man from the Stormlands who was pulling arrows from Robb's fallen soldiers.

It was after what felt likes days riding and cutting down men left and right did Robb finally come into view of Tywin Lannister. The old lord was on foot and in a heated duel with some Dornish soldier who despite his youth seemed to be breathless against Lannister.

He watched in anger as Tywin Lannister cut down the Dornish man with a slash to the throat. Before he got the chance to ride for the man however he felt his horse shake violently before the beast seemed to lose all control and topple over. Freeing himself just in time before his horse came crashing to the ground with a large spear sticking from its side.

Jumping to his feet he met eyes with the man responsible for his horse's death just before he brought up his shield to block the frenzy of attacks the burly knight was inflicting upon him.

Strike after strike he lifted his shield up until it could take no more and Robb had to throw it to the muddy ground a shattered mess. Grasping his sword with two hands now Robb began his own attacks slashing and stabbing with as much speed as he could trying to bring down the large knight. To his annoyance however the knight was much faster that a man his size should be. For every strike that Robb landed the Westerlands knight landed one in return.

It was only after both he and the knight were bloody and weary did Robb finally get his opportunity, the Westerlands knight lost his footing in the blood soaked ground and stumbled slightly. Taking his chance Robb rushed forward using his weight to knock the man further off balance long enough for Robb to drive his sword in the man's unguarded stomach.

Robb watched as the large knight drop his sword and move his hands to his stomach to stem the tide of his bleeding wound. Without thinking Robb drove his sword once more into the knight through armor, skin and bone before finally piercing the man's heart killing him instantly.

Withdrawing his bloody sword Robb enjoyed a respite before once more making his way for Tywin Lannister before once more being blocked.

"Your grace your bleeding, we should take you to the rear" Dacey Umber said standing in his way while Robb's squires, Ser Robar, Smalljon and a dozen others circled around him.

Noticing for the first time how bad his bleeding truly was; he for a single moment considered following his friends suggestion before thinking about how the sight of him fleeing while others fought on in his name would truly look.

"I'm fine Dacey, it's time to end this!" He said fiercely leaving no room for debate.

Moving out from the circle he ran with as much speed as he had left bringing down his sword just in time to stop Lannister from killing another Dornish man who had fallen to his knees before the lord of the Rock.

Meeting the cold and angry eyes of Tywin Lannister for a brief moment Robb remembered all the death and destruction that had been wrought at the man's command.

Thinking about this Robb swung his sword hard and fast countless times pushing Lannister further and further back cutting him a dozen times as he went. With blood now pouring out from the man's broken armor Robb could tell that their duel was close to ending. It only took another stab to the arm followed by a slash to the leg before the great Tywin Lannister laid a bloody mess on the muddied ground struggling to get to his feet once more.

Robb looked at the man with nothing but hatred for several moments before the old Lion finally spoke his voice weak "do it!"

He looked at his bloody sword for a single moment before clenching his fist tight and driving it into Lannister's face before turning and calling out "place him in chains"

It wasn't long after that did the battle end with word spreading of Tywin's defeat and his army throwing down their weapons in surrender and Robb's own men cheering and chanting his name while all he could do was breathe a sigh of relief knowing that the battle was won and only Joffrey remained before his father was avenged and justice was served.

 **Ok just to say the time might be a big inconsistent in this chapter with people/armies arriving sooner than they should have case in point Jon arriving in time for the battle.**

 **Jon's mother is revealed and will be further explained in a further chapter. Also the battle itself is a bit all over the place I know.**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews the better.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Tyrion Lannister – Kings Landing**

Tyrion couldn't help but look upon Stannis Baratheon's lifeless remains in complete shock. He had killed the rightful king to the throne and was a Kingslayer like his brother, unlike his brother however he was being praised and cheered.

Looking up from Stannis's dead body Tyrion could see countless faces around him cheering his name and praising his actions despite the look of shock every face seemed to share.

Refusing to let himself be overwhelmed by his own shock Tyrion scanned the street which they had been fighting. He was relieved to see that the men of the Stormlands and Narrow Sea were throwing down their weapons in surrender at the sight of their fallen king.

"Spread the word to all corners of the city Stannis Baratheon is dead and all those who continue to fight will suffer the same faith" he shouted out to no one in particular but none the less he saw dozens of men run to obey his order.

It wasn't long after that he heard reports that both the Kings and River Gates had been secured and that much of the serious fighting had stopped. "Lord Caron, my lord" a man wearing a bloody goldcloak said escorting the lord of Nightsong forward.

Looking at the large lord Tyrion couldn't help but be taken aback by the fact that Caron was covered head to toe in blood and mud. "My lord your king is dead" he said flatly before meeting the man's fierce gaze and speaking once more his voice strong. "You and your fellow lords will be taken to the Red Keep to await the king's justice. I suggest you convince your countrymen to see sense am I understood!"

Without waiting for a reply Tyrion ordered that Lord Caron and every other Storm and Narrow Sea lord and heir still living be taken to the throne room. Despite his weariness Tyrion couldn't rest, he sent Bronn north to retrieve his cousin Tyrek and his niece and nephew as well as sending out the Stormbreakers to secure what remained of Stannis's fleet and numerous other tasks.

It wasn't until after the sun had risen above the city walls did he enjoy a respite. Dropping himself into a seat in the hands tower for what felt like the first time in days Tyrion fought to keep his eyes open as he knew he still had much to do.

"Go to bed Pod you have earned your rest" he said to his bleary eyed squire after the boy helped him remove his armour.

He watched as his loyal squire walked out the door only to poke his head back in and speak quiet as usual "the queen is coming my lord"

Nodding to the boy he sat his char awaiting his sisters inevitable anger. As expected Cersei burst into the room her voice laced with hatred. "How dare you summon me imp"

Sitting quietly for a few moments looking at his sister before finally speaking up his voice calm "I dare because there is work to be done and I cannot risk any more of your foolishness"

Seeing his sister was about to speak out he stood from his char and spoke louder. "Your decision to call Joffrey back from the walls during the battle almost lost us the war. Already Varys has told me that word had spread of how the king hid like a coward behind his mother while others fought to keep him on the throne"

"It was too dangerous Joffrey needed to be protected" his sister spat out her voice losing its previous composure.

Shaking his head he spoke once more meeting his sister's gaze. "I will do what I can to squash the talk of Joffrey's cowardice but I can make no promises. The reason I have called you is to inform you that Stannis's former lords are being held in the throne room at present awaiting Joffrey's justice. I need you to make sure Joffrey knows that he is to pardon all those who bend the knee without punishment. If we are to stand any hope of winning this war we need Stannis's former lords and their army to be on our side, we cannot risk Joffrey making the same mistake he did with Ned Stark am I understood"

Luckily for him his sister was smart enough to realise that they needed the Storm and Narrow Sea lords and she was able to convince Joffrey to play his part and pardon all those who had rebelled against them.

Standing in the great hall now to the right of the Iron Throne Tyrion couldn't help but be filled with pride at what he had accomplished. All of Stannis's former lords had bent the knee to Joffrey and pledged him their loyalty and all because of what he had done.

"My lords, words of fealty are all well and good but it is action that true loyalty is proven. In two days time you will march north and join with the Crown forces and end the usurper Robb Stark once and for all" he shouted out to the hall leaving no room for discussion.

* * *

That had been several days ago now and since then his sellswords, much of the Storm and Narrow Sea lords had marched north to join with his father in the hopes of ending this war once and for all.

"My birds have reported that the remaining Iron Born have all been driven from the North by Stark forces" Varys said in yet another small council meeting Tyrion had been forced to attend.

Looking around the room he could see that this news didn't come as a surprise to anyone but none the less Cersei's scowl deepened. "Perhaps we should send a raven to Balon Greyjoy and offer to forgive his treason if he attacked the Riverlands drawing Starks forces" Pycelle said his voice weak and tired.

Hearing this Tyrion couldn't help but laugh and was about to curse the old man for his foolishness if Varys didn't speak up once more his voice tittering as he spoke. "I don't know if Lord Balon will be in a position to order anything shortly, my birds have told me of a growing distain among the lords of the Iron Islands towards their chosen king"

"Those traitors couldn't defeat a weakened North they will be of no use to us" his sister shouted angrily.

Unwilling to listen to anymore of Cersei ranting about traitors he spoke up himself looking to the new city watch commander "Ser Tygett what news of the ships we sent to Dragonstone."

"Only the castle itself remains my lord, the towns and villages spread around the island have all surrendered" the knight said his voice gruff as usual.

"Good, send word that our forces are not to move against the stronghold. The soldiers within the castle will soon turn against Axell Florent and Shireen Baratheon" he said pleased that at least something was going their way.

"How goes recruitment of the city watch" he asked looking to the knight once more.

Without having to hear the man speak Tyrion knew the answer wasn't going to be to his liking. "Not well my lord perhaps another fifty have joined our ranks since we last spoke. We are only holding the city together now because of the Storm-men that were left behind and the fact that so many are fleeing south towards the Stormlands."

Nodding to the man Tyrion couldn't help but curse himself now for allowing Stannis's wounded to remain within the city walls. His plan of keeping them here to heal and act as hostages would backfire soon if he didn't do something about it.

He remained silent for several minutes before looking once more around the room and speaking up. "Ser Tygett you will remove all the goldcloaks from the Red Keep and position them throughout the city. The Unsullied, the red cloaks and the kingsguard will be more than enough to protect the Red Keep. Also I want the wounded kept under guard at all times am I understood and see to it that all highborns from the Stormlands are brought here for their protection"

The knight merely nodded seriously before talk turned sour once more. "Varys has there been any news of my father or Stark"

"I'm afraid not yet my lord however Ser Garlan Tyrell and Prince Oberyn have both entered the Riverlands and have met up with Robb Stark" Varys said calmly.

Nodding solemnly to Varys, Tyrion sat in relative silence for the rest of the meeting thinking about how little a chance they truely stood. Walking out from the small council with Bronn at this side and several unsullied flanking him Tyrion decided that he needed to prepare for the inevitable.

* * *

The following three days were spent ensuring that their escape was ready and Cersei's countless follies were kept under control. The latest of which involved a plan to have caches of wildfire throughout the city ready to be set alight should Stark win and march upon them. A plan which would have meant the deaths of hundreds of thousands of innocents something Tyrion couldn't allow so he had most of the pyromancers in the city put to death and the remaining wildfire disposed of.

Wondering for a moment what folly his sister would attempt next he was taken from his thoughts by the sight of a perfumed Varys walking towards him.

Listening intently time seemed to slow down dramatically over the next number of moments as Varys informed him of Stark's victory and his father's defeat and capture.

It didn't take long for him to realise that Kings Landing would fall soon so he and what remained of his family needed to leave quickly before they suffered the same faith as the Targaryens.

Ordering Bronn, Pod and a few of his unsullied to prepare to leave he went in search of his sister in the hopes that she would understand that they needed to flee.

"You want Joffrey to flee his rightful throne and become like the beggar king running throughout Essos" his sister spat angrily.

"Cersei we have no hope of beating Robb Stark we need to escape now while we still can. I have gathered enough gold and silver to ensure that we can buy an army and return when the time is right" he said pleadingly.

"No I won't allow it, we will send for men from the Stormlands and Crownlands" his sister said trying to sound confident.

Unwilling to listen any longer to his sisters stupidly he finally snapped. "Cersei if I have to drag you and your children from this city then I will"

An evil glint appeared in his sisters eyes after that and when she spoke her voice was laced with hated. "You lay a hand on one of my children and your whore will be skinned alive"

Speechless he fled from the room only to find Shae missing and her guards dead. Cursing himself for not seeing what Cersei had planed Tyrion reluctantly remained in the capital trying everything he could think of to either free Shae or save the city. To his dismay however he could think of nothing and with each passing day their situation grew worse with news of Starks army getting closer and the Wolf men causing more and more trouble within the city.

He had all but resigned himself to his faith when Varys came to him in the dead of night five days after Starks victory bringing with him a beaten Shae. "My lord you must flee quickly your sister has already learned of Shae's escape" Varys said meeting Tyrion's faze.

"I need to get Tommen and Marcella" he said after releasing Shae from a fierce embrace.

"There is no time my friend you need to go now before it's too late" Varys responded before turning and disappearing into the night.

He made a silent promise when their ship left Blackwater Bay that he would return one day and have his vengeance on Robb Stark and beg Tommen and Marcella for forgiveness for leaving them.

 **Randyll Tarly – Various Locations**

The battle had been complete and otter carnage thousands upon thousands had died on both sides. Randyll didn't care however as their loss had been necessary for a true king to rule Westeros.

Looking out across the battlefield Randyll couldn't understand how Tywin Lannister had thought he had a chance. The Kings combined army had been well over a hundred thousand strong while Lannister had at most sixty under his command most of which held little if any love for the bastard Joffrey.

The moment that the old Lion was brought down the Lannister army had all but broken. Most of the lords of the Crownlands, Narrow Sea and Stormlands had thrown down their weapons in surrender at the sight of Tywin Lannister being dragged away. True the Westerlands forces had fought on for a short while but they too surrendered or fled.

"My lord the King asks that you join him in the command tent" a northerner wearing the Stark direwolf said coming to his side.

Nodding to the man he turned his horse around and made for the recently erected tent on the outskirts of the battlefield. Walking past the guards outside he entered the tent only to see the King and a score of others standing around waiting his arrival.

Receiving a small nod from the King Randyll fell in beside his fellow Reach men. "My lords and lady we have won a great victory today the Lannister threat has been neutralized once and for all" the King said bringing a cheer to go up throughout the large tent.

"Aye we have won but it was far from a bloodless victory, how bad were our losses" the King said after the cheering had died down.

"Over fifteen thousand dead and another five injured your grace" Maege Mormont said looking grim as she spoke. "Among them Lords Ironsmith, Fossoway, Terrick and Manwoody as well as Ser Roger Melcolm, Ser Lyonel Grafton, Ser Wendel Manderly, Ser Ryon Allyrion and Ser Lucas Hewett "

Randyll watched as the King nodded solemnly looking to those around the tent who had lost fathers, brothers and sons in the battle before he spoke up once more "and Lord Umber and Ser Brynden"

"The maesters have taken Lord Umbers arm my lord and the Blackfish still hasn't regained consciousness" Yohn Royce said his voice gruff and hard. Randyll couldn't help but respect the Lord of Runestone; the man had gone against his lieges command and rallied his fellow Vale Lord to fight for a truly deserving King.

"What of the crown forces" the King asked his voice strong.

This time it was Garlan Tyrell who spoke up "well over twenty thousand dead with another fifteen injured. The worst affected were the sellswords from Essos perhaps a score managed to survive the battle. "

"Any significant losses" Prince Jon asked blood coming from a deep cut on his face.

"Lords Lefford, Bettley, Sarwyck, Foote, Selmy, Horpe, Kellington, Rollingford, Celtigar, Wendwater, Rykker and his three sons and a score of second and third sons all died" Ser Garlan said meeting the prince of Moat Caitlin's serious gaze.

"Your grace many of Stannis's former lords and what remain of the Crownlords have said they wish to bend the knee" the Kings uncle Edmure Tully said after several moments of silence.

Randyll looked to the king then to see that he was deep in thought and remained silent for several moments before finally speaking up. "Kings Landing and the Iron Born still stand in the way of peace, inform those lords that they will have every chance to prove their loyalty and be forgiven for their actions"

From there the discussion turned to taking Kings Landing, it was decided that riders be sent south immediately to Harrenhal, Maidenpool and every castle and town to the north of the capital with news of the battle and orders of surrender while a host forty thousand strong prepared to march in two days time. While the remaining bulk of the army would remain in the Riverlands to recover and keep guard over the former crown army and injured.

* * *

That had been five days ago now and Randyll was currently riding next to both his sons listening as Dickon told Sam of his time in the Westerlands and the battles in the Reach. He couldn't help but smile and be proud of both his son's; Ser Garlan had told Randyll that Dickon was everything he could ever ask for in a squire and much more while Sam was being praised by everyone for his actions in the battle and in the North earning himself the name the Iron Slayer for killing Victorian Greyjoy.

As like the handful of times he had been to Kings Landing he smelt the city long before he finally clasped eyes on it. The only difference between those times and now was that there was an army five thousand or so strong camped outside flying the Tyrell rose.

He watched from atop his horse as a group of riders rode out from the camp before coming to a halt a few feet from the king. Randyll watched on as Mathis Rowan, his sons and the rest of the riders dismounted and fell to their knees before the king while Mace the fool that he was stayed atop his horse.

"King Robb it's so good to see you my boy" Mace said chuckling as he spoke earning many angry looks from the men gathered especially the northmen.

Before the king had the chance to respond however the Red Viper spoke up his voice loud so it could be heard by all near them. "It's customary to kneel before your king Tyrell!"

Looking to Mace, Randyll could tell that his liege lord wanted to say something but he thought better of it especially when he noticed that those he had rode out with were still on their knees and his own sons didn't speak up in his defence.

"Apologize my king, I received a wound fighting the Florents and I'm still recovering" Mace blurted out before jumping from his horse and bowing low faster than Randyll had ever seen him move.

"Rise my lords I am surprised to see you here, Ser Garlan said you would be remaining in the Reach to deal with the rebel holdouts" the king said after he motioned for those kneeling to stand.

"We arrived only yesterday your grace, those traitors within my lands have all been brought to heal and I am pleased to say that Brightwater Keep is now under Tyrell control" Mace said pumping up his chest with pride.

Before the king or anyone else had the chance to speak up their attention was drawn to pillars of smoke which were rising from several sections of the city.

"Your grace there are riders coming from the Dragon Gate" someone shouted out drawing every eye to the gate.

"My king that's my cousin Bras" Lord Buckler shouted pushing his way to the front trying to get as close to the king as he could.

Watching the Buckler man get closer and closer Randyll was able to see that the knight was covered in blood none of which seemed to be his own.

"Your grace Kings Landing is yours" Bras Buckler shouted loudly when he was in earshot bringing confused whispers to spread throughout the army.

He listened as Ser Bras explain how he and a few others were able to muster the Stormlanders and 'Wolf men' together and overwhelm the city watch freeing the city leaving only the Red Keep in Lannister control.

Riding to the kings left as they entered the city Randyll was overwhelmed when he saw what appeared to be the entire city lining the streets in celebration chanting for King Robb.

Through the cheers and cries of celebration he heard the king turn to Lords Bolton, Royce and Ser Baelor Hightower ordering them to ensure that no innocents are harmed in any way and food and supplies are brought into the city as soon as possible.

"The Red Cloaks and Unsullied are all within the Red Keep your grace we would lose many men taking the castle" Ser Bras Buckler said to the king when they were all stood outside the castle walls.

"Your grace these men wish to speak to you" Ser Robar Royce said standing in front of three men two of which Randyll recognised as Paxtor Redwynes' sons.

"Your grace I apologize for not coming sooner but I had to ensure Ser Horas and Ser Hobber were freed from their imprisonment" the third man said before bowing slightly.

Randyll watched as the king eyed the third man carefully before a look of realisation spread across his face and he spoke up his voice harsh. "I would have thought you would be helping your king escape Lord Varys not two of his prisoners"

Varys smiled when he heard that before responding "I don't have the time to help Joffrey your grace as I have been extremely busy of late freeing those men you see around you"

The king turned to see Ser Bras nodding seriously before speaking up his voice quiet. "It was Lord Varys who freed me and my countrymen from the cells your grace and he was the one who told us where to meet the 'Wolf Men'"

"Why would you help me take this city my Lord" the king asked his wolf moving forward to sniff the eunuch.

Despite the fear which was now etched upon the man's face his voice remained calm "I wish for the innocents of this city to remain unharmed and with Joffrey and Cersei Lannister in control that would never happen"

"You and I share that desire my lord I wish to end this war as soon as possible but to do this I need to bring Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Waters to justice for all their crimes" the king said his voice strong bringing a smile to the eunuch's face.

Randyll was now sat once more atop his horse with Heartsbane ready to be drawn at any moment. He could hear the sounds of fighting from inside the gate and he hoped and prayed that Varys hadn't led Sam, Prince Jon and their men into a trap.

His prayers were answered a short time later as the gate burst open and Randyll saw his son fighting back to back with the prince against a half dozen unsullied. Without looking to see if anyone was with him he kicked his horse forward drawing Heartsbane and riding into the now open Red Keep.

What happened next was pure slaughter the king's forces completely overwhelmed the unsullied and red cloaks brining down every single one of the castle defenders with no mercy until their blood was painting the walls and gates.

It was after he took the head off a dark skinned unsullied that he heard the king give orders that every corner of the castle be searched and secured.

Following the king Randyll made his way to the throne room where again their forces quickly and bloodily overwhelmed the Lannister royal forces attempted to hold the large room.

He watched with something akin to pride as Robb Stark the first truely deserving king in Randyll's entire life climb up the Iron Throne before at long last taking his rightful seat.

Without hesitation or objections Randyll joined the countless others who fell to their knees shouting out as loud as he could. "King Robb king Robb!"

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **I had considered editing my last chapter to take into account Jon's parentage but I didn't I'm going to keep his mother as Ashara and leave it at that.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Robb Stark – Kings Landing**

Robb couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed sitting atop the Iron Throne with the entire room on their knees chanting his name.

It was beyond strange to him, since his crowning at Riverrun great lords, princes and renowned knights had all bent their knees declaring him their king but there was something about sitting atop the Iron Throne that made everything seem so surreal.

He looked around the throne room in silence for several moments taking it all in before finally holding up his hand for silence signalling for the room to rise. "My lords and friends our moons of fighting and dying have at long last proven worthwhile, Kings Landing is ours" he shouted out loudly bringing renewed cheers and cries of celebration to go up throughout the large room.

The cheers quickly ended however as every eye in the room was drawn to the prisoners who had just been brought dragging and screaming into the throne room. Robb couldn't help but feel nothing but hatred when his eyes fell upon Joffrey Waters and Cersei Lannister.

"Your grace the bastard and the whore were found trying to escape the Red Keep, their kingsguard died trying to spirit them away" Ser Harrold Hardyng said pointing to the two prisoners he had brought before the room.

"Traitors the lot of ye I am the rightful king" Joffrey shouted angrily before receiving a kick to the back of the knees by one of Ser Harrold's men.

Robb met the man's eyes for a brief moment before responding his voice laced with hatred and disgust. "You are a bastard born of incest Waters and the realm will suffer no longer because of you"

"Lies all of it, Joffrey is the rightful king" Cersei Lannister shouted looking around the room trying to find some support.

"The Kingslayer has already confessed to being your bastards' father and will do so again in front of the entire court soon enough" he said fiercely bringing a concerned look to the once powerful queen and an even angrier look to Joffrey's bloody face.

Not willing to listen any longer he ordered for both prisoners to be gagged while he turned his attention to several new prisoners which were had been escorted into the throne room while he had been speaking.

The hatred Robb had felt moments ago quickly turned to pity when he saw young Tommen and Myrcella being brought before him with a knight of the kingsguard and some Lannister a little younger than Robb standing beside them.

"Your grace Ser Aerys and the Lannister boy surrendered peacefully on the condition that no harm befell the queen's younger children" Ser Daemon Sand said pointing to the young children.

Robb looked from the children to their guardians before addressing the one remaining kingsguard left alive. "Ser Aerys I would have expected you to be with your sworn brothers protecting your king" Robb said meeting the Reach man's gaze.

"That monster is no king of mine! I would have gladly joined with you your grace but I had a duty to ensure that Tommen and Myrcella were safe and didn't suffer for their brothers and mothers follies" the Reach knight said bringing a mixed reaction from the room.

Nodding to the man without saying a word Robb turned his gaze to the Lannister boy who Robb learned was Tyrek Lannister. The boy spoke of how it was his duty to protect his young cousins no matter their parentage.

Robb sat in silence once more thinking carefully before finally speaking up his voice carrying to all corners of the throne room. "Tommen and Myrcella Waters I am in agreement with Ser Aerys you both hold no blame for the actions of your family and I give you my word that you no harm will befall you. Ser Daemon escort them to their quarters and place guards with them to ensure their safety"

"Of course your grace" the Dornish knight said before signalling for a few of his fellow countrymen and a couple of Northerners to join him.

Robb waited till he saw that the two young children were out of the room before speaking once more his voice harsh "Smalljon see that those two are put in cells and are kept under constant guard I want nothing to happen to them am I understood"

"Aye I'll see to it" the large Umber man said with a smile before grabbing Joffrey by the back of the neck and dragging him out kicking and screaming while the former queen was all but lifted outside by Umber soldiers.

Robb remained atop the Iron Throne till nightfall ensuring Kings Landing was truely under his control and that the cities people now his people were fed and unharmed.

* * *

The next few days seemed to pass by in a blur; he attended countless meetings with his own lords as well as the those highborn hostages which Joffrey had kept within the Red Keep, he met with and talked with Varys over a dozen times and learned a great many things which would prove invaluable in the coming weeks, as well as that he rode throughout his new city ensuring that his people were fed and cared for.

"Ser Roger Frey you and your men were told that no innocents were to be harmed when the city fell were you not" Robb asked angrily from atop the Iron Throne looking upon the Frey knight and his three soldiers.

"Your grace please this girl lies we didn't touch her" Ser Roger said pleadingly.

Robb ignored the man's pleas and looked to the battered and bloody girl stood a short distance from the Frey knight. She was no more than thirteen yet she had been raped and beaten by Ser Roger and his men if Varys reports were true.

"Ser Roger there are witnesses to your crimes beside this girl and I ask you and your men one last time to confess your crimes or face the consequences" Robb said his anger growing.

Again the Frey knight and two of the men repeated their innocence but the third soldier saw sense and spoke up "please my king it was all Ser, he told us that we were kings men and the girl had it coming for supporting the bastard Joffrey"

"Lies" Ser Roger shouted out. Before the knight could say anymore however his two other men turned against him and spoke a similar story as the third man.

Signalling for silence he looked upon the four men with disgust before speaking out his voice loud "for the crimes of rape and ignoring your kings command it is my decision that you four will be castrated and sent to the Wall to atone for your crimes!"

He waited till the four men were dragged screaming from the room to speak once more "what Ser Roger has done may have been tolerated while a Baratheon or Targaryen sat upon the throne but that time is gone. Any man or woman who harms the innocent will always suffer for their crimes no matter their blood!" He looked around the throne room as he spoke and was relieved to see that most of those gathered were nodding in agreement with his judgement foremost among them was Lord Tarly and Prince Oberyn.

"My king, the queen and her party have been spotted coming towards the city" a Hightower knight said loudly bringing cheers to go up throughout the room.

He found himself now stood in the training yard of the Red Keep with scores of lords, ladies and knights stood behind him all awaiting the arrival of their queen.

Robb listened with pride as the populous of Kings Landing were cheering and chanting his wife's name as her carriage made its way slowly through the city streets. He smiled wide when he saw her carriage pass through the gates flanked by Stark and Tyrell soldiers led by Jon and Ser Garlan who had ridden out to escort Margaery into the city.

"My king" Margaery said with a smile bowing slightly her hands resting on her now massive stomach while the rest of the courtyard fell to their knees to welcome their queen.

The celebration that followed his queens arrival was far larger than Robb would have liked it to be especially when he considered that the war wasn't won yet until he made the Iron Born submit. He allowed it though as he knew his men deserved to celebrate and relax for all they had done for him.

* * *

He found himself now sat in a meeting room off the throne room with Ser Perwyn standing behind him and Grey Wind prowling around the room. He sat in silence for several moments before a pair of Tyrell guards led the man Robb had been waiting for into the room.

Kevan Lannister had the typical blond hair and green eyes Robb had grown accustomed to seeing with Lannisters but unlike most of the others he didn't seem to possess any arrogance or the idea that he was above everyone else.

"Ser Kevan, the war your family started that has cost the lives of thousands among those my father and your eldest son has all but ended. Your brother, your niece and nephew are all my prisoners and will see justice done to them by my hands for all the crimes they have committed" Robb said his voice strong.

He was pleased to see that Ser Kevan had the conscious to look guilty for all his family had done. "What of my sons your grace" the Lannister knight asked his voice fearful.

Robb met the man's gaze for a brief moment before speaking again "Williem and Martyn are both unharmed and are here within the capital. Despite the fact that they fought for your brother I have no issue with pardoning them on the condition that they swear me their fealty"

The Lannister knight smiled wide when he heard that and appeared twenty years younger when he learned his children would be spared. "It is your faith that I have yet to decide upon Ser" Robb said his voice sounding harsher then he intended.

"Despite the fact that you fought and attacked the Riverlands I have need of you" Robb said bringing a confused look to the aged knight. "Only yesterday I learned that the Iron Born have given up hope of taking the North and have turned what strength remains to them to attacking the Westerlands. If Varys reports are true then Balon Greyjoy has sent his daughter to attack and take Lannisport and Casterly Rock."

When he finished speaking he could see a look of panic and fear had spread over the Lannister knights aged face. Without giving the man a chance to speak however Robb spoke up once more his voice sounding as kinglike as possible "I intend to march west in three days time and end this war once and for all and I would have you by my side leading the lords of the West"

Robb couldn't help but smile when the look of fear on Kevan Lannister's face quickly turned to complete shock. "The lords of the Westerlands hold no love for me at present and having a Lannister at my side will go a long way towards showing them I hold no ill will to those who fought against me" Robb said before the Lannister knight all but jumped from his seat and fell to his knees before Robb.

"Your grace on what honour I have I give you my word I will serve you faithfully from this day till my last" Ser Kevan Lannister said his voice strong and powerful.

He looked upon the man for a single moment before responding "I will hold you to your word Ser"

* * *

Robb was now sat in the small council chambers in the Red Keep with close to three dozen lords from all corners of his realm all in attendance. He couldn't help but smile as he looked around the room and saw what he had accomplished.

"My lords by now you have all been informed of the Iron Born attacks on the Westerlands and despite some your objections I mean to assist the people of the West and drive the Iron Born back to those rocks they call home" he said fiercely.

He could see that several of the Northern and Riverlords weren't pleased that they now would have to fight and assist those they had only weeks ago fought against but kept their objections to themselves.

"I have sent ravens to Sunspear, the Arbor, Oldtown and the Shield Islands requesting they send as many ships as possible west and I have every confidence that we shall not be let down" he said looking to Prince Oberyn and his goodfather Mace.

"Perhaps it would be wise to appoint a Hand in your absence my king" his goodfather Mace said smiling as he spoke.

Robb met eyes with the man who not that long ago had called Robb unworthy and too much of a savage to marry his daughter. He pushed aside the anger he felt however and kept his voice calm as he spoke. "That will not be necessary Lord Tyrell; I have decided that until the war is won I shall make no appointments. Only when Balon Greyjoy is made suffer for his crimes will I announce my small council and reward and punish others for their actions during the war"

Again he looked around the room after he finished speaking and saw that the Lords of the North, Riverlands, Reach, Vale and Dorne were nodding happily when they heard that and the lords of the Stormlands, Westerlands, Crownlands and Narrow Sea were all looking uncertain and fearful.

"In the interim I want in known that the queen shall rule in my stead when she is able and that Ser Brynden Tully, Lady Mormont and Olenna, Lords Tyrell, Yronwood, Mallister, Hunter, Tarly and Bolton will act as her advisors" he said looking to each of those he mentioned receiving a pleased smile from all especially his uncle the Blackfish who was still recovering from the Battle of the Trident.

"In my absence I trust that you will bring Dragonstone, Storms End and any other former enemy stronghold to heel as peacefully as possible" he said looking to his wife's new advisors.

Lord Tarly was the first to speak his voice gruff and strong as usual "they will all be yours by the time you return my king I give you my word."

He nodded to the man with a small smile before continuing on with the meeting discussing his plans for the battle ahead and much more.

He left the small council chamber after dark and was walking back to his chamber when his young squire Trystane came rushing towards him out of breath. "Your grace, the queen's waters have broken she has called for you"

Without saying a word to the boy Robb all but ran to his chambers passing his other squire and Ser Loras who were stanfing outside the room.

He spent the rest of the night and much of the following morning by Margaery's side before eventually the moment he had longed waited for had happened.

The bells rang out throughout Kings Landing when word was spread of the birth of Prince Torrhen Stark. He made a promise to himself when he looked upon his son's steely blue eyes that unlike his ancestor this Torrhen Stark would never kneel and would know only peace.

Robb rode out the following day with a smile on his face determined that he would end this war quickly and bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms if only so he could return to his wife and son a soon as possible.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**

 **The Iron Islands are up next as well as a Margaery chapter soon after**


	30. Chapter 30

**Addam Marbrand – Various Locations**

When the war had first begun Addam had hoped that this would be his opportunity to truly prove himself. True he had fought in the Greyjoy rebellion and had been dealing with bandits and ensuring his families lands were protected since he was a boy but he never truly felt that he did his family true justice.

He remembered assuring his father before he left Ashemark that when the war was over he would return victorious and Lord Tywin would finally recognise their family's true worth. Addam's family had been loyal to the Lannister's since the time when the Lannister's ruled as kings however in recent years their loyalty had gone all but unnoticed.

Tywin Lannister had since becoming Lord of the Rock been more concerned with increasing his families influence and power than actually rewarding his bannermen despite the fact that most like Addam's father had been nothing but loyal.

It was because of all this and much more that he had been determined to prove his worth and show the Lannisters that true they may rule the West but the Marbrands were one of key reasons their hold was so secure.

All his hopes and dreams had come crumbling down however soon after the war begun as he and his scouts had either been caught or killed before they had the chance to warn the Lannister army of the approaching Northern forces.

He couldn't help curse himself for his recklessness and pray countless times that Lord Tywin would prevail against the Stark forces and free him only so that Addam could make amends and somehow still achieve his dream.

His prayers proved worthless however as he soon learned of how not only did the Westerlands suffer a great many casualties at the Green Fork but of the complete destruction of Jaime's host outside Riverrun. It wasn't long after he learned that did Addam begin his imprisonment at Riverrun.

For weeks he sat in his cell alone with his thoughts trying to think of anything to get him out of his current situation until finally the day came when he was granted a brief respite from his planning.

He could still remember walking through the halls of Riverrun with Stark and Tully guards flanking him, he had been escorted to a meeting room off Riverrun's great hall where to Addam's surprise he met the Stark 'queen'.

"Ser Addam I have asked you here today to inform you of news from your home" the girl had said quietly her hand resting on her pregnant belly.

"My father and sisters?" he asked fear no doubt evident in his voice.

The Stark girl gave a small smile before speaking her voice calm but powerful "your family are unharmed Ser. Your father has bent the knee to my husband and has surrendered Ashemark without any loss of life. The raven I have received mentions that your sister Daressa will serve as one of my ladies when the war is over and that you on condition that you bend the knee like your father has will suffer no consequences for your actions in raiding the Riverlands at the start of the war."

He had been in complete shock when he heard the Stark girl's words a feeling he carried with him for weeks as he received more and more news about the war from his new guarded accommodations.

All the time he spent planning his escape had proved pointless now, if he actually managed to escape now his father and sisters would surely suffer at the hands of the Stark guards now residing at Ashemark.

Resolved with his current situation Addam merely sat and looked out the window of his new chambers watching as more and more banners were lifted around Riverrun's walls signalling each new lord or kingdom that pledged themselves to the Stark boy.

* * *

It was after a dozen Dornish banners were added to the walls was Addam brought before the Stark 'queen' once more only this time he wasn't alone. Entering Riverrun's great hall he was positioned next to several dozen of his fellow countrymen among them were Lord Tywin's nephews, Lords Banefort and Westerling, the latter of which was in chains and had many cuts and bruises. They weren't the only ones in the hall though there was at least five hundred others from every kingdom that were aligned with Stark.

"My lords and ladies we have had long last heard news of the battle" the Stark 'queen' shouted out silencing the hall and drawing every eye to her.

"The king and our army have won!" the girl shouted out bringing cheers, chants and applause to go up throughout the hall.

That had been over a week ago now and Addam was currently riding south with the 'queen' and close to a thousand others including a hundred highborn prisoners whom the Starks had taken throughout the course of the war.

"By the gods how did my uncle believe he stood a chance of winning" Williem Lannister said quietly so only those nearest could hear him.

Looking to where the boy was pointing Addam couldn't help but understand what he meant. The massive Stark army was slowly coming into view with tens of thousands of soldiers from all corners of Westeros moving about along the banks of the Trident. He truly understood now why his father had surrendered Ashemark peacefully Joffrey's cause stood no chance the entire realm had all but aligned against him. It was then that he began considering that perhaps Tywin's defeat may have been better for Addam's family then if the old lion had actually won.

They camped on the banks of the Trident for a single night before Queen Margaery once more ordered they continue their journey south to Kings Landing. Their progress was considerably slower now however as over five thousand others joined them; among them Addam learned was both Tywin and Kevan Lannister and close two hundred other nobles who had fought against Stark at the Trident.

When they finally arrived at the city Addam was overwhelmed when he heard the cheers and cries of 'Stark' and 'Queen Margaery'. Not even when Robert and Cersei were first married did the city sound so loud and full of joy.

When he finally entered the city after the queen and her entourage had made their way to the Red Keep Addam could see that much of city population were still lining the streets celebrating and proudly waving Stark banners. A sight Addam doubted would ever be seen if Joffrey or Stannis had been victorious.

It was two days after he arrived in Kings Landing before Addam was brought to a small meeting room in the Red Keep with a Tyrell soldier and to his surprise a Lannister guard Addam vaguely recognised standing outside the room. Walking inside Addam came face to face with Ser Kevan Lannister who gave a small smile before signally for Addam to sit.

"Ser Addam I am pleased to see you looking so well" the older knight said with the same genuine smile on his face.

Before he had the chance to respond however the older man spoke up once more his face losing its smile. "You and many of our fellow countrymen have been wronged and it pains me deeply to say that my family is to blame. My brother has ignored his people and their needs for too long now, he has cost the lives of thousands of innocents all so that his 'legacy' was secured"

Listening to what the man was saying Addam couldn't help but agree with what was being said and nodded solemnly. "His grace has freed me from my imprisonment and given me the opportunity to repair some of the wrongs by brother has inflicted" Ser Kevan said before pushing over a map of the northern Westerlands with a number of markings along the coast.

"The Iron Born have begun attacking our lands Ser Addam and have already ravaged the coastal villages your see before you killing scores and taking even more as thralls. If what Varys birds say are true then this is only the start they intend to move south attacking every town and keep that stands in their way something that neither I nor King Robb will allow. His grace has granted me temporary command of all Westerlands forces for the march west and I wish to have you as my second!"

Addam stared at Ser Kevan intently when he heard all that and remained silent thinking carefully. If what the man said was true than Addam knew he had no choice but to assist him as he couldn't allow innocents to suffer at the hands of savages like the Iron Born but it also might be the opportunity he needed to fulfil the promise he made to his father. Robb Stark was king now there was no denying that and if the man had placed Ser Kevin in charge of the Westerlands all be it temporarily then there was a good chance that either Ser Kevin or one of his sons would be given Casterly Rock and wardenship of the West when the war was finished.

"You have my sword my Lord" Addam said after several moments of silence.

Ser Kevin smiled wide when he heard that and responded his voice calm "thank you Ser Addam I will not forgot your loyalty I promise you that"

He remained with Ser Kevin for the rest of the day meeting with a dozen other Westerlands lords and knights who like Addam all had no issue with following Ser Kevan and who all to no great surprise wanted to pledge fealty to King Robb as soon as possible no doubt they all hoped to hold onto their lands and titles.

The next few days seemed to pass by in a blur with countless things happening within Kings Landing including the birth of the crown prince and the imprisonment of a half a dozen Westerlands nobles in the black cells for refusing to accept Robb Stark as their king.

* * *

Addam was sat once more atop a horse riding to war around him rode and marched more than forty thousand men half of which had fought for Joffrey at the trident and who needed to prove their loyalty to the King in the battles to come.

The journey from Kings Landing had been largely uneventful with the exception of various Westerlands lords and knights joining them on their march all of which attempted to pledge their loyalty to the king.

They were currently less than an hour's ride from Lannisport which they had learned had fallen to the Iron Born. "Ser Addam, the king has allowed me to lead the initial assault on the city walls. After I have the gates secured you will lead the first charge through the city" Ser Kevan said his eyes looking to the pillars of smoke which were rising from the now visible city.

Without waiting for a response Ser Kevan rode forward and began organising eight thousand of Joffrey's former soldiers to prepare for the assault.

From his position Addam could see that assaulting Lannisport was easier said than done, the Iron Born despite their weakened numbers had positioned archers along the walls and gates and were raining down death on the forces battering the city gates.

By the time Addam saw the northern gate smashed open several hundred men had already lost their lives. Seeing so many of his fellow countrymen dead Addam let out a fierce roar to signal his forces to advance.

Rushing forward with his sword drawn it didn't take long for him to cross over the city threshold and join the battle which had erupted throughout the city.

Slashing and hacking Addam didn't delay in his assault leading his forces towards the first group of Iron Born he saw. Stabbing and slashing, ducking and dodging Addam brought down every single man who stood in his way.

All the anger and shame he felt about being imprisoned for most of the war rose to the surface and he went on a rampage cutting a bloody path through the now cobbled streets.

It was only after he killed his sixth man did Addam look around to see how the rest of the battle was going, he couldn't help be a little shocked when he saw men from all seven kingdoms fighting side by side overwhelming the now broken Iron Born.

The battle ended as quickly as it begun with the sound of thousands of men cheering out in celebration from all corners of the city.

The cheers didn't last however before soon every eye fell upon the Sunset Sea where the sight of the Iron Fleet caused ripples of anger to spread throughout the army.

 **Paxtor Redwyne – Various Locations**

For what felt like the thousand time Paxtor sat in his solar reviewing reports he received regarding the progress of the war; all the while cursing himself for the position he found himself in.

As soon as the war had broken out he had started calling in his levies and was ordering his fleet to prepare for war but to his dismay before even the first ship was readied he had been forced to stand down. The raven from Cersei Lannister was clear if even one of his ships left the Arbor then his sons heads would be placed alongside Ned Starks something he couldn't allow.

He wouldn't allow for his sons to suffer for his actions despite how great his desire was to sail and join the fight with his fellow Reach lords and King Robb.

His inaction however much it must have pleased the Lannisters did nothing but anger Mace who had sent raven after raven threatening Paxtor for his "disloyalty". His cousin had gone as far as to write that if his family's fleet wasn't called then they would be stripped of the Arbor and exiled from the Reach.

Paxtor had been both furious and concerned when he read that and remained as such for close to two weeks before another raven arrived from Highgarden wrote in Willas Tyrell's own hand. His future liege lord had all but apologized for his father's previous letters and assured Paxtor that he understood the situation Paxtor was in and gave his word that King Robb would hold no ill feeling towards him.

Despite Paxtor's immediate relief doubt soon crept into his mind and uncertainty about whether or not the king truly would understand. It was these doubts that had taken up much of Paxtor's time these last couple of months and would no doubt continue until he spoke to the king personally.

"Enter" he shouted out when he heard a knock on the door dragging him from his thoughts.

He watched surprised as a girl no older than seven made her way into his chamber. Before he had the chance to speak the girl withdrew a piece of parchment and spoke up her voice much more confident than Paxtor would have expected it to be. "From Lord Varys my lord!"

Confused he took the parchment and read it three times before truely taking in the words.

 _Father,_

 _Hobber and I have both been freed from our imprisonment by lord Varys. King Robb's forces are outside the city walls and fighting has already begun within the city._

 _You must prepare our forces and fleet as soon as possible, the king will want to deal with the Iron Born sooner rather than later._

 _Ser Horas Redwyne_

Without looking at the girl he jumped from his chair and rushed from the room shouting to the guards he had positioned along the hall."Send for maester Tygett, Ser Jon, Ser Robert and master Gilbert immediately" he shouted out before turning back to the room once more gathering up maps of the Arbor and of the waters leading to the Iron Islands.

By the time he had returned to his desk he was shocked to see the girl who had brought the message had ran from the room once more. He didn't remain alone for long however before his Maester and two of his most trusted knights entered.

"What are your orders my lord" Ser Jon said pleased that he would finally get to see battle after Paxtor informed them of the message he received.

"Maester I want ravens sent to every Island around the Arbor with orders to make ready their warships and gather what soldiers they can. Ser Jon send riders to every harbour, town and village no matter their size I want every able bodied man assembled as quickly as possible, you and Ser Robert will see to it that they are trained, armed and ready to leave on my command!" By the time he finished giving out his orders he was pleased to see Master Gilbert his chief harbourmaster had arrived out of breath.

"Gilbert I want every warship supplied and ready to depart as quickly as possible as well as one hundred other ships made ready for whatever I need of them" he said loudly looking over the map of the three main harbours of the Arbor.

* * *

It took close to two weeks before his ships and men were all mustered and ready to depart, just in time to follow the king's orders which had arrived just this morning.

Paxtor couldn't help but smile when he looked upon the letter wrote in the king's own hand. The young wolf had given Paxtor command of the joint fleet being assembled at Dorne, Oldtown, Highgarden and the Shield Islands with the objective to sail west to protect the Westerlands and push back the Iron Fleet while the King himself led his army across the Westerlands to meet them at Lannisport.

He found himself now stood aboard his flag ship at the head of his now four hundred strong united fleet sailing north towards Lannisport which he had learned had been sacked and was currently being held by the Iron Born.

"If Ser Tytos Crackhall spoke true then the Iron Fleet had no more than a hundred ships when they took Lannisport. No doubt they took control of the Lannisters ships they could man but we will still outnumber them more than two to one and I mean to make use of our numbers and allow for none to escape" he said glancing over a map of the waters around Lannisport.

It was after several moments of silence before he spoke up once more his voice as commanding as possible. "I will take the bulk of my ships and hit the Iron scum head on breaking their ranks. Only when this is done will you both attack their flanks destroying them before they can reform" after he finished he looked to the Martell and Hightower knights who both nodded happily.

"Good and remember we leave none flee either they are taken prisoner or they die am I understood" he said fiercely before dismissing both men back to their ships to form up.

"The Greyjoy fleet is coming into range my lord" he heard someone shout out shortly after his ships had formed up as he commanded.

Looking out across the water Paxtor could see Lannisport in the distance with pillars of smoke rising from a number of spots. Dragging himself from the city he turned his attention once more to the matter at hand. "Archers and scorpions fire upon my command" he shouted out his order being carried from ship to ship.

"Fire!" he shouted out fiercely leading to scores of scorpion bolts and close to a thousand flaming arrows flying through the air.

He watched transfixed as flames took hold of many of his enemies sails while at the same time he heard the sounds of men screaming out in pain. "Fire at will!" he shouted once more leading to even more death and destruction.

As the distance between their two fleets became shorter he grabbed hold of a railing and prepared for the impending clash. The force of his flag ship cutting a Greyjoy long ship in half proved too much for him however as he lost his footing and fell to the deck cursing loudly.

Jumping back to his feet he scanned the waters around him and smiled at the sight of his ships making little work of the weakened Iron fleet with more than a score of their ships destroyed in the initial clash with their crew either dead or dying.

"Draw swords" he shouted to the men nearest him at the sight of a Tawney ship which was coming alongside.

Rushing forward with his sword drawn Paxtor swung his sword down upon the first Tawney soldier who foolishly attempted to jump aboard his ship.

Slashing and hacking side by side with his knights they made little work of the lightly armoured reavers before giving the order for the now lifeless ship to be set alight.

By the time the Tawney ship was engulfed in flames Paxtor was pleased to see that the Iron fleet was in complete disarray with the Martell and Hightower ships crushing their flanks.

He didn't get the chance to revel in the sight however before once more his ship was engaged this time by a ship flying the Greyjoy banner.

Despite the fact that they were greatly outnumbered more than a score Greyjoy soldiers were able to force themselves upon Paxtor's ship being lead by a woman wielding two axes.

Staring at the woman for a single moment was all it took for him to realize who the girl was. Grasping his sword tightly he rushed forward joining the melee which had broken out upon his ship.

Slashing and hacking Paxtor despite his age cut down men twenty years younger with little effort before finally clashing steal with Asha Greyjoy.

The girl despite her sex and age possessed a skill he couldn't deny. For every attack he tried the girl blocked with one of her blades before attacking with the other. Again and again they repeated this until the crashing of a wave pushed the girl off balance. Seeing his chance Paxtor faked left before swinging right hard cutting the girl's left hand clean off.

Ignoring her screams of agony Paxtor brought up his sword once more and knocked the girls remaining axe to the deck before clenching his fist and driving it into the girl's face knocking her out.

Cleaning the blood and sweat from his eyes Paxtor looked around once more and was relieved to see his men had killed the remaining Greyjoy soldiers and his united fleet had either destroyed or subdued the remaining Iron Fleet.

When the battle had ended he looked to Lannisport and was pleased to see Stark banner being raised across the city.

Paxtor fell to his knees before the King the moment his ship landed apologizing for his inaction and promising he would prove his loyalty no matter what.

The king looked upon him with a serious gaze for a single moment before his eyes relaxed and he spoke out his voice loud and powerful. "Lord Paxtor you owe me no apology and your defeat of the Iron Fleet is all the proof I need of your loyalty!"

Standing next to the king he listened and watched awestruck as the king spoke out addressing his gathered forces. "The people of Lannisport are free from the butchery of the Iron Born and their once powerful fleet is no more. The peace we have all desired is close at hand. Together we will sail to the Iron Islands and make Balon Greyjoy pay for his crimes!"

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Robb Stark – Various locations**

Robb couldn't help but be filled with anger when he looked upon the bodies of the dead; cursing the Iron Born for what felt like the hundredth time for their savagery.

When his forces had broken Lannisports' gates and swarmed the city streets Robb had thought that the loss of life would be minimal especially when he considered how the Iron Born possessed a fraction of his numbers.

Looking upon the piles of dead bodies Robb couldn't help but curse himself for his stupidity. True taking the city had only cost him four hundred or so men but when the battle was won Robb saw the true cost of the Iron Born's brief occupation. The Greyjoy forces had killed thousands of innocent men, woman and children the exact number of which was still unclear as more and more bodies were being found throughout the city.

His only comfort came with knowing that of the four thousand or so Iron Born that had either held the city or were aboard the Iron Fleet only eight hundred remained alive and Robb would ensure that each of those eight hundred were punished for their crimes.

"Your grace the lords have all gathered as ordered" his constant shadow Ser Robar said.

Without saying a word Robb looked once more upon the bodies of the dead before turning his horse and headed to the manse in the heart of the city.

Entering the large hall Robb nodded at the lords and knights gathered before taking his seat in the center of the massive table. "My lords Lannisport is free and the Iron Fleet is under our control. Only the Iron Islands remain in our way for peace and I want to bring them to heal as quickly as possible" he said loudly before turning to Paxtor Redwyne.

"Lord Paxtor have you done as I asked" he said meeting the man's gaze.

"Indeed your grace, what remains of the Lannister fleet and Iron Fleet combined with our own ships should be more than enough to hold the army after some repairs are made" the older Lord said proudly.

Robb nodded at hearing that before speaking once more. "Excellent you will have as many men as you require to help with the repairs but we sail in seven days no later"

"Ser Kevan have you been able to make contact with any of your cousins" Robb said looking to the old Lannister knight.

Locking eyes with the older knight Robb could see the man looked somber then Robb had ever seen him. "I'm afraid not your grace from what I have heard Asha Greyjoy ordered every man, woman and child with Lannister blood no matter how distant be killed" the knight said bringing a mixed reaction from the room.

Robb cursed internally when he heard that before speaking out his voice louder than previously "Asha Greyjoy will suffer for her crimes I give you my word Ser!"

Ser Kevan merely nodded when he heard that before changing the subject. "Your grace I have sent my eldest son and Ser Addam with a hundred of my men to Casterly Rock with orders for the garrison to surrender immediately, I promise the Rock will be yours."

* * *

True to his word Robb rode side by side with Ser Kevan through the Lion's Mouth the massive entrance to Casterly Rock at dawn the following morning. Entering a large courtyard with several hundred guards flanking him Robb looked around at the castle garrison and household all on their knees with the Lannister banner flapping everywhere the eye could see.

"Casterly Rock is yours my king" Willem Lannister said his voice full of pride.

Robb looked to Ser Kevan's son for a single moment before once more scanning the area nearest him seeing that the castle garrison looked much smaller than Robb had imagined. "Any losses Willem?"

"No your grace the guards opened the gates peacefully and much have already bent the knee all those who refuse have been imprisoned" the boy said in response.

Nodding he looked around and was relieved to see his guards position themselves around the walls and throughout the courtyard.

Dismounting his horse he walked with his hand resting on his sword towards Ser Kevan who had began talking to a number of woman. "Your grace may I introduce my wife and daughter" Ser Kevan said introducing an older woman and a girl around thirteen both of which bowed even lower at Robb's arrival.

"Rise my ladies" he said with a smile before looking behind the two woman seeing perhaps a dozen others still on their knees all bearing the Lannister hair with the exception of balding weasel faced man who had a greedy smile upon his face Robb had grown accustom to seeing.

Not wanting to deal with the Frey knight Robb signaled for Ser Kevan to show him the Rock, walking through the massive golden halls of Casterly Rock Robb couldn't help but be impressed with what he saw. Never before had he seen so much wealth and extravagance, the gold alone which seemed to line the halls of the Rock was enough to feed the entire kingdom and the massive amount of gold which was held deep within the Lannister vaults was more than Robb could even fathom.

Robb was currently sat in a meeting room off Casterly Rock's great hall awaiting the arrival of his lords to discuss the impending invasion of the Iron Islands. "Your grace my uncle Emmon is outside and has requested an audience with you" his ever loyal squire Olyvar said sticking his head into the large room.

"Very well send him in" Robb said sighing loudly.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice your grace I know there is much work to be done" the old Frey knight started before a greedy smile spread across his face. "I wanted to offer my assistance in ensuring the Westerlands remains loyal to you your grace. I would be honored to hold Casterly Rock for you for however long you need of me as would my sons"

Hearing the man speak Robb was filled with disgust and anger at the older man clear greed. Speaking out his voice no doubt showed just how angry he was "unlike the rest of your family Ser you sided with the Lannisters against me and for this you think you deserve the Rock?"

"Your grace I apologize I didn't mean" Emmon Frey started before he was silenced by Grey Wind's angry growl.

"Words are wind Ser actions are where true loyalty is shown. You will join the army when we sail and you will prove your loyalty am I understood" Robb said his voice laced with disgust before the Frey knight all but ran from the room while his lords slowly began filling up the massive room.

"The fleet is repaired and awaits your order my king" Paxtor Redwyne said with a smile on his face.

"Excellent then we leave at first light" Robb said before pointing to a map of the Iron Islands. "I intend to break the fleet up the moment we enter Iron Born waters. I want every island hit at the same time crushing any attempt of organized resistance. We should expect the most resistance from Pyke, Harlaw and Great Wyk" Robb said before he was interrupted once more by Olyvar who was rushing into the room grasping a piece of paper.

Taking the letter Robb had to read it three times before the words finally sunk in, the lords of Harlaw and Blacktyde which had not been among the Iron Fleet when it attacked the west had abandoned Balon Greyjoy and wished for peace. He remained silent for several moments weighing up Lord Harlaw's words before deciding what he was going to do.

"My lords it seems subduing the Iron Islands maybe easier than we first thought" he started before explaining what the letter said and informing the lords gathered about the battle ahead.

* * *

That had been close to a week ago and Robb was currently stood aboard the 'Lord Eddard' a ship Lord Paxtor had built and named in honor of Robb's father. Before him Robb could see Lordsport the main port on Pyke with men wearing Botley and Greyjoy colors rushing about trying to prepare themselves for the impending assault.

Drawing his sword Robb let out a fierce roar before jumping from his ship onto the dock followed closely by countless others. Despite the fact that the port's defenders were raining down arrows Robb and his men rushed forward gaining more and more ground.

Rushing forward his men made little work of the dock defenders before Robb and his forces spread out throughout the port. What happened next was pure carnage the Botley/Greyjoy forces despite being outnumbered refused to surrender and suffered for it.

Looking around Robb couldn't help but feel like the people of Lannisport had been avenged; the Iron Born forces were completely massacred with their bodies littering the dirt streets and their once strongest port was now under Robb's control.

"I want forces sent to all corners of this rock, any man who throws down his arms is to be spared but imprisoned and no women or children are to be harmed is that clear" he said cleaning the blood off his blade before looking to Lords Buckler and Blackwood who both nodded and began organizing their forces before Robb himself began organizing the rest of his men for the taking of Pyke castle.

"The castle is heavily garrisoned Robb we will lose many men taking it" he heard his brother say.

"Aye you're right, spread the word to make camp" Robb said angered that he would have to wait another night to end this war.

He woke up well before dawn the following morning and immediately began going over the plans that had put forward the previous night. He knew that if he ordered the attack Pyke castle would fall sooner rather than later but he also knew that thousands could die and that was a loss he wasn't willing to suffer just yet.

Robb spent the next two days reviewing reports that had been coming in from the rest of the Iron Islands.

Harlaw and Blacktyde both kept true to their lord's promises and surrendered peacefully to Lord Glover and Ser Garlan. Ser Kevan had secured Great Wyk after taking the forces of Lords Merlyn, Sparr and Goodbrother unawares. Lord Royce had sent word that Old Wyk had surrendered almost immediately after his forces had landed which came as no surprise as Jon had destroyed much of the Drumm's forces at Moat Cailin and the heir of Lord Stonehouse was a prisoner at the Moat the last Robb heard.

He was still awaiting word of Saltcliffe, Orkmont and a few of the other smaller islands but Robb had every confidence that they too would fall if they hadn't already. It was after glancing once more at the list of noble prisoners he now held that Robb decided that he had no other choice but to attack, Greyjoy was to prideful to ever surrender and wouldn't be stupid enough to accept a challenge of single combat.

That had been just over a day ago now and Robb was currently stood fully armored looking upon the castle saying a silent prayer that his losses remained as minimal as possible.

Without saying a word he nodded to Jon who give the orders for the war horns to be blown and the attack to begin. The roaring of the horns hadn't even died down before two thousand armored knights and men at arms rushed forward while a thousand of his archers let loose a barrage of arrows to cover their advance.

Robb smiled as his forces made it to the walls and gates with little effort; the Greyjoy forces atop the walls had either fell to his archers or were seeking cover from the attack. It was only when the ladders started clashing against the walls and the battering ram began its assault did the castles defenders gain some courage and begin returning fire with arrows and rocks being fired from the castle walls and oil being poured upon the men wielding the ram. Their attempts proved for naught however as Robb's men were already atop the walls and were overwhelming the Greyjoy forces.

Drawing his sword Robb let out a fierce roar and began rushing forward to join the battle with the remainder of his forces at his back. Running through the broken down gates Robb smiled as he saw his forces were cutting down every Greyjoy solider in all corners of the Great Keep.

"Spread out and take control of every keep and tower" he shouted to his commanders who took their men and ran in every direction while he himself headed towards the Bloody Keep.

It was under the covered stone walkway between the Greet Keep and the Bloody Keep did Robb's sword taste blood for the first time when he clashed swords with a man well past fifty. It didn't take more than a few moments before Robb cut the older man down with a stab to the chest. Kicking the bloody body from his sword Robb charged forward slashing and hacking as he went cutting down any man who was foolish enough to stand in his way.

Clearing the walkway his men spread out once more to all corners of the Bloody Keep ending any and all resistance that they encountered with little if any mercy.

"Balon Greyjoy your grace" a man wearing the Dustin sigil said after the cheers of victory had died down shortly after his men had taken control of the five main keeps and towers.

Looking upon the bloody and unconscious Lord of Pyke who was thrown at his feet Robb was filled with rage when he remembered that this was the man who had ordered the attack of the North. This was the man who was responsible for Alys's death and the deaths of countless other innocents.

"Place him in chains and see his wounds are tended" Robb said his voice laced with disgust before turning and seeing how costly taking Pyke truly was.

* * *

It had been four days since the fall of Balon Greyjoy and in that time Robb received word that had the remaining Iron Islands had either surrendered or had been beaten to submission.

Robb was currently stood once more outside Pyke castle with thousands of men standing around him including the lords and heirs of the Iron Islands all waiting for him to pass sentence.

"Balon Greyjoy, I Robb Stark Blood of the First Men and the Andals, King of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm do hereby sentence you to death for the crimes of murder, butchery and piracy" Robb shouted out fiercely bringing a cheer to go up from the thousands gathered.

"What is dead may never die" was all Greyjoy said before Robb brought Ice down killing the Iron Born king in a single stroke bringing an end to the war once and for all and starting what Robb hoped would be the beginning of a peaceful reign.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**

 **This chapter isn't the best but I just wanted to end the Greyjoy story quickly so other threats can be introduced.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Jon Stark – Various Locations**

For the first time in months Jon was truly content, not since Lyanna was born and Alys was alive did Jon feel like this. The justice he had sought since he learned of his wife's death was at long last dealt.

Seeing Balon Greyjoy's head role outside the now destroyed castle on Pyke had felt like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders, not only did it mean his wife had been avenged but the war which had caused so much death and destruction was finally at an end.

With the Iron Islands subdued and the realm at peace Jon had returned home to Moat Cailin to say a final farewell to Alys and ensure his home and lands would be cared for in his absence as his brother and king had requested that Jon come with him to Kings Landing.

Knowing his duty to his brother Jon had no choice but to leave the comfort and familiarity of the North and journey south to the capital to help Robb ensure that the peace they fought for remained intact.

"Riders approach from the north your grace" one of his men shouted when they rode past Sow's Horn over a week after Jon and his party left Moat Cailin.

Looking at the two dozen ragtag group of men and boys Jon for a split second thought they were bandits or remnants of the Lannister army before his eyes fell upon a boy no older than twelve with pale blond hair and a purple and white sigil upon his shield and surcoat.

Ignoring the concerns of his guards Jon rode out to meet the group stopping a short distance away meeting the boy's eyes confirming his suspicions.

"Prince Jon" one of the group said trying to gain Jon's attention. "I am Thoros of Myr and we are what remain of the men your father sent out to deal with the false knight Ser Gregor Clegane"

"Gregor Clegane has been dead for many months now and from what I have heard you and your men have become bandits killing not only Lannisters but Northmen and Rivermen as well" Jon said meeting the man's gaze.

"True the Mountain was dead but others like him were still roaming the Riverlands and it was our duty to see the smallfolk safe. Under Lord Beric we put an end to many who would see innocents harmed no matter what banner they flew under" the man said strongly bringing nods of agreement from many of his men.

Looking at the men gathered Jon could see that each and every one of them truly believed in what they had done including the boy Jon's gaze kept falling to. He remained silent for several moments considering what he should do before finally speaking up ordering the remnants of the Brotherhood without Banners to ride south to Kings Landing and make their case to Robb to which they all consented to.

Continuing his journey south Jon spent his time between looking over Lyanna and speaking with his now confirmed cousin Edric Dayne. By the time they had arrived at the capital Jon had decided that he would see Edric and the others pardoned and together with his cousin he would journey to Starfall and see his mother's home and meet what remained of her family. This journey however would have to wait as meeting with Robb; Jon for the first time understood how much work needed to be done and how busy he was going to be.

The next week or so seemed to pass by in a haze between the countless meetings and the various lords, ladies, heirs and knights arriving from all over the Seven Kingdoms pledging their fealty to Robb in the days leading up to the first court session Jon barely had any time to himself.

* * *

The countless meetings and late nights would hopefully be at an end after today though as Jon was now stood near the Iron Throne in the Red Keep awaiting his brother's arrival. Looking throughout the great hall he could see over a thousand faces all staring back at him, some he saw were laughing and smiling with those closest to them as they had fought and bled to seat Robb on his throne from the start. Others like those lords who had fought for Stannis or Joffrey were remaining silent fearful of what was to happen to them no doubt hoping that their words of fealty over the last couple of days would be enough to earn them mercy.

Scanning the room Jon's gaze lingered on Mace Tyrell for a few moments. Margaery's father was dressed in his finest clothes laughing and joking with some Reach lord Jon didn't know no doubt telling the man about how he was certain to be named Hand of the King. Jon suppressed a laugh at remembering how Lord Tyrell had suggested he move into the Tower of the Hand during one of their meetings several days ago only to be berated and shouted at by Lady Olenna in front of Robb, Jon and half dozen others.

Turning from the lord of Highgarden Jon continued looking throughout the room his gaze landing on the Dornish lords who all seemed to be in a good mood foremost among them Prince Oberyn and Princess Arianne who were smiling wide no doubt they were both looking forward to Tywin Lannister trial tomorrow.

He locked eyes with his cousin Edric who begun smiling and waving at him, before Jon had the chance to do anything more than smile his attention was drawn the rear of the room where Robb and Margaery had entered.

He watched with pride as his brother and good-sister walked through the room receiving bows and curtsies from the thousand or so who were in attendance before eventually Robb sat upon the Iron Throne and Margaery upon a cushioned chair Robb had ordered placed next to the currently unoccupied small council table.

Clearing his throat Jon moved forward to just below his brother and fell to knee shouting out as loud as he could. "All hail their graces Robb and Margaery Stark, king and queen of the seven kingdoms. Long may they reign!" By the time Jon had finished the entire room had fallen to their knees mimicking his words.

"Rise my lords and ladies" Robb started his voice loud and strong. "The war which has caused so many death and destruction is at long last over!"

A massive cheer the likes of which Jon had never heard went up then with cries of joy and cheers of celebration shaking the very walls of the castle. His brother allowed for it to continue for several moments before holding up his hand to call for silence.

"Peace is what Westeros needs and wants and I will do everything within my power to see that peace a lasting reality" Robb said bringing yet more cheers and applause.

"I cannot achieve this peace on my own however, I am in need of strong and true advice from both my council and hand" his brother started bringing excited whispers to spread through the room.

Jon glanced once more to Mace Tyrell who had begun to pump out his chest with pride and expectation before turning to face his brother again knowing what was to come but none the less dreading it.

"I can think of no better man to serve as my hand than the man who has fought and bled by side, who has without hesitation given me true and honest council. Prince Jon Stark step forward" his brother said bringing cheers from most if not all of the room.

Bowing before his brother once more he met his gaze for a single moment before standing and speaking out "I would be honored your grace to serve as your hand!"

Receiving a warm smile from Margaery he made his way to the small council table and took his seat at the head of the table. Looking once more at Mace Tyrell Jon wasn't surprised to see that the large lord's face had gone red with anger.

"My lords and ladies as you all know the trials of Tywin, Jaime and Cersei Lannister, Joffrey Waters, Theon and Asha Greyjoy and a score of others are all to take place tomorrow. Before this I want it known that all those accused are hereby stripped of their rank, title, wealth and lands" Robb said fiercely brining cheers from those lords who had fought for Robb and concerned glances between those who had fought against him.

"To rule well a king needs a council made of both experienced and loyal men" Robb said before glancing around the room after the cheers had died down until his brothers eyes fell upon the Dornish.

"Prince Oberyn Martell for your loyalty in the Reach, Riverlands and Vale and your unwavering desire for justice I would honored if you consented to being my Master of Laws" Robb said strongly causing the Prince of Dorne to step forward with a smile a sentiment many of his fellow countrymen shared.

It wasn't until the Red Viper was on one knee before the throne did the man speak up his voice calm "I would be delighted your grace and I give you my word that all those who harm innocents and break the law will be punished accordingly"

Jon watched as his brother nodded seriously before Prince Oberyn took his position next to Jon on the small council table. "Lord Mallister for your unwavering support I would be honored if you accepted the position of Master of Ships" Robb shouted out once more bringing smiles to many of the Riverlords gathered. Like before the man in question stood forward, fell to his knee and accepted his new position before taking a seat on the expanding small council.

"This war and the actions of previous master of Coins has seen the realm delve into debt and I can think of no better or smarter man that Lord Roose Bolton to ensure that the Seven Kingdoms prospers once more" Robb said looking to the pale lord of the Dreadfort.

Jon knew that Robb had wanted Willas Tyrell for the position of Master of Coin but Margaery had warned her husband that to have too many Tyrell's in significant positions at court could cause some issues in the long run. Despite the fact that many Northern lords didn't like Roose Bolton they none the less cheered at one of their own being given a position on the small council.

"For his actions in releasing numerous prisoners from the clutches of Joffrey Waters and his assistance in bringing an end to the Iron Born threat I have decided to make Lord Varys; Master of Whispers" Robb said after Lord Bolton had taken his seat bringing no cheers but quiet whispers to spread throughout the room at the eunuchs appointment.

"Thank you your grace I will serve the realm faithfully and without hesitation" Varys said softly before he took his seat with a smile on his face.

After Varys was seated Robb spoke out once more telling the room that the position of Commander of the City Watch would remain empty until a worthy candidate could be found and with Grandmaester Pycelle awaiting trial a new Grandmaester would be elected as soon as possible.

"Advice and wise council is always needed and to ensure that the realm remains at peace I would be honored if Lords Tully, Tarly, Royce, Yronwood, Swann and Willas Tyrell would serve as Royal Advisors" his brother said looking to the empty chairs below him.

It was after the council were all seated did Jon receive a nod from his brother signaling him to speak. "My lords and ladies the protection of the royal family is of paramount importance and it is the wish of the king to fill the kingsguard with knights of skill, honor and loyalty. It is with that in mind that I call upon Ser Robar Royce, Ser Perwyn Frey, Ser Loras Tyrell, Ser Daemon Sand, Ser Andros Buckler, Ser Rickard Ryswell and Ser Aerys Oakheart to all step forward"

One by one the seven knights made their war to the front of the room before falling to one knee, Jon sat in silence for several moments when he looked at each knight lingering on Ser Aerys. Jon knew that many here today believed that Aerys Oakheart should be put to death for being part of Joffrey's kingsguard but the knight had proven himself a true knight by defending Marcella and Tommen Waters as well as fighting on Pyke.

"Each of you have proven yourselves in the eyes of the king and the realm as true and honorable knights and his grace offers you each a position among his kingsguard" Jon said bringing smiles to the knights gathered or their family members spread throughout the room.

He watched as one by one each of the knights accepted their position before expressing their gratitude and continued loyalty. It was after each knight had finished speaking did Jon turn to Ser Robar and address only him. "Ser Robar your loyalty and devotion to his grace has not gone unnoticed and the king has decided to make you his lord commander with the only condition that you serve as faithfully as you have done throughout the course of the war"

"My sword will be yours till my last breathe my king" Ser Robar said proudly bringing a smile from both Robb and Lord Royce and angry stares from Mace Tyrell who no doubt thought that Loras would get the position.

Jon watched once more as the seven knights stood up and align themselves before the Iron Throne their hands resting on their swords.

"There has been much discussion these last number of weeks about what should be done with the Paramountships of the Stormlands, Iron Islands and Westerlands and I'm pleased to announce that his grace has made his decision" Jon said silencing the room once more and drawing every eye to Robb.

His brother looked around the room once before eventually speaking his voice strong and hard. "Storms End and the Stormlands have been ruled by a Baratheon for hundreds of years and I see no reason why this should have to change. Shireen Baratheon please step forward"

In an instant every eye within the room flew from Robb to the scared girl who was making her way forward encouraged by Ser Davos Seaworth who had regained much of his weight and strength since the last time Jon had seen him after the man had been freed from the black cells.

"Lady Shireen you are the rightful heir of Storms End and I have no issue with that however I have two requests I must ask of you" Robb said his voice strong. "You will renounce your families claim to the Iron Throne here today in front of all those gathered"

The girl relaxed greatly when she heard that and spoke up immediately renouncing any and all claim House Baratheon had to Robb's throne promising that she had no desire for it and would remain loyal.

"Further more in order to show both yourself and the Lords of the Stormlands I have no ill feelings towards them I propose an alliance between our two families. With your permission you will marry my brother Prince Rickon Stark when you both come of age" Robb said his voice softening somewhat.

The girl looked taken back when she heard that and it took her several moments before she recovered and spoke up accepting happily. Jon watched as the young girl bowed once more before returning to Ser Davos and many of the Stormlords who circled their new liege protectively.

His brother waited until Lady Shireen was among her lords before speaking once more. "The Iron Islands have been ruled by the Greyjoys since the time of Aegon the Conqueror but their time is now over, again and again they have proven their savagery and disregard for the law. It is because of this that I hereby rescind any and all claim to Pyke and the Iron Islands that the Greyjoy's possess"

By the time Robb had finished speaking the entire room had broken out in cries of approval the loudest of which came from the Northmen, Rivermen and some of the coastal Westernlords.

Looking to his brother he could see that Robb was pleased with the response he received. "Lord Rodrik Harlaw step forward" Jon said after receiving a nod from his brother.

"Lord Harlaw, it is the will of his grace that from this day forth you shall be named Lord of the Iron Islands" Jon said strongly meeting the older man's gaze.

"Thank you my king" the older man said before he was waved to silence by Robb.

"Know this Lord Harlaw, the Old Way is gone and any Iron Born found guilty of breaking the law will suffer death and their lord held responsible for their actions. Furthermore I have decided that two thirds of all Iron Born ships shall be given over to the throne so they can be granted to Lords along the Western coast and for a period of seven years the Iron Islands are hereby forbidden from building any more ships without the express permission of the throne" Robb said bringing concerned and angry looks from many of the Iron Born lords in the room

It was only after Lord Harlaw returning to his fellow Iron Born with a small smirk on his face did Robb speak up once more his eyes lingering on the lords of the West.

"Ser Kevan Lannister" Jon shouted out bringing a hushed silence to spread throughout the throne room.

Jon watched as the Lannister knight moved forward before he fell to one knee before the Iron Throne. "Ser Kevan despite the actions of your brother and other members of your family you have proven yourself to be a man of honor and mercy who has both the respect and admiration of your fellow countrymen. With that in mind it is my decision that you Ser Kevan Lannister shall hereby be raised to the rank of Lord and made Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands"

Despite the fact that Jon, Robb and Ser Kevan had all met several days previous to discuss this Ser Kevan still looked shocked and overwhelmed with his new title and it took the man several moments before he was able to express his gratitude and promise of loyalty; a promise Jon knew would be kept especially when he considered the stipulations Lord Kevan had agreed to previously.

"All lords within those kingdoms will pledge fealty to their new liege lords within the coming days" Robb said strongly after Lord Kevan returned to his sons and his new bannermen.

From there talk went to increased taxes, hostages and penalties that would need to paid and given over to the crown from Lords from every kingdom who had fought either for Stannis, Joffrey or Balon Greyjoy with the occasional stripping of lands and titles for over a dozen noble families. This lasted till midday before take turned to rewards for those who had fought loyally for Robb.

"With the death of Lady Whent on the orders of Tywin Lannister Harrenhal and all its lands and incomes are now without a lord. His grace has decided that half of the lands previously owned by Harrenhal are to be taken and divided among those Riverlords bordering Harrenhal" Jon shouted out loudly bringing pleased looks to several of the Riverlords in the room who's lands would increase in size significantly

"As to Harrenhal and its remaining lands his grace had decided to reward two Riverlands houses for their loyalty. Edmund Blackwood and Jayne Bracken shall be wed and rewarded Harrenhal for their father's loyal service " Jon said looking to the two lords in question who both had reluctantly agreed just last night to the marriage.

After both lords had stepped forward to formally accept the betrothal between their children Jon spoke out once more silencing the amazed whispers that had broken out throughout the hall. "With the extinction of the direct line of House Mooton King Robb has decided that for loyal and valiant service Ser Wallace Waynwood whose grandmother was a Mooton shall be risen to the rank of Lord and be hereafter known as Lord Wallace Mooton. His grace's only request Lord Wallace is that you wed a lady from either the Riverlands, North, Reach or Dorne to further reward those who helped him gain the throne" Jon said bringing smiles to lords who had daughters who would no doubt try to wed the new lord of Maidenpool

"Ser Garlan Tyrell step forward" Jon shouted out drawing every eye to the Tyrell knight.

"Ser Garlan for your actions in the Westerlands, Reach, Riverlands and Iron Islands it is his graces decision that you be made Lord of Duskendale and all its lands and incomes" Jon said bringing a look of shock to the man's face and a look of delight to Mace Tyrell's.

After Garlan had gotten past his initial shock he pledged his undying loyalty to house Stark and continued devotion bringing cheers from the room despite the few whispers which no doubt complained of the Queen's brother receiving such a prize.

The whispers didn't last however as Jon called out many more of Robb's decisions regarding lands, castles and rewards. Among which included the awarding of Heart's Home to Creighton Redfort on the condition he take Lady Alayne Corbray as his wife, the awarding of the Fingers to House Hardying as well as formally recognizing Harrold Hardying as Robin Arryn's heir. Making Jon's goodbrother Torrhen Karstark Lord of the Golden Tooth after his marriage to Alysanne Lefford. Legitimizing Laurance Snow as a Hornwood and making him Lord of his father's lands, awarding the ships taken from the Iron Islands to houses along the western shore of the North as well as Bear Island and Seagard.

Rewarding many Houses within the Reach with marriages and increased lands taken from those who rose up with the Florents including making Dickon Tarly lord of Brightwater Keep and its reduced lands, betrothing Paxtor Redwyne second born son to Alekyne Florent's widow and the now Lady of Ashford. All those rewards on top of the giving of lands to second and third sons from kingdoms who had supported Robb from the start ensured that all those who deserved a reward received something.

It wasn't only lords who fought for Robb since the start were rewarded though many lords from the Stormlands, Crownlands and Westerlands also received minor positions at court, tracks of land or in a few instances major holdings. Including Martyn Lannister being named lord of Lannisport on the condition he marry a girl from Dorne and the Marbrands being awarded the Lands formally belonging to the Westerling's who lost their rank as lords and would by only a knightly house now for their lords continued denial of Robb as king.

After Lord Damon Marbrand had returned to his son with a smile on his face the anointing of over a score knights took place the most significant of which was Sam who was named Ser Samwell the Slayer, Jory Cassel who was awarded Eddard's Port; the town on the western shore Jon's father had put under construction all those years ago and both Walton and Olyvar Frey being knighted for unwavering loyalty throughout the war.

Robb also declared that Tarbeck Hall and Summerhall were to be restored to their former glory and awarded to someone of Robb's choosing in the coming weeks and that Dragonstone would remain also under the thrones control until a lord was selected to take the Targaryens former seat.

It wasn't until the sun had set did Robb wave the room to silence before standing from the Iron Throne and shouting out so his voice was heard in all corners of the room that today was the beginning of a peace he hoped would last for a hundred years brining screams of 'Stark' to almost shake the walls of the Red Keep and a smile to spread across Jon's face.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**

 **Just to answer a few things:**

 **There will be a Margaery chapter soon enough**

 **This Story won't involve the Others as I don't have a story for them really**

 **The Targaryen threat(s) will be coming soon as well**


	33. Chapter 33

**Varys – Kings Landing**

Varys couldn't help but laugh when he remembered that all the plotting and scheming he had been doing since Robert's rebellion had now been a waste of time all because of Robb Stark.

He could still remember the day not that long after the Greyjoy's failed rebellion that Robert Baratheon had decided that the heir of Winterfell would marry Mace Tyrell's only daughter.

The news however surprising didn't seem like a major obstacle in his plans, true Mace Tyrell's support may not have been counted upon but Varys believed that the lords of the Reach would have with some incentive gone against their liege lord and declared for a different king.

When the war that Varys had been planning for finally began he had thought that he had considered every possibility. Varys had planned for Joffrey, Stannis and even Renly emerging victorious but never did he ever imagined that the King in the North would take the Iron Throne and hold it now with such support. Robb Stark had unified the lords of Westeros in a way that Robert Baratheon and most Targaryen kings could only dream of.

Lords from Dorne, the Reach, the Vale and Riverlands who once could always be counted to rise up for a Targaryen king would now prove next to impossible to persuade to turn against King Robb.

True he was confident that the Martells would stir if they thought that their sisters 'son' was alive and fighting for the Iron Throne but they would require proof of the boy's parentage. And even if he could create the proof they would need Varys wasn't certain that the lords of Dorne would follow their liege lord as many Dornish lords like many others throughout Westeros had benefited greatly under king Robb.

In fact if he was correct the number of lords who once held Targaryen sympathies was dwindling by the day and it wouldn't be long before only those diehard supporters could be counted upon. Starks increase in support wasn't all that surprising especially when Varys thought back to the first court session of the northern king where his allies and even former enemies were richly rewarded, that coupled with the public trials of the Lannisters, Littlefinger, the Greyjoys, Pycelle and a dozen others in the weeks that followed had earned King Robb not only the love but the respect of the people; sentiments he too now shared.

Despite his previous uncertainty about Robb Stark Varys had grown to respect and admire the man for all he had accomplished. Stark had earned the loyalty and devotion of lord and peasant alike quickly becoming a truely great king. The man had proved himself countless times over during the course of the war as not only a brilliant commander but as a just ruler. True the man lacked some of the political skills required to be a king but he recognised this and made sure to surround himself with people who had the necessary abilities.

Thinking about it now for the hundredth time Varys knew he had made the right decision to put an end to his puppet prince that he had been grooming and turn all his efforts into ensuring that King Robb's reign was secure and Westeros was repaired. He only hoped that Illyrio would follow his orders as his friend had been unusually quiet as of late.

Taking himself from his musings Varys entered the small council chambers bowing low to both King Robb and Prince Jon who were sat at the head of the table. The three of them weren't alone a few moments before one by one the small council and the king's advisors filled the room.

The king allowed for a small amount of idle chat among those gathered for a few moments before he called the meeting to order. "Lord Bolton how is the royal treasury" the king spoke his voice strong.

Roose Bolton glanced at the notes before him before speaking out his voice eerily quiet. "The treasury is strong your grace, all those lords who owe the crown gold have begun making payments with the exception of a few"

"What houses have yet to pay" the king asked his voice stern.

Without looking at his notes Bolton called out a few houses from the Stormlands and a couple from the Narrow Sea who had yet to pay. "I want ravens sent immediately reminding those lords of their debts! What of the Iron Bank" the king replied his voice losing its previous sternness.

"The debt which Robert Baratheon accrued from the Essosi is already two thirds repaid your grace and the Iron Bank have already expressed a desire to offer more loans if we desire" Bolton said his voice quiet as usual.

The king nodded at hearing that but said nothing merely turning to his master of Ships. "Lord Mallister how goes the Royal Fleet?"

"It is getting stronger by the day your grace; three more ships have been finished this past week and half the ships you commissioned Lord Manderly to build at the start of the war have all arrived. I have sent Ser Davos out in search of loyal captains" the Lord of Seagard said proudly

Again the king nodded and discussion turned to the state of the realm as a whole, the king listened to reports from throughout the kingdom and gave orders that additional food would be shipped to the Riverlands and Crownlands and men be sent out to deal with brigands which had surfaced in the woods near Rosby. After that discussion turned to the repairs which had begun at Tarbeck Hall, Summerhall and Clegane's keep and the possible lords who could be granted these castles and their lands.

"Lord Swann have you received any news from your fellow Stormlords about Prince Rickon and Lady Shireen" the king asked looking to his Stormlord advisor.

The large Swann lord smiled wide before speaking his voice soft "I have heard nothing but praises your grace. From last I heard their party was at my home and my youngest son was planning on joining in their tour of the Stormlands"

Pleased that his brother was doing so well the King let out a smile before his face grew serious once more when talk turned to his cousin; the sickly Robin Arryn. "I'm afraid Lord Arryn's condition is only getting worse my king, I have tried everything that I can think of but the sickness is too strong. If I am correct the boy doesn't have long for this world" Grandmaester Gorman said his voice sad.

King Robb nodded solemnly when he heard that before speaking out his voice near as quiet as Lord Bolton's usually was. "I will write a letter to Riverrun; whatever else my aunt has done she deserves to be present for when her son passes on. Send ravens to the Vale to any lord who wishes to say their goodbyes to Lord Robert. Lord Royce it may be time you return to the Vale and prepare Ser Harry for his duties as lord of the Eyrie and ensure that the Arryn line is continued"

"Of course your grace I'll see to it" Lord Royce said with a sad smile. From there talk turned to the Kings younger sibling's upcoming weddings and the possible threat of Daenerys and her dragons in the East.

Walking from the small council chambers not long after Varys decided that the time was right and he would have to tell the king about 'Aegon' and bare whatever consequences came from it.

' **Aegon Targaryen' – various Locations**

Since Aegon was a boy of six he had dedicated nearly every waking moment of his life to ensuring that he was prepared for the moment to restore his family to their rightful place. How could he not though his family had been kings who had united an entire continent and he needed to ensure he was worthy of them.

He could still remember the moment Jon had come to him on the day of his sixth name day and told him his true identify, he had been overcame with shock and anger the latter of which fuelled him those long hours training with Jon and Duck.

" _You are the rightful king of Westeros_ " those were the words that Aegon told himself countless times every day and would continue to say until he finally took his seat and kill the usurper for all he had done.

Pushing the thoughts of his vengeance a side for a while Aegon made his way to the small cabin he shared with Jon aboard the Shy Maid. He had hoped that he would be able to stretch his legs and explore the ruined city of Ghoyan Drohe especially since they had just spent the better part of a year between Qohor and Norvos at the behest of the Magister but it seemed Jon had other ideas.

"Jon, Lemore said you wished to speak to me" Aegon said entering the cabin.

"Yes I have news; a rider arrived this morning with word from the Magister. The Usurper is dead and war has been waging across the Seven Kingdoms for over a year" Jon said a smile appearing on his face before his foster father told him everything the letter said.

Reeling after hearing so much and angry that they had only learned of the Usurpers death now, it took Aegon several moments before he understood what this war meant so with a stronger voice then he had ever spoken he ordered that they make for Pentos immediately despite Jon's insistence that there would be no rush as he thought the Baratheons and the Lannisters would be at each other's throats for many months if not years more.

* * *

They arrived at Pentos in the dead of night close to a month later with him and Jon riding through the quiet streets with their disguise still in place. Despite the fact that they had arrived earlier then they intended the Magister was awake and waiting their arrival with men sent to escort them to his mansion.

"I'm afraid the war in your homeland has ended my friends, Robb Stark has emerged victorious and sits the Iron Throne" Illyrio Mopatis said his chins wobbling as he spoke.

Listening to the fat man speak Aegon was completely shocked how could one of the usurpers dog's sons take the Throne, the Starks had no claim to the Iron Throne and were according to what Jon had told him nothing but savages.

"Traitors the lot of them" Jon shouted angrily when the Magister had finished speaking.

"Indeed my lord, yet there is still hope" the Magister said with a greedy glint in his eyes. "My own spies in Westeros report that a wildling army is fast approaching the Wall and that many of Robb Starks most dedicated supporters will be forced to ride north to deal with the attack. With so many of his men fighting in the North the south could be prime for your return my king"

Aegon thought carefully on that but before he had the chance to respond Jon spoke his voice confident "This is perfect my king the lords of the South have no love for the Starks or the Tyrells when we land your mother's family as well as the much of the lords of the Stormlands, Reach, Riverlands and Vale will all join us and see you upon your rightful seat"

Despite Jon's certainty Aegon wasn't convinced; all those lords Jon spoke of had risen for Stark and had fought to put him on the Iron Throne if they had been so loyal to his family surely some would have tried to find his aunt and fight for her. He remained silent for several moments thinking about everything that he had heard before finally deciding.

"You are both right my lords the time is right but the Golden Company may not be enough" Aegon said before being interrupted by Illyrio who was begun laughing cheerfully.

"I had thought as much my king and I have reached out to a number of my friends in Myr and Tyrosh and I have been able to hire some five thousand soldiers. Together with the Golden Company I believe that should give you considerable strength" the fat man said with a smile.

Meeting the fat man's jovial gaze Aegon spoke up his voice strong "I am in your debt once more Magister and I promise that when I retake my kingdom you will be rewarded greatly for all you have done"

"Think nothing of it my king I am just happy to serve your family in whatever way I can" Illyrio said with a small greedy smile appearing on his face for a single moment.

He and Jon remained in Pentos only a few hours before riding south to meet up with the Golden Company and the Essosi mercenaries whom Illyrio had organised placed on the border of Pentosi and Myrish lands unbeknownst to Varys who had apparently sided with Stark.

It took them four days of hard riding before they finally came in sight of his army; riding through the massive camp Aegon smiled at the sight of thousands of soldiers who soon would be following his every command.

Despite Jon's desire to speak with the Golden Company commander in private both of them had been led to the command tent in the centre of the camp where the company's leadership were all sat waiting their arrival.

"Half a dozen sellsword companies from Essos have all been wiped out during the war of the Five King; the Golden Company will not suffer the same faith" Harry Strickland said not long after Aegon's disguise as young Griff had been swept away.

Looking around the tent after hearing that Aegon could see that many in attendance shared their captain's sentiments and doubts about their chances of success. "My lords the Golden Company will not fight this war alone, already five thousand men from Myr and Tyrosh have joined our ranks and once we return to our homeland the people of Westeros will rally to my banner. My family's allies will stir and we will overwhelm Stark and his Tyrell whore" Aegon said receiving nods of agreement from many throughout the tent but uncertain looks from many more.

Looking to those who still had doubts chief amongst them Harry Strickland Aegon explained about the wildlings moving against the wall and how the North's forces and perhaps other of Stark's allies will be too far away to aid their king. That coupled with the promise of gold, lands and titles for the members of the Golden Company was enough to get those gathered to fall to their knees and declare him their one true king.

Sailing west close a week later with the Targaryen banner flying proudly from every ship in his fleet Aegon promised himself that he would not rest until his family was restored and Robb Stark lay dead at his feet.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Robb Stark – Kings Landing**

Listening to Varys tell him everything he had done and planned Robb at first had been close to ending the eunuchs life then and there but the more he thought about it the more he understood the reasons behind Varys actions. Robert Baratheon had been a terrible king and had left the realm in debt and turmoil. Robb couldn't deny that if a Targaryen King had landed at the start of the war then many of Robb's southern allies would have no doubt joined with the man and he himself may have been conflicted.

He didn't linger on those thoughts for long though as Robb was king now and he had a duty to his people and family to ensure that peace was kept and this pretender was put down as soon as possible.

"Why tell me now? Why not continue on with your plan and see your murmurs dragon sit the throne?" Robb asked angrily after Varys had finished speaking.

"Your grace all I have ever done is serve the realm and for the longest time I thought that Aegon was the answer to so many of Westeros's ills, I see now however that I was wrong!" the man said a look of shame in his eyes.

Glaring at the man Robb remained silent for several moments considering everything that Varys had said before finally speaking up "We need to know more, send word to your contacts to find the Golden Company and the location they intend to land in Westeros"

Receiving a nod Robb watched as the man bowed and ran from the room leaving Robb alone with his thoughts. He remained within his solar till his saw the sun set before finally realising what he needed.

"Ser Aerys find my brother tell him I have need of his council immediately" Robb said strongly to the kingsguard who was placed outside his wife's solar.

Walking into the room Robb couldn't help but smile when he saw Margaery looking once more over the plans she had created for Kings Landing. "Construction has already begun on Flee Bottom my love and soon clean water will be going to all corners of the city" his wife said without even looking up from her plans.

Looking at his wife in silence for several moments Robb knew that he would do whatever it takes to see her and Torrhen safe. It was only after Margaery had met his gaze did he speak and tell her everything that Varys had just told him, a task he performed once more when Jon joined them.

"This pretender will stand alone Robb, the lords of Westeros fought to place you on the throne and know you as a just and honourable king" Jon said confidently.

Looking from his brother to his wife he could see that she possessed very little of Jon's confidence. "Jon is right most of the lords will back us even Doran Martell if Varys can prove that this man isn't his nephew but the lords of the south aren't as loyal and honourable as northern ones especially the greedy ones. If this Aegon can offer those a chance to become richer and more powerful their greed will quickly overcome their loyalty" Margaery said a look of concern etched across her face.

Knowing his wife's words to be true he sighed loudly before responding "the lords of Westeros need to be told about this false dragon and reminded that disloyalty will not be tolerated!"

"If you believe Varys can be trusted then we need him to find any lord who may be swayed against us immediately and you will have to talk to Prince Oberyn quickly before he learns of this through one of his spies" Margaery said grasping his clenched fist.

"Aye I'll do it now. Jon I want my council and advisors convened at dawn" he said strongly before rising and making his way to the Red Viper with Ser Robar and Ser Aerys in tow.

Making his way through the Red Keep Robb didn't stop until he reached the section of the castle where the Dornish lords had taken residence. "Your grace to what do I owe the pleasure" Prince Oberyn said after Robb and his two knights made his way into a large dining area where the red viper was drinking and talking with three of his eldest daughters.

"Prince Oberyn I apologize for the late hour but there is a matter we need discuss" Robb said his voice serious bringing a confused look to the man and suspicious glances from his daughters.

Without hesitation the Prince of Dorne ordered his daughters from the room while Robb ordered his two white knights to leave as well leaving Robb and Oberyn alone. Robb waited till he saw the door shut before speaking telling the older man everything Robb had learned only hours before.

After revealing the truth they both stood in silence for several moments while Prince Oberyn's face went red with rage and a ferocious glint appeared in his eyes. Regretting sending his kingsguard from the room Robb readied himself for a possible attack from the Red Viper.

To his relief and confusion the attack never came but instead Robb listened amazed as the Prince of Dorne all but spat out that he wanted this pretender killed as soon as possible for insulting his nephew's memory. Confused at what he was hearing Robb listened as the Red Viper explain how he knew for a fact that his nephew was dead as the Mountain had gone into painful detail of how Princess Elia and Prince Aegon had died when he was a 'guest' in Sunspear.

"The loyalty of Dorne is yours my king of that I give you my word" Oberyn said fiercely just before Robb left the room bringing a relieved smile to his face. Returning once more to his wife Robb made a note to himself that he would need to speak with Jon about way they could bind Dorne closer to the throne.

* * *

Meeting his council and advisors the following morning at dawn Robb once more told those in attendance about the pretender and the war that they would soon be facing. Looking around the room he was pleased to see that those gathered all seemed to believe his word and they all swore their continued loyalty to Robb and his family.

"My king I'm afraid I have more ill news" Grandmaester Gorman said seriously brining every eye to him. "I received a raven from Maester Aemon at the Wall; the wildlings movements that have been reported over the last number of moons were inaccurate. The Watch now believes that more than a hundred thousand march on the Wall and that they won't have the strength to repel such an attack"

Cursing internally Robb looked around the room then and could see that many of the lords all southern were doubtful that such a thing could happen. Thinking carefully Robb remained silent for a short time while he considered what he now faced before speaking up informing those gathered his plans his voice leaving no room for discussion.

 **Jon Connington – Various Locations**

For over seventeen years the sound of bells ringing was constantly echoing through his mind; a reminder of his failure to his prince and the crushing defeat he had suffered at the hands of the usurper and his dogs.

The chimes of those bells were growing slowly quieter though to his delight all because of the man stood before him now; Aegon Targaryen the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms and the last reminder of his prince. Jon had never been more proud of Aegon then after the meeting with the Golden Company, his son in all but name had persuaded even Harry Strickland to join their cause and fight Stark and those traitorous Tyrells.

"Your grace you need not worry the men know what is to be done" Jon said trying to reassure his foster son who had been growing anxious ever since the ships that were bound for Tarth and Estermont had separated from the main fleet.

"Those islands need to fall quickly Jon if we are to have a chance of keeping Stark's fleet at bay" Aegon said his voice serious.

Without getting a chance to respond men began shouting that land was in sight and Aegon immediately leapt into action and began ordering the men aboard the ship to be ready and word be sent to the rest of the fleet to prepare to land and for battle if need be.

It wasn't long after that Jon was stood next to his king looking out at the last of rowboats landing and the forces of the Golden Company and their allies pouring onto the beach. It was after the last of the men had landed did the king gather his commanders together and gave out their orders in a voice that left no debate.

"Ser Laswell take your men and head north towards the heart of the Rainwood and close off the roads ensuring we are not taken unawares. Ser Harry you will take your forces and head northeast and seize Rain House and the surrounding keeps and strongholds. Ser Tristan you and your men will take Mistwood and the port and ships to the east. I will lead the rest of our forces to take Weeping Town and the keeps bordering the Red Watch. The Lords of the Stormlands hold no love for Stark so we do not expect much resistance so there will be no unnecessary killing am I understood!" Aegon finished his eyes darting from one man to another.

The journey from where they landed to the Weeping Town had been largely uneventful with the exception of their scouts spotting and failing to catch a number of riders wearing the Whitehead sigil who had seen their advance who no doubt returned to their lord informing them of the approaching army.

As expected when they came within sight of the Weeping Town the large wooden gates were shut, the port was sealed off and dozens of guards were rushing around the wooden walls. "Riders approach your grace" he heard Ser Rolly say from Aegon's other side.

Looking to where the kingsguard was pointing Jon smiled when he saw five men riding out from the town carrying a Whitehead banner. This was it Jon thought the beginning of the end for Stark and the restoration of the rightful rulers of Westeros.

"Ser Addam throw open your gates and join with the rightful king" Jon said to the heir of Weeping Town after introductions had been made.

"I and the people of the Stormlands know only one king and his name is Stark" the young knight said fiercely receiving nods of agreement from the men he had ridden out with.

Without saying another word the five men turned and returned once more to the Weeping Town, leaving Jon, the king, Ser Rolly and two other guards in their place half way between the town and the army. Looking to the king he could tell the man was not only angry but confused as well, something Jon too felt.

"Lord Connington prepare the men for attack, this town will be mine by nightfall!" Aegon said his voice harsh and angry. Cursing internally Jon nodded and began ordering the men into position all the while wondering what Stark could have over the Whiteheads to get them to stay loyal to him.

Pushing those thoughts aside however Jon turned his full attention towards the assault on Weeping Town which had just began with the Golden Company's skilled archers firing arrow after arrow at the town defenders whom were quickly becoming overwhelmed while all the while hundreds of armoured men were crashing against the wooden walls and gates.

"On me" the king shouted out angrily as soon as the gates were breached.

Riding by his king's side Jon galloped through the narrow streets cutting down the town's defenders with no mercy; slashing and hacking at any man or boy who held a weapon.

"Targaryen scum" he heard someone shout.

Turning his head he saw Ser Addam Whitehead and a dozen others cutting their way through members of the Golden Company in an attempt to bring down Aegon. The man's attempt proved futile however as the heir of Weeping Town and his men were quickly cut down well before they reached the king.

* * *

"You told me the people of the Stormlands would welcome my arrival Jon and give no opposition and yet over a hundred of my men are dead or injured and the townspeople look upon me with fear and hatred" Aegon said solemnly not long after the town was under their control.

Dropping his head in shame Jon didn't know what to say; the king was right in what he said Jon saw the looks of anger and disgust the remaining Whiteheads and smallfolk gave them and didn't understand how so many of his countrymen could hold such hate for the Targaryen's and love for Stark.

"Your grace Weeping Town is only one town I have no doubt the rest of Cape Wrath has fallen without fight and its lords have joined with your forces as we speak" Jon said confidently now fully certain that Stark must have had something over the Whiteheads.

"They had better Jon I will not see my family's legacy die with me" Aegon said his rage barely contained. Jon nodded at that and reassured himself that the truely loyal lords would rise soon when they heard of Aegon's return.

The certainty he felt quickly disappeared not long after they left Weeping Town however as they received reports from the rest of their invasion. The Killingtons, Gowers, Staedmons, Boilings, Herston's, Wyldes had all refused to bend the knee to Aegon's forces and had to be beaten into submission with only Lord Mertyns joining them willingly.

Despite all those setbacks however their forces now controlled the majority of Cape Wrath and their strength would soon increase as Jon was currently riding to meet his young cousin Raymund who was the new ruler of Griffin's Roost. Looking upon the young boy Jon couldn't help but smile at seeing a member of his own family even if the boy didn't share Jon's sentiments.

"Ser Jon your claim to Griffins Roost was forsaken when you aligned yourself with the Mad King" Raymund said his voice much stronger than a boy of ten should have been.

"I have no desire for our home Raymund I only wish for king Aegon to sit the Iron Throne and our house to regain the lands robbed of us by the usurper" Jon said angry that this boy was more concerned about keeping his title then supporting the rightful king.

The boy however didn't look convinced and spoke quietly with the young maester at his side for a few moments before speaking once more. "It was your decision to turn against your liege lord and support the dragons in the last war which cost us those lands Ser and now you would condemn our house and our people even further when King Robb beats your dragon and crushes your sellswords"

At a loss for words Jon remained atop his horse speechless for a few moments before the boy spoke once more condemning Jon as a traitor and cursing Aegon before finally returning to his home.

Returning once more to the army Jon was at a complete loss of what he was going to say to Aegon and felt nothing but dread when the sound of bells began once more louder than ever.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**

 **To answer a few things:**

 **Yes the company of the Rose will come into this story at some point**

 **Also Aegon is under the impression that Robb isn't as secure in his reign as Robb actually is**

 **The forces being sent north will be explained in the next chapter but it won't be a massively large number**


	35. Chapter 35

**Robb Stark – Various Locations**

Despite the dread and hesitation he felt about living in Kings Landing Robb couldn't deny that he would miss the city and its people which he had grown to care for greatly. Leaving his family and people behind riding off to war had been unavoidable however as he needed to end this false dragon quickly so that lives could be spared and peace could return.

Thinking of the false Aegon Targaryen Robb couldn't help be filled with doubt; doubt whether or not the lords of Westeros would believe his word that Aegon wasn't who he said he was and doubt about the loyalty of many of the men who rode with him now. Of the six thousand strong host he had ridden out with nearly half were men of the Crownlands whose loyalty had always been to the Targaryens, his only comfort was that the rest of his men were all from the North, Riverlands or Reach and were all firmly behind him.

"Riders approach your grace" he heard someone say calmly. Looking to his left he locked eyes with Prince Oberyn who had been adamant about accompanying Robb to war saying that 'he wasn't going to let his nephew's memory be tainted by some bastard from Flee Bottom'.

Looking to where the Prince of Dorne was pointing Robb let out a small smile as a number of riders were coming fast towards them waving Buckler and Errol banners.

"Your grace my lord father has sent me to escort you and your host to Bronzegate" Ser Robert Buckler said fiercely.

Without saying a word Robb nodded to the older knight and continued on listening to the heir of Bronzegate tell him that men from Haystack Hall and Amberly had all mustered and were currently camped outside Bronzegate.

"Lord Wendwater see that the men make camp and scouts are sent out" Robb said to the lord of Wendwater when they came within sight of the Buckler's castle. Receiving a nod from the young lord Robb rode through the Stormlords camp receiving cheers and shouts of 'Stark' and 'King Robb'.

Entering the castle Robb smiled and greeted Lord Buckler and a dozen others before ordering a council be called to discuss everything that had happened since Robb and his men set out from the capital.

Lord Buckler was the first to speak his voice hard "I'm afraid it's not good your grace the Golden Company and their allies have landed in Cape Wrath and have spread like vermin. I received a raven from Ser Davos Seaworth saying that Crow's Nest, Weeping Town and Rain House have all fallen and that Broad Arch is under siege and will most like not last for much longer"

Listening to Lord Buckler speak Robb couldn't help but curse loudly before meeting the man's gaze and asking him to continue. "Ser Davos has also sent word that Lord Mertyns joined with the False Dragon freely and is now by his side ravaging Cape Wrath" Lord Buckler said bringing shouts of 'traitor' and 'coward' to go up before Robb waved the room to silence.

"What of Ser Davos has his keep fallen" Robb asked knowing that the former smuggler had lands near Mistwood.

At hearing that the Lord of Bronzegate smiled slightly before speaking "Ser Davos ordered his keep and the villages surrounding it evacuated. Seaworth has said that once he gets his people to safety he will take his ships and attack any ship flying the Dragon banner"

Taking the letter from the man Robb read it himself before nodding at the words with relief at the number of innocent men, women and children that Ser Davos managed to save from the possible wrath of the Golden Company.

Putting down the letter he turned once more to the Stormlords looking for more information. "Your grace Estermont has fallen near a dozen ships landed on the island and stormed Greenstone in the night we have heard nothing of Lord Estermont or his family" Lord Rogers said solemnly before pointed to a map of the Stormlands. "Tarth still holds strong my king the Evenstar will never surrender and Lady Brienne if reports are true is leading men to crush the Essosi sellswords aligned with the false dragon"

"Your grace my scouts report that the bulk of the Golden Company and the false dragon are moving on Griffin's Roost which could have already fallen by now. We have also have had no word about Prince Rickon and Lady Shireen" Lord Errol said his voice strained.

It was after Lord Errol finished speaking did every eye in the room fall to him "my brother and Lady Shireen are safe at Blackhaven where Lord Arstan is gathering men as we speak to ensure their safety" Robb said bringing relieved looks from the Stormlords.

"My goodfather is assembling his forces at Highgarden and Prince Doran has ordered Dornish spears to amass in the Boneway but they will not be fully mobilised for several weeks and I will not allow the Golden Company to run rampant through the Stormlands unopposed" Robb said fiercely looking to the map he had in front of him.

"Lords Errol and Cressey you will take seven hundred men and sail to Tarth; join Lady Brienne and rid the Island of the Essosi. Lord Mallister is gathering the royal fleet and is awaiting forces from the Vale before he sets out but I want Tarth secured by the time he arrives and together ye will move against the forces holding Estermont and ensure that the invaders have no place to flee to" Robb said his eyes scanning over the map his eyes resting on Griffin's Roost.

"The rest of us will march south and close off every road to the north keeping the bastard trapped in Cape Wrath until the forces of Dorne and the Reach can join us" Robb said strongly cursing internally at the thought that he was endangering the people of those lands.

Looking around the room Robb was pleased to see that those gathered were nodding in agreement; no doubt pleased they wouldn't need to fight the Golden Company and their elephants on their own.

* * *

"How many did you count" Robb asked Robert Buckler five days after their host left Bronze Gate.

"No more than seven hundred my king all Essosi sellswords" the Buckler heir said his voice strong and serious.

Since leaving Bronze Gate Robb had ordered his scouts to find out where exactly the false dragon and his army were but to his despair all they had learned was about these seven hundred Essosi. "And the Golden Company have there been any sightings" Robb asked all but knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid not your grace only a third of my scouts have returned alive and those that have weren't able to get close enough to Griffin's Roost" Ser Robert said angrily.

Nodding he remained silent for a while considering whether or not he was marching his men into a trap or not before finally deciding on what needed to be done. "Lords Buckler, Wendwater and Rogers ye will take our foot and archers and block the road leading from Griffin's Roost and send scouts to the north and south and ensure we won't be taken unawares. I will take the cavalry south and stop the Essosi before they reach Storms End" Robb said fiercely leaving no room for discussion.

"Your grace the Essosi have spotted us" his ever constant white shadow Ser Robar Royce said not long after the cavalry had broken from the rest of the army.

Without saying a word he nodded, drew his sword and looked to Grey Wind who let out a fierce howl signalling the attack. Riding hard and fast it didn't take Robb's men long before they crashed into the foreign invaders.

Slashing and hacking Robb roared with anger when he remembered that these men were responsible for the slaughter in Cape Wraith and for the deaths of so many innocents.

Swinging left and right, hacking and slashing, slicing and stabbing Robb didn't relent in his assault; cutting a man twice his age and size down with a signal slash to the chest before taking the head off a man well past fifty.

His men seemed to share his anger as everywhere he looked he saw his forces cutting down the foreign invaders with no mercy until finally after only a few minutes of battle a loud cheer went up from the now bloody field.

"This one is the captain your grace he attempted to flee when we attacked" Prince Oberyn said his armour coated in blood.

He looked to the dark skinned man which two Martell soldiers had thrown before him with nothing but disgust before he turned to Lord Fell and asked about their losses.

"Eighty dead or injured while this coward is all that remains of the sellswords" the large Lord Fell said with a smile on his face.

Turning once more to the sellsword he had to suppress a smile when he saw Grey Wind circling the cowering man with a look of complete terror in his eyes. "You have once chance tell me where the false king and the rest of his army is now or suffer the consequences" Robb said angrily while Grey Wind paced closer and closer to the man.

"They rode west into the Reach; the king wants to crush the flowers before they can muster their strength. We were ordered to lay siege to Storms End" the sellsword captain said sending whispers of dread to spread to those who heard him speak; a feeling Robb shared especially when he considered that Mace Tyrell was his only hope now of keeping the false dragon at bay.

 **Jon Stark – Various Locations**

For a time when he was young before his father had come to him and told him about his legitimization Jon had thought that his life would be spent at the Wall serving as a ranger alongside uncle Benjen. Never could he have ever imagined that one day he would be a Prince who would soon be commanding a host to defend the place he once thought he would spend his days.

Before he could ride out to war once more however he had to say his farewells and ensure Lyanna was protected, a task which he was relieved to say was easily accomplished. Since the war had ended and Jon had been named Hand hundreds of men had sworn themselves to his service, to his surprise it wasn't only Northern soldiers but knights and men at arms from all across the seven kingdoms including a handful of second or third sons or distant cousins who stood to inherit nothing but their families name.

With his decision to only bring a hundred of his men north that would leave another three hundred or so within Kings Landing to protect his daughter all under the leadership of Rodrik Umber Jon's captain of guards. "I'd rather be by your side when the wildlings are thought a lesson but I give you my word i'll protect the little princess with my life" the giant Umber said in his usual loud imposing manner.

"Thank you Rodrik I need Lyanna safe, if the worst should happen she is Moat Cailin's future" Jon said seriously receiving a single nod of understanding from the giant Umber.

With his daughters protection in place Jon looked once more at the letters he had in front of him thinking of the battles ahead and not just with the wildlings. Robb had declared that men from the Vale, Iron Islands and Westerlands would all journey north to join with the northern forces to beat back the Wildlings and Jon was dreading the inevitable fights which would no doubt break out between the former enemies.

* * *

He left Kings Landing the following morning at dawn riding hard and fast hoping to reach the North as quickly as possible stopping only to rest, resupply and on a handful of occasions see their numbers grow. Stopping at Duskendale twenty five men had joined them led by Jon's former squire Walton who now held a keep on lands to the west of Duskendale. After that knights and free-riders joined their every expanding company at a steady pace until finally they arrived at the Twins with more than triple the men they had set out with.

"Ah Prince Jon it's good to see you again I was hoping to express my sympathy for the loss of your lady wife" old lord Walder said with a greedy smile spread across his face.

"Thank you my lord and thank you once more for seeing my men housed and fed" Jon said in response.

Lord Frey remained quiet for several moments before finally responding a greedy look upon his face. "Of course House Frey is nothing but loyal my prince and besides my boy Lothar's lands are in the North and he has begged for my assistance in seeing his lands defended so with your permission I will be sending a couple hundred of my men with a few of my boys to help defeat the savages"

"Might I ask my prince how is Princess Lyanna, a girl her age needs a mother around perhaps I should send one of my girls south to help care for the girl" old Walder said after a while of idle talk his weasel eyes darting to a dozen or so of his daughters and granddaughters seated below him.

Suppressing his anger Jon spoke up his voice quiet but firm "thank you my lord but that will not be necessary Queen Margaery and her ladies will ensure my daughter is well cared for in my absence!" Receiving a nod from the Lord of the Crossing Jon began remembering just how many lords and ladies had appeared since his arrival in the capital all offering their assistance in caring for his daughter but really all they wanted was for him to choose to marry one of them or a member of their family.

From the Twins they rode north stopping at Moat Cailin where a thousand men joined them a mixture of his own forces, Flints, Reeds, Cassels and a few others from the southern north. After that their host increased day by day as they rode further and further north; Dustin, Ryswell, Manderly, Locke, Hornwood and Tallhart men joined them in their hundreds and thousands until finally they arrived in Winterfell where Stark, Bolton, Cerwyn, Glover and half dozen other banners were all flying proudly from the walls and thousands lay camped outside.

"My lady Robb has asked that Sansa and Domeric be wed before the army marches for the Wall" Jon said to Lady Catelyn in what was his father's solar not long after his host had arrived.

Looking at the woman he had long feared he could see that she possessed none of the previous hatred in her eyes that Jon had grown up with. "Very well but she will remain within Winterfell afterwards until the Domeric returns, I will not risk sending Sansa to the Dreadfort with Ramsey Snow still on the loose" the lady said strongly meeting Jon's gaze.

Nodding he looked to Bran and asked the now lord and Prince of Winterfell about Roose Bolton's bastard. "I have sent Edric Norrey out with men they'll find Snow and bring him to Winterfell where he'll be punished for his crimes in front of all the lords of the North after we return from the Wall" Bran said in a voice Jon had never heard his brother speak.

"Robb has made Jon warden of the North until you come of age, he will be leading the northern army it would be safer for you to stay and rule in Winterfell" Lady Catelyn said to her son her voice strained.

"No these are my lands and people which are under threat and I will not send others to fight in my place" Bran said determined looking to Jon for support.

Looking from Bran to Lady Catelyn he remained silent for a few moments before speaking "Bran I have no issue with you riding north but you will not be taking part in any fighting and Ser Aerys Oakheart will be assigned to your protection and your guards will be doubled and Summer must always be at your side am I understood!"

"Understood" Bran said happily while Lady Catelyn had a worried look on her face. From there discussion turned to the remainder of the northern forces which were amassing to the north and Bran informing Jon about the forces from the south which had sent word that they were currently sailing to the Wall.

In the days that followed Jon watched with pride as Sansa wed his friend Domeric bringing cheers from the Northern lords gathered and a happy smile to his sister's face. A smile which didn't remain for long however as she was forced to wave farewell to her new husband two days later as the Northern army rode north to the Wall.

* * *

In the two weeks it took for the army to march from Winterfell to the Wall Jon listened as numerous northern lords declared that the wildlings would run and hide like so many times before when they saw the Stark banner coming to the Watches aid. Jon however wasn't certain especially when he remembered that the last time so many wildlings had joined together thousands of northmen had died beating them to submission including Jon's grandfather's grandfather.

He was taken from his thoughts however when he came within sight of Mole's Town and saw pillars of smoke arising from the small town. Leaving his foot behind Jon led his cavalry ahead only to be greeted with dozens of dead smallfolk littering the dirt paths of the town. "Your grace the girl says the wildlings attacked only this morning and headed for Castle Black not long after" Lord Glover said his hand resting upon the shoulder of a bloody and shaken girl who had tears running down her face.

"Lord Glover secure Mole's Town and search for survivors" he said to the Lord of Deepwood Motte before mounting his horse once more and riding north to Castle Black with the bulk of his cavalry in tow.

Coming within sight of the ancient castle Jon let out a sigh of relief at seeing that the castle still held and the wildlings were trying and failing to climb the walls and break the gate.

Drawing his sword Jon let out a fierce roar and rode forward intent on punishing those responsible for slaughtering the innocent of Mole's Town.

What happened next was nothing but a slaughter Jon's cavalry quickly rode down the wildling attackers with only a few surviving the initial crash, the last of which was a red haired girl who killed a half dozen men before Ghost brought her down with a slash to the neck.

Jon watched transfixed as the red haired girl fell lifelessly to the ground with blood seeping from the wound in her neck before his attention was drawn to the sound of a thousand different horns all blowing as one from beyond the Wall sending a shiver to run down his spine.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**

 **These 2 POVs are similar I know but the battles/outcomes from the conflicts in the North and South will be different.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Michael Mertyns – Various Locations**

For the first time since his youngest boy was cut down by some northern savage at the Trident Michael Mertyns Lord of Mistwood was smiling wide. The day he had been praying for since he saw his son's lifeless body was here and he would do whatever he needed to see Robb Stark brought down.

Michael still didn't understand how so many of his fellow Stormlords could just accept being ruled by the Starks, he had been disgusted when he saw men he had long respected bend and grovel at Starks feet. True he himself had bent his knee and pledged his loyalty but his words were nothing but a farce unlike the Swanns, Bucklers and many others who all had been more than happy being ruled over by a godless savage.

As if being forced to bend his knee to Robb Stark wasn't bad enough the man expected Michael to just accept his wild brother and that ugly girl as his liege lords an idea which had almost driven him mad with anger.

It was because of all this that he had been delighted when he heard about Aegon Targaryen and his arrival at the head of the Golden Company. Michael had called his levies and marched out without hesitation determined that he would avenge his lost son and see a worthy king upon the throne.

King Aegon had welcomed him with open arms and promised that for his loyalty to the rightful rulers of the Seven Kingdoms Michael and his family would be rewarded greatly when he sat the Iron Throne. Pleased with this Michael had ridden by the king's side as he laid waste to much of Cape Wrath for refusing to turn away from Stark.

"My lords despite the refusal of many of its lords Cape Wrath is now by and large under our control" King Aegon said smiling with delight looking around the large solar in Griffin's Roost.

"Not without loss though your grace; Lord Connington assured us that the lords of the Stormlands would bend without objection yet since we landed only Lord Mertyns has come to our aid the rest have fought and bled for Stark" Harry Strickland said angrily his eyes looking towards his fellow sellswords who all nodded in agreement.

Michael looked to Jon Connington and could see that the former exile's face had grown red with anger no doubt remembering that his own family had refused to submit to the king and had to be brought to heal with steel and blood.

Without allowing for Connington to speak the king glared at the commander of the Golden Company for several moments before speaking. "True we expected the Lords of the Stormlands to rally to my cause but that was before we learned that many of those Stormlords had kin travelling with Rickon Stark and Shireen Baratheon, the Stormlords no doubt fear for their family members but when our men secure Rickon Stark I am confident that our allies will muster"

Unconvinced Harry Strickland merely nodded before the king spoke up once more telling those gathered about forces mustering in Dorne who the king and Connington assured them was a sign that the Dornish would soon be joining their ranks.

"Your grace with Griffin's Roost secured we need to decide our next course of action. Our scouts report that Robb Stark is marching on Bronzegate where the northern Stormlords are gathering and also that forces are mustering in several places throughout the Reach" Jon Connington said his voice angry.

"Where would you suggest we strike Lord Connington?" the king asked his hand who spoke without delay saying how they should ride in full force north and kill the usurper quickly.

Despite his desire to see Robb Stark dead he spoke out against such a move. "Your grace moving north now would be suicide, Stark would bleed us dry in the Kingswood and even if we could beat his forces there he could retreat to Kings Landing and wait while reinforcements arrive from the Reach, Vale and Riverlands and we would be outnumbered, surrounded and crushed"

"What do you suggest my lord" the king asked his voice strong.

Michael looked to the map laid before him and remained quiet for several moments before responding "we should head west my king and strike the Reach. Crush the Reach lords one by one using our cavalry and elephants before they can join together and lords who were always loyal to your family will stir and turn against Tyrell giving us the men we will need to beat Stark and take the capital"

He watched as the king sat silent for several moments looking at the map of the south before finally speaking voicing his agreement with Michael's plan. Over the next number of days the king broke their host in three the first commanded by the king, the second commanded by Lord Connington with Michael as his second while a third host of men would remain int he Stormlands drawing Starks attention.

Following his suggestion the king would lead his forces north west aiming for Grassy Vale and Longtable while they lead their men west securing Summerhall, Ashford and hopefully Cider Hall.

* * *

Riding west a week after Griffin's Roost fell he said a prayer to the Seven that the lords of the Reach would remember where their true loyalties lay unlike his fellow Stormlords. Lords who once again proved their cowardice when they remained holed up in their keeps even after he and his men had taken control of the still half ruined Summerhall.

"Father Lord Ashford's scouts have spotted us and have attacked a number of my men" his son and heir Steffon said concerned.

"The traitors have shown where their loyalties lie and will suffer for it" he said smiling before nodding to Ser Alester Flowers a captain in the Golden Company who merely nodded and rushed forward to prepare their half dozen elephants.

"Lord Mertyns the elephants and a third of our cavalry will go in first, only when we see their lines break will we commit our full strength am I understood and remember any man who lays down their arms are to be spared" Connington said his voice angry as usual.

Without saying a word Michael merely nodded and thought once more of the success they had thus far experienced since entering the Reach. Their host had so far crossed through the lands owned by a half dozen knightly houses who had all seen sense and bent the knee joining their merger forces to the Targaryen cause. True he knew they only joined out of fear but more would join freely soon enough when the forces at Ashford were defeated.

Looking upon the scrambling forces surrounding Ashford now he couldn't help but smile with delight. He could spot perhaps two or three thousand men flying under a half dozen Reach banners who would all soon die for their treason.

Watching, his smile only widened when he saw the elephants crash into the poorly defensive line before the Golden Company cavalry began cutting down and scattering the men of the Reach.

"Men of the Mistwood with me" he said in a fierce cry when he saw Connington give the signal.

Riding forward Michael let out a fierce roar the moment he cut down a man wearing a Fossoway red apple upon his shield before letting his anger take him over fully.

Slashing and hacking, stabbing and slicing he remembered cutting down a half dozen men and boys who foolishly attempted to get in his way before cheers of victory erupted from every corner of the now blood soaked field.

Looking up from the Ashford soldier he had just decapitated he smiled when he saw the bulk of the Reach forces were fleeing like cowards to the west with his son Steffon and his men chasing after them.

His happiness soon turned to rage however as his eyes fell upon the sealed gates of Ashford and the sight of hundreds of Reach soldiers atop the castle walls raining down arrow after arrow while all the while the crowned Stark banner was raised.

 **Mace Tyrell – Various Locations**

His entire life Mace had done everything he could think of to ensure that his family were safe and powerful but for all the plans he thought up and all the blood he spilt he himself never came out on top or was recognised for all he had done.

Despite his initial hesitation about supporting King Robb Mace had been nothing but loyal to his daughter's husband and thought that when his goodson finally sat the Iron Throne that he would be rewarded and praised for everything that he had done but to his annoyance Mace received nothing but a few words while others were praised and rewarded.

True his children had prospered greatly and he was truely happy for each and every one of them but Mace couldn't deny that he was envious and angry that he wasn't recognised further which no doubt only fuelled the whispers and laughter that he so often heard at his expense.

He pushed his anger aside however for the time being and turned his attention to the matter at hand; the king had sent word that a false dragon had landed in the Stormlands and had ordered Mace to muster his forces to aid in putting a stop to his would be usurper.

Looking from the letter to the four people all sat around him he could see his mother was about to speak but before she had the chance he spoke out loudly drawing every eye to him. "Maester I want ravens sent to every lord north of the Cockleswent with orders to muster their forces at Grassy Vale and Ashford to protect our borders while a host is mustered here to assist the king. I also want word sent to the Arbor and Oldtown to have ships ready to defend our shores and move north if need be"

With a look of shock on his face the aging maester nodded and rushed from the room to send the ravens leaving Mace alone with his wife, mother and uncle. "My lord should we send word to the capital to ask for Lord Tarly or Ser Garlan to return?" his uncle asked.

Despite Mace's own inclinations to rely on Randyll of Garlan in matters of war he knew that if he was to ever to receive the acknowledgement he craved he would need to prove that he wasn't the fool others thought he was. "No Randyll and Garlan both will be needed in the capital should the worst happen" he said his voice confident bringing a surprising nod from his mother.

* * *

In the weeks that followed men began arriving from the lands closest to Highgarden as well as from the lands to the south sworn to Horn Hill, Brightwater Keep and every minor and knightly house in between.

"My lord your lady mother has asked you come to her solar immediately" one of his distant cousins said out of breath one morning after breakfast.

Nodding to the boy Mace made his way to his mother's solar joining with Ser Samwell Tarly, Lord Appleton, his uncle Garth, Ser Arthur Leygood and a few others who all had been invited my Mace's mother.

Entering the room Mace for a brief moment had been angered by the fact that his mother was ordering his bannermen around without discussing it; his anger didn't last however before it was soon replaced with confusion and worry at the sight of muddy and bloody knight sitting next to his mother.

"Good you've all arrived there is an urgent matter we must discuss" his mother said before Mace had the chance to say a word before she looked to the unknown knight who told Mace and those gathered of the attack on Ashford and the scattering of the Reach forces.

"What of the false Dragon" Samwell Tarly asked when the knight finished speaking.

"Before Lord Fossoway ordered me south we were able to capture a number of the Golden Company who told us that the usurper had broken his host in two and he led his half further north to attack Grassy Vale and Longtable" the Fossoway knight said brining worried looks from Lord Appleton and couple others.

After that the room began arguing over what they needed to do now. Mace listened to it all in silence before eventually banging his fists hard into the table stunning the room into silence.

"Our lands have been attacked and our people slaughtered" Mace shouted angrily drawing every eye to him. "This cannot go unpunished, I shall lead our mounted forces north immediately and break the siege of Ashford"

The words were no more out of his mouth when he saw the looks of uncertainty spread among three or four of his bannermen. "My lord we have no more than three thousand mounted men at present is such a move wise? Should we not wait for the remainder of our forces to arrive before attacking" Ser Arthur Leygood asked his voice quiet and fearful.

"No! Lord Tyrell is correct we need to push the Golden Company back quickly before they gain too strong a footing" Samwell Tarly said fiercely to Mace's relief.

Nodding to the Iron Slayer Mace explained his plan with renewed confidence telling those gathered that the foot under Lord Appleton would remain at Highgarden until the rest of the lords of the Reach arrived. While Mace would send riders to Lord Fossoway to reform the scattered army and begin attacking the invaders wherever possible until Mace and the cavalry could arrive.

* * *

That had been four days ago now and Mace was currently sat atop his horse fully armoured a couple miles from Ashford awaiting the return of Samwell Tarly and his scouts.

Since leaving Highgarden Mace had given responsibility of his outriders and scouts to the Iron Slayer who despite his age was a skilled soldier and commander just like his father.

"My lord the road is clear; the bastard's dogs will not see our advance before it is too late. A rider from Lord Fossoway met us a few miles west with news of a clash between his forces and those of Ser Steffon Mertyns. Fossoway has killed or captured Mertyns entire host of men" Samwell said with a small grin upon his face.

Smiling wide at hearing that those responsible for attacking his lands were beginning to suffer Mace ordered his cavalry to quicken their already fast pace.

He and his men came within sight of the Golden Company camp shortly after sunrise. From his position he could see that the camp had finally seen their advance and were frantically trying to ready themselves as best they could.

Pushing aside the fear he felt whenever he was close to battle Mace drew his sword and held it high and shouted out as loud as he could "for Highgarden and King Robb!"

Kicking his horse forward Mace saw scores of pikes being raised along the enemy camp but to his delight they were few and far between and were too late to stop the three thousand mounted men which were barrelling towards them.

Slashing his sword left he knocked one of the weakly held pikes to the ground before riding over the half naked man in his way. Ignoring the scream and the sound of the man's body being crushed beneath him Mace roared in anger as he swung left and right, stabbing and slashing as he and his men cut a bloody path through the enemy camp.

It wasn't until he was half way through the camp did he come against real opposition. "Tyrell scum" he heard the Golden Company knight shout angrily as he began a flurry of attacks on Mace's shield shattering the wood to pieces before finally driving his sword deep into Mace's horses neck killing the beast in an instant.

Cursing loudly Mace jumped from the falling beast with speed he hadn't seen in years rolling in the mud soaked ground. Struggling to his feet Mace turned and saw the bastard knight standing over him with his sword drawn back.

Closing his eyes images of wife and children rushed through his mind as he waited for the end which to his relief never came. Opening his eyes after several moments he could see the same knight which had brought him down fighting the massive form of Samwell Tarly.

He watched in awe as the large man smashed his massive axe time and time again against the knight until he fell headless to the ground.

Regaining his footing Mace nodded his head in thanks before looking around the battle field pleased with what he was seeing; everywhere he looked he saw men of the Reach slaughtering the foreign invaders.

"Slayer take your men and secure their elephants" he said loudly when he saw a dozen or so men attempting to let loose the beasts.

Mounting the horse his ever loyal squire had brought before him Mace cleaned away the mud and sweat from his eyes before once again roaring out a charge to finish off the enemy soldiers.

A task he was pleased to say was easily accomplished especially when the forces of Ashford came flooding out and attacked the enemy from the rear in a bloody slaughter destroying their remaining defense bringing an almost ear shattering explosion of cheers and chants of victory.

Ignoring the wounds and the pain he felt Mace joined in with pride and delight as screams of 'Tyrell' began echoing throughout the battlefield.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Kevan Lannister – Various Locations**

Kevan could never have imagined when he was a boy that he would one day sit upon the Lion throne within Casterly Rock and rule the Westerlands as its lord. He had feared that the lords of the West would refuse to accept a second son ruling over them but to his relief it seemed that most were just happy to being lead by anyone but Tywin.

His brother for all the great things that he had done had managed to alienate nearly all of his bannermen earning their hatred for continually putting his own goals ahead of the Westerlands. Kevan made a promise to himself when he received his new position that he would never make such a mistake and would ensure that his lords and people always came before any aspirations he may have.

It was with that in mind that Kevan had began the tremendous task of healing the Westerlands and after over two moons of tireless work he was pleased to say that his lands were beginning to return to their usual prosperous state and his people who had suffered greatly for Tywin's follies seemed to be happy once more; a happiness that he was pleased to say both he and his family felt.

Kevan's family had taken to their elevated position better than he could have ever dreamed, his wife had quickly earned the love of the people for her care of the poor and orphaned. His son and heir Willem was being praised by both lord and commonfolk alike as a true knight who fought with honour and courage earning his knighthood from the king himself for his actions in fighting the Iron Born. While Martin the now lord of Lannisport had begun building a new Westerlands fleet to ensure their lands would never again suffer as they had during the war. Leaving only his daughter who had without objection gone to Kings Landing to serve the queen as one of her ladies; ensuring the last of the kings stipulations for Kevan being named Lord of the Westerlands was met.

Thinking of those stipulations Kevan couldn't help but remember how Tywin had cursed and spat at him the morning he had gone to his brother's cell the day of his execution. 'You have shamed our family even more than our father ever did' his brother had shouted when Kevan told him about everything he had consented to.

In another life Kevan would have felt shame at hearing his brother's words but instead he felt pride in knowing that his actions had saved his family and gave them the opportunity to restore their name and reputation after what Tywin and his children had done to it.

Already the marriages that the king had ordered had been extremely beneficial; Martin's marriage to Mera Yronwood had seen relations and trade between the West and Dorne increase dramatically and Willem's marriage to Lord Crackhall's eldest daughter had earned Kevan's the unwavering loyalty of one of his strongest bannermen.

Remembering the wedding feast in Casterly Rock's great hall for his son and heir he couldn't help but smile; with the exception of a few every lord and landed knight from throughout the Westerlands had arrived for the wedding all of whom once more pledged their loyalty to him and his family, loyalty which was now about to be tested.

* * *

The day Kevan received the king's raven about the wildling host and the false dragon he sent word to his bannermen to prepare for war and to his relief all those he had ordered muster had done so without hesitation.

Looking around the large meeting room where his lords and sons were all sat he remained silent for a long while meeting each man's gaze before finally speaking. "As you know my lords the king has asked we raise a host to assist Prince Jon at the Wall but that is not all we will be doing. I have decided that a second host will be raised to ride south and assist the king in defeating the bastard who is foolishly trying to usurp his throne" Kevan said strongly before being interrupted by his goodbrother Emmon Frey.

"Why risk our men's lives in the south when the king only asked us aid his bastard brother in the north" Emmon said his voice bold as had become his norm ever since Kevan had given him half the lands previously owned by the now extinct Sarwycks.

Before Kevan had a chance to respond Lord Karstark of the Golden Tooth jumped to his feet slamming his fists into the table cursing Emmon for his cowardice and the disrespect he showed to Prince Jon causing Emmon to shrink slightly in his seat in fear while the lords gathered all nodded in agreement with what Kevan had decided as they knew they still needed to prove their loyalty to the king.

"I and Lords Karstark, Banefort, Kayce, Swift and you Ser Emmon will sail north to assist Prince Jon while Lords Crackhall, Marbrand, Prester, Brax and Lydden you all will join your forces to my sons riding south to rid the realm of the false dragon" Kevan said strongly receiving nods of agreement from all those gathered and angry looks from Emmon.

* * *

"My lord the captain says we should be coming in sight of Shadow Tower any moment" his squire and nephew Tyrek said entering Kevan's cabin aboard his fleet's flag ship Lion's Fury.

"Good tell the captain to signal the rest of the fleet to prepare to dock" Kevan said causing the boy to rush from the room to obey.

Looking to the map of the western shore laid out before him Kevan couldn't help but be relieved that their journey was close to ending. Since sailing from Lannisport his thirty strong fleet had docked at Harlow where a dozen longships led by Ser Harras Harlow had joined them but not before over a dozen fights had taken place between men of the west and Iron Islands. From there they had sailed north stopping at Eddard's Port the new town on the Stoney Shore and Bear Island where Kevan and his men had been looked at with this distain and hatred most significantly from Lyanna Mormont the young she bear.

Putting the memories of the tiresome journey away his thoughts went once more to his sons whom he hoped and prayed were safe before his thoughts were interrupted by shouts calling his name.

Rushing from the cabin Kevan made his way above deck only to see why his men were so frantic; there was smoke arising from Shadow Tower and there appeared to be hundreds of men attacking the castle and port.

"Increase speed and prepare for battle" Kevan shouted out loudly to no one in particular yet scores of men sprang into action all around him following his orders.

Quickly putting on his gold and silver armour before rushing above deck once more only to see that the ships commanded by Maege Mormont and Harras Harlow had managed to match their speed and were close to hand.

Letting out a fierce roar when his ship crashed into the port; Kevan jumped from his ship onto the wooden dock and ran sword drawn at the first group of wildlings he saw.

Slashing and hacking he made little work of two men clad in seal furs before the rest of his men and the men from the other ships appeared at his back cutting down the weak wildling opposition.

"Ser Harras take your longships and destroy those ships before they make landfall" he shouted fiercely pointing to over a score of small vessels which he saw were trying to cross the frigid waters joining their fellow wildlings who had already crossed into the North.

"Lady Maege our forces will secure the castle and drive the wildlings back across the Bridge of Skulls" he said to the large woman receiving a nod of agreement before she let out an almost ear shattering roar taken up by the rest of the men and women of Bear and the thousand or so others who had managed to dock.

Moving quicker than he had in years he led his men the short distance from the port to the castle before once more facing opposition this time in greater numbers.

The thousand or so Westernmen and northmen crashed like a wave against more than four hundred wildlings which were outside the castle walls. Slashing, hacking, slicing and cleaving his forces made little work of the undisciplined and ill-equipped wildings slaughtering them without mercy.

Looking left and right Kevan nearly smiled at the sight of his men fighting side by side with the men of the north who had before been bitter enemies before his attention was drawn to wildling clad head to toe in bones wielding a massive double sided axe barrelling down on him before his advance was stopped instantly by Tyrek in his lion emblazoned armour.

He watched transfixed as his nephew moved with speed and skill Kevan didn't know the boy possessed blocking every attack the man inflicted before unleashing a barrage of attacks himself cutting the man countless times before finally splitting the wildlings skull mask and his head in two.

"The wildings still hold the bridge and have the Nights Watch trapped" Maege Mormont said stirring him from his trance her mace and armour soaked in blood.

Nodding to the woman he turned and met eyes with Torrhen Karstark ordering the man to take a third of the men and beat whatever wildlings remained in the castle while they lead the rest of their forces to the Bridge of Skulls.

As had happened previously his armoured and disciplined men made little work of the wildlings holding the bridge slaughtering them with no mercy until the ancient walkway was coated red with blood and the only men left living were his own who let out a massive cheer of celebration with chants of Lannister erupting from many filling him with pride.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**

 **Also I wasn't too familiar with the layout of Shadow Tower so I may have improvised.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Margery Stark – Kings Landing**

Margaery couldn't help but sigh when she looked upon the foot high stack of letters resting on her desk; since Robb and Jon's departure from Kings Landing she had taken to performing many of the duties of her husband and his Hand on top of the responsibilities of Queen. She wouldn't complain however despite how tired she felt at the end of each day as she knew that every late night and early morning would further ensure the Stark hold upon the throne and assure her of her son's safety.

"More letters my queen" Lady Laneor Lannister said putting a half dozen unopened letters upon her desk.

Nodding to the girl two years her junior Margaery looked at the newest letters and couldn't help but curse internally when she saw the Twin towers of the Frey's of the Crossing sigil among the stack. Since her husband and goodbrother had rode to war she had been receiving ravens almost daily now from grasping lords offering their children and grandchildren for Torrhen and Lyanna's hands in marriage chief amongst them Walder Frey.

Lord Walder had even been bold enough to send half dozen of his offspring to the capital in an attempt to get close with her son and niece. A tactic that had ended badly for the Freys as Allryia Dayne Jon's recently arrived aunt had chastised and berated the Frey's before ordering their forceful removal from the Tower of the Hand where she was staying looking after her great niece.

Removing the Frey letter from her mind Margaery looked at the midday sun outside her window for a brief moment before rising from her desk making her way to the small council chambers escorted by Ser Rickard Ryswell her white shadow.

"Sit my lords, I apologize for my lateness" she said softly entering the room seeing the small council and crown advisors all on their feet awaiting her arrival save for Varys whom Margaery knew would be late.

Taking her seat she looked around the room once more before speaking her voice determined "there is much to be discussed today but first what news of the war?"

"Your grace I am pleased to say that my son has crushed the sellswords that were laying siege to Stonehelm and is currently waiting on reinforcements from the Lords of the Dornish Marches before he retakes all of Cape Wrath" Lord Swann said with a proud smile upon his face.

"A task which will be easily accomplished my queen" Lord Yronwood said with a sly smile. "Prince Doran has dispatched three thousand Dornish spears north with orders to rid the realm of the false dragons forces!"

Ignoring the distrustful looks both men were giving each other Margaery looked around the room once more for more news. "A raven arrived this morning your grace from Tarth, Lord Tarth writes that his lands are once more secure thanks to the efforts of Lady Brienne and the men the king sent" her great uncle Grandmaester Gorman said softly.

"Excellent send Lord Tarth a raven informing him that Lords Mallister and Arryn are currently on their way with the royal fleet to fully secure the Straits before pushing onto Estermont" she said relieved.

From there talk turned to the war at the Wall and all eyes fell to Lord Bolton who told the room that besides the initial assaults on the Wall no more attempts had been made. More could have happened however as no ravens had arrived from the North in over three weeks due to heavy snows and wind.

"Your grace Lord Bar Emmon still refuses to answer our ravens and has yet to muster his men at Duskendale as ordered" Lord Tarly said bringing angry looks from the lords gathered.

Cursing internally Margaery remained silent for a few moments knowing full well what Bar Emmon was doing and it was thinking of his cowardice and treacherousness which caused her to turn to Robb's uncle and speak her voice sharper than usual. "Lord Tully you will ride to Sharp Point as soon as possible and see to it that Lord Bar Emmon is brought before the court to explain his actions in chains if need be!"

Receiving a pleased nod from her husband's uncle Margaery continued with the meeting listening as Lord Bolton discussed the thrones improved finances before the GrandMaester informed the council of a raven received from Ser Willem Lannister with news that he and his brother were leading men south to the Reach to help repel the Golden Company.

Before Margaery had a chance to respond to this Varys entered the room with a smile on his face the likes of which she had never seen the eunuch wear. "Your grace, my lords I apologize for my lateness but my birds have been extremely busy and I needed to verify the song they were singing" Varys said tittering all the while he told the room of the battles in the Reach and the victory Margaery's father had gained.

The room remained stunned in silence for several moments after Varys finished speaking before Margaery regained her composure. "I want this news spread to every corner of Westeros; the entire realm must know that Lord Tyrell and Ser Samwell the Slayer have slaughtered much of the false dragon's forces and the innocents of the Reach have been saved from the savagery of the Golden Company" Margaery said with pride meeting Lord Tarly's fierce gaze before receiving a nod of approval from the man.

The joyous atmosphere didn't last long however as talk soon turned to Daenerys Targaryen and her conquest of Slavers Bay. "My queen she may hold Meereen now but Astapor and Yunkai are being retaken by the masters and will soon be under their control. I have also heard word that Volantis, Qarth and New Ghis have sent men and ships to the masters to deal with Lady Daenerys. How successful they will be I cannot say especially with the dragons and the unsullied fighting for Meereen" Varys said his previous smile long gone especially when he told the room that Tyrion Lannister had been spotted sailing east towards Meereen.

"Very well I want as much information as possible as you can gather" she said her voice serious thinking that she would need to begin preparations if the dragon queen decided to turn her attention west.

The next couple of weeks pass by in a blur with Margaery attending small council meetings, holding court, playing with Torrhen and placing Lord Bar Emmon under arrest before word eventually reached Kings Landing of a fierce battle in the lands at the border of the Stormlands and Reach.

 **Manse Rayder – Beyond the Wall**

The wilderness of the north which Mance had fallen in love with at an early age was finally proving too much for the free folk to control. In every corner of the north direwolves, shadow cats, snowbears and countless other nameless creatures had appeared in overwhelming numbers savagely attacking tribes and villages with no fear of man or steel.

As if the beasts of the north weren't enough the land in which they grew their crops were quickly being destroyed by the near constant snows and frosts which had enveloped their lands killings thousands.

It was because of this and so much more that Mance had dedicated the last decade of his life travelling the true north uniting every clan, tribe, village and settlement he could determined to bring an end to the constant struggle, death and hardships his people had been suffering with the promise of a better life to the south where the protection of the Wall would keep the untamable wilderness at bay.

Finally after uniting the bulk of the free folk to his cause Mance went about planning the tremendous task of taking the Wall and the lands to the south. Despite the pleas of many of his people to march south immediately; Mance had ordered them wait and gather their strength and prepare. He wasn't going to allow his people to just attack blindly and hope for the best as so many other free folk kings had done in the past; he would wait and only order the attack when they stood the best chance of success.

To his relief that time was finally here, for the last year Mance had been sending scouts over the Wall to assess the situation in the south and to his delight he learned that there was yet another war in the south and much of the North's forces were fighting to put a Stark on the Iron Throne.

With that knowledge Mance had ordered their massive host of over one hundred and twenty thousand men, women and children to march south hoping they would take the Wall and secure land before Stark men could stop them.

Luck wasn't on their side however as when they had travelled south of Whitetree one of the many scouts he sent south returned bearing news that had nearly driven Mance mad with rage. Ned Stark's son had somehow beaten the kings of the south and now sat upon the Iron Throne backed by a united Westeros.

Despite his anger he knew he had no choice but to press on otherwise the free folk would do as they had in the past and splinter and make their own way which would lead to nothing but more death and destruction for his people.

* * *

"Begin the attack" he shouted fiercely not long after the massive bonfire had been lit.

He watched silent as four thousand of his finest warriors let out a massive cheer before rushing forward weapons in hand. His people weren't a hundred feet from the haunted forest when flaming arrows began falling mercilessly from atop the Wall killing scores of his people.

Despite the deaths of their brothers and sisters his warriors didn't stop with their advance and soon he could see hundreds of fur clad men and woman begin the assent while even more began attacking the gate.

A dozen times he heard the sound of their Ironwood rams clash against the gate before he saw the rams and the scores of men wielding them become enveloped in flames with oil and fire falling from above. Once more he cursed himself for not being able to persuade the giants to stir from their mountains and join their host.

The battle seemed to be unending men climbed and fell to their deaths from the Wall while more and more of his people were killed by arrows, spears, stones and oil.

"The people we sent to attack from the south have failed or fled we need to attack in full force if we are to end this" he heard Tormund shout fiercely coming alongside his axe in hand.

Looking to Giantsbane Manse couldn't help but be filled with dread knowing that the man was correct their only hope was to attack and overwhelm with their sheer numbers before it was too late.

Before he had the chance to respond however his attention was drawn to the Wall and the sound of horns being blown and the sight of hundreds of armored men joining the defense of the Wall with dozens of Direwolf banners being raised.

Within moments the warriors that were still climbing were felled one after another before those who still remained near the gate were stuck with spears or swords until only a mass of bodies remained.

"Order our forces to retreat" he said cursing loudly.

* * *

The battle for the Wall had been a week ago now and since then Mance had ordered over a dozen smaller attacks upon the Wall all to the east and west in the hopes that Stark hadn't the numbers to man so much of the Wall but to his dismay none had been successful.

"Word has come from our people attacking Eastwatch and Shadow Tower; none have succeeded. The kneelers have arrived in force and have beaten our people as they did here" he said suppressing his anger and disappointment, an action none of his people gathered copied.

"We should attack again in full strength a hundred thousand attacking cannot be stopped" Raymund Greyseal said glaring at Manse as he spoke.

Looking around the large tent he could see only a handful of those gathered were nodding in agreement with the Ice-clan leader chief amongst them was Torrhen Redbeard the self proclaimed last heir of the free folk former king

"Attacking in full forces is useless now the kneelers have the strength to push back any attack" Tormund Giantsbane said fiercely receiving nods of agreement from much of the tent and shouts of coward from Redbeard.

"My ancestor took the Wall with fewer men then we have now, we should do as Greyseal says and attack in full force overwhelming the crows and kneelers slaughtering them before they are reinforced" Redbeard said leading to an argument to erupt which would have ended it violence if not for the fact that one of their scouts returned with a messenger from the Wall.

Listening to the Southern knight speak Manse couldn't help but be impressed with the boy with the single tower and white wolf emblazoned on his shield for the boy showed no fear when he spoke despite the countless threats he received from Manse's people and the fact he showed no doubt in his eyes when he spoke about what this Prince Jon would do if Manse and his people continued attacking.

"Make peace Mance for the sake of your daughter and my sister" he heard his goodsister Val say quietly so only he could hear the morning he and a score of others rode out half way between the Wall and the haunted forest awaiting the arrival of the southerners.

Without getting a chance to respond his attention was drawn to the arrival of the twenty riders from the south being lead by a pair of massive direwolves and a man clad in black armor causing ripples of doubt to fill his mind.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Jon Stark – Castle Black/ North of the Wall**

The battle for Castle Black ended much quicker than Jon ever imagined it would; his forces combined with the men of the Nights Watch made quick work of the Wildlings climbing the Wall and assaulting the gate. In fact by the time the sun was at its peak the Wildlings had learned the foolishness of their actions and had pulled their entire force back into the safety of the Haunted Forest where they had remained for nearly a week now.

"Your grace Manse has divided the wildlings into three different camps all of which are surrounded by pikes and are heavily guarded" Qhorin Halfhand said the morning after he had returned from his scouting mission beyond the Wall.

"Can they be taken if we ride out in full force" Jon asked cursing internally that the Wildlings didn't just return to their homes after their defeat.

Looking to the seasoned ranger he could see the man was thinking carefully and remained silent for several moments before finally responding his voice serious. "Aye with the northern army and the Vale and Westerlands men at Eastwatch and Shadow Tower the wildlings can be defeated but the cost would be severe, many thousands would die on both sides."

Nodding to the man Jon looked around the room then and was relieved to see that the lords gathered all seemed to share his reluctance about riding out to battle the wildlings if it meant losing so many men. "What of our forces to the east and west have there been any more attempts to climb the Wall" he said after several moments of silence.

"My boys killed three score wildling raiders near Woodswatch and another fifty above Sable Hall" the Greatjon said with pride before pointing to map of the Wall before his goodbrother Harrion spoke of his father crushing two hundred wildlings who made it over the Wall near the Nightfort.

"What good are these patrols the real threat is camped to the north boy. We should ride out now and end those savages once and for all" Ser Alister Thorne spat once he heard Jon order the patrols increased along the Wall causing several of the northern lords and Ser Perwyn and Walton Frey to jump from their seats and shout angrily at Castle Blacks master at arms.

Ordering the lords, his former squire and his white shadow to sit once more Jon glared at the former Targaryen loyalist for several moments remembering how much trouble the man had caused for Jon since he and his men arrived at the Wall. "Ser Alister no one here will stop you if you decide to ride out to your death but you will go alone! The men gathered here today have lost sons and brothers in the war and I have no intention of adding to their loss if I am able" Jon said his voice calm despite the angry he felt.

Ignoring the man's angry gaze Jon looked around the room and was pleased to see that the lords of the North were all relieved to hear that Jon wasn't willing to sacrifice their people.

"Maester Aemon what word from Eastwatch and Shadow Tower" Jon asked looking to the ancient maester.

"Representatives from both castles are at present on route to Castle Black now and should arrive with the lords of the Vale, Westerlands and Iron Islands in the next day or so" the old man said his voice quiet but strong.

"Good the election of a new Commander must be held as soon as possible, the Watch needs a single voice" Jon replied all the while hoping that the Nights Watch hadn't sunk so low as to elect Thorne their new commander.

To Jon's massive relief Qhorin Halfhand was elected Lord Commander three days later despite the efforts of Thorne and the men who had joined the Watch in the last couple of years as a result of Robb winning the war.

"My lords Manse Rayder may be a turn cloak and an oathbreaker but he is no fool he knows he cannot possibly hope to take the Wall in a full on assault. It won't be long before he spreads out his forces along the entire Wall and bleed us dry with his numbers" Lord Commander Halfhand said the morning after his election.

Knowing the Halfhand to be right Jon remained silent for a few moments thinking of anything they could do besides riding out in full force causing thousands to die in the attack. It was after he saw that every eye was on him that Jon knew that he had no other choice. "My lords as much as I am loathe to treat with an oathbreaker our choices are limited I will not lead our people in a needless slaughter if there is a chance for peace" Jon said strongly before explaining his decision to ride out and meet with the Wildlings.

To Jon's relief his former squire Walton successfully convinced the king beyond the Wall and the wildling chiefs to a temporary peace and agreement to talk.

* * *

"Manse Rayder" Jon said fiercely after several moments of tense silence drawing the Wildling Kings gaze from the sight of Ghost and Summer whose appearance next to Jon and Bran had caused fearful looks among the wildlings.

"The people you sent south to attack Castle Black are all dead! As are thousands more of your people beneath the shadow of the Wall" Jon said his voice strong and unwavering receiving angry glares from many of the Wildlings before him.

Before Manse or any of his fellow wilding leaders could speak up in response however Jon continued to speak this time his eyes moving from one wildling to another. "Too many have already died and I have no desire to see more death. Break your camps and return to your homes and I give you my word that no harm will come to you" he said hoping that the wildlings accepted.

For a brief moment Jon thought he saw a few of the wildlings considering what he said but his hopes of them accepting it was short lived as a half dozen of the fur clad warriors began shouting about preferring to die fighting to get south rather than die in the north.

"You have heard my people Stark; we cannot and will not return north to our deaths; we will take our chances in battle with you kneelers" the king of the Wildlings said confusing Jon and most of those he had ridden out with.

"Speak sense turncloak" the Greatjon all but growled from Jon's right.

Manse Rayder remained silent for a few moments before finally responding his eyes filling with sorrow and anguish as he explained how the lands north of the Wall were no longer liveable with cold, hunger and untameable beasts killing man, woman and child with no discrimination or mercy.

After Rayder finished speaking the two groups gathered sat atop their horses in silence for several moments until finally the woman to the Wildling king's side spoke up her voice soft. "Allow our people south in peace to live behind the protection of the Wall!"

Before Jon had a chance to respond Domeric spoke up drawing the wildling woman's gaze. "My lady the people south of the Wall are bound to the laws of the Seven Kingdoms and must all bend their knees to their king and lord. If we were to ever allow you south what proof do we have that you would do likewise?"

"I bend the knee to no man and I will die before I see my people bow to some southerner!" a wildling with scars covering his face said loudly before rushing forward drawing an axe as he moved.

Before the man was ten feet from Jon he was dragged from his horse screaming as Summer and Ghost tore and clawed at the man until his screams died and a pool of blood and flesh was all that remained.

"Hold" Jon shouted out fiercely when the cries of pain had stopped causing the lords and knights around him to stop in their advance with their weapons drawn,

Looking across the now bloody snow at Manse Rayder and his fellow wildlings Jon could see that many of them had their weapons in hand ready to attack but were being kept in place by Mance and a half dozen others.

It wasn't until four of the wildling chiefs broke away turning north that the arguments in the wildling delegation stopped and their attention turned once more to Jon and his people. "Any man who breaks a peace agreed in the eyes of the old gods deserves their fate" Mance said strongly ignoring the wildlings remains receiving nods of agreement from most of his remaining chiefs and several of Jon's group.

Meeting Mance Rayder's gaze Jon spoke out loudly his voice strong leaving no room for discussion Jon explained that if any free folk were ever to be allowed south of the Wall they must follow a number of conditions which were not up for debate.

* * *

"Those savages have been murdering and raping my people for generations, I would rather die than allow them to settle my lands" the GreatJon all but roared after Jon and his party had returned to Castle Black to discuss allowing the free folk south.

"Aye lad I can't risk my family or people" his goodfather Lord Karstark said agreeing with the GreatJon before three more northern lords voiced their hesitation about allowing the free folk through the Wall with only Lord Commander Halfhand so far agreeing to repopulate the Gift with twenty thousand Free Folk on the condition that they supply the watch with food and supplies when needed.

Cursing internally for forgetting just how deep the hatred for the wildlings went among the lords of the North Jon for a brief moment thought about how many thousands would no doubt die if he had to ride north to battle.

He was taken from his dread however by the sound of Jory Cassel speaking up "your grace Eddard's Port and the lands king Robb granted me are still largely unpopulated I believe I can accommodate a few hundred of the free folk if they are willing to work my lands!"

Smiling wide at this Jon was about to express his gratitude when one by one a number of the northern lords who had lands south of Winterfell began agreeing to taking some of the free folk on the condition that the free folk swore them their loyalty.

"Winterfell will not ask something of its lords that it too will not do, I will see to it that several thousand of the free folk can settle the lands surrounding my home" Bran said loudly receiving approving nods from the northern lords and a grateful smile from Jon himself.

"Your grace since the fall of the Greyjoys Pyke has been all but abandoned with the exception of the Botleys and their people I am certain my father would have no issue with settling some of the wildlings there. The lands might be hard on crops but the waters around the island are rich with fish" Ser Harras Harlow said bringing surprised and distrustful looks from many of the lords gathered.

It was only after the future lord of the Iron Islands had finished speaking did Lord Kevan speak up drawing every eye to him. "Your grace the Westerlands too will do its duty and take as many of the free folk as it can!"

Nodding to the lord of Casterly Rock Jon couldn't help but smile; a smile which only grew when Ser Ander Royce spoke up saying he would speak with his father and Lord Harrold about taking some of the Wildlings in the Vale.

Jon knew that the only hope of supporting over a hundred thousand extra people in Westeros was to spread them out among the seven kingdoms ensuring not only that they were fed and housed but also that if they refused to followed the kings laws then their numbers would be limited in any one place and could be crushed if necessary.

It was because of this and his desire for as little bloodshed as possible that Jon hoped that Mance Rayder could convince his people to agree to the conditions and also that Robb would consent to allowing a hundred thousand wildlings into his lands.

 **Notes**

 **This chapter is a bit rushed I know I wanted to get past the wildlings as quick as possible. The conditions which Jon demanded will be explained in a later chapter as well.**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**


	40. Chapter 40

' **Aegon Targaryen' – Grassy Vale**

Gods how did it all go so wrong? When Aegon and his army had set sail from Essos all those months ago he had been assured by Jon and the magister that the lords of Westeros would rally to his cause and that the usurper Robb Stark would be outnumbered and made suffer for his and his father's treason.

To his despair none of this had happened, the lords of the Stormlands with the exception of the Mertyns had remained loyal to Stark and the Baratheon girl fighting tooth and nail against Aegon and his forces bloodying them time and time again until he was finally able to beat them to submission earning their constant looks of loathing and disgust.

Despite the initial setbacks he carried on however and listened to his councillors who assured him that riding to the Reach and beating the forces gathering along the border would be all it took to cause the loyal lords to finally stir and join him in beating Stark.

For a time when he first crossed into the Reach he thought that perhaps Michael Mertyns had been right as a handful of knightly houses joined him in his march towards Grassy Vale and for a brief moment he had cause to hope that Lord Meadows and his men would bend without objections.

This however didn't happen; Lord Meadows and his bannermen attacked Aegon and his men in sight of Grassy Vale and fought a bloody battle costing both sides dearly before Duck was able to cut Meadows down forcing the man's men to throw down their weapons in surrender.

Despite the loss of their lord however the castellan of Grassy Vale in the name of his new child lord refused to bend and Aegon had been forced to order the assault of the castle costing him close to a fifth of his forces.

With the taking of Grassy Vale Aegon had hoped that his men would get a chance to rest and recover long enough for the lords of the Reach to see sense but this wasn't meant to be. Men from Longtable, New Barrel and Bitterbridge had joined together blocking every road and bridge to the north and west cutting down many of Aegon's scouts and outriders leaving him with no choice but to fall back to the safety of Grassy Vale where he sat now reading once more the raven which had been given to him by the aged maester of the castle.

Stark wrote of how Aegon was nothing but a peasants' bastard who only resembled a Targaryen as his father was a dragonseed from Dragonstone. Reading the lies Aegon was filled with rage which quickly turned to uncertainty and confusion as his eyes fell upon the list of signatures which accompanied Starks at the bottom of the letter. Lords great and small whom Aegon had been long told were loyal to his family had signed their names supporting Stark and bastardising Aegon among them was Aegon's own uncle Oberyn.

Seeing the red vipers name Aegon's confusion was immediately replaced with worry and uncertainty; worry for his men whom he had left at Cape Wrath all but at the mercy of the Dornish army and even worse uncertainty over whether or not he was who he thought he was.

He was dragged from his worrying thoughts however by news from his scouts that a host was coming from the south being led by Jon and Michael Mertyns. Seeing the few hundred battered and bloody soldiers from atop Grassy Vale's walls Aegon cursed loudly before ordering a council meeting to be held with what remained of his lords and commanders.

* * *

"We were caught unawares your grace that's all; give me the men and I'll crush Tyrell and Tarly for their treacherousness" Mertyns said proudly soon after he and Jon had told the gathered men about the catastrophic defeat they suffered at Ashford.

"What men do I have to give; I have lost more than half my forces since I listened to your advice about attacking the Reach" Aegon shouted furiously causing the older man's face to redden with rage.

Glaring at the man Aegon half hoped for Mertyns to respond if only so he had reason to see him punished but the old Stormlord heeded his last remaining son's warning stares and stayed quiet.

"Your grace with the southern Reach lost to us perhaps we should concentrate our full attention on Bitterbridge, if we take it then we can keep the bulk of the Reach's strength at bay for a time" Ser Richard Redvine one of the few Reach knights who joined Aegon willingly said pointing to the map of the Reach spread out before them.

Looking at the map Aegon all but knew he had no choice and gave orders for his forces to be ready to march in three days to join with Harry Strickland and his forces which were already attempting to take Bitterbridge.

While the lords and knights left to him made their way from the meeting room Aegon's gaze fell upon the man who raised and cared for him his entire life.

"Aegon don't lose hope we may have suffered a defeat but the war is far from lost; the lords of Westeros will see sense and rally to place you upon your rightful throne no matter what lies Stark says" Jon Connington said surprisingly confident despite the fact that Aegon had just shown him the letter Robb Stark had sent to the lords of the Seven Kingdoms.

Unsure what to believe Aegon sent Jon away and began reconsidering his entire life a task which enveloped the next two days before once again he was torn from his thoughts with yet more distressing news.

* * *

"Bitterbridge is a lost cause a Lannister army has joined the men of Longtable, New Barrel and Bitterbridge and are heading this way as we speak they slaughtered more than half of my men before we were able to break away and retreat" Harry Strickland shouted his face smeared in dried blood.

After Strickland finished speaking an argument broke out about what they should do now with several of the golden company knights shouting they should forget the Iron Throne and make for Essos while others still remained adamant they stay and fight confident that if they could kill Robb Stark then the war would be won.

Listening to his advisors and commanders bicker like children Aegon finally snapped and drove his hands into the table stunning the room to silence.

"I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, heir of Aegon the Conqueror and rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms" he shouted out angrily deciding in an instant that Stark's lies wouldn't deter him from what is his by right no matter how long it may take.

"Order the army to break camp immediately; we will make for the coast and cross to Essos where I shall join with my aunt. Together we will do like our ancestors before us and lay waste to false kings from the backs of dragons and bring Fire and Blood to all those who oppose us" Aegon shouted furiously bringing a roar of approval from much of the room.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Robb Stark - Stormlands**

Robb couldn't help but shudder at remembering the many atrocities he had seen since his army crushed the foreign sellswords on route to Storms End. Time and time again his host travelled through small villages only to see scores dead or raped at the hands of the Golden Company or their mercenary allies.

Men, women or children it made to matter the forces of the false dragon made no distinction in their savagery. It was because of this that Robb made a promise to himself that when the war was over he would see to it that every sellsword that fought for the bastard would be shown no mercy and all those in Essos who supported him would suffer for their actions.

Remembering his vow Robb looked upon the dozen false dragon forces that had survived Robb's army's successful taking of Griffins Roost. Of the twelve eleven were Essosi who spoke nothing but their native language while the twelfth was Ser Jon Mertyns the uncle of Michael Mertyns the lord of the Mistwood.

"Please your grace I only followed my nephew's foolish decision to rebel out of fear for my daughter's life. I have no love for the false dragon and I beg you let me prove my loyalty to you and Storms End" Ser Jon said pleadingly in the court yard of Griffin's Roost.

Before Robb had a chance to speak his attention was drawn to Raymund Connington the young master of Griffins Roost who was shouting out against the old Mertyns knight. "Lies! That bastard raped and killed a half dozen of my people and threatened to do the same to my sister if I didn't order my people to stop resisting their occupation" young Raymund said a hatred burning in his eyes when he looked upon the old knight.

Meeting the older knight's now fearful gaze Robb knew in an instant that the man was guilty and was once more filled with rage. "For your countless crimes against Westeros and the people of the Stormlands I Robb Stark hereby sentence you all to die" Robb said his voice unable to conceal his anger.

"Master Connington your people have suffered most as a result of these men's actions as such it shall be the knights of Griffin's Roost who swing the sword" Robb said meeting the ten year olds grateful eyes.

"Thank you your grace my people will not falter in their duty" the young boy said before gathering together a handful of his soldiers who one after another cut down the Essosi sellswords and the Mertyns knight until their heads lined the walls of the reclaimed castle.

* * *

That had been many weeks ago now and Robb was at long last beginning to see the end of the war in sight.

"Thanks to the efforts of the lords of the Reach the false dragons forces have been suffering defeat after defeat and will soon have no choice but to retreat or face being slaughtered" Robb said looking to a map of the Reach and Stormlands laid out in front of him.

Looking from the map to the faces of the men before him Robb spoke up once more "I have received word from Lords Mallister and Arryn they have successfully defeated and captured the False Dragon's fleet off the coast of Greenstone with the aid of Ser Davos Seaworth and his fleet!"

Waiting for the sounds of celebration to die down Robb continued his voice strong "with no chance of escape I mean to ensure that the false dragon is cut off from what little support he has left. What news from Cape Wrath?"

As expected Prince Oberyn was the first to speak his voice unable to hide his hate of all things connected to the man claiming to be his dead nephew. "My cousin Manfrey has joined Dorne's spears to the forces mustering at Stonehelm and together with Ser Donnel Swann and the Marcher lords have crushed the false dragon's forces retaking much of Cape Wrath. Only the Mistwood remains and it will fall soon enough!"

Pleased with hearing that Robb looked to the map and let out a small smile at knowing that once more the Stormlands were free of sellswords and he was finally able to concentrate fully on the false Aegon.

"There was more your grace" the red viper said drawing Robb's gaze. "My cousin mentioned that Prince Rickon and lady Shireen rode with the army as they marched against the sellswords with your brothers Direwolf killing much of the enemy's scouts blinding them to our army's position"

Looking around the room Robb could see that the Stormlords gathered were all more than pleased with Rickon and his future bride being part of the army that fought to reclaim their people's lands.

Despite his own reservations Robb didn't object or order word be sent for his youngest sibling to be taken to safety he merely mentioned that his guard of young Stormlands nobles be increased with Dornish spears joining their ranks.

* * *

That had been close to a week ago now and Robb and his army were currently stood five miles south of the seat of House Musgood on the border of the Stormlands and Reach awaiting the arrival of the enemy forces.

"Your grace the jagged rocks and uneven ground is idle for our propose; the Golden Company's elephants are used to the plains of Essos and will be next to useless in these lands" Prince Oberyn had said the night previous pointing to the uphill rocky area Robb and his army would have to battle upon.

Dragging himself from his thoughts Robb's attention was drawn to the sound of thousands of men forming up before him with more than a dozen elephants in the front lines.

Knowing the battle was moments away Robb kicked his horse forward and turned towards his army his eyes meeting a dozen different faces before he spoke out his voice carrying throughout the stony strip of land.

"Today we fight to bring an end to an enemy which has shown our people no mercy! An enemy that has raped our mothers and daughters, killed our fathers and brothers and savaged the land in their advance of greed and tyranny! Who will fight with me against those who dare to bring war and death to our people?"

By the time Robb finished speaking he was pleased to hear the sound of thousands of men shouted out their support and roaring their anger at the army now formed up before them.

Drawing his sword Robb let out a fierce roar joining with his men as they began their slow advance his eyes fixing upon a dragon banner in the heart of the enemy army.

Dragging his gaze from the false king Robb was pleased to see that the Golden Company had sent their elephants ahead of their main host moving fast towards Robb's army.

"Hold" he shouted out his words halting his armies advance while at the same time a row of pikes were lifted up stretching the length of his host.

With his host stopped Robb watched as more than a dozen massive elephants came closer and closer their speed increasing every moment while at the same time he could see scores of men throughout his front lines beginning to shake with fear.

Cursing the red viper Robb was about to order his cavalry forward only for the words to die in his mouth at the sight of the lead elephant letting out a roar of agony before falling forward with an almost earth shaking crash. A sight which was soon seen many times more as twelve of the fifteen beasts lay in agony bleeding with countless jagged rocks piercing their bloody legs.

"Archers fire at will! Pikes brace" he heard himself say as countless arrows began raining down trying to stop the remaining elephants.

To his dismay however the arrows had little effect and the three beasts' crashed tusk first into Robb's pike wall killing scores within moments in their rampage before finally being brought down with blood seeping from countless wounds.

Relieved Robb turned his attention to the Dragon Banner once more and was pleased to see it like those carried by the Golden Company and the Mertyns soldiers had all stopped dead in their tracks.

"On me; we end this now!" Robb roared kicking his horse forward.

Pushing the sound of hundreds of men and horses dying from the crash of hosts; Robb began cutting a bloody path through any man who was foolish enough to stand in his way.

Hacking and slashing, stabbing and slicing Robb cut through a half dozen men in quick succession before he slowed his pace and looked around at the carnage which the false dragon had brought.

Cursing that so many of those who were dying bore the crowned Stark sigil or a sigil of one of his bannermen Robb let out a massive shout before once more joining the fight with his two white shadows at his back and his grey companion at his heels.

He had brought down three more Golden Company soldiers before the moment he had been holding out for finally arrived. To the false dragons' rear Robb could make out Tyrell, Tarly, Rowan, Oakheart, Hightower and a dozen other Reach banners crashing into the Golden Company aided to Robb's surprise by forces bearing Lannister, Crackhall, Kayce, Farman, Marbrand and a half dozen other Westerlands banners.

Knowing the battle was close to victory Robb scanned the battlefield carefully determined to end the bastard's life Robb's gaze fell upon a group of knights with the dragon banner in their centre attempting to push their way out from the heart of the battle.

Driving his horse forward Robb's path to ending this war there and then was blocked by an old knight with two griffins upon his armor.

"Stark scum" Jon Connington cursed as he swung violently at Robb's shield cracking it in a single strike.

Throwing the battered shield to the stony and bloody ground Robb met eyes with the false dragon's Hand for a single moment before unleashing his own barrage of attack.

Slashing and stabbing, dodging and ducking Jon Connington refused to give in despite the blood seeping from his armor and the obvious pain the old Griffin was in.

Their battle seemed to last for days before Robb finally gained the upper hand brining his blade down hard upon the older knight's right hand cleaving it from his arm sending him to the ground howling in pain.

Seeing a look of devastation cross the man's face Robb without hesitation drove his sword deep into the man's exposed neck ending his life with no mercy.

Cleaning the sweat and blood from his face Robb turned once more to find the false dragon just in time to see his young squire Trystane Martell drive his sword into the heart of a Mertyns knight who had been trying to make his way towards Robb rear.

Nodding to the boy Robb continued in his search before his gaze fell upon Ser Robar Royce fighting a knight wearing similar kingsguard armor with a duck on his shield. Robb watched with satisfaction as his chosen Lord Commander took the head of the false kingsguard knight in a single slash.

"Uncle please" Robb heard shouted out over the carnage of battle.

Turning his head just in time to see the red viper of Dorne drive his bloodied spear into the false dragons' side causing him to shout out in agony at whatever poison coated the weapon.

"You're no kin of mine" Robb could just about hear the prince of Dorne shout before the man drove his spear deep into the heart of the false dragon ending his futile campaign in an instant bringing a look of complete joy to the red vipers face and a feeling of relief to spread throughout Robb's entire body.

At seeing their chosen king dead the few hundred remaining sellswords and whatever traitorous Westerosi still standing threw down their weapons in surrender while all around him men from the Seven Kingdoms let out a massive cheer of celebration with cries of 'Stark' and 'King Robb' echoing throughout the rocky battleground.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed I appreciate it.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Jon Stark – Kings Landing**

Jon would never have imagined that he would be happy to be returning to Kings Landing, true he wasn't looking forward to returning to the tireless work that came with being Hand but he could hardly wait to be reunited with his daughter and see his brother, goodsister and young nephew.

Thinking of his brother; Jon said one more silent prayer that Robb would consent to the deal that he made with the free folk and see the sense in avoiding a war that would have cost both sides gravely.

Looking behind at Tormund Giantsbane, Val and the score of the other clan leaders who all had all ridden south to pledge their people's loyalty to Robb Job hoped that he hadn't made a mistake.

Riding through the streets of the city Jon was overwhelmed with the response that he and the lords who had fought in the North were receiving. Hundreds if not thousands of small folk were lining the streets praising not only Jon but the lords of the North, Vale, Iron Islands and most of all surprisingly the lords from the Westerlands.

After what felt like hours Jon and those who rode with him made it through the streets of Kings Landing and into the Red Keep where they were greeted by a dozen Stark soldiers with Rodrick Umber Jon's captain of guard at their head.

"His grace awaits your arrival in the throne room my prince" Umber said in his usual gruff way before his voice softened somewhat as he spoke so only Jon could hear of Lyanna's wellbeing and the recent arrival of Jon's aunt Allyria Dayne whom had taken over the tutelage of Jon's daughter.

"His grace Prince Jon Stark, Lord of Moat Cailin and Hand of the King" a herald shouted out drawing every eye of the pact throne room to him.

Strolling down the throne room his gaze immediately fell to the woman gently keeping his daughter in place with Princess Arianne at her side whispering in the woman's ear bringing a massive smile to her beautiful face. Jon locked eyes with his aunt for a brief moment before he turned his full attention to his brother and king who sat atop the Iron Throne.

Falling to one knee before the Iron Throne Jon spoke out loudly meeting his brother's gaze. "Your grace the North is secure once more, the king beyond the Wall has relinquished his crown and sits now at Winterfell awaiting your judgment"

Kneeling in silence he could see Robb's eyes dart from Jon and the kneeling lords and knights behind him to the score Free Folk unsure of their surroundings whom all had remained on their feet.

For a single moment Jon feared his brother's features would remain stern and straight and curse Jon for making peace with the Free Folk but before Jon knew it his brother let out a small smile and spoke out his voice strong and powerful. "Rise brother; the realm is in your debt for securing the North and uniting all the people of Westeros!"

Standing Jon smiled wide at his brother's words before calling forward Tormund, Val and the rest of the Free Folk leaders whom all finally fell to their knees despite the look of uncertainty on a few of their faces.

"King Stark; I have never before bowed my knee to any man and my ancestors would curse me for it but I bend now and swear upon the old gods that me and mine will fight by your side from this day till our last!" Tormund said fiercely bringing nods of agreement from his fellow Free Folk all be it some reluctantly.

Robb met Tormund's serious gaze for several moments in silence all the while Grey Wind moved from his position below the throne to the kneeling Free Folk. Despite the fear etched across their faces none moved as his brother's direwolf moved between them until finally moving back to previous position below the throne.

"Rise my friends; I give you my word that from this day forth that your people are now my people and the safety you fought for is yours as long as the laws of the Seven Kingdoms are kept! " Robb said loudly emphasizing 'law' bringing several whispers from the crowd and relieved sighs from Tormund and his people.

After Robb's words one by one each of the Free Folk leaders knelt before the Iron Throne pledging their loyalty however reluctant some may have been which caused Jon to let out a sigh of relief.

With that done Robb ordered the court to break for three days at which time court would be held once more to punish and reward those for their actions during the war in the south and north.

With court dismissed Jon saw to it that the free folk were given quarters in the Tower of the Hand before he was finally able to reunite with his daughter.

"Prince Jon I am pleased to introduce you to your aunt the Lady Allyria Dayne" Princess Arianne said softly as the women she spoke of bowed low releasing her grasp on his young daughter who rushed forward all but jumping into Jon's arms shouting 'papa'.

Hugging his young daughter Jon smiled wider than he had in what felt like a lifetime all the while listening to the young girl babble before his attention fell upon his mother's sister.

"My lady I am in your debt, my captain of guards tells me you cared for Lyanna like she was your own daughter" Jon said his voice sounding more formal then he had meant it to.

"Lyanna is my kin and Dayne's care for their own above all else nephew" Allyria said with a smile spreading across her face.

Despite Jon's desire to stay and talk to his aunt he knew he had to meet with Robb as soon as possible. Asking his aunt to care for his daughter a little while longer Jon kissed his young daughter before making his way to Robb's solar leaving Ghost in his place.

Jon's reunion with his brother had gone better than he had imagined; Robb understood Jon's reason's for seeking peace and after some time trusted in Jon's belief that the free folk could be trusted to keep their word especially when he had explained that every clan that agreed to bend the knee would send a son or daughter as a ward to ensure their loyalty.

It helped that Jon had already the agreements from Lords Kevan Lannister and Rodrik Harlow to take some of the Free Folk in their lands as well as consent from Bran to settle some in the lands near Winterfell.

* * *

In the days that followed Jon spent every waking moment not spent with his daughter and aunt with Robb and the small council ensuring that the realm would be set right and that peace was indeed ensured.

The unending days would hopefully come to an end after today though as court was finally being held to punish and reward many for their actions during the war.

"My lords and ladies I am pleased to announce that peace once more reigns in our lands and the false dragon has fallen" Robb shouted out beginning the court session bringing massive cheers and applause from the packed throne room before he nodded to Jon to speak.

"Bring forward the accused" Jon shouted out silencing the room in an instant as five men were dragged before the Iron Throne in chains.

Looking upon the men Jon felt nothing but disgust when he remembered all the carnage they had wrought upon the Stormlands and Reach.

Receiving another nod from his brother Jon unfurled the piece of parchment he had before him and began calling out the list of names of the accused and their crimes.

"Your grace please the Golden Company was honor bound to fulfill its contract that my predecessor agreed. Allow me and my men to return east and I give you my word that we shall never step foot in Westeros again" Harry Strickland said pleadingly bringing shouts of anger from many throughout the room.

Looking to his brother Jon could see that Robb felt the same as those shouting their anger and when he spoke his voice was laced with hated."Honor means nothing to you and your men Strickland. Where was your honor when your men killed and raped countless innocent men, women and children? Where was your honor when your men put whole villages to the torch for refusing to bend their knees to your false dragon?"

By the time Robb had finished speaking Harry Strickland had gone pale and a look of fear was etched across his face. "Harry Strickland in the name of his grace King Robb Stark you are herby charged with murder, rape and inciting war. How do you plead?" Jon said after several moments of tense silence.

The man remained silent for a short while before responding his voice weak. "I plead guilty; the actions of the company rest with me my men should be spared my crimes"

Before Jon had a chance to speak he was interrupted by Robb who once more spoke out his voice angry. "Each and every member of the Golden Company is responsible for the atrocities committed in the south and I give you my word that all will be held accountable. By week's end the Golden Company will never be able to trouble the Seven Kingdoms again!"

Without waiting for the man to respond Robb ordered him returned to his cell to await his punishment while the courts attention fell upon two of the Reach knights held before the throne. When the false dragon entered the Reach five knightly houses joined with him willingly with the promise of lands and castles. Of those five only the two knights before them were alive now and it was Robb's decision that they be given a choice take the black or face the block both choosing to take the black while their lands were stripped from their families.

"Craghas Drahar of Myr, you stand accused of the butchery of Greenstone and the ending of House Estermont" Jon shouted out angrily after the Reach knights had been returned to their cells.

Looking at the foreign sellsword Jon couldn't help but be filled with rage especially when the man let out a small smirk when Jon called out his crimes.

"There are no crimes in war boy; I ordered the Stormlord to surrender his castle but the fool refused and his family and his people suffered for it" Craghas said calmly bringing angry shouts from many.

"You do not deny your actions so you will face the block for your crimes" Jon said gaining satisfaction when he saw the foreign man's face drop.

"Are you a fool boy I am Craghas Drahar, my family has sat on the magister council of Myr since the doom. My brothers will raise an army the likes of which you have never seen and rip the Wolf king from his throne if I am not returned to them alive" Craghas said his face showing fear for the first time.

With the threat of war in the air Jon looked to Robb who in turn looked to Varys who stood up from the small council table without making a sound. "I'm afraid retaliation from your family is not likely Master Drahar as we have received word from the Myrish council wholeheartedly apologizing for the Drahar family's involvement with the false dragon. From what I have learned your elder brothers as well as their son's have been executed and much of your families holdings have been seized by their fellow Magisters. Only your youngest brother and a portion of your family's ships have been spared but banished from Myr" Varys said his voice soft bringing a number of laughs from the crowd and a look of otter despair to form on the Myrish man's face.

Looking at Varys for a moment Jon could see a look of joy in the eunuch's eyes as he spoke of the Drahar family's downfall. It was only after the sellsword had been dragged cursing and screaming from the room did Varys face return to its usual state.

"It's my turn now is it bastard" Michael Mertyns shouted out angrily drawing every eye in the room from the screaming sellsword to the traitorous Stormlord.

"Aye it's your turn now my lord; you broke the kings peace and aligned with the false dragon willingly slaughtering countless innocents" Jon said in response to the lord of the Mistwood.

"I see no king here bastard only a savage Northman who only sits the throne because he is backed by traitors and cowards" Mertyns spat out his voice straining because of his many injuries.

"You named me your king in this very hall Lord Mertyns when you swore your oath of fealty. Breaking your word makes you a traitor my lord but the slaughter of Cape Wrath makes you the only Savage here!" Robb said angrily before he calmed down somewhat as he spoke once more.

"For your treason and savagery I do hereby strip you and your entire family of all its titles, lands and incomes! Furthermore at dawn tomorrow I shall take your head for your crimes while those of your kin who joined in your treason will suffer the same fate while your heir your grandniece Rosemarie shall be a ward of the crown until she comes of age at which point she will marry and the name Mertyns will disappear!"

Listening to his brother speak Jon couldn't take his eyes off the former lord of the Mistwood who couldn't hold back the sorrow and anguish he felt at realizing at what he had wrought upon his family.

Without hearing what Mertyns had to say Robb ordered him returned to his cell while at the same time countless whisperings had begun throughout the hall at hearing of a castle left without a lord.

The whisperings didn't last for long however before the room was brought to silence as Robb signaled for Jon to continue. Without needing to be told twice Jon called out for Raymund Connington to step forward.

"Your grace" the ten year old Connington boy said quietly with a look of fear etched across his young face.

"Master Raymund your cousin Ser Jon Connington was the false dragon's greatest ally as such he and your family would have no doubt benefited greatly from his grace's king Robb's defeat" Jon said loudly causing the young boy to shrink somewhat. "Despite knowing this however you remained loyal to his grace and proved yourself a true Stormlander valuing loyalty above greed. It is because of this that his grace has seen fit to restore all your families' lands taken during Robert's rebellion and raise House Connington once more to Lords of Griffin's Roost."

By the time Jon had finished speaking the now Lord of Griffin's Roost's had been filled with shock and pride and was barely able to speak out his gratitude and declaration of his house's undying loyalty to House Stark bringing whispers of excitement to erupt throughout the hall.

The whispers continued as Jon called out many more of Robb's decisions regarding lands, castles and rewards. Among which included the awarding Ser Davos Seaworth the Mistwood for his actions during the war. Awarding Summerhall to Prince Trystane Martell in recognition for his loyalty during the war as well as fulfilling the promises made to House Martell during the war of the five kings.

Legitimizing Ser Steffon Storm the natural born nephew of the now dead lord of Greenstone making him the lord of the island on the sole condition that he marries a woman of the crowns choosing. Naming Tyrek Lannister lord of the still unfinished Tarbeck Hall on the condition that a third of all gold mined from his lands be given to the crown for twenty years a condition the newly made lord was more than happy to comply with. As were the half dozen newly made knights who were each given lands previously belonging to the long extent Reyne's of Castamere.

After this Robb spoke out of unity and friendship awarding many of the Free Folk chiefs with lands for their people to settle across the Seven Kingdoms among which included the Greyjoys former seat, Gregor Clegane former keep and a large track of land south east of Moat Cailin near the Bite which was awarded to Tormund Giantsbane.

Lands weren't the only thing awarded either Robb declared that the hundred plus ships captured from the false dragons fleet would be divided between the lords of the eastern coast for their loyalty as well the making of three score knights many of which were offered positions either in Kings Landing, Riverrun, Winterfell or Highgarden.

It was only after all the knights had taken their vows that Robb spoke out once more praising all those who had fought so bravely and valiantly bringing renewed cheers and celebration throughout the hall.

* * *

That that been near a moon ago now though and since then Jon had been delighted that his life had been dramatically more peaceful but the peace he so craved would soon be ending he feared as he listened to Varys speak of 'Dragons' and 'Targaryen'.

 **Notes**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews/opinions the better.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Update For all those interested in Forced Alliances, i have decided to end this story here. I am currently in the process of writing part 2 which will introduce Daenerys. Hopefully this will be uploaded within a couple of weeks.**


	44. Epilogue

**Notes**

 **Despite my desire to write a second part to Forced Alliances I don't have the time at present so I decided to write up the below epilogue to summarize what I had intended for part two.**

 **As always I own nothing and the more reviews and opinions the better.**

 **Epilogue**

Despite numerous overtures from the Starks and their allies including; Prince Quentyn Martell who burned to death releasing the imprisoned dragons of Meereen and Ser Randyll Tyrell who was killed by unsullied after he attempted to persuade the sellswords aligned with the Daenerys Targaryen to turn against her, the dragon queen remained steadfast in her position. She on numerous occasions spoke of her right to the Iron Throne and that all those who refuse to bend the knee to her would suffer for it with their blood.

It was upon hearing this and learning of all the envoys he had sent the Dragon Queen had been killed or imprisoned that King Robb sent word to ever city, town, village and keep throughout Westeros with a promise that he would fight and die so that all the peoples of Westeros would never again suffer under the madness of a Targaryen ruler.

With King Robb after refusing her order to bend the knee Daenerys Targaryen gathered together her dragons, Dotharki, unsullied, freemen and sellswords and began planning her invasion of the Seven Kingdoms, with the help of Jorah Mormont, Tyrion Lannister and Barristan Selmy the latter two of which reportedly had advised their queen to hold off her invasion till a time when Robb Stark's hold upon the throne wasn't as strong.

Refusing to listen to two of her advisors Daenerys Targaryen ordered her massive fleet to make haste for her birthright only stopping at Volantis where she with the aid of the followers of R'hllor killed the Triarchs and many of their allies freeing the slaves of the city and installing three former slaves as the cities new rulers.

An action she later regretted as the Old Blood of Volantis along with their allies soon regained control of the city when the Dragon Queen pushed onto Westeros. The Old Blood of Volantis put the Temple of Light to the torch killing thousands of the Red Gods followers in a single night before butchering thousands more slaves throughout the city in the following days returning the city to its previous ways.

Without the knowledge that her work at Volantis was soon to be undone Daenerys Targaryen left the seas of Essos and ordered her fleet to break sending her armies to all corners of Westeros to conquer and find her allies.

* * *

Ser Jorah Mormont was sent to the North with eight thousand men, a mixture of sellswords, freemen and five hundred unsullied. The northern knight knew he stood very little chance of finding allies in the North so he ordered his forces to attack the eastern coast from the Grey Hills all the way south to Ramsgate. He gained some victories at first gaining control of Widows Watch, Ramsgate and a half dozen other keeps along the coast but his victories were short lived.

While Prince Bran Stark was mustering the armies of the North to Winterfell, Free Folk warriors began savagely attacking the foreign invaders who were trying to take the lands they had been granted by King Robb and Winterfell. This combined with the harsh winter the Essos born invaders had never before experienced had seen Ser Jorah's forces drop from eight thousand to four within a couple moons of their landing.

Enraged by this and the fact that he had failed his queen Mormont ordered his forces to attack White Harbor in full force. An action which he soon regretted as the Manderly fleet manned with forces from Moat Cailin and Hornwood crushed the enemy fleet in sight of the city while Bran Stark led a northern army against Jorah Mormont slaughtering the entire foreign army ending the Dragons' attempt to control the North.

* * *

To the south Tyrion Lannister led a force fifteen thousand strong west to meet with his uncle Lord Kevin Lannister newly made lord of Casterly Rock. Lord Tyrion unlike Ser Jorah suffered multiple attacks before his fleet even reached the Westerlands coast.

From the arm of Dorne past the Arbor and through the Shield Islands Tyrion Lannister's fleet was hounded by loyalist ships before they eventually reached the 'safety' of Fair Isle where Lannister left his fleet at anchor while his ship alone made for Lannisport where he was met by his uncle.

Not much is known about the words spoken between uncle and nephew except for the fact that Tyrion Lannister had tried and failed to persuade his uncle to support the dragon queen and the next time the two men met was upon a battlefield.

Despite the fact that Tyrion Lannister wasn't able to gain his uncle support he didn't leave Lannisport without some success. Lord Emmon Frey unbeknownst to his Lannister wife promised his support and that of a few other Westerlands lords who still held resentment towards King Robb for his actions during the war of the Five Kings.

Pleased with this and confident that he would be able to convince the Dragon Queen to spare his family for supporting King Robb; Tyrion Lannister began his invasion of the Westerlands starting with an assault on the Banefort where the neighboring lords had been mustering their forces. The Butchering of Banefort as it was called saw the deaths of a dozen nobles by Tyrion's Lannister's right hand man 'Bronn' who under the cover of darkness crept into the castle and slit the noble's throats while they slept before taking their heirs hostage forcing their armies to join with the 'half-man' forces.

From there the half-man army moved south taking village after village receiving little if any opposition before finally reaching the former ruins of Castamere where Kevin Lannister had mustered the Westerlands army.

The Lions War at Castamere saw forty thousand men fight for more than ten days in countless minor battles and two massive ones. The first of which saw the defection of Emmon Frey, the Westering's and a handful of others to the Dragon banner mid-fight and only resulted in the loyalists successful retreat because Lord Karstark of the Golden Tooth was able to flank the half-man forces and push them north long enough for Lord Kevin and sons to rally their forces.

The second great battle of the Lions War proved to be the bloodier of the two reinforced with men from the Iron Islands and from Dorne led by Lord Yronwood whose daughter was the lady of Lannisport. The loyalist lions were after a bloody battle able to push the Dragon forces north once more hounding them every step of the way until only a third of their forces made it back to their ships.

While the fleeing sellswords and Tyrion Lannister were chased from Westerlands seas by the Westerlands/Dornish and Iron Islands fleet Kevin Lannister put to death all those Westerlands lords who fought against their liege lord including his sister's husband and one of his nephews who foolishly followed his father in rebellion.

* * *

To the east Daenerys Targaryen sent Ser Jasper Stone; the commander of the Iron Sons a recently formed sellsword company to the Vale in the hopes that the man could convince his fellow countrymen who no longer had any blood ties to House Stark they should join with the Dragon forces. If the letters found after the war are to be believed Ser Jasper seemed to believe he was making headway with many of the Vale lords chief amongst them Lord Grafton who had strong Targaryen's loyalties in the past.

Whether he would have been successful or not was never determined however as the fifteen thousand Red God followers who had followed the Dragon Queen from Volantis had learned what had happened to their homeland and their god's temple. Ignoring the orders that Ser Jasper gave them the Red priests ordered their worshippers to cleanse the Vale of all false gods and their followers.

The weeks that followed are seen as the bloodiest in Vale history: thousands of innocents were burnt to death in massive pyres to appease R'hllor, septs and Weirwood trees alike were put to the torch sending outcry throughout the Seven Kingdoms causing the faith in Kings Landing to issue a missive denouncing Daenerys Targaryen as a heretic and a false queen and asking its followers to support the one true king Robb Stark.

The decree wasn't needed in the Vale however as Lord Harrold Arryn seeing the atrocities the red god followers were committing called his banners and rode out with the full might of the Vale at his back including Lord Grafton who had lost his son to the red god fires when they struck Gulltown.

For months the knights of the Vale cut down any and all man or woman who wore the red flamed cloaks in an attempt to gain justice for the countless innocents who had died for refusing to submit to R'hllor. Thousands died but in the end the people of the Vale led by Lord Harrold were successful in cleansing all the red god followers from their lands.

* * *

To the south Daenerys Targaryen sent her Dotharki hoard to the Reach with express orders to ride down any army gathering unless they flew her banner, a task the Dotharki rejoiced in.

With his daughter queen Lord Mace Tyrell ordered his banners called and to his pride none but a handful of landed knights and a single minor lord refused his order, instead deciding to join the Targaryen cause. A choice they later regretted as they and their lands were put to the torch by Lord Rowan and Ser Samwell Tarly.

The Dotharki hoards which struck the Reach had a great deal of success at the start, they were able to scatter half a dozen armies from mustering all the while raping and pillages throughout the Tyrell lands. Their success didn't last however as soon the smallfolk of the Reach fled their villages and towns seeking sanctuary in the great castles of the Reach.

Within two months of the Dotharki landing the populations of Highgarden, Oldtown, Horn Hill and a dozen others places tripled leaving the Dotharki roaming the lands searching for a fight which they eventually received outside Bitterbridge where forty thousand Reach knights and men at arms fell upon the Dotharki.

Thousands of Dotharki screamers died within minutes of the attack as Mace Tyrell ordered the elephants which previously belonged to the Golden Company released crushing the Dotharki with their size while armored knights rode in their wake. In the end over twenty thousand Dotharki warriors lay dead upon the field with another five thousand captured and the rest a little less than twenty thousand fleeing North to the Riverlands where Ser Barristan Selmy had landed.

The Reach victory didn't come without cost however as thousands of its soldiers had died including many of his lords and knight's chief amongst them was Lord Mace Tyrell who died after bringing down a former Dotharki Khal earning himself praise and recognition from many throughout the Realm.

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen and her three dragons intended to land in Sunspear and explain in person to Prince Doran how his son died hoping they could reconcile. This however never come to happen as when the Dragon princess and her 'children' came within distance of the city Prince Doran ordered scorpions and archers open fire.

Within moments dozens of scorpion bolts and hundreds of arrows flew into the air catching Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons by surprise leading to the dragon 'Rhaegal's' death. Seeing one of her children falling to his death Daenerys Targaryen like her ancestors before her unleased fire upon the Martell city.

Thousands would have surely died if Prince Doran like his own ancestors before him hadn't ordered the city evacuated and the people to hide in the sands that surrounded the city. Despite the fires that were quickly spreading the defenders that remained within the city continued in their fight. Realizing her situation the Dragon queen quickly broke off her assault and fled to the Stepstones where her fleet was anchored.

Arriving on Bloodstone angry and distraught with only two of her dragons one of which was injured from a score arrows Daenerys Targaryen ordered her emissaries sent to every house in Dorne promising them riches and the Princedom of Dorne if they turned against House Martell. To her dismay however the lords of Dorne's with the exception of the Dayne's of High Hermitage all sided with the Martell's killing her emissaries.

Despite her anger and desire to burn all of Dorne Daenerys Targaryen kept a cool head and listened to her unsullied commander and a former slave from Narth advice that she should do like her ancestor's and conquer the rest of the seven kingdoms before she turned her attention once more to Dorne. With this in mind she ordered her fleet and the remnants of Tyrion Lannister's to make for the Riverlands.

* * *

With the news of the attacks throughout his kingdom King Robb Stark led a host ten thousand strong south crushing a host of five thousand sellswords who had landed in the Northern Stormlands. After his victory in the Kingswood the king led his host to the banks of the Wendwater were a group of pirates flying Targaryen banners were attempting to block forces from reaching Kings Landing. While the king attacked the pirates from land Lord Mallister the Master of Ships fought the pirates at sea burning their forty strong fleet.

With the pirates defeated and after hearing of the atrocities the Dotharki were committing King Robb led his host west into the Reach clashing with the fleeing horselords further weakening their host drastically.

While King Robb forced the Dotharki from the Reach he didn't give them chase instead he joined his forces with those of the Reach lords and prepared for the inevitable battle which would take place.

In the Crownlands Prince Jon Stark and Lord Tarly rode north to Duskendale with a host of Stormlords and former free-folk where the lords of the Crownlands were mustering under the command of Lord Garlan Tyrell.

Arriving at Duskendale a day early Prince Jon and his host came upon a battle between loyal lords to the throne and a group of minor lords and knights who had declared for Daenerys Targaryen backed by small host of former slaves of Meereen. Not expecting Prince Jon so soon, the rebels were quickly overcome and were either slaughtered or taken prisoner meaning the crown forces were able to push northward once more where the defining battle of the war was to take place.

* * *

Despite opposing the idea of invading a peaceful Westeros Ser Barristan Selmy followed his queen's commands regardless of his personal opinion. Commanding a host over ten thousand strong consisting of unsullied, freemen and one hundred squires Ser Barristan led his fleet to the Riverlands attacking Maidenpool at night overwhelming the towns defenses within hours and gaining complete control of the surrounding lands within a matter of days.

Within weeks of landing Ser Barristan had complete control of the Bay of Crabs, Saltpans and the Ruby ford thus blocking off a portion of the Riverlands. With the rivers and bridges secured Ser Barristan went about securing the lands within the southeast Riverlands while at the same time he sent ravens to all the lords of the Riverlands trying to persuade them to remember where their true loyalties lay.

Unfortunately for the famed knight many of the older Riverlords had died during the last war and their children were fiercely loyal to King Robb. Those few lords that were considering declaring for the Dragon Queen quickly changed their minds when word spread of hosts gathering at Riverrun, the Twins, Lychester and the Stoney Sept by the bulk of the Riverlords who declared loyalty for King Robb.

Despite the lack of support however Ser Barristan had much success including taking complete control of the castles within his conquered lands as well as pushing further west defeating a minor host at Briarwhite and had begun laying siege to Darry and Harrenhal the latter of which was commanded by himself.

Confident that should he conquer Harrenhal then he would be able to bring Lords Bracken and Blackwood to his queen's side as their children ruled the ruined castle Ser Barristan was about to begin an assault on the castle when a Dotharki rider reached him begging for aid as their remaining forces were being hounded out of the Reach.

All but abandoning the siege Ser Barristan rode southwest rescuing the fleeing Dotharki and pushing back the forces of King Robb for a time while at the same time the lord and lady of Harrenhal led their people north to their respective father's lands while a skeleton garrison was left in place.

Returning to Harrenhal with the remnants of the Dotharki horde Ser Barristan finally heard reports of how the rest of his queen's forces were failing in their assaults. Hearing that and seeing the two hundred men he had left outside Harrenhal slaughtered had caused the Stormlands knight to lose hope for a brief time until his faith in their cause was restored when he saw his queen and her two dragons land outside Harrenhal.

His hope didn't remain for long however as his queen quickly grew angry at hearing that despite the fact that Ser Barristan had gained a strong foothold much of the Riverlands still refused to bend the knee to her. Finishing what her ancestor started three hundred years ago Daenerys Targaryen unleashed her two remaining dragons upon Harrenhal and didn't call them off until the walls, towers and keep lay a smoldering pile of rock.

With the destruction of Harrenhal Daenerys Targaryen sent out ravens once more to all the lords of Seven Kingdoms ordering them to turn against King Robb and bend the knee to her or face her wrath. To her dismay however none followed her command instead armies descended upon the Riverlands from all corners all flying Direwolf banners.

* * *

From the east forces commanded by Lord Harrold Arryn fell upon the Saltpans and slaughtered the freemen that held the port to a single man before they moved further south securing the bridges that the Dragon queen's forces once held before moving further south.

To the north and west the armies of the Riverlands, Westerlands, Dorne and Iron Islands broke the siege of Darry before marching their armies south freeing the lands that Ser Barristan had previously secured, while at the same time King Robb and Prince Jon led their forces north slaughtering Dotharki and Freemen as they marched.

It was outside the walls of Maidenpool where the final battle of the war of Wolves and Dragons was finally fought. Armies from across the Seven Kingdoms joined together and clashed with the Dragon Queens army which saw thousands die by sword, spear and dragon fire.

The death and destruction saw no end in sight until finally with an earth shattering roar every eye was drawn to the sky as the great dragon Drogon crashed lifelessly to the ground with a scorpion bolt piercing its eye and the would be Queen Daenerys Targaryen crushed beneath its unmoving form.

Within moments the battle went from unnerving silence to panicked screaming as thousands of the dragon queen's soldiers threw down their arms in surrender while the dragon Viserion became enraged at his seeing his brother and mothers death burnt hundreds to death before finally fleeing east towards Essos disappearing somewhere near the ruins of Valyria.

* * *

With the death of the last Targaryen a golden age of peace and prosperity dawned over Westeros with a Stark King and Queen presiding over a unified realm.

 **Additional Note**

 **I will be following up shortly with a brief summary of the major families and what happened next for them.**


End file.
